Naruto: The Will of Fire
by whitedragon17
Summary: Three youth's thrown together on a team; will have to survive a world of brutal intrigue, death, and powerful enemies lying wait in the shadows they travel. The only guide and advantage they have; their Sensei; Sarutobi Hiruzen... The god of shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is my latest idea for your reading pleasure. Also I will be shifting the ages, Naruto and his age group will be 16, Tenten's age group 17. I simply do not feel a twelve year old should be brought into a world where death is all they know. SOOO without further ado.**

**I hereby state that I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. **

**Sixteen years ago, right after the Nine tailed fox was sealed~**

_Hiruzen stared down at the bundle currently cradled in his arms, as he looked down on the boy who housed the greatest demon known to man, the blonde baby smiled; his blue eyes alighting with joy. As Naruto giggled a small faint green energy in the middle of his forehead bloomed to life. It quickly spread from the point of origin across his forehead shaping itself into a symbol the re-instated Hokage knew well, after all it was the symbol of his village. There, faintly glowing a forest green, was the symbol of the leaf on his forehead, looking similar to a third eye. The symbol stayed there for a full minute before dying down and becoming invisible on the baby's brow._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, just what surprises do you have in store for us?" The third asked in wonder at what just happened, he would tell no one of what he just witnessed, and discover what it meant on his own. As he looked down at the boy, he felt a desire he hadn't felt in a while, the desire to teach. There and then he decided he would take on, for better or worse, one last team._

**~Present day~**

"You want _what_ Hokage-sama?" Gai asked in a rare moment of confusion for the master martial artist.

Hiruzen smiled around his pipe, pleasantly scented smoke wafting in the air, "My dear friend, I have a plan, I have watched our newest generation of gennin and graduates. I feel that three of these students show the will of fire, and I am tired of sitting behind this desk. However I am not as callous as to ask something from you without giving something in return, so if you're agreeable I would like to take Tenten Kusarigama, Off of your hands to train her personally in return I will give you Sasuke Uchiha the rookie of the year. Furthermore I feel the boy could use a mentor as gifted and caring as you."

Gai thought hard about it, "Thank you for the compliment sir however, I'm not sure Hokage-sama,"

Hiruzen smile grew larger, like a predator about to dine, what the Third wanted; the Third would have. "Did you know that Kakashi wanted to train Sasuke personally? If you trained him it would be a victory over your rival that would, how to say this, irritate him for years to come, possibly the rest of your life."

Hook, line, and sinker Might Gai became prey to the old Professor's snare, his eyes coming alight with fire as he proclaimed, "YOSH! I accept Hokage-Sama I shall train Sasuke to the utmost of my ability!" his hand shaking in the air.

Sarutobi nodded "I know you will, that is all I wished to discuss with you Gai." He said in a clear dismissal.

Gai nodded, leaving with a bow. '_That's one down, now two more to go. But first_' The Hokage giggled, pulling out a small orange book, a blush coloring his cheeks as he flipped the pages. A half hour passed before another knock came to the door. Like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar he quickly stashed the book in his hat. Sitting straight up and squaring his shoulders he called commandingly "Come in!"

In walked Shikaku Nara, commander of the strategist division and elite jounin, and also a very, very, lazy man. "You wished to see me Hokage?" Shikaku asked, having been surprised by the unusual summons.

Hiruzen nodded, "That I did Shikaku, how are things going with the family?" He asked casually, once again his aromatic tobacco doing its job and forcing Shikaku to relax.

The Nara shrugged, "Things are well enough I suppose, Shikimaru is almost lazier than me at times but then his mom just yells at him and he kicks in to gear." He finished with a slight chuckle, that very thing happening just this morning.

The Hokage laughed with the man, "That's good to hear, I also hear you wish your children to take on your legacy. Teaming them up with each other, am I correct?"

Shikaku nodded slowly, his demeanor shifting. Trying to figure out the Hokage's angle, for to underestimate the god of shinobi would be a deadly mistake for anyone. "Indeed, that is what I had hoped for, however they are yours to team with who you will." His voice was slow and controlled, spoken through closed teeth, his hands twitching inwards.

"And I can see why you would have them team up, they could surpass all three of you given the right incentive." The words, smooth and gentle, frightened the Jounin for reasons he could not fathom. He felt as if he were a lab rat being led to the big slice of chess through a maze. "However, I have had a chance to review the entire generation of up and coming shinobi; I feel that change is on the wind. Call me absurd but I will not sit idly by doing paper work all day. I have found three students, who carry with them, a Will of Fire so bright that I believe they will carry this village forward like none before them."

He spoke the words truthfully for he had been doing some observations of his own over the past few months. Now that the graduating academy class had received their hitè-atè and would meet their sensei in two weeks, it was time to make his moves. "If you would allow me, I would train your son; ensure that he received the best training I can offer him. I am however an understanding ruler and would not do so without your permission."

Shikaku's mind reeled, the three people trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi had become legends all across the elemental nations, and they were even still alive! Granted one of them was a nuke Nin, another a super pervert, and the last a drunken gambler. That said more about how good Sarutobi actually was if he could take three of the most notoriously hard to handle students in the world and make them into legendary ninja. He was also respectfully asking him, when by all rights, he could have just outright done what he wanted and no-body would say anything about it. He was showing once again that he cared about his shinobi and that was enough reason for Shikaku to say yes to begin with let alone that it was "The Professor" who was asking him. Standing and with a bow he said "I-I would be honored Hokage-sama"

The Sarutobi took in a giant puff before letting it slowly escape his mouth, the smoke curling making small rings as it floated higher through the air. "Thank you very much Shikaku, your trust will not be misplaced, I promise." As Shikaku left Hiruzen took a victory drag off of his pipe. Letting the smoke suffuse the air with its aromatic scent, '_That's two, now for the final and most difficult play of them all'_

**~Elsewhere at small ramen stand~**

Naruto gleefully dug into his mid day meal. It was as good as the warm feeling in his heart at the small family of two that fed him. "Ah old man your food is always the greatest," Naruto complimented, his stomach added its own musical agreement by way of the loud burp that followed his statement.

The owner of the stand Teuchi Ichiraku, a tall man with short shaggy hair the color of ebony, smiled at the young boy. "I'm glad to hear it is to your liking kid. Here's another bowl on the house, and it's your favorite! Happy graduation kid!"

Naruto grew a smile as wide as the Hokage Mountain. "You're awesome Ichiraku-Ji-ji!" He shouted and gulped down the last of his current bowl before eagerly inhaling his newest brothy bowl.

A warm feeling spread in the old man's heart at the boys' eagerness, he thought bitterly that those who hated the boy should be dealt with harshly. Oh they weren't outwardly violent or aggressive; they didn't even glare or mistreat him. They did something truly evil; they acted as if he didn't exist. They didn't talk to him, didn't look at him, and did not respond to him. They wouldn't sell to him, wouldn't feed him, or clothe him. For Naruto, it was lonely exile amidst a sea of people. For even the children were taught how to act around Naruto Uzumaki, the black dot of the perfect Konoha.

Teuchi however had some words for the young sprout, "Naruto, I give you these words of wisdom as this is a turning point in your life. In life if you're going to do something, do it with all of your being. Do not half-ass it or fall into complacency. If you're going to become Hokage, do so with all of your heart, but also your ability, learn all there is to know about the ways of the ninja and what it takes to be a Hokage. That is the first step my friend, finding out what it takes; from there you will know what you need to do."

The steely eyes of the old man bore into Naruto's own determined blue ones as they held eye contact. Finishing the last swallow of his broth, Naruto brought the bowl down with emphasis. "HIA! I won't fail you old man! When I'm Hokage You and Ayame will be my personal chef's! Dattebayo!" Giving the man thumbs up, a shine in his eye and a foxy smile playing across his lips.

A girl then entered the stand, a gennin to be exact. She was wearing a soft pink shirt of Chinese design, with Chinese style buns. A look of emotional confusion adorning her face as she sat down and ordered. Naruto seeing this, being the good natured guy he was, asked. "Something troubling you?"

Her eyes flicked over to him for a second before she shrugged, "I suppose it couldn't hurt, I was told today by my Sensei that in two weeks I will be transferred to a new team. He told me that I was actually requested for personally by this Sensei who he also told me that this Ninja is supremely powerful. Yet I like my team as much as they drive me crazy, I have known them and their good people."

Naruto having no knowledge in this area was at a loss of what to say, but he would try. "Well you said this person is a supremely powerful ninja right? So maybe he wants to give you some kick ass training, than give you back to your team! Hell it could even be Hokage-Ji-ji! Wouldn't that be sweet, I'd love to learn from the professor! My names Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage! Dattebayo!"

Tenten chuckled at the boy's youthful energy, "Tenten Kusarigama, and I doubt the Hokage would want to train me; still maybe I could go talk to him after my meal to learn more about this supposed sensei." She said thoughtfully, her index finger positioned inquisitively against her lips. As though a light went on her head she brightened and nodded. "It's set after my meal I'll go see the Hokage."

"Hey I'll go with you if that's cool, I know the old man like really well so we can just barge right in!" Naruto chimed in happily.

Tenten nodded "Sure thing! I d-"

"Here's your food miss. And your final bowl of the evening Naruto." Teuchi announced happily as he set the two bowls down in front of the kids. Each breaking the chopsticks with a cry of "Itadakimasu" before all chatter was ceased. They ate in comfortable silence, a homey feeling hovering about the stand.

The food eaten and paid for; the duo left the stands taking to the streets, the mood light to go with the pleasant conversation. Along the way Naruto spotted Shikimaru slinking about a shopping stand. Waving the boy down he called, "What's up Shika? I thought that you would be cloud watching by now."

Shikimaru, a tall boy with brown hair done up in a spiked ponytail, shrugged. "My mom yelled at me to stop being lazy and go do some grocery shopping and it was less troublesome at the time to just do what she said."

Naruto nodded as if he had experienced the boys' pain before. In truth he never had and wished it were otherwise. "Well were going to go see the Hokage wanna come with us?"

Shikimaru's right eyebrow rose slightly. "Really? What for, I know my dad was called in just a short while ago, I wonder what it could be about." He said more to himself than to anyone.

"Well Tenten-chan here is getting transferred to some super powerful ninja, so she wants to go find out about it. Since I know the old man so well I figured I'd tag along." He said; his voice bright and chipper.

Shikimaru's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, '_Hmmm that's odd, Naruto's an orphan, there's no way the Hokage would have the time to get super close to an orphan. Granted Naruto's done some pranks,'_ He paused in his thinking to allow himself a small smile at some of the pranks he and Shikimaru did together. They were pranks of such grandeur that there were still whisperings of them throughout the student body. '_Still that's not nearly enough to warrant any face time with the Hokage, yet he acts like he just walks in there on a daily basis. That means he's either lying, or there's something I'm missing._'

If there was one thing Shikimaru hated; it was a mystery he couldn't solve, so for better or worse he was in. "Yeah I'll tag along, it's bound to be more interesting than just shopping." So with the Nara now in tow the three of them headed for the tower.

As they walked in they were greeted by the female Kunoichi stationed as the secretary for the day. "Hello Naruto-kun, the Hokage's just finishing up some paperwork in his office, I'm sure you and your friends would be a welcome distraction." The secretary, a woman with long purple hair, fair skin, and beautifully defined lips, did not escape Shikimaru's observatory gaze. It seems Naruto was being truthful about his relationship with the Hokage. This brought about more questions about Naruto. For instance just why did he know the Sandaime Hokage so well.

When the trio reached the Hokage's door Naruto, knowing the door would already be unlocked, flung the door open with a boisterous smile on his face, "Yo old man! I got a couple of friends here who want a meeting with your wrinkly old corpse."

The Hokage chuckled at the banter. "I'm still more than capable of cleaning your hide young man." Looking up from his paperwork his eyes nearly popped out of his head, somehow the three had come to him all on their own.

Tenten and Shikimaru were both bowing while Naruto stood grinning broadly. "Umm Hokage-sama, my sensei Might Gai, told me I was to be transferred so I was hoping that you would know more about the person I am to be training under." The female asked respectfully.

The Hokage took his time responding, loading his wooden pipe, lighting it and taking a drag before responding. "I know him quite a bit actually, but I cannot give you any information on that, policy you understand. What I can tell you is that this is not due in any way to any lack of ability on your part, exactly the opposite in fact. You have been picked by this person because it is believed that as I would put it, your will of fire shines greatly and therefore you and two others have been selected to form a team."

Tenten nodded, grateful for the man's words. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen gave the girl a reassuring smile, "I do have one request of you however, please be in attendance at the academy in two weeks in class A, it is there your two teammates and Sensei await you."

Tenten confused, saluted. Shikimaru chimed in his question next. "Don't suppose you could give me any info on why my dad was called here earlier today could you?"

The Hokage gave the boy a sly grin. "Sorry confidential."

The Nara sighed, "Troublesome." Still he had learned a lot just by being in this room today, but still questions about a couple of things began to arise in the genius's mind.

**~One week later~**

The Hokage's office was darkly lit, casting angry shadows about the place. The aged leader stood behind his desk, his chair gone for this meeting, appearing to the world a statue depicting determination coupled with power, for Sarutobi did not move a muscle save for his soft breathing. As if by magic the other two participants for tonight's agenda appeared. One by window the other by door. As they did the Hokage tilted his head up to greet them with eyes of steel. For tonight they met with the God of Shinobi, he who willed the world to be how he wanted it to be. "Greetings you two." He said his voice soft spoken, yet firm.

"Why have you called us here sensei?" A blonde Kunoichi asked, her hair done up with two long pony-tails and a green coat hanging from her frame. Beside her was her team mate, a tall man with spiky white hair.

The white robed Man walked to the window gazing out at his city before answering. "The reason is simple; you two have forgotten your duties to this village for long enough." He said harshly turning his head to stare at them out of one eye. "Beyond that, I feel it is time for me to be a bit more active in my leadership, I am taking on one last team. You two will be leading the village as my stand in. you have no choice in the matter as it is an order. If you do not take this job seriously it would end very badly for the both of you. I've coddled you long enough, you have responsibilities and both of you must stop living in the past and live in the present. You will take over for me in a week's time, until then most of your hours will be spent in here, with me as I show you what you will need to know." The fierceness of his demeanor left no room for argument.

Both were dumbfounded, that is until Jiraiya found his nerve. "Just who the hell do you think you are to command us like that." He accused angrily. He was doing important work for the village via his spy network and he would be damned if he let the old geezer talk to him in such a manner.

"Your lord Hokage, Sannin Jiraiya of Konoha, and need I remind you both of the responsibility you abandoned here when you were off gallivanting across the elemental nations. Now I have had to sit and watch him grow up alone without a family and be treated like less than trash while I could do nothing about it. Now that Naruto has become a ninja, I can finally do something about it and I intend to make up for not being there in the boys early years. Now I AM going to train him alongside the two others I picked and you two WILL be running the show as interim dual Hokage, is this understood?" Hiruzen responded icily, his words clear and powerful.

Both nodded, looks of shame adorning their features, "Hai, it is understood."

In an instant the room brightened and a cheery smile made its way on to the Sandaime's countenance. "Good, now we have much to go over and not enough time to do in." His voice appearing chipper but the undercurrent warned them that they'd better follow orders. And follow orders they did, albeit they both groaned in unison at the mound of paperwork that they had somehow missed during their conversation.

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled at their misfortune, "It won't be all bad, look at it this way you'll have each other to keep you company! However, I must take my leave; one of my most trusted aides will be here if you have any questions." He said smoothly as he ghosted out the door.

As if waiting for that cue in walked Chunin Iruka, a teacher at the academy, "Hello Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, I am here to help you if you have any questions."

They two Sannin groaned once again in unison, for this was truly their version of hell.

**~Another week later, at team placements in the academy~**

Naruto sat, trying very hard to seem patient, but his foot tapping showed just how hard it was for the boy. He hated sitting around waiting while there was something else he could be doing. For the past few weeks, Naruto had been training and believe it or not studying. With a little help from his Nara friend he actually got caught up to speed on subjects he had thought were boring, still if he were to be Hokage he would have to respect the past.

He was brought out of his musings when the girl he had met two weeks prior, Tenten, if he remembered right, sat next him acknowledging him with a nod. "Good morning Uzumaki-san,"

"Morning Tenten-chan, call me Naruto!" The blonde said, uncomfortable with any sense of formality.

The girl giggled a little at the teens' attitude. "Okay Naruto," She sighed resting her hand on her chin, "I wonder who my new teammates are gonna be, I hope there not pompous pricks or fan girls." She shuddered involuntarily at the word. '_Fan girls, yuck!_' she thought to herself.

"I'm sure they'll be like super bad ass, I mean they'd have to be to be paired with you and this sensei of yours." Naruto responded, trying his best to calm the girls nerves, and maybe his own too.

Tenten smiled at the young boy, "Thanks Naruto." She said ruffling his hair, "You're a good kid."

Naruto bristled, "I'm not a kid!' He growled slapping her hand away; this caused her to chuckle mirthfully. Naruto huffed and crossed arms, puffing his cheeks out in anger.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS SIT DOWN SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" Iruka shouted as he entered the door. "Now today you will be receiving your team placements and meeting your jounin sensei. I have one last parting speech for you all." He said sternly, making eye contact with each and every student. "The road you are about to embark on is not easy, it's filled with pain, heart ache and death. In spite of that it will be a journey of your life time. You will know joy, sorrow, pain, and if you're lucky you might live to train a new crop of ninja's just like yourselves. This road is not for the faint of heart, but if you have the guts, than you go with my blessings" For once, all his students had paid attention to his speech. In truth it was his only _interesting_ speech. Still the words sunk in to the captive audience, an air of silence pervading the place.

Clapping his hands and smiling broadly Iruka started listing off teams, Naruto forgot most of the teams even though he had been paying attention, so he missed teams one through six. "Alright team seven, Choji Akamichi, Ino yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno!" Choji and Shikimaru looked at each other in confusion while both girls pouted at not being put on a team with Sasuke. "You're jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi,"

"Team Eight will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. You're jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." All three glanced at each other, their emotions unreadable to Naruto.

"Team nine is still in circulation, however Sasuke you are to meet them at training ground 9 in an hour." Sasuke nodded, smirking slightly to himself, seems he was better than everyone in here if he got transferred to a gennin team already in circulation.

"Team ten will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Kusarigama, and Shikimaru Nara, you're sensei will be…WHAT?" Iruka's eyes bugged, if he was reading his chart right team ten's sensei would be Sarutobi Hiruzen. No that couldn't be right, but the sheet didn't lie, however as looked closer he found a note.

"Who is our sensei Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Iruka coughed straightening, "Well Naruto, your sensei is… well-"

He was cut off however when a swirl of leaves caught all of the teen's attention, standing there was the Sandaime Hokage in red battle armor with a Bo staff strapped to his back. "-Me Naruto, team ten's sensei shall be me."

The sound of an entire class room full of teens dropping their mouths to the floor echoed across the entire city.

**A/N and there you have it folks, the first chapter of my latest story. The idea kept nagging at me over a month now so I finally broke down. I hope you enjoy :) **


	2. The sacred art of bonding

**A/N Here ya go folks, enjoy and I give thanks to my good friend and Co-writer Psudocode Samurai, look him up if you're looking for a good read. He's better a writer than I.**

Right on cue most of the other jounin sensei arrived, through various means. Some came through walking through the door, others appeared in similar manners to him, arriving by shun-shin. When the elite saw him in full battle armor, and looking very strong in his old age, they couldn't help but feel a sense of awe. However, it was replaced swiftly with seriousness, Asuma Sarutobi, his son was the first to ask the question most had been about to query themselves, "Hokage-sama, are we under attack or something?" The old monkey hadn't been seen in his old armor for ages, so it was a pretty good assumption that could have been made.

However when the Hokage's eyes flicked over to the ninja's under his control, they saw mirth in his eyes. "No I am simply here to pick up my team just as you are." He replied smoothly.

Once again he enjoyed the shocked looks that were too quickly covered up, still he had only told a few of his plans, simply because it amused him to see people gaping like a fish. "I see" Asuma was slow to respond. It was not wise to question what the Hokage did for anyone, even him. Shrugging he let the subject drop, there was no point in trying to ascertain the third's plans. Throughout all of history there was not one person, Shinobi or otherwise, that had been able to outsmart the veteran of two extremely violent, long, and bloody wars.

Once everyone had recovered from the shock of their leader things quickly proceeded as normal, the teams leaving with their new sensei. Team ten was no different, Tenten would range emotionally from as giddy as a five year old discovering candy for the first time, to complete and utter disbelief. She even pinched herself, _repeatedly_. Naruto was acting, as always, the carefree, confident teen he was, shifting from proclaiming his awesomeness to the skies to snickering caused by whatever he was thinking about. Of which Sarutobi had no doubt was the blonde's latest prank, for only pranks left _that_ mischievous smirk on his face. Shikamaru, however, seemed a bit sad. '_Man if I'm going to be the student of the third Hokage there will be absolutely __**no **__chance mom will let me slack. Oh no she's probably going to be infinitely more troublesome, why couldn't the Hokage pick someone else, like Sasuke? Yeah that's what everyone would have expected, so why did he pick us three. Not only that, but isn't Tenten already a gennin, why put her with two fresh out of the academy students? Especially when we're the two WORST in the class grade wise?_' The more he thought about it, the gloomier he became.

Partly because of how troublesome this whole ninja business was going to be now that he was the thirds student, and partly because he only received more questions with no answers to _any _of them. Nothing he thought of made sense, which perturbed him greatly. Sarutobi chuckled inwardly at the Nara's emotional state; he had a fair guess as to what the boy was thinking. However, if he thought trying to figure out _his_ plans was going to be easy, the boy was in for a nasty surprise. The old monkey guarded his secrets and plans zealously.

The aged leader led them to a thickly forested training ground, one of his favorites as well as being a good play ground for his monkey summons. The tree's here were separated enough to give the entire forest a golden orange glow in the sunset that took the Hokage's breath away. A small babbling creek ran down through the left most point working its way through the designated area and running out into a lake on another training ground adjacent to the one he was in.

When they arrived at a small, hidden, camp where hollowed out trunks of large trees served as sleeping quarters. Quite spacious ones at that, turning to his team he smiled warmly at them. "Welcome to my old training ground, this is where my teammates and I learned from the first. And here is where you shall take your first steps into the real world of the Ninja." Sarutobi lectured, "First things first, we should get to know each other a little better." With an amused grin he unrolled a scroll; a small poof of smoke later and a bamboo tea-pot with four matching cups were before them. "What better way to do that than morning tea to get ready for the day. This is how we shall spend each morning, the sharing of breakfast and discussing not only the day's agenda but whatever else may be on your mind."

As he poured the already steaming tea into each cup he continued speaking, "This is my own personal recipe, try it before you complain." He stated with a pointed look to the blonde team member, who was currently grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Now, introductions are in order, so I shall start. As you know I was trained by the first and the second Hokage's. My dream was to master every Jutsu I could learn and, having accomplished that, my new dream is to see all three of you become legendary Ninja. My hobbies include shogi, learning, and teaching. It would be wrong for me to say I dislike war, when in truth I utterly abhor it." He shared about himself. To set an example for the newly minted Gennin, "Tenten since you've already been through this process you're up next."

Tenten, still dumb-founded that she was actually being trained by the third Hokage, started off shakily but gained confidence as she continued, "W-Well, my name is Tenten Kusarigama, and I live at Himura's Ninja gear and weaponry, where I practice forging and train my ninja skills. My dream is to become stronger the Tsunade-sama, but in my own way and style. I dislike stuck up nobles, people who are late and Lee and Gai sensei's disturbing genjutsu hug of death!" She finished with a shiver running up her spine, a haunted look flashing across her face for a fraction of a second.

"Thank you Ten-ten, now Shikamaru was it? Please acquaint yourself to us."

The lazy gennin grunted in response from his reclined position, head staring out the clouds. "Right, my name Shikamaru Nara, my hobbies would be cloud watching and hanging with Choji and, as troublesome as she is, Ino. My dreams, hmmm to fully master the shadows I employ I suppose. Still that might be too troublesome in which case I'll settle for being average. I dislike putting forth effort." The boy elaborated no more and it was clear he wasn't going to.

Seeing he was up Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement. "Jeez Shika, could you get any lazier? Wait. don't answer that it's too troublesome right?" In response shikamaru glared while mumbling about how that was _his_ word and blondes were always more trouble than they were worth. Naruto ignored him completely and continued with his speech.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future greatest Hokage of the leaf. My hobbies are training, ramen, and training!" He exclaimed loudly, before taking on a_ slightly _ponderous expression, "Though, to be honest, I'm the most bad ass Ninja around." Then in a flash his confident grin was back, "Heh! I'm the greatest at stealth! Not even the Anbu can find me when I'm serious!"

"My dislikes would range from the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, to bullies! I hate bullies, when I'm a ninja if I run across a bully I'm gonna lay a smack down on his ass!" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Naruto watch your language in front of a lady!" Hiruzen cried.

"Awww who cares old man? Their just words!" Naruto shot back while sticking out his tongue.

"Humph do what you will when I'm not around but in _my_ presence you _will_ watch your tongue. Know this though young one, if you are truly going to be the greatest Hokage you will have to learn how to act in front of dignitaries, nobles, and the other Kage's." He shot back. He saw the light in Naruto's mind click and knew he had sold the boy on the idea of holding his tongue, at least in certain settings. "That is not to say you shouldn't show them who you are as a person, simply try to refrain from using such vulgarity." He continued lecturing getting a groan from the blonde. Chuckling, the Hokage conceded, "Alright alright I will drop the subject. Now first I want to say congratulations to you, Naruto and Shikamaru, for making it thus far. Now most teams would have to go through a trail test to see if they are fit to be gennin. However based on my observation you two were already ready, Tenten was already a Gennin therefore it would be unfair of her to have to re-do this test."

"In light of these facts we will, instead, be doing D-ranked missions for one month to build teamwork and trust amongst one another. If you learn nothing else from me, I will at the very least have drilled this concept into you whether you hate or love me for it." The grin on the man's face made all three younger ones shiver involuntarily. They sensed that doom would soon be upon them.

"So what will we be learning today Old man?" Naruto asked gleefully.

"It's Sensei to you now Naruto, you're a ninja now and need to show professionalism to the client. Today you shall not be learning anything, I can only learn so much about your skills through files and speculative observation, and in short I need to see what you're capable of. Ergo you both will take turns sparring with Tenten here, a Gennin with a year's worth of experience over you. If you do not mind that is Tenten?" He asked of the girl.

Tenten grinned, "Nah, I don't mind beatin' up on the rookies. So long as you don't mind if I don't take it easy on em'." It seemed that Tenten had finally found herself, or maybe it was the tea that had relaxed her. Let it be said that Hiruzen Sarutobi was no fool when it came to psychology and the human soul.

A chuckle issued from the cantankerous fellow, a chuckle the three would later come to loathe, before retorting, "By all means Tenten show them what you're capable of, but please refrain from using lethal force. It would not do to kill your new teammates, so please take care not to kill them, they are very fragile." He teased.

Naruto fell to the Old monkey's barb, "What was that old man? I'm fragile! Oh hell no! I'm up first Shika and I'm gonna kick bun-girl's ass! No offense Tenten-chan" The blonde cheekily replied.

Tenten grew a very, very dangerous grin. One some male's would recognize as the: I'm-going-to-tear-you-a-new-asshole grin, as fire roared to life in her chocolate brown eyes. "You can most certainly try, but excuse me if I don't make it easy for you, Shorty." She jabbed back standing and walking a little ways from the camp, so as to have more room to fight.

Naruto followed, bristling at her comment. "What the hell did you say? I'm not short I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" He shouted shaking his fist at her, his left eye brow a-twitch.

She giggled, "Right and you're like what five foot four?"

"Oh that's it you're eating dirt!" He growled and bum rushed her.

Her eyes widened, he wasn't that stupid was he? Apparently he was, with a quick side step Tenten dodged before whipping out a scroll. Biting her thumb she swiped a small amount of blood on the now unrolled scroll. She was going to teach Naruto that strategy always came first, the hard way. With a poof an solid oak Bo-staff was in her hands as she expertly twirled it around coming to rest with it positioned diagonally going from above her left shoulder to past the right hip in a reverse grip. Sarutobi's eyes gleamed with new joy, '_A new Bo-staff user right under my nose? I hit the jack pot when I picked her!_' he thought giddily as he continued to watch the fight progress.

Naruto, after the failed bum rushed, had simply turned around and rushed her once more. In his anger it seemed he had lost all sense of common sense, you do not rush an armed opponent, especially a ninja with more experience, training, and skill under their belt. With a quick thrust, Tenten broke Naruto's nose, with a twirl she almost knocked him out with a strike to the temple. Another spin and she jabbed him hard in the stomach, the breath left Naruto's mouth as if fleeing from the shinigami himself. The strength under Tenten's command sent Naruto in the air, where he was held mercy to the brutality of the Bo-staff's long reach and versatility. She kept him suspend with jabs strikes and sweeping attacks for a good minute before she let him fall back to the ground, now a bruised and broken husk.

She walked up with a small grin, "So Shorty, learn anything?"

"Yeah, I was right. You did let your guard down eventually." Naruto chimed, before she had time to react, Naruto's heel smashed into her jaw sending her back a few steps. That was all Naruto needed, with one last bum rush, his blonde head rocketed into her stomach before he shouldered her into a tree.

Naruto sent a punch towards her head, but even delirious from the powerful attacks, she had enough instinct left to dodge. With a swift kick to his knee cap he lost his footing, twirling her staff she slammed the end in the back of his head slamming him head first in the dirt. Tenten grinned, a small trickle of blood coming out the side of her lip, "Hey Shorty, I thought I was the one who was supposed to eat dirt. Hokage-sama, I think Naruto here is done, I've banged him pretty good."

There was a muffle from the ground in response. Tenten's eye twitched, "Brat, stay down! Do you not realize that if I were a true enemy you would be at my mercy right now? I could beat you senseless all day! Don't get back up just to get beat around!"

A growl emanated from the blonde as his hands slammed the ground and he pushed himself to standing, albeit with great effort. "NO! I will not give up, I will continue to get back up and continue coming at you with all I have, and I will _never_ stop!" He said through ground teeth. Oh he hurt like hell alright, but the pain was already lessening and he could still put up a fight. Tenten was giving him an odd look; it seemed to be a mix of disbelief and incredulity.

"That is enough Naruto, I have seen enough. Tenten dear please, call me Sensei, or Sarutobi sensei." The Hokage interrupted, striding forward and placing a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Naruto my boy, as brave as you are to continue standing in face of what is before you; you need to learn control and not simply rushing your target. There was no need for you to take such damage."

Naruto's eyes cast downward as he mumbled something inaudibly.

However the Hokage's ears were perceptive and his eyes narrowed in anger. "Naruto, I know that your teachers were unwilling to help, but that is no excuse for raising to an opponent's taunt and foolishly bum rush them. What if she _had_ been an enemy Naruto, with say a katana instead of a Bo-staff? You would have been killed in less than a second, that's not even taking into an account that your teammates would now be at a disadvantage without you because they rely on you just as you will rely on them."

Naruto nodded meekly, sufficiently brow beaten, secretly however he couldn't be happier. Sixteen years of living life alone where people didn't acknowledge you didn't exist and he lived or died based on his people reading skills. Therefore he could tell the old man really cared for him and it was due to his worry for _his_ well being that drove him to the speech. Well who would deny him the right to be overjoyed at the development? "Yes sensei, I will try harder in the future." He said sullenly, disappointed at his failure.

A hand made its way on the top of his hair and ruffled it, the owner being a grinning a Tenten. "Yeah kid, that's what pineapple head and I here for, helping you improve."

"Pineapple head?" Shikamaru asked with a groan.

Naruto chuckled, "Well you were the only one without a nick name, Sensei's is old man-"the boy was interrupted by the Hokage's immediate refusal of that statement. "-Despite if he accepts it or not, Tenten-chan's here is bun girl, I'm Shorty, and your pineapple head!" He had a smile filled with radiance that no dweller of darkness could hope to snuff out.

"Moving right along, It's your turn to face Tenten Pineapple head, that is if you're still up too it." The third cut in, ceasing all conversation for the moment. As happy as he was that the team was getting along so well, he did want to start training the three at some point in the foreseeable future, and to do that he needed them to focus. Tenten gave the man a thumbs an up in response. "Good, let's get started then. Pineapple head get over here and stop delaying the inevitable." He teased right along with the others.

Shikamaru stood grumbling. "Great my first day as a ninja and I get put on a team with a loud mouth blonde, a girl who can kick the shit out of both of us, and the third Hokage calling me Pineapple head. Seriously does Kami hate me or something, did I do something really troublesome in a past life or something?" He asked rhetorically. At the end of his tirade he was in ready position, facing off against Tenten. "Ready whenever you are buns."

Tenten smirked, "I hope you prove more level headed than Naruto, or am I'm gonna give you the same I gave him." He scoffed and she hopped backwards continuously avoiding a shadow creeping closer to her. "Ha! You have got to do better than that!" However when she was suddenly forced to stop she would have fallen over if not for her being completely frozen.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success." Shikimaru said to her left. "Give up; I could kill you right now if I wanted."

Tenten looked shocked, "But how?"

Shikimaru grinned, "Haven't you ever heard of Bunshin? I manipulated my shadow from here all along, that was merely a Bunshin that walked over here, having set it there just before the before fight while you were both distracted reviewing Naruto's fight. From there it was easy to lead you to where I wanted."

Tenten sighed, "I forfeit." She said aloud, she would take her defeat with grace. She'd be damned, However, if he thought he would ever get that lucky with her again. Shikamaru grew nervous at the eyes of steel Tenten was currently boring holes in his retina with.

Sarutobi smiled, "Still you did good, not many get past the Kagemane no Jutsu the first time. I'm sure that in future matches you will be more aware, just as I'm sure Shikamaru realizes that this is probably going to be his easiest victory as all others going to be, as he would put it, way more troublesome. Isn't that correct Pineapple head?" The old man queried.

Said boy sighed and nodded. "Hai, you hit the nail on the head there Hokage-sama. I only won so quickly because you were already slightly worn out from your fight with Naruto, so you weren't as sharp as you could have been, especially after that initial kick. I know firsthand how hard those kicks can be." He shuddered; thinking of some of the fights he had had with Naruto during the academy. "Add in the fact I had prior knowledge of the fight and got to see how you operate from observing your earlier fight and you were already at a disadvantage."

Hiruzen's eyes twinkled with pride at how his students were already handling themselves. Fresh out of the academy and Shikamaru could already beat a Gennin trained by one of the most elite in the village. This team was truly something, he could see a plethora of paths these three could take, but for now they would focus on the basics. Being fast, agile, intelligent, and strong. If they thought all he was going to teach them were jutsu after jutsu, they would be sadly mistaken. They would have to earn them. "We have done enough for today team, already the sun sets, meet at the camp at ten sharp is that understood? I do not accept tardiness." He warned.

With a chorus of hai's the three team-mates left together, intent on getting to know one another a little better. Hiruzen smiled, for the first time in a long time he actually felt good about the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well here is the chapter for you guys i hope you enjoyed. :) who knows what next chapter will bring?**


	3. Joint training and Ghastly meetings

**A/N Well I'm back, ready for another round? Let's see how you contend with this!**

**Btw I do not own Naruto or any other story I may add something into the mix from. So no sue-ing me! **

If someone had asked Shikamaru a week ago, if he thought being a ninja would be troublesome, he would have answered that it would be less troublesome than being at home. Oh how naïve he had been, for in one week Shikamaru's world went from alright to hell on earth. Not only did he have to contend with the boring monotony That were D rank missions, but the third Hokage felt like doing more than was required in the field thus they picked up three times the amount of missions some of his friends did. On top of that his mother, after learning that he was apprenticed to the Hokage, bless her heart had become infinitely more troublesome than she used to be. Now she was nagging at him almost twenty four seven as opposed to the occasional thing it used to be.

This leads us to his current and maybe most troublesome thing he had to deal with all week. Shikamaru was glaring daggers at his blonde team-mate. Naruto had, surprisingly, toned down his naturally hyper attitude instead he translated it into working hard. However, the blonde had been complaining non-stop about their current assignment, pulling weeds. Until finally he had gotten fed up and done this.

"_Damn it all! I'm through with this bull!" Naruto cursed, jumping to his feet. Putting his hands together in his favorite hand-seals he cried with a booming voice. "TAJUU KAGE-BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Literally hundreds of Naruto's popped into existence. "All right guys', our task is too clean this place full of weeds so let's haul ass! I want ramen!"_

_With cries of exuberance the solid clones attacked the farm fields with fervor._

"So Naruto, how long have you been able to do this jutsu?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Since I graduated." Naruto spoke tentatively.

"And not once, did you think to tell us of or use this jutsu for _any_ of our other D ranked missions? Many of which they would have been a big help, say for instance the one two days ago where we had unload _three_ truck loads of frozen meat, or the one after that which was hauling over three hundred bundles of wood? It never occurred to use this chore ending gift on ANY of those missions!" Shikamaru almost yelled in a rare moment of emotion.

"No." Naruto replied in a small, small voice.

With narrowed eyes Shikamaru brought doom upon Naruto. "So help me if you _ever _withhold something like this again, something that could hasten me so quick back to cloud watching, I will put you under my shadow jutsu and take a baseball bat to your head over and over until you finally get the point. Am I clear?" Naruto nodded meekly. "Good." Shikamaru finished his face and voice back to one of boredom.

"Don't you think you took that a little too far?" Tenten asked, walking up to the duo wiping off her dirt-stained hands on the apron she was currently wearing.

Shikamaru's eyes flicked to hers. "No, cloud-watching time is my precious time. Anything that can be used to speed up the process to get to cloud-watching time is to be used to its fullest capabilities. Given the nature of these clones, that being their solid, would make them the perfect tool for jobs such as these. My dad knows this jutsu and when I asked about it he said I didn't have near enough chakra levels to sustain even one." It wasn't until he said those words that he realized Naruto had created _hundreds_. His eyes once again shot to Naruto and once again Shikamaru began to wonder just what Naruto was hiding. No one should be able to create that many; according to his dad even the Hokage in his prime could only pull off fifty or so.

"I was wondering when Naruto was going to finally lose his patience and use that jutsu." A chuckling Hiruzen cut in as he dropped from the perch where he kept an eye on the three. For the past week he had them working the basics, and training them in the use of said basics when they sparred at the end of the day. "Today however, I think it is time you learned your first jutsu from me. You three have done well and deserve a reward." The aged leader praised with a warm smile. That brought a shine to all three of their eyes. "Follow me then, lest we waste Shikamaru's precious cloud watching time." The old monkey teased, getting a laugh from two of his students and lazy glower, which in itself was pretty humorous, from his third.

He took them to his family training grounds, he did this for two reasons. The first being it would build trust between the team, and the second because he knew who else would be using the grounds at this time. As they arrived, the sounds of training echoed throughout the area. The complex that the Sarutobi clan possessed was a massive octagonal structure three stories high with a wooden chimney coming smoothly out the top.

The grounds around the house were impressive as well, densely forested with a mixture of trees, from sakura trees, to tall oaks, and even more of the jungle variety. He led them around the back which contained probably the only strip of land around the area that was bare of trees. A space half a mile across with nothing but grass, in the center was a large pond about eight feet in diameter, with a bonsai tree on an island in the center.

Currently Sakura and Ino were engaged in a brutal spar. It seemed a little personal, still Asuma saw no harm in it as often times this would drive the ninja to do better. He was right too, the two would often think up new counters on the fly while in the midst of their fighting.

Currently Ino had sakura pinned to the ground and a kunai at her throat, a small smirk planted on the blondes face. "I win" she declared, standing and offering a hand to Sakura.

Sakura took it with a grin, "Next time you won't get so lucky."

"Well Asuma, I must say you know what you're doing as a teacher. As I suspected you would be." The third Hokage's voice rang across the field.

"Thanks dad, but what brings you to this training ground this time a day?" He asked keeping his eyes on his father. The two had somewhat of a delicate relationship.

"Well my team just got done with their daily D ranks so I brought them here for some training. Which I already see your doing with your team, I was actually about to teach my team a new jutsu. I think it might also benefit your team as well if you wouldn't mind a joint training session." The Hokage responded, using a friendly voice.

"I don't see how it could hurt, but it's up to them if they want to or not." Asuma shrugged.

Seeing that they had the attention of the Hokage they had the good grace to show respect. "We would gladly accept training from you Hokage-sama" Ino, Sakura, and Choji chimed in unison.

The Third chuckled, "My my, it's nothing really. All the jounin know this move, it has many names, but it doesn't require any hand seals and helps with chakra control too. This jutsu is used to sense the area around them using a thin sphere of chakra pulses. Whatever they pass through you'll be able to feel via chakra, thus you'll be able to 'see' without having to use your eyes."

"You want to teach them that? It's a great technique sure, but it seems a little unorthodox." Asuma countered, he knew the jutsu, and it was used primarily for sensing the chakra of those around them. It came in handy but it was difficult technique to get down.

"It might seem that way at first glance sure." It was Shikamaru who responded, "But when you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Sarutobi-sensei said it was also good for chakra control right? Well any application of chakra will also increase chakra reserves as well. It kills two birds with one stone, also he said it required no hand seals. Normally this is considered an advanced technique because of its difficulty to master. Yet hand seals didn't exist up until the first shinobi war, they were created as an easier way to mold chakra within the body. But by learning this technique we learn to mold it without the use of Hand seals, thus as our sensei said, we will be learning the basics before we learn the advanced stuff."

Hiruzen had an almost predatory grin on his face at the level of genius the Nara was capable of. "A brilliant deduction my young student, and a correct one at that. Asuma and I will be here to help if any of you have any questions as we both know the jutsu that is if you don't mind helping out Asuma."

"Of course I'll be here to help, I'm one of the sensei's here." Asuma contested hotly, bristling at the implication he otherwise wouldn't help his team out.

"Then we best get started." The Hokage chimed happily, he then proceeded to have them sit in a circle around the pond situated in the center of the grasslands. "Now the first step is close your eyes and focus on your chakra. From there suffuse yourselves in it and then try and cast your chakra into the earth and then outwards, like the roots of a giant tree." He explained as best he could how to perform the jutsu now it was up to his students to figure it out.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to do as the old man instructed. '_First step, gather your senses inwards, find your chakra_' he thought to himself as he tried to harness the chakra within him. After probing for awhile he found what could only be described as a nucleus of energy, yet try as he might Naruto could not seem to grasp the energy, every time he tried to access it he would be repelled. Finally Naruto grew angry and battered at it with all of his will power, the shell shattered, and he saw white. Energy flared to life within him, a seeming limitless supply of it. '_This feeling! It's incredible!_' All of his senses seemed to be heightened, he could smell much more than he could not a moment earlier.

He could hear the faint breathing of the others around him, he could feel the hairs of the grass brushing against the tips of his toes, he could taste the moisture in the air and he could feel the stagnant air currents around them. It was then he remembered the second phase of the jutsu, casting your perception beyond the self. Suffusing himself within the energy once more he willed it into the ground, with a rush his consciousness was thrown out of his body and he became one with the forest.

"_Na-ru-to."_ The call thundered in his head, the voice of millions of plant life was shouting his name all in sync with one another. However, Naruto at the moment was no longer Naruto, his consciousness had melded with forest, he was the vines that grew around the trees, he was in the trees and he was the heart of the forest, the mother tree, so ancient and proud. A bastion of power and stability, still alive after not one, but two wars.

Like a painful shock Naruto was brought gasping back to his body, everything was fuzzy for the blonde, he could hear a buzzing noise and he could make out fuzzy blurs in front of his vision. His brain felt heavy, and foggy. Then as though someone had wiped the moisture of a lens everything came into focus. The fuzzy blurs, became Asuma and Sarutobi-sensei standing over him looks of worry on their faces.

"Naruto-kun can you hear me?" The third repeated, worried. Naruto had been quietly meditating, quite a shocker for the old man, when dark green chakra blazed out of every pore in the blondes body, seeming to cast him in a ball of green flame before rapidly passing out.

"Yeah I can now old man, what happened?" Naruto groaned as he sat up, realizing he had somehow been knocked into

"You burst into this green ball of flame then totally passed out like a wimp." Came the cheeky response from the other blonde of the group. However, no one caught the slightly tinted cheeks that currently colored her face.

"Hey I'm not a wimp!" Naruto shot back hotly. "Still I remember finding my chakra, than sending it into the ground as you instructed sensei, from their things become hazy. It was strange, it was as though I became part of the forest, I remember vaguely being aware of our presence here but it was quickly pushed away as I was pulled to the old tree in the center of Hi no kuni (land of fire) the grand oak." He muttered quietly.

"Well you all did splendidly today. All of you, I expect you all to master the jutsu I gave you. It is an invaluable technique. Asuma, Naruto would you please come with me into the house. The rest of you are free to do as you please." It was rare to see the Hokage with such an air of command about it, it was awe inspiring to the youngsters.

As the two he had called for quickly fell in behind him as he strode from the private training ground and into his house. "I wonder what that was all about." Ino wondered aloud.

"Who knows Ino, Naruto-baka was always strange." Was Sakura's retort.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh Sakura?" Choji asked, munching on his chips as usual.

"Hey! Naruto isn't stupid you pink haired wash out" Tenten growled, in the week she had worked with Shikamaru and Naruto, she had come to respect different things about them. Naruto was hard working, honest to a fault, and equally loyal, however he surpassed even Lee in hyper activity. Shikamaru was lazy, but a genius, and he would often find the quickest easiest and best solution to any problem they might encounter. She had learned from Gai-Sensei that all leaf ninja were comrades and to be treated with respect, Naruto was good guy and she would defend him if people bad mouthed him in her presence.

"You obviously don't know him like we do then, because then you would realize he is obnoxious, loud, and plays silly little pranks." She scoffed, unconvinced of Tenten's declaration.

Shikamaru sighed, this was going to turn nasty real quick if Sakura didn't quit talking. Tenten had a real hot temper, Troublesome women, "Actually Sakura, Tenten is right. Naruto is a pretty cool guy if you give him a chance. He may have a troublesome, loud, and sometimes obnoxious voice, but he is by no means stupid. He figured out that jutsu before any of us did if you didn't catch on to that. You heard his account of what he remembered. This sensing jutsu is mainly used to sense other people's chakra but Naruto could sense everything _**in the entire forest**_. So you tell me, is Naruto stupid?" He challenged. It was clear that he wouldn't allow someone to bad mouth the blonde either.

Ino's eyes dashed between Sakura and Shikamaru, she knew well that both were genius in their own right and she _also_ knew that they both hated losing. The only way this could be any better was if she had popcorn! Her eyes than landed on Choji's bag of chips. "Hey Choji-"

"No." Choji mumbled between a mouthful of chips, swallowing then stuffing another handful in his mouth, giving an exaggerated "MMMM" for her annoyance. "I love watching Shikamaru when he gets into these verbal fights. It's better than any movie, and I always make sure to have my favorite chips on hand for when I get to see it in action. The perfect movie chip and you can't have any." He stuck his tongue out for emphasis.

She glared daggers at the Akamichi but stayed her hand, she knew how defensive they got over food. She then shook her head and refocused on the main event.

"If what you say is true, than he should have been able sense our chakra, instead he said he became vaguely aware of our presence. Not something that seemed to be part of a jutsu." Sakura declared, a small smirk of victory adorned her face.

"True enough I suppose." Shikamaru started, his eyes boring directly into hers. "Yet he was still aware of our presence, and he said he _became_ the forest itself. Becoming one with the tree's themselves seems to me to be the pinnacle of the jutsu we're learning." His rebuttal had the pink haired girl gaping. Shikamaru sighed and simply lay down looking towards the sky. Inside he was grinning, it was his first victory over any female, and he had his blonde friend to thank.

Tenten grinned at the verbal smack down Shikamaru had given the girl. "So what do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Probably talking about something troublesome regarding Naruto." Shikamaru quipped, despite how curious he was about the blonde enigma that kept dishing out new surprises by the pound.

"You say everything is troublesome. Still what Naruto described sounded very curious, I wonder what it would be like to become one with the forest." The bun haired girl wondered, a finger against her lips. That left all the females in dream land wondering about what it would be like to live life as a forest. For Shikamaru, the Nara was only interested in the clouds at the moment, and Choji was more concerned with the food in his hand.

Once inside Sarutobi guided Naruto to the lounging area in the center of the house. The blonde slumped down into a very comfortable couch, though at the moment he had more pressing matters to attend too. "Naruto I need you to describe what happened a little better."

Naruto's eyes landed on the old man's, his eyes then flicked to Asuma's before shooting back to the elder Sarutobi. "Alright, you want more detail? Try this on for size Ji-ji. I think the forest, as crazy as this sounds, tried to call out to me. When I extended my chakra into the ground the first thing I experience was a resounding call. A crushing force of hundreds maybe thousands of plants calling my name. From there my conscious was dragged into the mother tree where I could feel the entirety of Hi no kuni, every villager every animal that roosted within my trees." He shook his head, "No not mine, the forests trees. I'm not crazy, am I?" He pleaded, his eyes glinting with staggering fright.

"Kid, I've experienced some crazier shit than that as a ninja, this one time when I was a guardian for the daimyo, this enemy Kunoichi used a jutsu to exchange our souls, I wound up in her body and she wound up in mine. Try fighting yourself when you're in a wounded enemy female ninja's body. Yeah not fun, so do I seem insane to you kid?" Asuma asked a cigarette smoking from his lips.

Naruto's face bloomed into a foxy grin. "Nah you seem pretty cool, Asuma-sensei. Did you really have to fight yourself as a chick?"

Asuma nodded sitting down next to the blonde. "Sure did, scariest time of my life, I thought I was never going to be male again." He shivered at the memory, still haunting to this day.

Sarutobi smiled and sat down on the other side of Naruto. "I was on a mission once with a man named Danzo, the two of us went on a lot of missions together. This particular mission was to find any possible information we could garner about Iwagakure. I ended up getting drunk at a bar and waking up, naked laying spread eagle in the middle of the street, a shiner swelling my left eye." He shared. This had both of his companions laughing uncontrollably. Hiruzen huffed, "What's so funny?"

"Come on Ji-ji even you have to admit that's pretty hilarious." Naruto said, giving an infectious grin to the old monkey.

Falling prey Sarutobi grinned back, "Yeah, okay it is funny when taken into consideration." He replied ruffling the blondes' hair and receiving a heartwarming smile in return. "Still I think it is time we rejoin our friends outside shall we?"

As they exited the building both Tenten and Shikamaru immediately trained their eyes to Naruto's. When he looked directly at both of them and nodded with a smile he saw them visibly relax. He was touched more than they knew that they cared.

"Yo Naruto, Shikamaru and Tenten, feel free to come around more often. I think this joint session was a success, we'll have to do it again." Asuma invited.

"Yeah I like hanging with Naruto and Shikimaru. Tenten seems cool too." Choji offered.

"Today was pretty fun! I wouldn't mind seein' you three again." Ino happily announced

"Yeah, I learned a lot today and would enjoy another lesson like this." Was Sakura's goodbye.

Shikamaru shrugged but bumped knuckles with Choji, Tenten smiled and shook hands with the other team.

Naruto, however grinned and shouted "Yeah! this was a kick ass training session. We'll all be super awesome one day! Dattebayo!"

The two elites chuckled at the youthful energy of their kids antics with farewells said the third led his team from the house. "You three did well today." Hiruzen told them once more.

"Thank you sensei!" They replied as one. Tenten and Naruto with grins on their faces, Shikamaru maintaining his bored expression but happiness danced in his eyes.

"Yes I expect all three of you to continue practicing this technique on your own." He lectured as all three groaned. A smirk came to the monkey summoners lips. "You know I also have a suggestion for all three of you so listen up." He was serious this time and they were perceptive as they trained one eye on the Hokage and one eye on their surroundings, as he was teaching them. "All three of you should think about a weapon you wish to learn to wield. This will automatically increase your attack potential and help balance your skills. Tenten I know you are a master with throwing weapons, but you should pick one to specialize in close quarters with. Just remember, when choosing a tool you are going to rely on as an extension of you, it will become part of who you are. They say that true masters of their weapon will form a special bond that can never be severed. When wielder and weapon become one their true potential becomes unleashed. Choose wisely and when you have an idea of what one you want to learn to use, let me know."

"Hai sensei" Once again all three replied in sync, it seemed they were meshing together better than the Hokage originally hoped for. These three students had a will strong enough to change the world in his humble opinion. He only hoped they didn't fall prey to the difficult road ahead. He saw the path before them and it was hard indeed. It was his job to prepare them for what was to come. Soon the real training would begin and he would see to it that they had the mettle to stand up to the challenge, and they would not crumble beneath the weight.

~ Later that night~

Hiruzen and Asuma Sarutobi arrived at the grand oak, the tree that connected all the trees together. A five mile trek from Konoha. "So remind me why we're here again old man." Asuma spoke, his voice laced with sarcasm.

The elder Sarutobi scoffed, "Do you need your ears checked Asuma, or have you been smoking more than just cigarettes in your off time."

The elite jounin leveled a flat look at his Hokage. "Kurenai doesn't even tolerate me smoking, do you really think she'd let me get away with anything else. No let's not go down that road, too scary." Indeed just thinking about it gave him chills.

"For the second time today we are here because I want to investigate the grand oak, I will be performing a diagnostic on the tree and try and see if there's anything special about it. You're here because if my suspicions are correct than there's no telling what might happen." The third lectured as if he were talking to a three year old. "Now be quite and keep a look out while I perform the jutsu." He transformed from old grandfather to the fire shadow in an instant, a powerful commanding air hung about the man as he stepped up to the tree.

Starting slowly and picking up pace, Sarutobi Hiruzen began a long series of hand seals, all the while chanting inaudibly, Asuma could feel the power of the jutsu thrumming in the air. Whatever the Hokage was about to do was a very old and very powerful technique. Slamming his hands open palmed on the tree a flash of light illuminated the area so intensely that it was impossible to see.

When Asuma could see again he saw that his father was passed out. "Great just what we need, my father freaking passing out, I hope to hell it's not a heart attack." He grumbled striding over to where his father lay intent on checking the man's vitals.

For the Sandaime, he woke up in a rainbow field of flowers. in front of him was a giant waterfall that crashed down and cut a moat around the field, beyond lay forest. What was strange to the aged man was that the sun beamed down gloriously lighting the area with a warm glow.

"Hello little-saru" a voice that seemed to contain thousands of voices spoke from behind him.

Turning around the Third found himself face to face with his first teacher, the first Hokage. "A-are you really here right now?"

The man shook his head, "No we have merely taking the form of our creator to help us converse with you in a way that you might find easier to cope with."

"So.." and the Hokage paused for a long time, seeming to choose his next words with utmost care, "You must be the grand oak, the heart of the forest, the collective conciousness of the whole forest."

The first Hokage smiled, "We knew you we're special from the moment you were born Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"So why have you brought me here?"

"The jutsu you activated forced both of us here, but I do indeed have something to discuss with you. We know you are aware of Naruto experienced today, I am simply here to tell you that he is our chosen inheritor of the will of fire." The being explained.

"Y-you mean that he has received the moukuton release?" Sarutobi asked incredulously.

Again the being that masqueraded as the first smiled, "You catch on quick, but yes in essence he will be granted that power among other things. It seems our time has come to a close. Farewell old monkey." and for one brief instant The Sandaime swore he saw life restored in the eyes of Hashirama Senju and he saw his former sensei looking proudly at him.

With a gasp the third woke grasping Asuma's arm with a vice like grip. He only spoke two words, "Naruto, Moukuton" his eyes rolled to the back of his head and once more he passed out, only this time from fatigue.

Asuma groaned and took a page from the infamous Nara clan. "Troublesome father, passing out on me all the time, I swear. Why do i have to be your care taker? It's SO not fair, that's what you have secretary's and things for. Or the Anbu for that matter." he said rolling his eyes and heaving his father onto his shoulder giving his father one last look. "So, Naruto's inherited the senju clan's ability eh? What more does that brat have in store?" He asked to no one as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

**A/N So what did you guys think? Review and let me know! That would be much appreciated. Constructive critisiscm welcome. **


	4. The way of the warrior

**A/N Hey there all sorry about not being around much lately but i bought a brand new 2012 car that has me working more than anything else at the moment so my stories took a hit in the update regard. Without further ado here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"All day, all freaking day I've searched for a weapon! The very few stores that even let me in didn't have anything that spoke out to me the way Ji-ji said it should. Speaking of old the fossil he isn't anywhere to be found!" Naruto ranted to himself, sitting on a dock kicking his foot into the shimmering waters of the lake beneath him. He didn't really want to try that new jutsu because he was slightly afraid of being dragged away from his body again and not being able to return.<p>

"Well the old monkey can be damn elusive when he wants to be. However, if you're looking to find a weapon you should let someone more experienced help you decide kid." A gruff voice announced amusedly behind Naruto, who promptly whirled around to see Asuma standing there, smirking around his ever present cigarette.

"Oh? Are you offering to aide me in my search?" The blonde retorted slowly.

A nod came from Asuma, "Indeed, There are two ways I can think of to find out what kind of weapon is best suited to you, one takes a period of many trial and error and could take weeks to months, the other is much faster and possibly the best, but is also more punishing. Which one you want?"

Naruto without a second's hesitation replied, "The shortest and best way. I don't care how punishing it is, I can take it." The determination in his eyes was brighter than a super nova.

Asuma chuckled, "I like your spirit kid. Very well, the solution is simple. You have to fight me, and I'm not talking about some friendly spar. I mean for real because I won't be playing around either and I don't want to accidently kill you. You sure you still wanna go through with this?" The bearded man asked his eyes holding an edge of steel.

Naruto wordlessly got into his ready position. "Damn straight." Before sprinting forward and attempting a flying kick. Which, with his currently athletic build, was quite speedy and would have caught many off guard with the speed he travelled, for Asuma however, it was child's play.

Sidestepping the attack his heel crashed into the back of Naruto's cranium via a high kick, sending the teen sputtering forward. "C'mon Naruto you have to do a lot better than that." He taunted.

Naruto back flipped with a spin kick, Asuma caught it and sent the blonde a one way ticket towards a face-plant with the docks, but Naruto thrust his palms out catching himself, before using his remaining free foot to kick in Asuma's jaw. That was the plan at least, Asuma grinned savagely as his head tilted to the side and he transferred one of his hands from Naruto's caught leg to other offending appendage. Jumping he spun backwards and drove his knee into Naruto's back as he collided with the dock. "I wasn't lying when I said fight all out. You're holding back, I can tell, the more you hold back the more brutal I'm going to fight, it's insulting." He spoke harshly as he elbowed the back of Naruto's head with such force it cracked the wood beneath Naruto.

Chakra rushed into Naruto's veins filling him with primal strength. The boy rolled with a spinning elbow and complimentary snarl. The elbow connected with the side of Asuma's face, immediately following that, Naruto back fisted the jounin with enough power the sending the man flying off of him, however Naruto was quick to catch his ankle and roll back wards curling inwards like a armadillo. Yanking on the man's ankle with an audible 'SNAP' he heard Asuma growl in pain. He wasn't finished though, Asuma now directly over head him Naruto started pummeling Asuma in the stomach with vicious kicks, while Naruto used his hands to stabilize and position his body to keep Asuma suspended and unable to do anything.

Asuma wasn't a jounin for nothing, with practiced ease his hands sped through the hand seals and he inhaled a deep amount of air before, using chakra to reinforce it, the compressed air exploded outwards with concussive force, the shockwave breaking the entire dock as well as sending Naruto to swim with the fishes. Asuma landed on kneeling on the water before, with a painful jerk, he re-set his ankle. '_Damn brat_' he thought. He didn't have much time to think about it though as suddenly Naruto after Naruto started bursting out of the water attempting all kinds of attacks.

Asuma ate through the clones with little effort before calling the blonde out. "Is that all you can do kid? Go ahead; keep attacking me from under water with clones! You'll have to do much better than that!" He shouted.

"You should look up Asuma-teme!" Naruto cried as Asuma turned around just enough to see the falling Naruto's fist crash right into the side of his fist sending him splashing into the water. Naruto grinned as he was close behind. That is until he was shot with a retaliatory sphere of compressed air and it shot him clear to the beach head where he crashed into a sprawling heap.

When Asuma emerged from out of the water close to the shore Naruto was still sprawled out on the sand twitching. "Damn, maybe I over did it a little." He admitted sheepishly scratching the back of his head. When he arrived at the heap that was Naruto, he saw the boys wounds healing up rapidly, it was clear that the boy was passed out from his exertion in the fight. In truth the boy did splendidly landing quite the good number of sneak attacks.

After administering a he knew jutsu from his drinking buddies that was used for waking up passed out people. He waited for the blonde to wake, which was no more the five minutes. With a groan the boy sat up blinking. "If I am waking up that means I lost the fight didn't I?" The boy queried dejectedly.

"Of course you did, I'm an elite for a reason. You were never expected to win, I would have told you to quit after that last attack you threw at me but you weren't about to stop so I had to end the fight then and there. However I think I've figured you out and a good weapon for you." Asuma reassured the blonde.

His eyes brightened instantly. "Really!" The boy was full energy it seemed.

The young Sarutobi nodded. "Yeah, your fighting style is formless but creative. I can tell you haven't yet received any close combat training. You brawl well, but it is a brawl nonetheless." He instructed, sounding very similar to a certain Hokage. "The weapon I have in mind is weapon called falcons talons. It's a set of hand claws with three blades per claw as well as foot blades to increase the lethality of your kicks, which I noticed you leaned towards. I have a set I could give but under one condition."

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah yeah that sounds so bad ass! What's the condition, hell I'll do it regardless that sounds so awesome!"

Asuma could do not but smile and shake his head at the energy Naruto had pouring out of him it was almost exhausting to be around. "These weapons; if you're not careful can be deadly to you as well simply by wearing them. Either my father or I will have to teach you the forms. You MUST learn the forms before receiving this weapon. Understood?" The tone he carried brooked no argument, again sounding eerily similar to his old man.

"Hai, I understand, but don't you have your own students to teach?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head as a nervous habit. Not many people just offered to do things for him.

Asuma laughed at the blonde. "Kid I make sure to spend plenty of my time coaching my team. Still as I said earlier I like your spirit, so I'm not too stressed about whooping your ass into shape. Actually sounds like a lot of fun." Asuma smiled. Truth be told he used to use the unique weapon back in his days as a guardian, they were given to him as a present to an old friend of his by the name of Ryu who was now who knows where. The strange man had told him to pass it on to the next generation when he was done with it and he intended to keep that promise. Now was the time to fulfill it as Naruto seemed to be the perfect candidate.

"Ugh okay can I go home now though, my body still kinda smarts." Naruto asked exhaustedly, a chortling Asuma promptly dismissed the blonde telling him that He'll fetch Naruto for the next training session.

As Asuma himself headed home to check in on his father he decided to converse with the aged leader about his plans considering Naruto, now that it was known the boy would develop some rather unique abilities at some point.

~ Elsewhere at the Nara compound~

"So what is this about Shikamaru?" The boy's father asked, not looking up from the shogi board the two were currently playing on.

Shikimaru took his time in replying, waiting till he made his next move before doing so. "Sensei said I should think of picking up a weapon, and I know our family carries an heirloom weapon. Thus I thought it the easiest and best solution to see if I couldn't try my hand bonding with the weapon."

While his son could fool many, he couldn't fool Shikaku. The boy was nervous at the moment but deadly serious. The family's heirloom weapon wasn't a joke either; it had made previous wielders go insane before. "You sure you wanna do this?" Shikaku was now staring intently at his one and only son. If he wanted to try it he wouldn't stop Shikimaru despite the dangers it represented, if his son was absolutely sure about it that was.

A rare moment of seriousness suffused the air between them. A stark contrast to the normal lazy camaraderie the two normally shared. "I am" was the boy's reply.

With a sigh Shikaku stood his son following suit. "Then you best follow me." He instructed as he led Shikimaru past the house, the deer fields and past the outskirts of the forest surrounding the compound. Deep within the wooded area they came to a small hut about ten feet long and five feet wide built in between two massive tree trunks.

Opening the door, Shikimaru could see nothing besides the invading blackness stretching out and consuming everything it could. Inside the unmistakable territory of the shadow no light or sound could hope to penetrate. "In there is the weapon you seek, keep in mind that if you don't have a strong enough will, you will be rejected." Shikaku warned from behind him. He didn't need to tell his son what would happen in that event he was rejected for the teenager already knew.

With a small gulp Shikimaru strode forward into the darkness. The door slammed shut immediately after before he was completely engulfed in darkness. Still, he could feel the thrumming power coming from the ancient artifact that lay on an ornamental stand at the center of the far wall. He didn't need to see it to know where it was. Deciding to get things over with Shikimaru strode forward. As he stood before the weapon he kneeled and intoned, "I, Shikimaru Nara, do swear on this oath of blood that I choose to bond with Bikou-Joutei and carry the responsibilities that come with it!"

A faint purple glow appeared in front of him, starting at the tip of the weapon and slowly traced the outline of a spear. It had a very natural look to it, the handle being made out of lacquered black wood, with three white owl feathers fanning out from the base of the blade; the blade itself being about a foot long and sharp on both edges, the total length coming to about six feet.

'_I hear you Shikimaru Nara, come forth and I shall test your mettle!_' Shikimaru could only guess it was the spear that spoke within his mind. Accepting the challenge he sliced his palm, a thin line of blood appearing, before grasping the shaft of the spear. The purple energy then rapidly travelled the length of Shikimaru's body and the boy was no longer in the land of the conscious.

Shikimaru now sat before a woman who sat across from him with a pleasant smile and oddly, with her eyes were closed, both sat on comfortable seating pads. She was dressed in a form fitting all black dress with accents of silver that cut off at the knee that showed a well defined figure. She had long dark hair that was vibrant and had a life all of its own, cascading down in lustrous locks. "Welcome young Nara, to my world." the woman's smile was predatory and unnerved the gennin. With a wave of her hand a board with a grid etched onto it appeared, alongside of it two wooden jars appeared containing inside them stones of two different colors. One contained black the other contained white.

"To test your mettle we shall play a simple game of Go. You do know how to play don't you?" She inquired raising a delicate eyebrow.

Shikimaru nodded once more, cursing to himself about his life seemed to be themed around constantly having to deal with troublesome women. Go was a simple enough game to understand the basics, it was about capturing territories and enemy stones. The main focus was to capture more territory, to capture an opponent's stone one had to place four stones to cut off any intersection point around the stone.

As simple as the games rules were it was deviously complex and entirely about strategy and reading an opponent's moves. Shikimaru preferred the more straightforward Shogi. However, he wasn't about to back out simply because this wasn't his normal game. "Any special rules I should know about?" Shikimaru inquired, he doubted this would be unlike any strategy game he had ever played before.

The woman smiled "Why yes, if you lose I get to eat your soul." Shikimaru hated being right. With another wave of her hand the penetrating darkness suddenly became a vast plain with a giant mountain range ringing the plain, angry wind howled as it bit into his skin and folded the surrounding grass like a giant roller. They sat suspended in the sky around fifty feet high, enough to get a good view of the plain while not sacrificing fine detail. Below them he could see giant black lines carved into the landscape. "We will also be playing using real people taken from your memory and the souls I have eaten." She continued her voice creepily chipper. "You are white dear and as the rules state you get an obligatory piece to set anywhere you want on the board."

With a deep breath Shikimaru grabbed his first piece and set his first stone, below him a shimmer appeared at the corresponding intersection and his eyes widened when the shimmer morphed into Naruto.

With a lick of her lips, "Oh how I'll enjoy capturing that cute boy," Her eyes opening for the first time revealing blood red pupae and a vicious grin replacing her previous pleasant one. "And then dining on his energetic life-force"

Shikimaru paled, this woman was seriously scary, and he couldn't afford to lose here. Not with so much at stake, but he was starting to re-think his decision on wanting to wield this sentient weapon. The game now started, it was all on Shikimaru now; no one would be here to bail him out if things got tough and he couldn't huff it. If he lost he would lose his soul. With grim determination Shikimaru stared off against his opponent. '_You want a fight well I've got over a thousand ways to bring one to your doorstep!_' He thought to himself. "Tch I don't care how troublesome it is, I am not about to let you _dine_ on any of my friends. Especially Shorty" Shikimaru declared. For better or worse the deadly game had begun and it was time for Shikimaru to step up.

'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' Naruto shot up listening raptly for any noise, when none was forthcoming he promptly when back to sleep. Snoring before his head hit the pillow. 'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' with the banging level increased Naruto was definitely woken up this time.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Naruto shouted so whoever was at the door would stop banging. Groggily getting up from his comfortable bed, still in his night gown and frog night cap, he ambled his way to the door to find Tenten with her hands on her hips with a look of clear annoyance on her face. "What's up buns?" He asked.

"What's up? I've been banging on your door now for fifteen minutes and all I get is what's up!" She raved at the blonde, the vein in her forehead pulsing angrily.

The claws were out tonight it seems. Opening the door all the way Naruto allowed her come inside. "Sorry 'bout that when I'm exhausted I tend to pass out."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Boys" She remarked. After taking a brief glance around the kitchen, she whistled, "Don't you ever clean your apartment Naruto?" Trash was strewn everywhere, ramen cups were spilling out of the trash can and strewn all over the tables and counter tops. "You also need to eat a lot more than just ramen!" She cried incredulously.

Naruto shrugged, "What, I like ramen, it's quick, easy and delicious!" He fired back.

"Even so, you need a balanced diet." Deciding to end the argument before it escalated, Tenten smoothly switched topics. "Anyway the reason I came was because I was wondering if you'd heard anything from Sensei."

Naruto shook his head. "Not a peep since the joint training session the other day, though I did run into Asuma-sensei and he seemed to think the old man was just fine and if he's not worried than I'm not either."

Tenten sighed, "Darn I was hoping to talk Sensei."

"'Bout what?" Naruto queried while turning on his stove to heat the water in a tea kettle. Going to his cupboard he grabbed two cups and pulled out a box of tea bags. "Tea?" he added once a nod was received Naruto continued his self appointed task while he listened to Tenten.

"Well I know that Sensei was one of the greatest Bo-Staff users of all time so I was going to see if he could teach me how to better use my own." She admitted sitting down on the couch, careful to look for any stained spots, she was relieved when she found none.

"Well I still remember the beating you gave me during our initiation and I say your skill with them doesn't need to get any better." He interjected with a chuckle.

Tenten joined in as well. "Yeah, but I could stand to be way better. You were still fresh out of the academy and thinking you could take on the world, but I sure knocked you into your place didn't I Shorty?" She teased. Which she got a heated glare as her just reward, "so you decide on a weapon to specialize in yet?" she posed to the blonde.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Asuma helped me find a weapon that was suited to my tastes." Her arched eyebrow indicated for him to continue. As he set the steaming hot tea in front of her he smiled, "Sorry but that's a secret, you'll find out soon enough. It's kick ass though I'll tell ya that much." His foxy grin was plastered across his face in full.

"Someone's a little full of himself" Tenten's words dripped with sarcasm, even while a small smile appeared on her face.

Naruto laughed in response. "Hey someone's gotta have believe in how awesome I am, and If I don't have faith in me who else will?" He shot back still grinning.

"Suppose you're right on that one." And together the two conversed long into the night. They shared jokes and laughed most of the evening; in truth both orphans loved the company of each other. It was relaxing and helped the two teen's bond more closely. They would have invited Shikimaru but as previous evidence suggested he would be far too lazy to join them, which was fine with them, as they shared jokes about the lazy pineapple haired boy. Besides he wasn't an orphan like they were. He had parents to go home to, they didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'd like to thank you all for your continued reviews and faithful reading. while i do this for my own personal enjoyment the fact you guys enjoy it is the entire reason i post it in the first place. If you have any questions or comments feel free to pm me.  
><strong>


	5. The storm of battle

**A/N Heya all here is my latest installment i do hope all of you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Dark, murderous clouds loomed over head the forests of Konoha, The lush forest now a virtual jungle of shadowy demons and creepy specter's. Rain poured down in thick sheets smiting the ground with an infinite number of blows. Lightning struck with fury and precision lighting the sky in brief flashes. The booming laugh of thunder that followed shook windows. Orochimaru landed silently on a branch about fifty kilometers from Konoha. He was fast approaching the hidden village he had betrayed, Leaping forward with great speed, the man now more snake than human grinned. His trusted informant inside the walls had given him information too good to pass up.<p>

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had shown signs of what seemed to be the mokuton release. That thought had Orochimaru's mind racing at a frenzied pace. For the boys' body would be the next host for his soul. With increasing speed Orochimaru raced towards Konoha.

Jiraiya, a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of his face. Bold red lines ran down from his eyes. Adorning his forehead was a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_), which denoted his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. The ancestral home to which his particular summons belonged too. A noticeable wart stood brazenly on the right side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and a scroll on his back. A tattoo in his left palm resembled one that Gama had in his hand as well.

Tsunade a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light, golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. her silky sun blonde hair was tied into two loose ponytails. A violet rhombus mark was present on her forehead similar to her grandmother's.

The last of the assembled being Asuma. A fairly good looking man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way. His flak jacket represented his status as an elite. for foot wear he went with trusty regular shinobi sandals. His forehead protector standing proudly on his forehead. Completing the look was his Ninja Guardian sash that showed his time serving the fire daimyo. A pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around his arms of his sleeves for protection.

He placed himself at the foot of the bed that housed the third Hokage. "It's been two days now, I know he's getting on in years but I'm now officially worried. So I came to you two." Asuma informed the two remaining loyal Sannin. Who had been in the tenth level of hell because of the old monkey, who lay before the gathered trio, yet Sarutobi Hiruzen was their teacher or father and even though he had his flaws he cared and that meant more to them than some petty grievance. Tsunade took command of the situation in a flash.

"I'll run a diagnostic; you two make yourselves useful and get me a bucket of cool water and a towel so his body doesn't overheat. I can see him sweating from here. Now get!" Tsunade commanded, the two men almost running out of the room to do as she demanded. The blonde was a scary woman when she wanted to be. Going straight to work, Tsunade quickly went through a series of different hand seals before pointing her index and fore finger on Sarutobi's forehead. A green light blossomed at the contact and grew to become a small glowing light, casting soothing glow around the room. '_Come on Sensei; show me why you haven't woken yet._' Tsunade thought as her jutsu allowed her to get detect and foreign material of any kind within the body. What she found were traces of what seemed to be energy particles flowing about the chakra system which intertwined close with the circulatory system. The weird thing about it was that it didn't seem to be having any detrimental effects to it at all. On the contrary they seemed to be _helping _him. His chakra seemed to be getting more dense and flowing stronger through the veins. Ending her diagnostic jutsu just as the men returned with the asked for items she turned to them to begin to explain her findings.

"From a medical stand point nothing is _wrong_ with our dear Hokage, however, I can tell you something _is_ happening to him. His chakra is strengthening and condensing itself, in lamens terms he would require less chakra to cast a jutsu than beforehand. All we can do right now is monitor him to make sure he's alright." She spoke with an air of finality.

It was at this point that a loud banging became audible to the three. "It appears someone is at the door. I'll go check on it." Asuma smoothly cut in while simultaneously puffing on a cigarette. Going out the bedroom of the two story wooden house and through the hall way, down the flight of stairs he quickly found himself at his door. He opened it too find a very drenched and very frightened Tenten.

"Asuma sensei! Naruto's gone, I can't find him anywhere in the village at all. We fell asleep on the couch together but I woke because the window was open. I Fear he's been kidnapped! Please you have to help me!" She said all this through hurried and fevered breaths.

Asuma quickly grabbed the girl by her wrist set her on the couch and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't move I'm going to be right back." Tenten nodded dumbly in response. He could tell she was frightened out of her wits. With racing steps Asuma made his way to his fathers' room. As he came near he could hear chatting when he opened the door he was shocked to see the old man was sitting up with a serene smile on his face.

~Hiruzen's point of view~

When he saw his son Asuma the old monkey's eyes lit with joy. "Ah my son I'm glad you're hear. Listen-"He tried to say but Asuma cut him off.

"No time old man, Naruto's missing and Tenten thinks he may have been kidnapped. The girls frightened her out of her mind." He announced urgently.

In an instant Hiruzen's face changed to one tempered by the fires of war and ready for any challenges that may come. With a nimbleness that belied his age the Hokage quickly dressed into his old battle gear. When he was ready he turned to the assembled ninja ready to follow him. "Do an old man a favor and watch over Tenten while I go investigate this."

"What dad that's lunatic! How do you even expect to find him, we have no information." Asuma exclaimed.

With a shake of his head The Hokage replied. "I have my ways of tracking Naruto, Asuma right now I need someone to take care of my female student. I would do it myself but Naruto may be in grave danger if she is right. I cannot dally any longer." He wasted no time in using the Shun-shin no jutsu to teleport himself to the base of the Hokage tower. Pulling a trick out of Jiraiya's book he raced up the wall using chakra to stick to the surface and ran all the way to the top of the tower where he hopped through the window after opening said window.

Going to his desk he located the hidden switch on the roof of the top drawer. A piece of wood in the center of his desk slid open to reveal a clouded glass ball. The globe would allow him to view anyone or any place in Konoha that he wished. This was how he would find Naruto. Grabbing it he poured some chakra into it and brought Naruto to the Forefront of his mind, which wasn't hard in this instance. What he saw made his blood run cold. The cloud in the ball swirled in a vortex before clearing to reveal Itachi carrying an unconscious Naruto slung over his shoulder. He knew which part of the forest they were in just by looking at the trees. A little known fact was that there were a vast number of trees of all kinds within Konoha and by seeing the type of Tree's that Itachi was near could give him a ball park estimate of where they were.

His course now set Hiruzen raced out of Konoha like the wind itself.

~Back at the Sarutobi estate~

Tsunade was the first down the stairs thus she was the only one that bore witness to Tenten biting her nails in nervousness. "Calm down girl The Hokage himself is on it and if he can't find Naruto no one can." Her voice was stern but not mean. The change in Tenten was immediate her shoulders relaxed and her breathing came calmer and more regular.

"So Sensei is finally well?" The bun haired teen asked of her idol, having not seen him for two days her first assumption had been he had fallen ill. A belief that was not far off. Not allowing herself to get star struck at such a grave time. When she got a nod in response the girl sighed relief, "Good I know Sensei can do it. What is our duty in this?" She acted as if she would be required to hunt for him herself.

"My old man went himself, alone without any back up. He was insistent on this, still it's not place to question his orders." Asuma informed her with a hint of bitterness lacing his voice. '_Damn him, I take care of his ass for two days and then he just decides to throw us out because he thinks we can't handle it. I was one of the fucking twelve ninja guardians and Tsunade and Jiraiya are two of the legendary Sannin but __**nooo**__ he's always done things his way never listening to reason._' He thought to himself, fuming at not being able to do anything. He liked the brat and he should be out there searching for him too.

"What Asuma means-"Tsunade countered giving a glare towards the elite jounin to silence him. "Is that your duty is to relax while the third handles this crisis. If he feels confident enough to handle this by himself than he can handle this himself is that understood."

Tenten's shoulders slumped, "I just don't like sitting on the sidelines. He could be in serious trouble."

"You'd only be in the way. Any fight that old monkey got into would be on such a scale that you would end up hindering him more than helping him." Jiraiya had effectively shut her up at that point. "You already did the best thing you could do by coming to us. Now relax young one and let the adults handle this. We know what we're doing." He flashed her a shining smile, and dorky thumbs up. Yet somehow it helped ease the troubled teens mind.

~Shiamaru Vs Bikou-Jotei~

Shikamaru was currently sweating. He had never had such a devious opponent before. Not even his father was this tough, yet the wielder of shadows was not willing to give any ground. So far their game was at a stalemate with neither opponent having an advantage. Across from him Bikou-Joutei had her ever present grin that looked for too malicious and demonic for her pretty face. Yet those devil-red eyes bored into his own with hunger. Hunger to dine on something Shikimaru wasn't about to give her. Flicking his eyes down to the board again, he hit a revelation.

'_No way, this can't be… it's too promising, this has to be a trap.'_ The boy thought, as he looked down at the board he could see that if he cut right down the middle and cut outwards like a spear he would be able to surround and capture a good third of the blacks' forces. Yet it all seemed too simplistic for this crafty lady to let it work. '_But maybe this is the true test, to see if I will attack like a spear and show her that I have the guts to strike when the opportunity presents itself. Well let's fight._'

With his mind set Shikamaru grabbed his stone and placed it on the board. Bikou's eyes lit with hidden fire when she saw his move. Eagerly she countered. This exchange quickly produced a rapid fire battle between the two Go players each countering the other almost as soon as the other lifted their hand off of the played stone. Shikamaru's eyes were locked on to the board, his eyes glinting with a steely edge.

"You lose." Shikamaru stated after his last move. "You can continue if you wish but I can tell you now that you've lost. I have you cut off and it will only end badly for you. So yield. I'm bored of this" The two locked eyes and if they were in the pits of a fiery hell, it would have frozen over due to the coldness that enveloped the two. Coldness that was not due in any way to the weather.

The woman grinned savagely. "This was never your true test Shikamaru this was just to test whether you were worthy to be the new body that I shall inhabit to roam the earth. Now set me free!" She cackled as she held out her right hand with all five digits closed together and pointing straight out. Her nails shot forward and impaled Shikimaru right in the heart. Blue energy started seeping out of the young Nara and receding from his chest, down the nails and into Bikou-Joutei. "Ah your life force feels so good. Give me more Nara Shikamaru!" She cried as the chakra started draining faster.

The young Nara felt as if his body was on fire and his innards were melting. He tried to scream but all that came out was a noiseless snarl. '_Is this the end?_' The teen wondered as he could feel himself wasting away. '_Is this how I'm going to die? Being used by some crazy weapon as her play toy?_' For reasons unknown to Shikamaru energy surged through him, powerful energy. '_NO! I won't go out like this!_' With a savage scowl marring his face the young genius started withdrawing his energy back.

"Sorry but I can't let you have my body, Naruto would never let me here the end of it. Even more troublesome would be the wrath of my mother. So sorry crazy spear bitch but you picked the wrong Nara to mess with." With grim determination Shikamaru entered another battle of wills with the woman. Slowly but surely his energy returned, when all of it had been received he started draining hers. "You won't beat me. I refuse!" He shouted and with a rush the woman screeched as her lavender chakra ran down her nails as if the devil itself was chasing it.

"This can't be! No! I don't want to serve anyone! Not again!" But it was too late for Shikamaru's iron will crushed and imprisoned her.

Shikamaru snapped back into reality and fell backwards with a crash. Standing on weak knees he stumbled his way out of the shed, he was surprised to see his father still standing there even though rain was coming down with fury. "Why does Bikou-Joutei have to be a crazy bitch? I mean really couldn't it be some cool stoic warrior type? That would be far less troublesome." He complained to his father. Pitching forward when he tried to take the stairs only for his dad to catch him.

"I'm glad you had a strong enough will to control it. I'm sure you'll find that now that you've dominated her in such a fashion she'll be rather enamored with you. She never has had a male wielder you know." His father calmly replied though he sure loved the groan of annoyance that was his reply. Assured that his son was still his son he started for home carrying his exhausted heir all the way. "I'm proud of you Shikamaru." He didn't need to look to know his son was smiling.

~Somewhere within the forests surrounding Konoha~

Itachi came to a stop in one of the many indiscriminate caves that dotted this region of the forest. Setting Naruto down for the moment he went to the entrance his eyes scanning the surrounding forest. He knew his foe was not far behind. Naruto stirred, Itachi whipped his head around. It appeared Naruto was waking. Swiftly making his way to the blonde Ninja he kneeled next to him so he was eye level, As soon as the boy's eyes opened Itachi intoned with grim severity. "Tsukuyomi"

Now in the world of Tsukuyomi the instant Narutoopened his eyes the world went blood red and black clouds hung overhead ready to poison the ground with its vile contents. Before him stood none other than Itachi Uchiha the greatest genjutsu user of his time and an S rank missing ninja. Yeah Naruto knew who he was, after all the man had murdered his entire clan in one night and fled immediately after. "Naruto do not fear, I am not here to hurt you, I am here to talk to you and there is much I have to say and little time before the enemy is here."

Itachi gave the boy the most sincere look he could give, which still looked far too similar to his normal expressionless face for the blonde to tell any difference. "Here is the truth young Uzumaki, I worry my actions will make my younger brother fall down the dark path I wished him to avoid. However it seems likely that is going to be reality unless something is done. I watched you when I was not a betrayer and I know if anyone can set him on a new path it will be you. I would not be so callous as to ask a favor without giving something in return. The group I currently work for is called Akatsuki and their objective is to capture all nine Bijuu, They have yet to capture one at the moment but the leader is as old as the birth of the village itself. Now sleep. And remember well what I have said." Itachi ended the jutsu as he finished his speech; the blonde promptly fell right back asleep. A usual after affect of suffering the Tsukuyomi, though admittedly it was normally used for a much more tortuous reason.

Feeling the chakra of his enemy rapidly approach Itachi left the cave knowing the blonde would be safe there. He had made a promise to what he felt was the only man he would ever truly view as his Hokage, and he would honor his promise to the fourth Hokage at the cost of his own life if necessary.

Itachi sat on a high thick branch sprouting from one of the many oak trees that dotted the area. He didn't have to wait long for Orochimaru melded out of the shadows soon enough. "So you are the one who stole the blonde before I. Where is he?" The snake slithered out.

Itachi stood and gave the man his classic blank stare. "As if you would get the answer out of me that simply Orochimaru. Surely you know that against me you cannot win."

Orochimaru grinned, "I have grown since I left Akatsuki. Let me show you my newest jutsu." Itachi waited, he did not fear the man before him. He was too weak willed to be a match against an opponent of his caliber. Orochimaru's hissing laugh filtered the air as he landed on the final hand seal, two wooden coffins started rising out of the branch before they sprang open smoke billowing out and masking what lay in the two wooden constructs. "Impure world resurrection jutsu! My most deadly of forbidden jutsu." The smoke cleared revealing the deceased first and second Hokage's. A pair of extremely strong Ninja brethren. On the right lay Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes. He wore his long dark hair combed-back with two single locks framing his face.

His attire consisted of the standard shinobi dress of his era, dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai— worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and his village's forehead protector.

On the left lay Tobirama Senju, his younger brother. Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, red eyes and three red markings on his face — two under his eyes and one on his chin. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of blue traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — albeit featuring a distinctive white fur collar, worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector.

"So you have to rely on the strength of the village you spirited away from to gain any sort of edge. How typically cowardice of you." Came the elder of the two remaining Uchihas' reply. He then shifted slightly and his eyes cut to the left.

Before the fighting could begin a third fighter entered the fold, Sarutobi Hiruzen carrying the monkey king Enma in his adamantine staff form. "I hope you don't mind if the current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato interrupts this little party." The third asked standing tall in a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. On his head, he wore an armoured hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protecter. Over this, which featured two long straps.With the Kanji for Third Hokage inscribed onto an additional piece of fabric attached to the back of his outfit. Two Shuriken holsters were strapped to his back for an added boost to the deadly factor.

Itachi was the first to address the newcomer. "Sarutobi Hiruzen, I hate you with an intense passion, but you would be more useful as an ally in this current circumstance I will put aside this hatred and fight beside you to defeat our mutual foe if you would show the same to me." Itachi announced coldly to the aged leader. Receiving a nod Itachi than returned his attention Orochimaru.

"Can you handle the two Hokage?" Sarutobi questioned the Uchiha.

"Naturally." Was the dark haired youth's reply.

"Very well, leave the snake to me." Sarutobi commanded, the air of war hawk surrounding him. '_You better kick his ass this time little Saru_' The monkey king told his summoner. '_I will not let him get his hands on Naruto, and I will fix the mistakes of the past here and now._' Sarutobi chided his battle partner. Setting himself in a fighting stance he called out to Orochimaru. "I hope you're ready for the fight of your life you traitorous student. I will not allow you out of my grasp a second time."

Orochimaru grinned. "Let's see if you still have the muscle to back that up you washed up old has been." With a mental command Orochimaru's powerful puppets rushed Itachi who quickly backpedalled to give himself some space. Sarutobi used the opening to rush forward and smack Orochimaru with a quick combo that sent the wayward Sannin stumbling back.

With a smirk the old monkey taunted his ex-student. "What were you saying before Orochimaru? It seems you're not taking me seriously, you have forgotten your training and it will be the last mistake you ever made."

Orochimaru's eyes glinted with insanity driven rage. "I'll make you eat those words." He hissed in anger. Opening his mouth the snake ninja disgorged a gleaming broadsword from the tip of his tongue he grasped the hilt of the grass cutter, the name of his weapon. His legendary sword vs Kinga Enma how fitting he thought. Rushing each other master and student began to fight in what looked to be a choreographed dance rather than a duel to the death. They traded blows back forth with swift footing. Dancing around each other despite the intensity of the fight.

~Itachi vs The first and Second Hokage~

Once Itachi felt he was a good distance away from the other fighters he quickly spun around and, taking a deep breath, exhaled an enormous fireball the two ex-deceased fighters' way. The silver haired Hokage responded by gathering and firing a water bullet of equal size. The two attacks clashed in a violent eruption of steam and cloud. Once inside the plume of steam Itachi quickly appeared before his two opponents and kicked away The red clad warrior. spinning he clashed his ninjato against the brother's ninjato. With a kick to the chest Itachi sent Tobi away. Before he could react four trees sprouted around his feet and ensnared him. Hashirama was about to capitalize on this opening when another figure jumped in the way and kicked him hard in the face while simultaneously cutting all four trees with a single swipe of a great sword.

"Hey their Itachi I thought you could use a friend, and I was itchin for a good battle." Announced Kisame Hoshigaki with a beastly grin towards his partner in crime, a very tall and fairly muscled shinobi. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin.

"Hmph do as you wish." Was the Uchihas cold reply, however the two stood back to back ready for their chosen opponents. Kisame would take Tobirama and Itachi would fight Hashirama. The four fighters engaged once more. Thunder howled with booming fury. Lightning struck with hammering precision. The rain bore down on the ground with smiting strength. The fights that had erupted truly began as explosions and jutsu rocked the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you all think! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Again i do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form this purely for my entertainment.<strong>


	6. Fated duels

**Hey all here is the latest chapter of WoF. I hope you all enjoy. please not that it's four fifty a.m and i just finished the chapter. I will probably be doing revisions to it later but as i am finished with it I decided i should share it with you all. Please review and if you find any grammar errors or hard to follow parts do me a favor and let me know eh? Well camera's rollin now!**

**Updated: January 22 2013: I changed some minor things in the fight with Sarutobi and Orochimaru but it also changed the outcome of the fight as well. so it might be worth a read through if there are any return readers.**

Sarutobi back pedaled with a nimbleness that was shocking for a seventy year old man, but he had to move that fast. Otherwise the killer strikes of his wayward student would skewer and maim him. "Ha with moves like that you'll never best me!" The old monkey summoner taunted. With a snarl of rage Orochimaru rushed forward with a downward swing of Kusanagi angled to bifurcate his old sensei from his right shoulder to his hip.

Faster than most eyes could follow Sarutobi waited till the last second do to sidestep the attack making it miss by mere inches before slamming the butt end of his Bo-staff directly into the snake sannin's lower jaw. The strength of the crushing blow sent the younger man into the air, sailing backwards. At the apex of his flight Sarutobi appeared above him, his staff held behind his back for a full powered swing.

Orochimaru only just got Kusanagi up in time to take most of the blow. Still he was sent crashing to the ground below kicking up dirt and chunks of earth mixed with small rocks. Hiruzen was not about to give his student any breathing room as his he had already been hand sealing directly after his last strike. Just as he started falling back to earth he finished his last hand seal. "Wind release: Spiraling wind ball barrage!" two small baseball sized vortex's bloomed to life in his palms. He shot one after another until he had thrown an uncountable amount at the fallen Sannin, each time one struck it exploded in a violent and cutting sphere of wind. Landing the Hokage stood still as a statue and waited for his student's counter attack.

He knew well that his last attack had not done the missing-nin in for good. Just as he predicted the sound of a sword cutting the air whistled behind him, reacting instantly the old man whipped around and blocked with his partner in battle. "You're getting slower sensei, you should have noticed my presence far sooner." Orochimaru sneered as he chuckled darkly. He then started pushing harder and harder against the offending piece of wood in his swords way. As he did so he slowly but surely started pushing Sarutobi back, "Look at you sensei. You're pathetic you can't even hope to defeat me." The snake further taunted.

"You know you would be right, if it wasn't a mud clone you were fighting." The Hokage taunted as he shoved dual Rasengan's, a spiraling vortex of pure chakra, into Orochimaru's back. With a piercing screech the small sphere's bored into the pale mans back ripping and shredding tissue and muscle. Releasing the sphere's shape, the two spheres exploded in a funnel like shape that sent the Sannin crashing through the trees. Inhaling deeply, Hiruzen lurched forward with a soundless scream as a roaring dragon of pure, white-hot fire shot forward incinerating the ground beneath it and the tree's around it. The rather flashy jutsu caught up to the still flying man rather quickly, however Sarutobi wasn't done yet with how wet the ground was and how hard the rain was coming down he didn't nearly as much chakra as he might normally need for his last jutsu in the current chain.

Two menacing serpentine dragon's arose next to the Hokage instantly and shot forward dousing some of the remaining fires that the drenching rain had yet to put out. At this point the snake came to a crashing stop against a rather large tree trunk. Still he had no time to react as in the next instant the two water constructs rammed into him with crushing force. The force and pressure the attack reached completely ripping the giant tree from its roots with one large hop.

The aged Hokage stood ready, panting slightly. A sign of just how much energy he had poured into that one combo. It was a finisher combo if there ever was one. Still his instincts and years of experience told him to be on guard. A cracking of the earth behind and Sarutobi slammed his staff through the ground as he about faced to train on eye on his opponent. Too late did he realize that the poof he just heard was either a clone or a one of his snake summons and he was now in serious trouble. The veteran of two wars had fallen for a classic trick. The kick to his lower back that had enough power to bend him backwards almost forming a perfect sideways U shape and Enma flying away from his body proved it. His student appeared right in front of him and with a high kick that he swore broke some of his ribs sent him in the air but only for a few seconds before another one slammed it's knee and fist right on his mid back descending twice as fast as he was ascending. The snake Sannin hitched a ride in that position until the Hokage hit the ground.

Orochimaru's knee and fist drove further into his opponents back, causing an audible snap that made Hiruzen unleash an unearthly howl the pierced even the booming thunders of the night. Orochimaru kicked off the helmet residing on the head of the eldest Sarutobi in the family. Grabbing the seventy year old man by the hair and giving him a savage yank upwards so he could look his sensei in the eye, he smiled cruelly. "How weak and withered you have become, Sensei." His words slithered out of his tongue with an insane glee. His two mud clones came beside him and grabbed one side of the Hokage each and restraining him in such a way that he was completely immobile. "I'm going to make you suffer slowly before I kill you here." With a savage grin adorning his face he started taking his pound of flesh back for the damage the old monkey and his staff that was in reality monkey king Enma had done earlier. The Hokage grit his teeth as the traitorous leaf Ninja continued his unrelenting assault, pummeling him with vicious hand strikes and savage kicks.

Xxxxx

Itachi and the revived first were currently locked in a deadly yet graceful tai-jutsu match. Itachi tilted his head to the left dodging Hashirama's heel; ducking low and Sweeping his left leg on the ground in return, the un-dead Ninja cart-wheeled in the air to avoid it coming back down and slamming his hands on the ground. Wooden spikes that sized up too that of Stalactites trying spear the Uchiha wherever he was landing, the man's' Sharingan enhanced vision and physical prowess the only thing saving him from a woody death.

This was not advantageous for Itachi at all. He was in a densely forested part Hi no Kuni* right now, giving the wood element ninjutsu specialist an advantage. '_Let's change that shall we?_' The young man thought. Against such an opponent it was time for him to unleash one of his trump cards, his normal, blood red Sharingan eyes with a black ring and three tomoes in a triad formation around the iris shifted to a shuriken shape with curved tips. "Susanoo." Once that word was intoned, a skeletal, glowing yellow humanoid phantom sprang life towering above even the tallest of trees. A blade of fire held in the phantom warriors' right hand. The sword of Totsuka, a legendary blade that could seal whatever it pierced into its sheath; a gourd that traps the victim in a genjutsu-like "World of drunken dreams" for all eternity.

With a mental command the Giant construct inhaled sharply before releasing a torrent of pitch black fire, turning its head in a complete circle the inferno quickly carved a path of decimation. Nothing could escape the fire's hunger, everything it touched it devoured with a ravenous hunger. The rain was nothing to the fire, a mere pest in its side. Animals of all kinds cried out in agony piercing the night. With each cry yet another sin was set upon the rouge ninja's shoulders. "Come out and face me Hokage-sama. I know that attack did not finish you." In response a giant ball of petrified wood was shot towards him, followed by another and another soon a whole barrage was sent towards the Uchiha. His Susanoo taking this as a challenge started swatting the cannon balls away and trying to bat them towards the attacker.

Itachi's blood red eyes narrowed. '_I have to finish this fast, but I need him to come to me, there's only one way that will happen.'_ With a deep breath Itachi closed his eyes and let his Susanoo drop. His next attack would have to be pulled off perfectly. There was no room for error here. Stretching his chakra out along the ground he had a fifty foot circle of perfect detection. He could sense everything using this simple technique. Even from the fire that came from Susanoo there was life beneath the ashes, a slightly comforting thought to the raven haired ninja.

However the time for thinking was over as he detected Hashirama coming in for a direct attack. His eyes still closed he waited and waited as the ex-Hokage rushed him directly. Despite being a Hokage, his attack pattern was simple. He would take whatever damage was given and then attack himself in a very direct manner. He had lost what made him a ninja, his ability to deceive an opponent and use his skills to the fullest potential. As right now, Itachi could tell it was the real thing and not a clone; that would have been the wiser choice.

When the undead ninja was just out of striking range, Itachi's Mongekyo Sharingan eyes, spinning angrily, snapped opened. "Amaterasu" He spoke just as Hashirama's fist was about to beat his face in. Black fire sparked to life on the dead Ninja's fist before it quickly devoured the man completely and utterly. Not even ashes remained, consumed by the ravenous black fire. Itachi dropped to knee panting heavily. His Mongekyo Sharingan fading, returning to his intense onyx colored ones. Blood ran from his eyes and dripped into the ash, turning it a dark red. '_That fight took a lot out of me. That wasn't even Hashirama's true skill. If it had been we would have been mopped up like cattle. I must get far stronger if I am to take out __**that**__ man._' Gritting his teeth and forcing himself to stand Itachi started walking towards the forest, albeit at a very slow pace. No one was allowed to see him in this state.

Xxxxxx

For Tobirama, things were looking so good at the moment. Kisame was swinging his great sword around with inhuman speed and strength. The few times he had tried to lock blades with his foe it had ended badly. Normally any wound inflicted on the deceased soldier would instantly regenerate. However, every time the blue skinned mans sword, Named Samehada said to be a sentient blade and covered in pointed scales, bit into him his flesh was slow to regenerate. "Awww come on! I wanna see how many times I can kill you before you I suck all the chakra out of you and you can no longer regenerate! Now come on give me some fun!" The tall swordsman taunted gleefully.

With a burst of speed Kisame closed the distance and stabbed his blade forward, Tobirama was able to dodge most of it, however he was unable to escape unscathed. The hungry sword swept across his side and smashed through his armor and taking a basket ball sized chunk out of his hip. "Ooooh! Samehada say's your chakra tastes yucky, but you have a lot it! Relinquish your chakra fool!" The bandages that wrapped the length of Samehada started falling off revealing the teeth underneath. With a savage and primal grin Kisame blurred forward re-appearing beside the second Hokage of Konoha. "You're really slow!" He taunted his blade made full contact across the white haired mans chest and hip.

Spinning around he split the deceased ninja in two before, laughing cruelly as he did so, started tearing him into fine little bits. "Let's see him recover from that." The swordsman chuckled. The bandages now halfway off. "What was that 'Hada? He still has more chakra. Good that means he'll recover and we can do this all over again!" In his confident jesting he almost failed to notice the man regenerate behind him. Almost being the key word, in the nick of time Kisame whirled and swept the stab meant for his heart aside and kicked the Kage in the face hard enough to snap the man's neck and make his head dangle on his back upside down.

With a savage _'crack_' the dead ninja's head came forward and steam-trained into Kisame's nose, _hard_. The force of the blow causing him to break his nose and caving it inwards slightly. The man wasn't done however as he had been doing hand seals right as his head started going forward thus he reached his last seal directly after the head butt. A veritable storm of bullets made of condensed water about the size of baseballs bored into the shark like ninja. Rushing forward even as his jutsu was still active Tobirama rained down blow after blow. His fists elbows and knees exacting his revenge into his seven foot foe. He jumped back quickly to avoid a retaliatory slash from the traitor of the hidden mists seven swordsman.

"You're not the only one with a water technique! Water release: Exploding water colliding wave!" A giant wave issued forth that Kisame rode on the crest of. This one wave drew up enough water for his next attack as well as creating his own lake. "Water release: Thousand feeding sharks!" In the water, denser water constructs formed into the shape of menacing sharks with balefully glowing red eyes. The attack reached Tobirama in instant and crashed into him just as the sharks started ripping and tearing his body to shreds. However since they were mere water forms and NOT Samehada he could still regenerate at his optimum level.

"I'm not done yet!" Kisame called gleefully underwater yet still above the Konoha ninja, with swipes that ripped through the water Samehada tore into the Kage's flesh as the attacking sharks kept destroying any ability he might have to defend himself. _"_Let's see how many swings it takes to get the center of a Kage-pop!" Kisame cackled insanely. Each time Samehada crunched into the unearthly ninja it caused him to regenerate slower and slower. He knew the Kage would be done for soon. Finally the full form of Samehada emerged. It now resembled a club completely encased with scales, only now it actually had a mouth at the very tip. Shooting back, using his chakra to propel him along instead of actually swimming he smiled. "I know you're reserves are running low and soon you will cease to be. Now I'm a good sport so I'll let you heal up one last time." He taunted. They had been down there for five minutes now. Kisame was able to breathe underwater for an entire hour before having to come up for air, there was a way he could actually _breathe_ underwater, but he didn't feel like fusing with his sword right now. For this fight it was more useful as it was.

The now regenerated Tobi glared at his opponent, not moving he didn't need to breathe seeing as how he was dead. "You're not very talkative are you?" Kisame called. The armored shinobi shot forward like a bullet through the water faster than Kisame thought he could. "Now that's what I like to see!" Kisame cackled as he arced over Tobirama's swipe of a ninjato he had pulled from somewhere in his armor. '_Tch what a cheap trick. Yet what can you expect from a ninja!_' Kisame thought with a mental grin. Steel clashed against steel booming out even underwater. Both opponents being skilled in the blade. While Kisame had more power and skill than his opponent, Tobirama had more overall speed and his shorter frame allowed him an easier time at dodging his massive weapon. Their underwater duel was fierce, deadly, and above all beautiful.

Neither fighter moved out of their imagined circle which was extremely tight quarters. Still Kisame's crushing power began to wear on Tobirama as he kept receiving numerous wounds, Samehada's bulk now acting as a shield making it nearly impossible to land any significant damage to the giant. Kisame, with an uppercut slash of tremendous force, broke clean through what he considered a measly guard and Samehada's teeth happily shred through the dead man's flesh. The armored shinobi stumbled backwards, in the next instant his sword arm was ripped off by the savage great sword.

With increasing speed Kisame tore into the man with continuous butterfly strikes, stabs, flourishes, and flurries. Reaching a velocity of such height that it started creating a vacuum of air under water. The Kage stood no chance as with each strike more and more chakra was fed to the most gluttonous sword known in within the elemental nations. Eventually Tobirama faded away, nothing more than floating decaying matter. Unable to regenerate as all his chakra had drained. Left with nothing in the tank the jutsu could no longer be supported thus he was killed in a way that only Kisame Hoshigaki could accomplish. "That's why you don't fuck with me! I shred you limb from limb!" He shouted with insane and twisted happiness floating in his voice. Speeding off the Missing nin set his sights on finding his current partner in crime.

Xxxxx

Sarutobi was definitely on the losing end of this fight. His whole body felt numb from the precision abuse of his former student. He was starting to slip in and out of consciousness. He knew he was going to die here, he no longer had the strength of body that he used too and as it stood he could barely continue breathing let alone stand up. Fighting was completely out of the question at this point. '_So this it huh? Damn it, the mistakes of the past prevented me from realizing the dreams of the present._' As Orochimaru went to strike him he had to jump aside as King Enma finally appeared back on the scene with a high kick that, had it landed, would have sent the man straight into the ground.

With a swift and brutal barrage that mere clones could never hope to keep up with Enma did away with the two clones like they were cattle. Grabbing Sarutobi, he got the old man out of harms' way before returning to the battle scene. Enma returned radiating pure fury, "I will have your head for that Orochimaru!" The monkey king growled. Enma's body and tail was covered by white fur which protruded from his sleeves and pants. He had long white hair that reached into his back and long sideburns finishing with a goatee. He wore a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wore a sleeveless, kimono shirt with white, fur trimmings and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which was held closed by a sash. A headband of the leaf adorning his forehead.

"Kuku, what makes you think you alone are able to defeat _me_!_"_ Orochimaru laughed crookedly, sneering at the thought of a mere monkey besting him.

Enma's fury was like a cold wind that danced on the night air, seemingly chilling it by a few degrees. "Boy, I am monkey king Enma, and I rein supreme in the lands of Hi no Kuni. Not even the Daimyo dares to talk down to me or invade my forests. You're going to die for your insolence, right here right now." His growl was vicious and low. Jumping forward with speed only the likes of Gai could hope to achieve he sent a sweeping kick to the snake summoner's kidney's. Orochimaru bent backwards low enough to avoid the kick and snap back with a piercing strike to the monkey's head. The King of the jungle grabbed the offending appendage and crushed it as easily as he would a tomato. "To fight me with Tai jutsu you must be truly stupid!" The monkey taunted as it sent a blistering kick to the sannin's chest.

"I will make you pay for every single blow you landed on Sarutobi in my absence." The king intoned with all might he had behind him. He rushed the Sannin once more but, having learned from his mistake, slithered out of the way as the king was ruthless not giving the Sannin an inch and only being able to dodge by a hairs breath. It was all he could to just stay alive for the moment. However he was patient he would wait for his opening. "You will find I'm not as forgiving as your sensei you scum! I'm going to put you down flat!" The ape roared.

Xxxxx

Sarutobi groaned, his entire body hurt, he couldn't move and he could scarcely breathe. Still he knew his partner Enma was fighting Orochimaru alone, that thought caused a determined fire to bloom with his veins. He may be old but he was still the reigning Kage of Konoha Damnit. He would not let a missing-nin, S ranked traitor or not, put him down in such a way. With his resolve hardening by the second, his memories of all things left undone and all that was needed of him returned like a bursting flood smashing through a dam. Sarutobi Hiruzen felt strength returning to his body already. Rather swiftly too as he was already bringing himself into a kneeling position. '_A gift little Saru, so you can do what you must_' A green glow of what The Hokage assumed was chakra bloomed around his feet. The energy rapidly sheathed him in a deep, rich, emerald aura.

For the aged man, it seemed as the fire was searing through his blood, cleansing all of his impurities. It was strange he felt… younger, more limber and he seemed to feel as if some of his lost muscle mass was returning. He felt his depleted chakra reserves fill to his current max and the fill beyond it, he felt like he was back in his prime again. Standing and padding himself down, he noticed that all of the damage that had been done to him had been completely erased. If he wasn't seeing things it seemed his skin was refreshed too, as it seemed far more youthful than he remembered.

Shrugging he had more pressing matters to attend to, all he knew was that Orochimaru had to be stopped and it was his duty as his sensei too do the deed. Looking over and seeing the battle raging not far away he quickly came in range to see just how closely the two were fighting. Enma wouldn't give Orochimaru and room to work with, he just kept rushing the back pedaling snake as he dodged around trying to stay out of the monkey's reach.

Still Enma would land a few blows here and there. Phantom victories for the ape he was sure wanted to tear the Sannin to shreds. Waiting for just the right moment he sprung forward with lightning speed and landing a round house kick that caught Orochimaru unawares. The force of Sarutobi's kick caused his student to stumble backward a few paces just in time to catch Enma's high kick with his temple. The Sannin went skipping across the ground. Looking towards his summoner the rather spirited tongue lashing he was about to give died on his tongue, what came out instead was. "Hiruzen… are you using some genjutsu to look forty?"

The third raised an eyebrow though he never took his eyes off of Orochimaru, who had yet to fully recover from the duo attack. "What are you talking about? You're wasting time! We have to deal with Orochimaru now!" He commanded.

"Now this is the Hiruzen I like to see. Alright let's kill this trash." Enma grinned, it seemed as though his summoner not only looked like he was back in his forties he was also back with the spirit and determination he had then too.

Orochimaru getting to his feet slowly snarled as he looked down at his two opponents. "Damn you sensei! I won't forget this!" He turned and started too run. However he hadn't expected a Sarutobi clone to leap from the tree and try and sneak attack him. Only his in human flexibility saved him from the blow but it did not save him from the follow up. The Hokage burst out of the ground with an uppercut that that sent Orochimaru into the air "You aren't running from me Orochimaru!" Hiruzen roared. He lept after his wayward student kneeing him mightily higher in the air. Rebounding off the trees to keep himself within striking distance as he kept orichamaru climbing higher and helpless in the air with a vicious combo of strikes and blows that completely immobilized him. Once Orochimaru broke above the canopy of the forest Sarutobi appeared above him, grabbing the sannin's body he started spinning until he hurled him towards the ground.

If Orochimaru thought he was going to hit the ground he was wrong, instead he had been aimed like an arrow towards a waiting Enma who caught him and swept him back in the air at double his current velocity right towards a falling Hiruzen who was cackling with electricity. Of course Orochimaru couldn't see this because his back was turned and the wind was roaring in his ear. When the airborne men came within striking distance Hiruzen unleashed a barrage of strikes that sent blistering amounts of electricity coursing through his body. When the jutsu exploded violently inside his body the Sannin went crashing into to the ground with a dull '_Thump_'. "You're arrogance was the end of you Orochimaru." Sarutobi gravely informed his dead student.

Kneeling before the K.O'd Sannin he called upon an earth jutsu that entombed Orochimaru up to his head. Going through a second set of hand seals he placed his hands on the rocky tomb. In an instant the rocks turned red hot and the smell of cooking flesh tainted the air. Standing and turning around with his head in a solemn bow he walked over to his summon. "He is finished. We still have to find Naruto, and there is Itachi to deal with." His voice sounded like every bit of his seventy years of life in that moment.

"Don't worry so much, I've had my family on it since we started heading towards the battle grounds in the first place." Enma smoothly reassured the Hokage, for Hiruzen knew that his tracker members would find and keep Naruto safe from any danger they might face.

Before Hiruzen could reply another of the monkey family made its presence known kneeling in front of Kage and king, the blonde in question carried in his arms. "My apologies my liege, we had found the boy some time ago but I did not want to get engaged in a battle where I would simply be in the way. My main objective being to guard Naruto I thought it prudent to simply safe guard the boy until such time as the fight came to an end."

Enma nodded gratefully. "Good work Sama-kong. Leave the boy with us we will take him home." Setting the boy gently on the grass, Sama-Kong dispersed itself back to the tradition home of the summons under Sarutobi's command, The king of said summons turned to his summoner. "Well we have the boy now, we should make haste towards Konoha. On the way maybe you can explain why the hell you look forty instead of seventy."

With a nod of agreement Hiruzen kneeled and checked Naruto for any signs of damage, finding none he threw the boy over his shoulder, "I do not honestly know myself, All I remember was thinking about all the people that sill need me and all the things left undone that I have to take care of. I remember a voice that I swear sound similar to Hashirama-sensei saying something about a gift." Shaking his head at the foggy memory, the pair left and headed for home, discussing just what had happened.

The ape falling silent for awhile as he took in all Sarutobi told him, "Things are happening in Nature Saru. Big things, that normally don't happen and _shouldn't_ be happening. This _gift_ being one of them, I don't like it. Calamity always seems to follow and I fear another red dawn is coming upon us. Let us hope that I'm wrong on that." Enma's eyebrows were knit together in a sharp v. showing just how obviously these supernatural events were starting to get him.

Xxxxx

"So should we go after the nine-tails?" Kisame asked, standing beside Itachi as they watched the direction they had seen Sarutobi and Enma headed with their mark in hand.

"No, you saw the third, something happened to him during his fight with Orochimaru, and his chakra became much more dense and vibrant. After our battles we would surely lose to him. Besides we must gather them in order if the plan is to work." Itachi replied in his ever stoic tone. Kisame shrugged and the two left in the opposite direction of Konoha. "Instead we will go report this news to leader-sama. I'm sure he'll find it most intriguing."

That caused the shark man to chuckle. "Man Itachi, even if I wasn't insane I'd still find travelling with you loads of fun!"


	7. Fun in the sun

**A/N Hey there, sorry bout the late updates, but work is a hassle and i'm struggling to make ends meet. Also didn't have internet for awhile either. But i'm back now with the latest chapter of WoF Let me know what you guys think. Also check out some of Psuducode Samurai's latest work. Without a doubt it's awesome reading.**

* * *

><p>Tenten feigned sleep; lying on the couch in the darkened gathering room of the Sarutobi clan's house. Jiraiya snored loudly in the heavily cushioned chair next to the couch. Tsunade stood leaning against the doorway leading to the kitchen, her eyes closed and the light blush across her nose indicating her inebriated state. From across the room Asuma coughed in his sleep, lying on the couch opposite hers. She couldn't sleep, not with her current worry for her newfound teammate. Sure they had only had a spent a handful of weeks together but that didn't mean they hadn't bonded. Naruto was a goofy loud, obnoxious person at times but he certainly broke the monotony. Still for him to be missing so suddenly, she certainly hoped the Hokage could find and retrieve him.<p>

If he truly was kidnapped, well… a shiver raced down her spine at the thought. Damn it, why couldn't she have gone with, she hated being useless, sitting here without actively helping was driving her nuts. With deep breaths she tried to calm herself. Getting antsy and stressing was not going to help anything. For now she just had to trust in the Hokage which wasn't hard to do. He was the reigning Kage for over forty years collectively. If he couldn't handle finding Naruto than who could?

Looking at the clock, she saw it currently read two thirty in the morning, with a small sigh she resigned herself to try and get some sleep, useless though it was. Hearing heavy foot steps outside and quickly heading towards the front door. As if struck by lightning Tenten sprang up and sprinted towards the door. Flipping the light switch on her way and flinging it open with a mighty '_whoosh_', the noise coupled with the sudden, blinding brightness awakening the other occupants in the room. Jiraiya groggily groaning as he sat up rubbing his temples, "Jesus Tsunade What'd ya turn on the lights for?" his eyes not fully open.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead to ease the headache caused by the sudden bright light now completely illuminating the room. "It wasn't me jack ass it was the brat." She complained angrily, wanting to punch him through the wall, but erring on not doing so because it would waste too much energy at the moment.

Only Asuma was fully alert upon waking. Now standing as he looked on warily for anything that might come through the open door. "Hush you two. Tenten what's up, Why the ruckus?" He asked as no one had arrived at the door. Yet.

Tenten turned, her bloodshot eyes the tell tale sign she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. "I heard footsteps! Heavy ones at that, they were heading up to the front door!" Seeing the looks of disbelief on the others faces she continued. "I did I swear!" Her cheeks flushing with color becoming angered by the continued disbelief in their eyes.

"Tenten dear-"Jiraiya started but was cut off by the feisty teen.

"DON'T CALL ME DEAR! I DID hear something!" She shouted at the old drunken pervert. She didn't particularly care that he was a famed ninja of the highest caliber right then. She was getting livid and trying to soothe her and convince her she didn't hear something was only going to end badly for the person who chose to try.

"That you did young one, but do not shout for the young Uzumaki needs his rest as he was probably hit with a very high level gen-jutsu. Again I stress the kid needs his rest. Tsunade, Jiraiya, you're needed by the Hokage in his room, that's immediately." The deep voice of King Enma resounded coming from the hallway. A moment later and his form emerged looking in Tenten's direction he explained. "We planned on coming through the door at first, until Hiruzen thought better of it for the boys' sake. We didn't want him waking and reacting violently. He was kidnapped by none other than Itachi Uchiha after all. Rest assured however that Naruto is indeed safe and sound."

He could smell the fear on her when he first stepped foot on the compound. He felt it best to calm her nerves as Enma rather hated the smell of fear. It was unpleasant on his senses being strong and quite overbearing. Her fear diminished significantly but not entirely, so he walked directly up to her, Tsunade and Jiraiya rushing to the Hokage's suite behind him, and placed his large, heavy hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "He will be fine." His voice was stern and unyielding, an outright demand for her to calm down. Calm down she did, nodding as she went and sat back on the couch, closing the open door on her way. She couldn't take her eyes of the monkey king, he was strong and firm with all the fury of the wild yet she could see the gentleness that lay in his eyes.

"So kidnapped by Itachi? How's pops?" Asuma asked not to be forgotten. The man obviously worried not only for the boy but his old man as well.

"Fine of course, you should probably go see your father anyway as I'm sure he will want to discuss some things with you. I will stay with the girl." The king subtly ordered; Asuma making haste to do so. For all intents and purposes King Enma had more claim on these lands than anyone else. That included the Hokage and the fire daimyo. Choosing to sit down next to the female teammate of Sarutobi's squad he gave her a smile, which was humorous looking enough to make Tenten giggle uncontrollably. "Find me funny looking do you child? Your name was Tenten correct." Still giggling despite trying not to, she nodded in response. "Hiruzen also tells me you like to use the Bo-staff. Is that correct?"

Again another nod, this time the monkey king beamed at her which made her snort. It truly did look funny how his face contorted when he smiled. "Good; keep at it and maybe I might show you a thing or too." He declared amusement in his voice and a twinkle in his eye. It was good to mess with the younglings now and again.

Her eyes as big as saucers Tenten gaped like a fish. "R-Really?" She couldn't believe her luck, learning from THE King Enma would be one of the greatest honors too her.

A soft chuckle came from the ape "I do not lie to people when I offer them something young one. I'm quite interested in a student of my summoner using a Bo-staff and I want to see what you're made of." It was a challenge, one that was received and accepted and returned one hundred percent.

A grin slowly grew on Tenten's face, one that stretched across her whole face. With a voice full of steely determination she replied "You're on." She put her hand out, surprising the aged king with her forthrightness and manners. Returning the Handshake a fire bloomed in both of their eyes.

"Until we meet again Tenten." He chuckled as he returned to his summon realm dispersing with a poof of smoke. Tenten sat rooted in place her mind replaying over and over again the event that just occurred. When she finally came back down to reality she a high pitched squeal of pleasure raced out of her as she became giddy with excitement for a brief moment before calming back down. Looking around to see if anyone else had caught her momentary loss of control. With a smile she realized no one had thus she had gotten off free with no embarrassing evidence to be found.

~ In the Hokage's room~

Tsunade was the first to enter the room thus Hiruzen addressed her first. "Tsunade I need you to do a psych check up of Naruto, I think he was hit with the Tsukuyomi." Nodding, she quickly swept past him and started her work.

While she worked Jiraiya shuffled in asking the million dollar question of the evening "So what happened out there?"

"There will be time to tell the story later. For now I need you to look at Naruto's seal to see if there were any changes made or if everything's soundly where it's supposed to be." The third ordered, still in his battle gear. With the low lighting it was easy for him to keep his appearance shaded to where they wouldn't be able to notice the change. That would only provoke more questions than were necessary at the moment. He needed their focus to be on Naruto not him. Asuma came in and the third motioned for him to take a seat till the work was done.

In short order it was found that Naruto was in perfectly good health with only a slight stress affecting him. A good rest and he would be ready to go first thing in the morning. "Okay now that we know he's fine mind telling us just what went on." Jiraiya demanded, he let it slide before but he wasn't going to have his question ignored a second time.

They currently sat around a small round table within the Thirds' personal study which was adjacent to the master bedroom. Containing a vast number of scrolls containing all sorts of knowledge he had collected from all over the known world. Every scrap of knowledge He had determined as possibly useful no matter how abstract was stored here. He couldn't remember the number of jutsu that were stored safely here as well. For only he knew how to get into the safe box that housed them, and that was how it would stay until the next clan head of the Sarutobi was chosen.

Which would be soon, the time was coming for Asuma to assume a leadership position in the hierarchy of Ninja and he would be damned if his son shirked that responsibility. However it was time to get to the matter at hand, conveying to the other members of the current circle. With a deep breath he started his long speech about the events that had transpired only a scant few hours ago. It took him a long time as he had taken occasional puffs of his pipe and paused now and then to let some of the information sink in. So as to finish with a flourish he finally decided to clue them in on his radical change. "Something else happened tonight too. Something unpredictable and strange, look at me, and I mean really look. The lighting has been low this whole time and I've kept my features shaded enough so you wouldn't notice. But don't I look strange to you?" He asked politely leaning forward towards the light thus illuminating his now forty year old appearance.

The gathered people gasped, barely able to form simple questions such as how? Why? Or What? "I do not know why this has happened or even how, but I can tell you it is no jutsu that I know. I cannot fathom the change or what it would be, but I will not look a gift horse in the mouth." With a predatory grin on his face, he announced boldly. "I'm back and better than ever. I will finally be able to make Konoha strong again but too do that I need all three of you to help me. I cannot do it alone; training my team will be my undivided focus until they reach chunin level. When they do I will re-assume position as Kage, and you two will be my assistants." The Hokage was indeed back in full swing because the two Sannin groaned at their newfound duty. This was music to his ears if he had anything to say about it.

"Were it better times I would ask Homura and Koharu but as of late I am finding their council to be a bit lacking in certain areas and I think you two would do well with the experience and help integrate you back into this village's society. You're public hero's damn it and it's time you started getting more involved. It boosts morale to be reminded that their hero's are not dead and they live with at least a minimal amount of morality." He finished giving them a warning glare to cut down on some of their more lecherous and potentially bankrupting hobbies.

"Jeeze we get it already we'll show our faces around town more often. Man if this how you're gonna be all the time this is really going to suck, you're a freaking nag!" Jiraiya whined pitifully, Tsunade punching him on the back of the head hard enough to make said ninja face plant with the table. "Ow! Wazza' fo'" he shouted, face still planted against the table.

"You were being an annoyance. Worse of annoyance than a brat! Now shut up if you know what's good for you and just deal with it. No matter how annoying, an order is still an order!" She hissed to the white haired bum of the team.

Asuma only shook his head. "Dad I'm sorry but seeing these two and how they interact with each other, I applaud your teaching skill. I find it not so hard to believe that Orochimaru went insane."

Hiruzen nodded and responded dryly. "Aye these two are worse than teenagers, and even worse they're predictable. The absolute worst thing a shinobi can be."

Asuma nodded sagely. "Indubitably good sir. By the by what are the chances of me apprenticing Naruto after my own team makes chunin."

Hiruzen smiled and turned to Asuma, "You can certainly help me train him if you wish, but there is already several people who want to apprentice the boy. So you might have to fight for him." Seeing the questioning look on the younger Sarutobi's face he elaborated. "Well for one there is Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya also wants to train the boy, rounding them off is Yamato. What makes you think you'll be a better teacher than they will?"

Asuma gave his father a look that stated 'are you kidding me?' before he replied in a very droll emotionless manner. "Well first let's start with Kakashi Hatake, always late and reads smut in public view, not to mention the fact that he's halfway psychotic and has failed every single Gennin team you've ever assigned him. Personally I think he shouldn't be allowed around children, period. Than we have Jiraiya, self proclaimed super pervert and author of the Icha Icha novels, need I say more? Lastly we have Yamato, isn't he an Anbu captain? I've met the man a number of times and he's just as much of a nut as Kakashi, wasn't he an experiment of Orochimaru's yeah again great choice in teachers. Mind you each and every one of those people is a registered bad ass; I'm just saying that says nothing on their state of minds."

Hiruzen snorted, "And you think your any better you insubordinate, chain smoking, and if the rumors are to believed one hell of a whipped brat? Regardless I may leave the decision up to Naruto. Either that or see where his interest in the ninja arts lie and set him up with the right sensei." Hiruzen had much to think about, however it was getting on in the night and he would need some rest for the day to come. No doubt the world would hear of his miraculous age reduction. His thoughts would only stir up trouble so he put them aside and would deal with it when the time came.

Standing the Hokage adjourned the meeting "Jiraiya, Tsunade, get your selves to sleep. You'll probably have a lot of paperwork to do in the morning. Until then you are all dismissed. I am tired and going to bed." With that he flourished out of the room leaving the rest too grumble about their assigned duties. They hated when he started to get into his bossy moods, for that meant work was going to be a lot more unpleasant and a lot more demanding.

Exiting out the room he first went to check on his final house guest. Upon seeing Tenten slumbering away on the couch a smile touched his face, fetching a blanket and pillow, Hiruzen tried his best not to disturb her slumber. Managing the feat with only one close call, that being the lifting of her head to slip the pillow underneath her, she slept undisturbed as the Hokage; at four a.m. in the morning finally lumbered off to bed for the evening.

A scant three hours later found the man cracking open his lids to find Naruto shaking him vigorously. "Ji-Ji how come you don't look like such a Ji-ji anymore? I also have some information that you need to hear so hurry and wake your sorry ass up!"

Sighing inwardly he snatched Naruto's hand and tossed him, using only the one hand, swiftly hurled the blonde out the door and into the hallway wall. "I'm awake you thank you, and I don't look like a Ji-ji anymore because I'm not a Ji-ji anymore and that's all you'll get out of me on that one." The Hokage lectured as he swiftly changed into his everyday attire, looking very similar to the standard jounin outfit except his had the addition of shoulder pads. Coming back out and looking at the blonde who had extricated himself from the floor to a standing position decided to address the final part of Naruto's loud, brash, comment. "Now what is this information you have for me?" The tone in his voice made I clear he had better forthright with the information and beating around the bush would not be tolerated.

Looking around nervously, Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well you see Ji-ji it might be pretty sensitive so I'd rather not blurt it out if their might be unwanted ears around. You understand right?" He finished with a beaming, and thoroughly disarming, smile. Nodding he motioned Naruto to follow him. Swiftly leading him to his personal library adjacent to his room he beckoned the boy inside. Once the door closed he flooded some chakra too the door and a seal began to form from the blue chakra.

Turning around he asked again. "We are now perfectly protected from other ears, now let's hear it." His voice firm and yet not harsh.

Nodding Naruto recounted what he had experienced within the Tsukuyomi world and most of what Itachi had told him. Keeping the personal request to himself, he felt it would be an invasion of what little privacy Itachi probably had. There was also the fact that it dealt with his brother, and because he didn't have a family he appreciated the thought of helping ones brother more than anyone else probably would. After his tale the Hokage was silent, taking his time and filling some tobacco he produced from some hidden dimensional pocket in his clothing Naruto guessed. Only after the aged man took a long drag and exhaled did he deem it necessary to speak. "This information Naruto, if true is extremely valuable. Akatsuki is a very dangerous group of S ranked criminal ninja, the worst of the worst. Long have we sought their goal and now we have that golden nugget and it doesn't really seem that impossible, unless you count the fact the Jinchuuriki are some of the most dangerous people in the Elemental Nations. Still S ranked criminals usually come with S ranked egos so they might be haughty enough to try it. Now we can come up with a plan of action to hopefully stop whatever the end result of their goal will be."

"What's it gonna be! I wanna help whatever it is!" Naruto said energetically ready to start helping in any way he could.

Holding his hands up to forestall any more outbursts the Hokage continued with a bemused smile on his face. "If you really want to help us, than the best way to do that is too train. Train and train and train until you can't continue and then train yourself even more! Be diligent, be decisive, and follow through. However right now it's all strategy talking and theorizing, my first priority is teaching team ten right now. So tell me, have you come up with an idea of something that really speaks to you that you want learn?" He asked curious on his students' progress in his brief absence.

"Well, I still need to get down that jutsu you taught us during that group session. I did think of something I really want to learn about though, and that's Fuuinjutsu. If it can lock the Kyuubi inside a human baby than I wanna know what else it can do." The boy's grin was absolutely predatory, and it even scared the war veteran a little a bit too think of what Naruto, a renowned prankster within the village, could do if given the knowledge of sealing and its capabilities. The thought brought a smile to his own face to match the young blonde's.

"Fuuinjutsu it is then. As it is not really the most straight forward shinobi art and is quite different from the others, we must treat it accordingly. Therefore you will meet me here every night at 7 p.m. sharp to begin your introduction in the art. The day time will be used for other more physical activities as you well know. During missions we will still have Fuuinjutsu study when time allows, even if that study is in its application on the battlefield. Is this understood?" It was easy to see how the man garnered the nickname professor with his tendencies and speech patterns, explaining everything in a detailed thorough manner with each part broken down and dissected. "Good now go see if Tenten is awake, she was worried sick about you when she found out you were missing." With widened eyes Naruto bolted down the stairs, thinking she might still be in distress. It was amusing for the old monkey to see.

Standing he created a shadow clone to go inform Jiraiya and Tsunade about what had just occurred. After it left the Sandaime went down to see what his Gennin were up too. He found them tumbling around swinging at each other. The two acted like a pair siblings the way they were fighting. After watching them go at it for a full two minutes it was time to announce his presence. Thus he cleared his throat loudly causing the two teens to turn their heads and stare at him with a deer caught by the glare of the headlights look. "If you two are quite finished rough housing in my living room, let's go find our missing member shall we?"

His answer was a chorused "Hai!" while afterwards Naruto mumbled to Tenten "Knowing Shikamaru, the bum is probably sleeping under some shady tree after passing out from his precious 'cloud watching' time." Tenten sniggered in response, and not even the old Sarutobi could keep a grin off of his face. For it was probably true.

After they left the house and were in the grounds that the Sarutobi's owned he halted them. "Naruto using the location jutsu I taught you I want you to find Shikimaru for us. If you please, while he is doing that Tenten you can tell me what area of the shinobi arts you would like to learn about." Naruto however seemed uneasy with the idea and Hiruzen picked up on it immediately. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

Shifting uncomfortably Naruto mumbled "I don't want what happened last time to happen again. As cool as it was it's really unnerving." Apparently having your consciousness dragged away from your body wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

The Hokage understood how he could be unnerved but the jutsu and his chakra capabilities could be used for great tracking potential. One that Hiruzen wouldn't let Naruto pass up. "Naruto I know it might be daunting but try it again I'm sure it won't be as strong a reaction as the first time. If anything does happen I'm right here and won't let any harm come to you." In yet another display of reassurance the Third placed his hand on the boys shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

Nodding sharply the boy closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing patterns, making them deep, steady, and controlled. Reaching for his pool of chakra he felt the ever present substance fill his veins with fire making him feel ever more alive. Grasping it with his mind he commanded it down and out of his body and into the earth, again his conscious went with his chakra. As promised, however, it wasn't harsh and while there were no voices this time there was an eagerness to aid him in his search. His consciousness raced along the trees and in moments a vision of his target bubbled into view in his mind. His eyes snapped open, "Follow me." His voice was so confident it made Hiruzen grin, these kids were going to go far, and he would personally make sure of it.

As they followed Naruto who was racing across the treetops for the main square about ten kilometers away, Hiruzen addressed his female Gennin. "So Tenten have you decided on something you want learn." He was eager to learn what their interests were and see if he could help them achieve their goal.

"Yes sensei I have, I'm very skilled with any thrown weapon and up close I have my Bo-staff or any of the other weapons I've taken the time to train in. Yet as I've been taught, to bend like a reed will surely save you more times than being a rigid as a tree. So I was wondering if you have any jutsu that might help someone who can stop the threat of my weapons." She remembered vividly the times when her thrown weapons bounced off a Iwa missing nin like they were nothing too him, only the presence of Neji saved them as his strikes injured the man's insides not his shielded exterior. If that ever happened again she wanted another avenue of attack to take.

"Hmmm I might have a few jutsu for you. Do you know you're elemental affinity?" He asked in response to hearing her question. Shaking her head he supposed that might be asking a little too much even for a seasoned Gennin. "Well than tonight come to my house at 7 pm sharp and we'll see what your affinity is." He answered her, seeing the girl grinning madly made the Third think twice about handing her any jutsu. Still if she put forth as much energy as he thought she would he was going to be in for a pleasant shock.

Then there was the fact that King Enma had expressed interest in the girl. She was the first person outside of him that the King had ever shown even the slightest hint of interest. So Sarutobi knew he wouldn't be able to slack off or the old ape would have his hide. Turning to pay attention to the path he noticed Naruto was taking them smoothly through every shadowed nook and cranny that hid them from view of most everyone on their way to the Nara compound. That was saying a lot for his stealth skills because this time of day generally generated a high amount of traffic both civilian and shinobi.

Shikimaru had thought that meeting and conquering Bikou Jotei would be the single most troublesome moment of his life. Of course he had to be wrong, Kami seemed to take a rather twisted pleasure in making him wrong quite often. As soon as he cracked his eyes open the next morning, his mother had ushered him outside and threw him a crude wooden spear. It was then Shikimaru remembered his mother was the best spear wielder the village had ever produced and groaned as his mother came at him with her own wooden spear while his own spear hadn't even reached him yet. The two had battled back and forth all morning, Shikimaru trying desperately to avoid receiving too many bruises before the day even began. Alas his mother had other plans and peppered him with blow after blow. She was not gentle on the boy for she knew the Bikou Jotei wouldn't be either.

It was nearing mid day now as sweat dripped from their brow after the work out the two had done. Shikimaru having labored breathing, while his mother only showed slight exertion, "Listen here Shikimaru and listen well. I'm right pissed at you for taking on that stupid weapon without having any proper training on how to even use a spear! Thus I'm going to give a nice crash course over these next few weeks and you won't be leaving for any missions until I know for certain you're not going to get yourself killed using your own damn weapon. Now put up a better guard because here I come!" With a battle cry Yoshino Nara raced forward the sound of wood cracking against wood, or was it bone, rang out in the clearing the two fought.

Off to the side Shikaku chuckled at his son's predicament. "I pity that boy sometimes. I don't think he expected this from his mother." He said to his best friend Choza as the two watched the Nara boy get his hide tanned for scaring his mother and being so irresponsible as to know nothing about using the weapon he chose. When they felt the chakra signature of the Hokage approaching the compound they decided it was in their best interest to go see what was up.

Shikimaru took a second to glare hatefully at his father, he could have warned the boy about what was to come but did he? No of course not, because his father was right coward when it came to his mother. His lapse in attention cost him however as a sharp rap in the side let him know he was still in a fight. "Pay attention in a fight Shikimaru!" She barked as she drove at him harder. The now heavily sweating Shikimaru backpedaled in a zigzag angling pattern trying desperately to avoid his mothers' fierce strikes.

When the trio arrived they were greeted by Shikaku and Choza the current clan heads of the Nara and Akamichi respectively.

Choza stood tall next to his long time team-mate and friend, his shoulder length, brick red hair waving behind him. The sun illuminating the markings on his cheeks, a common trait in the Akimichi clan. His traditional samurai like outfit, which entailed a black suit completed with armour that had the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it, adorning his body. Completing the outfit was a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki rested in its place.

Shikaku was leaned against the wall, probably because standing straight up took too much effort for his liking at the moment. His two scars on the right side of his face cast deep shadows over his cheek. Completely hiding half of his face. Like his son, his dark hair was tied up into a spiky ponytail, his dark eyes just as intelligent and if Shikimaru found shaving to be too troublesome in the future the two could be an advertisement for the goatee together. His ears, strangely enough too Naruto, were also pierced.

As the quartet arrived Shikaku called out his greeting. "Welcome Hokage-sama, if you're here for my son Yoshino is currently whipping his lazy ass into shape. Not gently either, I might add." He sounded a little smug as he said that. It was like the idea of watching his son getting beat down like trash against his mother pleased the shadow warrior, of course it certainly didn't help that Shikamaru constantly gave him shit for cow towing to his mother all the time. If he was surprised by the change in Sarutobi's now much younger appearance he didn't show it. Neither did Choza for that matter, both men having worked with the man for years and knowing that it was better to let him inform them of what he wanted them to know then them to ask for it.

Speaking of the teenage Nara heir, Shikamaru let loose a very high pitched yelp. Followed shortly by "If you think I won't aim for that spot you're more retarded than I gave you credit for son. Protect your seeds damn it! Now put your guard up you look pathetic!" a loud groan of misery was the reply as the sound of wood cracking on wood resumed.

"Ah I see, however I'm afraid I must pull him away for the day." The Hokage said with a kind smile, he always preferred to be polite instead of demanding. He found it built better relations with ninja under his command and, he fancied, what helped nurture true camaraderie between the ranks which was what made them the best shinobi in the world.

Shikaku shrugged, "If you want him you can have him. You have to go through Yoshino though, as she's stated that Shika is not going to be stepping foot outside the compound until he knows how to wield his new weapon properly." It was clear that Shikaku was not going to be the one to try and convince his wife to let her captive prey escape.

Bowing Hiruzen understood well enough that he was invited in at that point. "Well thank you Shikaku, Choza, It's always a pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go collect what Yoshino left of my student." His warm chuckle let all know how amusing he thought Shikamaru's new predicament was. Upon walking inside the two orphan gennin gaped at the grandeur displayed here. It was clear though that it was tailor made for the Nara.

The main building was a three story house built in a pyramid shape. Four separate roofs adorned each level with the bottom one being the widest casting large shadows all over the compound, the second being smaller than the first, the third being the smallest and the fourth being nothing more than a small roof coming to a point. Each meant to shadow the roof below it, which helped the Nara use their shadow abilities on anyone foolish enough to enter their home. Where Nara intelligence was used, there was a reason for everything.

Arriving at the courtyard, A large open square of grass with four trees towering into the sky at each corner for yet even more shadow manipulation. The high walls being made of perfectly smooth stones fit together so that nothing more was needed. The entire structure made entirely without any kind of mortar or glue. Currently the team found their remaining member laying on the ground in exhaustion his body limp and unusable to the boy. Apparently the teen had been training rather hard. "Good afternoon Yoshina-san, it's great to see you." The Hokage beamed at the woman who smiled in return and waved.

"And It's good to be seen Hokage-sama. What can I do for you?" She asked all violent intent gone from her demeanor, a pleased smile playing on her lips; her eyes widening the only noticeable change in her expression as she saw the now middle aged Hokage.

Sarutobi returned her grin with one of his own. "I was wondering if I could take Shikamaru off of your hands for his village calls and needs be that he must answer." His tone was gentle but it was clear that his presence was mandatory and it was an order not a request.

Her eyes panned to Shikamaru's still prone form. Sighing she gave the boy a harsh glare. "I suppose the village has saved you for now. The mornings however are mine and there is nothing you or even your sensei can do to stop me."

Hiruzen held his hands up in defense. "Hey I wouldn't dream of keeping you from tanning his hide every morning. It's a sight for sore eyes that is." His grin couldn't be more predatory. Neither could her returning one as the two made eye contact. It made all three gennin involuntarily shiver. "So I see by those crude wooden weapons that Shikamaru picked up a spear did he? If your training him this hard than I would hazard a guess as to just what spear he picked up. The brashness of the young still baffles me. How did he do?"

She gave Shikamaru, who was only now starting to stand up, a critical eye before giving her report. "All in all, I'd say he didn't know the pointy end from the butt, but he could comfortably take on shoddy mercenaries without too much trouble. Give me about two weeks of mornings, accounting for the boys laziness that is, and I'll have him proficient in its use. Enough to where he can use it with at least _some_ effectiveness." She was a harsh taskmaster but if he was going to get into a fight she wanted to make certain he could take it, and the only way to do that was to train him herself. As the saying went the only way to get something done was to do it yourself.

Shikamaru, Kami bless his soul, was irritated; exhausted achy and severely deprived of his precious cloud time. Thus it was understandable that, given his foul mood, had this to say in retort. "Fuck you mom I could easily wipe out a decently trained chunin with my spear, and I'll have you know that it was only because I never thought that low of you that you got that groin shot. That will never happen again and tomorrow you're gonna regret it." Who knows, maybe Bikou Jotei was already rubbing off on him, it was after all tormenting him inside his own mind with dark whisperings of things he didn't want to hear even as the words flew from his mouth. A half second later and his eyes opened in petrified fear. "Oh shi-" was all he could say before his mom literally knocked him into next Tuesday. Her attack was merciless, quick, excruciating, and above all demeaning. No man should ever be penetrated in such a manner.

For the next few weeks they were sure Shikamaru was going to be in a foul mood. Who wouldn't be if they probably had splinters in their ass, "Let that be a lesson too you Shikamaru, to _NEVER_ and I mean _**NEVER**_ use that kind of language near me again, but go ahead and try and even hit me tomorrow I dare you. You're too much of a little shit to be on my level." She taunted with mock sweetness as Shikimaru could only groan in pain at his monstrosity of a mother. Turning towards the guests she smiled, curtseyed before heading towards the door with a final comment. "I'm going to make lunch for my husband now, take care and be sure to have my son back by twelve tonight. He'll have an early morning." Let it be said that Yoshino Nara was definitely a charismatic woman.

"Why does Kami hate me sensei?" Shikamaru asked through a mouthful of dirt.

"Ah Shika, it's because your such a sarcastic prick!" Naruto replied bluntly giving the Nara a thumbs up.

"Shut up Naruto. I hate your guts" The boy seethed, standing up to give the boy a glare as he limped over to the trio. "So what's up?"

Hiruzen coughed to get the trio's attention "Well we're about to head out for the day's mission. We have been down and out for too long now so we have some catching up to do. That means double the amount of D ranks in a day gang." The Sensei chuckled happily when all three of them gave shouts of indignation. Well two of them shouted, Shikamaru simply glared at him for he couldn't muster enough energy for a verbal rebuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks So tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. The begining of something

**A/N Hey all here is the latest chapter of WoF sorry i haven't posted in awhile but again my internet was shut off so here i am with a brand new chapter for you all hopefully you will** **enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been a grueling marathon of training for all the gennin, especially being true for Hiruzen's team. While the D ranks kept piling up with abundance they also had to contend with training each and every morning with a varied but still grueling regimen. Every single morning come rain, shine, and wind gusts of up to 170 plus miles per hour saw Shikamaru being pushed past his breaking point as his mother routinely dished out a can of whoop ass with a side of sadistic sauce. All in the name of training him to better handle his spear; it wasn't any kind of training, it was his mother getting back at him for being lazy all the time. He shivered in the cold night air, his back against a tree hiding in the great oak's shadow. To his right hid his blonde team mate.<p>

Naruto's training had been equally grueling. Every morning found Asuma at his apartment kidnapping him only to use his body as a punching bag, though he did fight back as best he could with wooden replica's of his weapon of choice, the Falcon's talons. He always took him to the same training ground that had a permanent circle drawn into it. His objective was to stay in the circle for three minutes without being tossed out. So far he'd reached two minutes and forty five second. Furthermore in the past few weeks Naruto was seen with his nose always buried in a black book titled "The Art of Fuuin-Jutsu" by Minato Namikaze. the best guide to becoming a good seal master in the whole elemental nations.

To Shikamaru's left was Tenten hiding in the same manner as they as the full moon beamed down upon them. Her mornings were taking up with training same as the boys; she worked rigorously on learning how to control her elemental chakra which happened to be Earth, also known as the doton element, as well as working on her skills with the Bo-staff. Beyond that she also helped in the forge at the shop she lived as well.

Their evenings were entirely devoted to Hiruzen, every night they would meet at his house and they would do a variety of things. Most nights would start with a three on one match, pitting three Gennin against a Hokage who had recently gone from being 70 something to somehow reversing his body age back into his prime state, not exactly a fair fight. Not once had they ever managed to hit him more than once working together as a team. After that would be what they called 'lecture time' as he would teach them, and most times that involved his very useful but still very droll lectures. It was decided by the team that they'd all like to start learning elemental manipulation, so after lectures they were taught elemental manipulation under the extremely watchful eye of Hiruzen. Who was something of an expert on the subject.

Tenten's element had come up Doton, a good complement to her weapon skills. That wasn't really a surprise though as a person's natural nature tended to reflect their personality as well. Hiruzen had her learning how to turn a rock into a ball of clay and back again. It was easier said than done.

Shikamaru's strangely enough to him had been lightning. The teen himself thought it was confusing as to why and how that fit him, but the Hokage was amused by his confusion and had stated he saw the connection but chose not to reveal what that connection was. Shikamaru's training was to keep a steady spark of electricity flowing between two pieces of metal.

Naruto's nature was shown to be wind, which made sense to him but not so much the others. They had all thought he was going to be fire or lightning with how much energy he had all the time. However to Naruto wind symbolized freedom and chose to live his life in as close to that as possible. Naruto's, Shikamaru felt, was the easiest out all theirs. He just had to cut through a stupid leaf. All their combined training had led up to this moment.

Here they were, finally about to test their hard earned skills in a real battle scenario. This night had started differently than past three weeks, they did not walk in to see a kind Kage. He was dressed in battle gear and proceeded to drop the bomb shell that he was going to be testing their skills to gauge their growth. He loved his damned tests too much the team had come to secretly believe. This was a different kind of field test though. The gloves came off tonight, he made sure to instill that upon them before he had disappeared leaving only a note reading:

Find me

They had left that task to Naruto, who had become the team's tracker. It was almost scary how he could home in on anything that had chakra, basically all living things. He had taken refuge the mountainous region behind the Hokage monument, and that was brought them to their current position. They knew he was aware of their presence, they were no fools. Advancing slowly was their only option. The rear guard would dart forward while the fore most person watched ahead for predators ready to strike at the moving member while the middle member guarded the rear and further watched the back of the mover. It was a leap frog of sorts.

As they neared the base of the mountain the Hokage chose to greet them. Hanging upside down off a branch behind them blocking their escape back into the forest he spooked them. "Smart way to move sadly not enough when at the final leg you draw your entire attention forward." He smirked when they all jumped and whipped around. Yet by the time they had turned he was long gone from the spot. "Not smart turning around all together." He chided as if they were children, a towering wave of mud crashed down on their backs mere seconds after his words were spoken. "If that's the best you three got I'm disappointed in you."

He spoke too soon as thousands upon thousands of kunai rained down upon him. 'Kage-shuriken jutsu eh? Not bad, wait Wha- Oh shit!' he mentally cursed when he saw the kunai had small clay balls attached to them, along with tiny explosive notes taped on them. Small explosions like the sound of rapid gun shots rocked the night air accompanied by the sound of thousands of tiny shards of sharply pointed objects slicing through the air.

They weren't done however, they knew he would dodge and now they had him in their sights. Naruto had anticipated what direction the Hokage was going to retreat in and was there to meet him head on in the air, He lashed out a kick that Hiruzen caught, another kick met the same fate however Naruto smirked and started twisting and positioned the Hokage at an angle so they were a twirling vortex on a collision course with cold, hard mother earth. Hiruzen's head hit the ground first, except instead of going 'splat' like it should have, it caved in and turned to mud. Ensnaring Naruto as he fell into the mud and hardened trapping the blonde, "Good try Naruto but not nearly enough for me." when an elbow to the back of the blondes head resulted in a puff of smoke the third knew he'd been had a second time time that fight. For now he couldn't move.

"Kagemane-no-jutsu, success, Naruto Tenten now!" Came Shikamaru's voice sounding out everywhere and nowhere. 'Damn that kid learned that jutsu too eh? Can't say I blame him for not telling me. It's not really a relevant jutsu.' Seconds after Shikamaru's call Naruto fell down from the forests tree tops and skull bashed the Hokage at horrifying speeds. The resulting hit sent the Hokage skipping across the floor till he hit a tree.

"HELL YEAH! Take that gramps Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered, jumping in the air while punching his fist in the air. That was a solid hit damn it and the best one they'd ever landed on him. It was a celebratory moment in his time. However when Naruto was forcefully made to jump out of the wave of wind that would have slammed into him with force of an iron wall he realized he should probably not celebrate while in battle.

"Pay attention you idiot!" Shikamaru cried once Naruto was in relative safety. "I had to waste chakra because of you now so you better make up for that by focusing from now on got that!" he growled to the boy who nodded and swiftly apologized. Shikimaru grumbled some more before finally shrugging "a troublesome little shit is it what you are." He mumbled Stupid hyperactive blondes. To give the boys some time to recover Tenten had engaged The Hokage in direct combat, she wielded her Bo staff in a deadly dance the kept Hiruzen on the defensive as he wasn't able to retrieve any sort of weapon at the moment. Tenten's offensive and form were rock solid. Her flow was so fast he could only continue to dodge, than again she was going to drain herself fast if she kept this up for much longer. He could already see her starting to sweat. She was pushing herself to the max and it was only a matter of time before she slipped up and he could take advantage of that. A few moments later she over extended her swing, the moment he'd waited for. About to counter after dodging her strike he saw Naruto flying at him again like a canon ball forcing him to abandon his counter and leaping backwards into the air starting a chain of hand seals. However before he could finish ninja wire ensnared him cancelling his ability to make hand signs. "Oh no you don't!" Shikimaru growled as he sent the Hokage towards a nice long nap courtesy of the teen slamming the suspended into the ground via the ninja wire.

"Ha! You wish that was enough to defeat me." The third whispered in Shikamaru's ears. Causing the teen to go bug eyed before he was viciously thrown into his incoming teammates. The entangled teammates rapidly got back to their feet, but the Hokage was already on them a normal Bo-staff in hand as he rapidly tore in them Monkey summoner style, using a style that's movements were very ape like. It worked though, he was comfortably taking on three ninja's now armed with kunai who by his estimate were fairly skilled. Together they made a pretty formidable team, for a regular shinobi maybe. Hiruzen with seventy plus years of experience and body in its prime was no regular shinobi however. They were on the ropes at this point, having received numerous bruises and even cuts from his weapon. Let it be said that in the bingo book his skill alone with that singular weapon made him a flee on sight.

He smirked the kids were getting desperate for room now, but he wouldn't give it to them. Smacking them around and keeping them corralled close together so he could repeatedly and continuously batter them. Naruto's hand snapped up and caught his incoming blow. He heard the smack and he knew Naruto's hand had to hurt like hell at that moment, but the brats grip was firm and he roughly yanked on the staff making him stumble forward, right into Naruto's skull bash of a head butt, his brain was sufficiently rattled at that point and Tenten's follow up spinning screwdriver kick to his mid section sent him spinning away but Shikimaru again had ensnared him with ninja wire and yanked him back again for a double heel stomp to the chest. Except he had somehow switched with another mud clone at that point. "ENOUGH!" the Hokage reappeared via slowly rising out of the ground. They forgot he could do that and he loved the shocked and weird expressions he was receiving. He was ninja, and ninja loved to spook people in his day. He was something of a prankster himself. "You three did well, I was hard there a couple of times during that battle. Were I an enemy I would not be so expecting of your combinations or skills, as I have fought you over these weeks I know you three like the back of my hand. I know your styles mannerisms and techniques therefore I am much more difficult an opponent and you pushed me. All three of you go get rest tonight and eat a hearty breakfast tomorrow. You'll need it. Dismissed." He grinned as in the blink of an eye he just vanished without a trace.

"Troublesome bastard." Shikamaru glared at the spot that used to be their sensei. They were beaten and bruised, ego's included.

"Ah come on Shika! Look at the Brightside we hit him hard a few times tonight. That's something!" He clapped the boy on the back, annoying the other teen and causing said teen to lurch forward with every friendly "pat" and almost knocking him over.

"You realize I'm in severe pain right now right Asshole?"

"Like I care Shithead!"

"Pussy"

"Queer."

"Shut the hell up you two! God do you hear yourselves and so help me if you keep swearing I am going to beat the both of you far worse than Sensei just kicked ours! You're giving me a head ache and I'm already angry do you really want to test me right now." The longer she spoke the crazier and angrier her voice sounded. An angry Tenten was an extremely violent Tenten and neither Naruto nor Shikamaru wanted that so they wisely shut up. Just like that she brightened up with a cheerful smile. "Good boys. Let's go get some food I'm starving!" She proclaimed, her belly adding its agreement by way of very loud rumbling. Just then both boys stomach's grumbled in harmony. Food time it was.

After wandering around town for a place to eat that was open this late they eventually found a small dango shop. Without any other option really available and not really wanting to look to see if there was another one they entered the place. It was a small place but it had a homey feel too it, ambling over to a table not too far away from the only other guests in the restaurant, a table of four females, they didn't pay them much attention. They were tired, sore, and looked like they just went through hell. After placing their order they started chatting amongst themselves about the battle.

XXXXXX

This dango shop was a second home the Mitarashi Anko, a woman with purple hair done in a pony tail that slightly resembled a flame. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs complemented by a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looked like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and shin guards. When three random, but eye catching, gennin showed up looking dragged through hell, she took notice. "Look at those brats over there. Wonder what ate them for breakfast and spat them back out again for lunch and dinner." She wondered aloud to her friends, she had one of the aisle seats so she had a good viewpoint to see them.

To her left was Kurenai Yuhi. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique red eyes, with an additional ring in them. She was currently wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was in her regular outfit consisting of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this was very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and the Konoha forehead protector in the standard place and regular shinobi sandals. The woman shrugged "Eh I say leave em' be. They probably just did get sent through hell so let them enjoy their peace and quiet."

"Come on Kurenai where's the fun in that? The kids look pretty entertaining, skilled too." The third woman questioning was Hana Inuzuka having long brown hair which she always seemed to wear in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face. Her eyes were large, un-characteristically soft for an Inuzuka, and black. Also wearing a light shade of lipstick and having the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembling a flower.

"Humph they don't look like much to me. Especially the blonde one." The last speaker was young woman by the name of Yùgao Uzuki. She was dressed all business in black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. Prominently displaying the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder.

"You know I can hear every word you ladies are saying and you know what lady you can go fuck yourself, I just had to battle Hiruzen Sarutobi and survive so you can take your can of snobby and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Let it be said that Naruto was never one to keep his mouth shut. Tenten promptly grabbed his head and smashed it against the table

"I said stop swearing!" She chided, her eyes flicking over to the table of the woman, all of them sizing the three of them up. "He's telling the truth though, we really are skilled so I would ask that you keep your opinions to yourselves or at least gossip where we can't hear you."

Yùgao scoffed. "Listen here child, you see my tattoo? That means I'm Anbu. I know talent when I see it and you, obnoxious little brat, have absolute Zero talent. Your strengths and weakness do not align themselves with what the essence of a shinobi should be. Your utterly useless, your loud, brash, obnoxious and there's nothing silent about you. You should quit now while you can before you cost a comrade their lives because of your foolishness." Her words mercilessly cut into him and were as cold as the Shininigamis' touch himself. Her eyes bearing such a look of anger he might burst in flames.

Naruto didn't know why she hated him but he didn't care he wasn't going to be talked to like trash. "Tch, you don't know me or anything about me I'm Naruto mother-fucking Uzumaki, best damn Hokage there is ever gonna be. Ninja one o one lady, deception is everything. Your underestimating me and that means you probably underestimate a lot of people and that'll get _you_ killed. You might want to be careful Anbu-bitch." His retort was immediate and smoothly dealt.

It even rose the eyebrow of Anko, she had to applaud his quick wittedness. It took a sharp mine to verbally spar like that. When she looked Yùgao to gauge her reaction she was shocked to see the purple headed woman smiling. Hell this whole thing shocked her. Yùgao was normally a very kind and caring person, why this Naruto kid flipped her switch she intended to find out. "Humph maybe you aren't as spineless as I initially thought. Your still pathetically weak. You need get much stronger and fast if you have any chance of surviving." It almost sounded like a warning of things to come.

Quite frankly it made all the occupants in the room a little curious. Yùgao than directed her attention back to her friends. "It is late however, I think it is time I go, it was wonderful seeing you all. We have to do this routinely!" She beamed, they all agreed and decided it was time for them to go, but not before they said a few last words to the kiddies in the shop.

"We shall meet again Naruto Uzumaki." Yùgao informed the blonde with a hard calculating look. He returned it with a nod.

At this point Anko jumped on to Naruto's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck faster than he could blink. She was grinning so wide her eyes were forced shut. "By the way Gaki, I'm Anko Mitarashi number one resident bad ass of the village, and I don't care if you took on the fucking first Hokage all by yourself I'd still kill you inside of five seconds. Damn your fun though so I probably wouldn't more like paralyze you and have some fun with you." at this point the gleam in her eyes left those who see it just unsure of what Anko's idea of _fun_ meant and they weren't sure if they wanted to find out. Naruto was currently starting to turn a slight purple, Naruto couldn't breathe because of her legs and trying to pry her off was only tiring him out faster."The other lady was Yùgao and man do you seem to piss her off, I wonder why that is. Well don't go dying out there in the field okay! Bye bye now!" She was gone with swirl of leaves. Leaving Naruto now gasping for air.

"Sorry about our friends there, were not sure what Yùgao was on about but Anko's a little bit…. Eccentric yeah, that's it. My name is Kurenai, it's nice to meet some up and coming talent." She said pleasantly.

"You were at the graduation at the academy, you're a jounin." Naruto stated remembering her receiving a team consisting of Shino, Kiba, and Hinata.

She nodded pleasantly surprised he remembered. "That's right, good memory there kid, this is here is Hana Inuzuka the sister of one of my squad members. You three be safe and get some rest you like you could use it." Her smile was very offsetting after the treatment of the other true.

Hana grinned, "Well yeah I may be his sister but that's like comparing a coyote to a wolf. I run the animal clinic here in Konoha if you ever need an animal companion stitched up come to alright?" Naruto liked her immediately, she had a warm personality. That made her okay as far as he was concerned.

"Well as cool as the offer is my teammate here just basically got verbally attacked and physically assaulted, beyond what we've been through already I would really enjoy just enjoying my meal. This whole night has been entirely too troublesome." Shikamaru interjected. Sure these two were nice but he was tired and grumpy.

They all laughed at his whining and said there goodbye's to the two ladies. After they left Naruto stared at Shikamaru. HARD. "What Naruto?" Shikamaru finally asked after several minutes of being under heavy scrutiny.

"Is it just me or did all those ladies all dress a little scantily? Especially Anko." His voice was as quite as possible but he just couldn't be quiet enough for Tenten to NOT hear.

"It's simple really Naruto, it's for distraction. Anything to help win a fight and if a ninja is distracted by staring at some tits well the sight better be worth his life because that's what it's going to cost him." Tenten replied in Shikamaru's stead.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Man no wonder the old man's such a pervert! All the female ninja's dressing like that all the time corrupted him!" Naruto snapped his fingers as he shouted.

"What makes you think Sensei is a pervert Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, he'd never seen nor heard of evidence of this.

"Oh you wouldn't know I guess but he reads those gross Icha Icha books all the time. He has a secret stash in every building he frequents on a daily basis." Naruto informed the two now gaping shinobi. He just gave them a blank look. A chilling sensation crawled up his spine at that moment. '_Uh oh maybe I shouldn't have told them that. I somehow feel that's going to come bite me in the ass, oh well to late too worry about it now._'


	9. Enemy cockroaches

**Hey there folks Whitedragon here with another chapter of W.O.F for you. I hope you all enjoy very much! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's mornings were usually his time of peace away from others in his small house on the outskirts of Konoha, he'd moved there using the vast sum left to him from his inheritance. He rarely visited the ghost town that was the Uchiha estate. His modest home was surrounded by forestry making it a perfect getaway. Normally, this morning however found his usual training interrupted by a rather obnoxious blonde. "What do you want dobe?" Sasuke growled, annoyed by his comrade's presence.<p>

Naruto stood leisurely on the fence that enclosed his training ground, acting like it was something completely normal, just watching Sasuke from behind that book he was always buried in, he was beginning to look like a mini Kakashi. He'd been there for roughly ten minutes, in that time Sasuke had been hoping the blonde would leave if he was ignored as that was clearly not the case he had to find a new tactic. Shrugging Naruto gave Sasuke a calculating look; he'd been trying to think of a way to approach Sasuke about what he had to say. He knew he had to be tact, so he decided on a forward and blunt method, "We're friends… you and I." His statement left Sasuke looking at him as if he was crazy at the moment but still he pressed on. "I'll prove it when the next chunin exams arrive and we go head to head in the finals. A bet to sweeten the pot too, if I win you have to start coming and hanging out with the other rookies, if you win well you can name whatever you want."

"Naruto there you are! Come on we have to go to the tower to receive our mission!" Tenten appeared looking up at Naruto from the other side of the fence, an annoyed expression on her visage.

Naruto hopped down off the fence without waiting for a response instead calling out as he left, "I'll see you at the finals Teme!"

As he left a small smirk grew on his face, '_that dobe thinks he can win against me? Tch I'll slaughter him in the finals_' with that thought in mind he returned to his training and redoubled his efforts. He was going crush the dobe so hard he could never dream of challenging him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Naruto and Tenten walked down the street at a semi-leisurely pace, they did have to be somewhere after all. Naruto looked care-free as ever walking with his hands resting on the back of his head and his eyes closed soaking up the sun. He could safely walk with eyes closed because he had now well on his way too mastering the chakra location jutsu. He used it as much as he could, he'd come to love the sensation of it, and the comfort of knowing exactly where every living thing was in the near vicinity. That and he no longer had to look at the glares and the blatant lack of acknowledgement of his existence. He'd show them all just how awesome he was.

Tenten walked beside him a small smile adorning her features. Yet it started to fade as she realized that she could hear whisperings about the blonde. Not kind things either and sometimes a few angry glares were cast his way too. Like he'd slighted these people personally but that couldn't be possible. His pranks wouldn't garner that much hatred from peoples' eyes. No way in hell. She looked over at the blonde in question who seemed oblivious to it all and as happy as could be. '_Just what secrets surround you Naruto?_' she would have to find out later because they had just arrived at the tower. Linking up with their two other squad mates.

"Well good morning you two, it seems we have all arrived together, shall we?" Hiruzen greeted his team warmly, inviting them forwards. Today he had a little bit of a surprise for the teens; he was going to give them a higher ranked mission. He felt they were ready for it after how well they had been performing.

Arriving at the door however, he was greeted with the worried eyes of his two former students. The Kage in him took over at that moment. "What's the situation?" His once relaxed face became all business.

Tsunade was the one to respond, with a worried tone she spoke. "We received a message from one of Anko's snakes not two minutes ago and it delivered this." She shakily handed over a blood stained leaf with the word HELP written in the same blood. Anko's blood, "She was supposed to be patrolling the Hi no Kuni and Ta no kuni border. We're trying to figure out who to send."

"Send us." Naruto's voice broke out, brimming with determination. "Whatever trouble snake ladies in. We can get her out. We're ready for this! it's situations like these that we train for right? Well we can't just leave our comrade to die!" his conviction stirred his two teammates to nod their ascent albeit Shikimaru looked none too happy about it. "Besides we have a supped up Ji-ji with us! We can't possibly lose." He bolstered.

Hiruzen would have smacked the boy for such blatant disrespect. He was not going to allow them to fall into complacency because he was there. "Naruto, while I appreciate your belief in me, realize that I'm not going to coddle you. I can't do ALL the fighting so you best not get lax or I'll kick your ass myself. Move out we're going to save Anko." He commanded.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea old man?" Jiraiya spoke up for the first time. "They're only gennin, this has got Orochimaru all over it. I know he's dead but that bastard is slimy, he might have had a contingency plan."

Sarutobi was no fool, Anko suddenly getting attacked and beaten to the point she called for help? Fat chance of that being regular, she was a damn good shinobi and no slouch in combat. That's why he was going, if he couldn't handle it who could? "Just to be safe then…" The Hokage trailed off subtly doing hand signs that only Anbu would know. Within a minute a woman with purple hair arrived on the scene, dressed in Jounin attire and a katana on her back. "Team this is Yugao she will be joining us, if I am preoccupied you will take directions from her understood?" with a round of nods to confirm understanding the ninja's got under way wasting no time and hopping along the roof's.

"So still think we're pathetic lady?" Naruto taunted Yugao.

"Very much so, you probably rely on the Hokage heavily when the real fighting starts." She taunted right back with absolute indifference in her voice.

"Stop fighting you two! Naruto do I even _want_ to know how you two know each other?" Hiruzen barked. Naruto shrugged and continued following him at high speeds. Within minutes they shot past the gate and took to the trees and the giant limbs that they sped across. "Naruto can you start stretching your senses to see if you can't locate Anko? Tenten, Shikimaru keep an eye out in the immediate vicinity for any surprises along the way. Yugao take the rear guard I need your sword skills defending our backs."

"Already on it boss." Naruto chimed in as they readjusted their positions. His eyes closed in concentration Naruto stretched his senses out as far as he could. Having met her and physically touched her only recently her chakra was somehow still fresh in his mind. Again his consciousness was rushed out of his body this time thousands of tiny whispers of '_hurry_' sounded like the static of electricity in his brain. He finally sensed her ways out. Her chakra was faint and two stronger, darker chakras were heading towards her. "Umm boss, we need to go faster, she's got two pursuers who seem to want to do more than ask for directions and they're gaining on her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Anko cursed that bastard a thousand times over; she knew it was weird that she got put on border patrol with some guy named Kabuto Yakushi. Then she gets attacked by some white haired bone freak, and instead of helping her fight the bastard, the backstabbing S.o.B Kabuto tried taking her out of the fight via medical jutsu, a very nasty and painful process that would undoubtedly be. He had only been able to disable her left foot and right hand. On top of that her curse seal was flaring up violently wracking her body with spasms and pains. The damn snake's mark still had to fuck with her. Needless to say Anko was not very happy at the moment.

Currently she was holed up in the roots of a giant tree, hiding her from view completely. She had dodged her pursuers and managed to earn a brief respite. That is till she felt the spike of chakra, rolling forward just in time as she heard the sound of sharp objects flying over her head followed by a rapid, '_Thunk thunk thunk_'. "You shit-stains can't even give me a minute to myself! Jeeze haven't you heard of chivalry!"

"Chivalry died a long time ago Anko." Kabuto's slimy-smooth voice chuckled slashing downwards with a chakra scalpel activated. She jumped to the left but he still managed to cut her femur. With a piercing scream Anko fell down, but she refused to yield and rolled into a thicket bushes before anything else could happen. Thousands of sharpened bone fragments rained down on the bush demolishing it revealing there to be nothing underneath. "Clever woman, using the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. It seems she has escaped us once again." A slow, sadistic, and very evil smile spread across his lips. "Let's go snake hunting."

"We must find and capture her soon or more will come." Kimimaro said apathetically, but there was agitations in his eyes towards his compatriots need to play with his prey. "We should knock her out quickly be done with it and be on our way."

"Calm yourself she did not get far and we are much faster than she is at this point. Quit whining and just do your job." He replied smoothly. Though his tone was firm and implied danger should he not do as requested.

Anko cursed under her breathe as she finished bandaging her newest injury. She didn't have much time, she could only go so far with her jutsu. Once more her curse seal flared in pain, gnashing her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. It hadn't acted up like this for years. It seems Orochimaru could be a pain even from the grave. He was supposedly dead after all, she still refused to believe he was gone for good. Hearing movement in her vicinity she froze, using every one of her senses to scan the area. They couldn't have caught up to her yet. It just wasn't possible! "Boo" was the last thing she heard before her world went black.

Kabuto smirked down at his fallen foe. "Too easy, happy now Kimimaro?" The medical ninja called tauntingly to his partner. Said partner chose to stay silent and instead flipped him off. Pushing his glasses higher on his nose Kabuto grabbed Anko by her caller and started dragging her away. "Come on Kimimaro, it's time to revive your master."

"He's your master as well, done forget that peon."

"Of course, but it's humorous that a pawn is calling me a peon. Say that to me again and I'll skin you alive right now and take your Kekkei Genkai for myself." The small murderous glint in Kabuto's eyes told the bone warrior all he needed to know. If they had to work together he could at least do it in silence. While this slimy individual was nothing but a worm he was knowledgeable and had his uses.

"Fine but let's just get this over with. I tire of this quickly." His agitation and impatience were certainly high today, perhaps it was because they had pursuers and the longer it took to revive their master the slimmer the chance to do so became.

"Patience is a virtue, I have to set up the seals necessary to do so. Recalling Orochimaru's soul fragment is no easy task. Take Anko somewhere safe while I set them up." Kabuto set to work as Kimimaro wordlessly did as requested, being none to gentle with their prisoner. It certainly didn't bother Kabuto any, it didn't matter what condition Anko was in so long as she was still alive. She would be dead soon enough.

After making sure his supplies were in order he set to work, his pace was feverish as he didn't have much time to complete them and he knew that full well. He could sense the rapidly approaching shinobi, it was no matter he'd practiced these particular strokes many many times in the event of something like this happening. Orochimaru always had a backup plan. His death at this point in time was pre-mature. Kabuto still needed things from the man thus his reason for taking the time to revive him.

Within record time Kabuto had finished, standing and wiping his sweat glistened brow. "Kimimaro I'm finished!" Kabuto called knowing the boy would stay within ear shot.

"Took long enough," Kimimaro stated as Anko was dumped unceremoniously in the middle of the seals.

A chuckle was the spy's response. "You have absolutely no tact, I finished in an amazingly short amount of time. Now stand back this is going to get noisy and dangerous." With a grin that promised nothing but pain Kabuto set his hands down on the lines of the seal and ushered chakra into it. The seal instantly started glowing and rushed off the paper, snaking onto Anko's skin, and raced to the seal on her neck. Anko's eyes snapped open as an unearthly screech harrowed through the forest. "Hold her down Kimimaro! She'll be writhing in pain any second!" As if on cue Anko's body started convulsing violently as the seal on her neck grew brighter and brighter.

Responding quickly Kimimaro grabbed his spinal cord and pulling out of his skin he commanded it to restrain the snake woman. With gleeful speed the long bone curled itself around the woman robbing her of even the slightest of movements. Ah the pleasure of being able to manipulate bone stronger than anything known to man. At this point a shining white figure started sprouting from Anko's shoulder bone.

Chakra whipped around violently, snapping around and tearing chunks out of the earth and stripping the bark off surrounding trees. Through it all Kabuto's grin never wavered, the fools in Konoha really thought that Orochimaru would die so easily. How blind they really were, ninja's were denizens of the dark. To be called upon to do the deeds humanity couldn't. They were devils and monsters that preyed upon the weak and felled the mightiest and the undefeatable. Their name struck fear in the hearts of even the most battle hardened samurai.

Finally the figure was complete and the violent chakra suddenly caved inward being sucked up by the now completely revived Orochimaru. The Sannin stood there for a second looking at his hands and just being lost within his own thoughts. His trademark evil smirk taking its place as he looked towards his right hand man that was responsible for reviving him. "You did well Kabuto, your service this day shall be rewarded." Orochimaru his words slithering out of his mouth with a tainted quality to them. '_You have no idea Orochimaru. You're the most blind of them all. You of all people should know not to trust anyone_' Kabuto inwardly thought.

Looking down towards his captive Orochimaru was shocked to see one smiling blonde haired Naruto with a sizzling explosive kunai in his mouth. "Boom" Naruto said as the kunai exploded with a deafening roar, and causing a massive explosion to boot. They weren't done however as in the next instant a giant river of mud crashed through the area destroying a good swath of forest. After the dust settled, Hiruzen stood atop his mud river. His team behind him, with an unconscious Anko being in Naruto's shadow clones arms. "Ji-ji their trying to attack us from underground." Naruto stated, his eyes closed.

Hiruzen smirked, he loved Naruto's sensing ability it was ever so useful. Going through a short string of hand seals he placed his palms on the ground. Within seconds the ground underneath them started shaking violently. Not long after their adversaries shot out of the ground a few yards ahead of them. "Team your task is to get Anko to Konoha as fast as possible. Go now!" He commanded as they obeyed without question.

The looks on their faces however told him they weren't happy with being asked to flee. He wouldn't risk their lives in a battle of this scale though. Strolling forward casually as if he had nothing to worry about facing Orochimaru and his two cronies at the same time. He struck up a conversation to give his team time to get ahead. "You know Orochimaru, I can't believe you've fallen so far. This is demonology of the highest caliber. Fragmenting your soul in such a manner, you can't even be considered human."

Orochimaru smiled, there was nothing pure or good about it however, "You're right sensei, I'm no longer human. I have transcended into being a god. You can try to kill me all you want I will eternally plague Konoha and you till I see BOTH of you turned to dust!" Orochimaru snarled, his true face being revealed.

'Are you so consumed by rage at being passed up for Hokage that you truly cannot rest in peace until you've destroyed everything?' The Hokage thought to himself. "So how about we get this started then shall we? It seems as though you actually managed to get a numbers advantage on me this time, let's see just how helpful that is."

"Numbers advantage? Poor Sarutobi, being fooled by mere Bunshin. Then again such a simple jutsu is often overlooked in the heat of the moment." Orochimaru slithered sadistically as the two images of Kabuto and Kimimaro disappeared. "I knew you would send your children away from the fight so I sent Kimimaro to deal with them."

"What about the other?"

Orochimaru smirked, "His use is elsewhere." It seemed the conversation was over as the Snake Sannin unhinged his lower jaw and a giant stream of snakes swam through the air at high speeds intent on skewering the Kage. When they found they couldn't sink their teeth in it was already far too late. Sarutobi Hiruzen was mad, no not just mad he was seeing red. Only being a Kage for two bloody wars tended to focus that rage into a deadly weapon.

There was only one person in all of the shinobi nations whose temper scared even Hanzo the salamander Kage of the hidden rain village, that person being one Sarutobi Hiruzen when he was wearing his current expression. Stone cold, unbridled fury. "You'll be regretting ever coming back to life. I'm going to make your life _hell_" Hiruzen's words seared even the very air. The true battle began at this point as the two high class shinobi amped up their battle.

Jutsu, weapons, and curses echoing through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Shit! We've got a bogie guys, he's gaining fast too. We can either put on the speed or turn and fight." Naruto announced to his teammates. Right after a vicious boom cracked through air before a large blast of wind tore through the trees.

"Run!" They all shouted at the same time. That blast had come from the fighting being done by their sensei and Orochimaru, if they were going to have to fight they wanted to be as far away from the two masters as possible. Even being near a fight of that level was liable to get you killed in the back lash. After putting on the speed Naruto was pleased to learned that their pursuer had ceased to gain any ground on them. Creating a few Bunshin he commanded them to go slow their attacker down. Unfortunately there lives were swiftly and mercilessly ended, he urged his friends to speed up further.

He then felt their pursuer's chakra jump to levels past his own current reserves. Shortly thereafter he could feel the signature shoot forward faster than was humanly possible, they could not outrun Orochimaru's crony. One of them had to stay behind and he wasn't even going to ask them. He knew he was the only one who could last, after all he was the man made weapon wasn't he? If he couldn't defeat one super powered idiot what use was he to his friends, however they would not simply let him make this choice and he didn't have time to hash it out with them. He had to trick them into; slowly a plan came to form within the blondes mind on just how to do this.

The first attack came from a literal hail of sharpened bone descending from the sky like angry wasps. Naruto, sensing the attack even during their head long rush, created three shadow clones and pushed his clone and two teammates ahead of the fire. At this point his team still thought the clone holding Anko was the original Naruto. Well he was fine with that, "Tch if that's the best you got your not going to last long" Naruto spoke to his assailant. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, the man who's going to stomp your ass into the ground." He called now casually walking out into the open, a kunai twirling lazily on his finger. "At least come down here and face me like a man, teme!" He growled, with a flick of his wrist the kunai in his hand shot forward like an arrow into the surrounding foliage, a faint '_thunk_' followed by the soft shuffling of feet let Naruto know he'd only barely missed.

The taunt worked however as the enemy ninja chose to appear for the first time, Descending upon Naruto from the skies with a sword comprised of bone poised to slice him in half. The teen had long silver hair with two dots in the middle of his forehead, he wore a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments; one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery-white hair. Dodging by a hairs breath Naruto retaliated with a very powerful upper cut directly underneath Kimimaro's chin. Once in the air Naruto quickly spun and lashed out with a kick that smashed into his nose, and surprisingly didn't break it, causing the teen to go flying several feet away. If this bastard wanted to go with weapons well than he was going to get what he gave, reaching behind him and slipping into the falcons talons while his enemy got to his feet.

"My name is Kimimaro, and I am going to kill you for that. Slow and painfully." His voice was cold as steel, with lightning quickness he dashed forward, his bone sword leaping forward trying to skewer the blonde, ducking the strike Naruto sprang backwards with a flip kick that, had Kimimaro not jumped backwards so quickly, would have given more than just a scratch bisecting the middle of his forehead. It seems the blonde was not someone to simply overlook as nothing. "You have minor skill at least."

Naruto flipped him the bird. "Your attacks are far too slow to ever hit me. Training with Sarutobi Hiruzen tends to teach you not to get hit. You think your fast? I'll show you real speed. You've attacked me twice now." He grinned, his muscles tensing readying for what he was about to do. "It's my turn!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward.

"A straight on attack will never work on me, and a peasant such as you could never beat the likes of me." Kimimaro sneered, readying to strike the upstart down however before he got in striking distance Naruto suddenly shifted direction and with a speed Kimimaro couldn't keep up with lashed out with a hard and fast right. Kimimaro dodged but a deep gash was torn in his abdomen, his blood flowing freely. "You'll need more than a few scratches to beat me a member of the Kaguya clan." Bone then protruded in sharp spikes from his skin, not just in one place, everywhere from his shoulders down to his elbows, even out of his abdomen! the sight of it chilled Naruto to the bone despite making him look very similar to some dinosaurs from ancient times. Along with physical mutation Naruto felt his chakra spike higher yet again.

Kimimaro leapt forward with a strong kick to Naruto's abdomen before the blonde had time to react. He followed up with a slash across the teen's chest, then a flipping heel kick that caused cracks in the ground upon impact. Blood and spit flew from Naruto's mouth but he tilted his head to the left avoiding his head being impaled and with a swipe of one of his claws got the bone-ified ninja to quickly vacate his personal space. Rolling onto his feet, Kimimaro was already on him again, only this time his other arm was now a giant bone drill. '_Seriously a fucking drill made of out bone, who the fuck is this guy!_' Kimimaro's combo was only barely avoided, with only minor injuries.

However as Naruto tried to get some range Kimimaro lashed out with a spin kick that twirled Naruto around; the next thing Naruto saw was Kimimaro's sword of bone protruding from his midsection.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it folks. Will Tenten and Shikimaru figure out Naruto's ruse and if so, what will they do about it? What will happen to Naruto now? and what will become of the fight between Orochimaru and Sarutobi! and where the hell did Yugao go? shouldn't she be fighting kimimaro? Find out next time :) i don't currently have a beta so if there are grammatical errors please inform me. And review! with compliments or review either would be greatly appreciated.<strong>


	10. Fights in the trees, heads in the clouds

**A/N Hey there lads and lassies here be the next chapter of Will of Fire I hope you enjoy the read and if you have any feedback whatsoever don't be afraid to review :) I take helpful criticism and compliments and ideas alike. Also I have no beta so if you catch any let me know and i will fix said grammar.**

* * *

><p>While Orochimaru would never admit it out loud, in his current state he was no match for Sarutobi. After five minutes of vicious battle he had received far more damage than his opponent. He knew he would have to retreat for now lest he be killed so soon after being revived. He had to time it perfectly or else he would be caught before he could even think of escape. Chuckling in a very dark manner he taunted the old monkey summoner as the man struck out with his staff. "Come on sensei, is this the best you can do with a renewed body? Such a disappointment." The smirk on his face adding insult to injury as he casually dodged each strike (even though each strike missed by only a hairs breath).<p>

Taunting Sarutobi might not have been the smartest action for the snake Sannin as his eyes took on a look of steel, one strike hit home, a swipe to his temple followed sending him stumbling sideways, a vicious jumping spin kick to his abdomen sent him sprawling. "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." A fireball that spanned about ten feet across raced towards a groggily standing Orochimaru he only he had time to look up in time to see the fire, his mouthed opened in a scream, whether from rage or fear was uncertain. The words died on his lips as he was engulfed in flames only a moment later.

Sarutobi landed near the scorched body, after inspecting the body he smashed the butt of his staff into Orochimaru's shed skins head. Inspecting the now scorched part of the forest that lay near the skin he saw a hole not too far away. "You little bitch! I didn't train a coward such as this!" Sarutobi shouting loud enough to be sure Orochimaru heard him no matter where he hid. Still he had to respect his students' tenacity to live. He sped off in tail of his foe. He _was_ adept at tracking after all. Orochimaru couldn't have gone too far.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too say Naruto was in a tight spot was like saying Choji only ate chips on occasion. Kimimaro was a nightmare; he couldn't do any real damage to this guy. Thus when he had stabbed him he hid in the tree tops via the Kawarimi no Jutsu, gotta love the basics. Currently Kimimaro was throwing his little bony shuriken every trying to get a feel for his location. Naruto wouldn't let that happen, he wasn't skilled in stealth for nothing. A ninja's home ground was always in the unseen places, while occasionally enjoying a good slug fest in the opponents face Naruto knew the value of remaining unseen. When he figured out his plans on how to destroy the juggernaut that was Kimimaro he set to work with the preparations.

Kimimaro was growing angrier and angrier, he could feel the blondes' smug presence somewhere in the trees nearby, the fact that Kimimaro couldn't pin point the location or find the blonde with his shuriken really pissed him off. A veritable rain of Kunai rained down upon him from all directions except from underneath, with a smirk Kimimaro spun in a circle lashing out with his bone sword neatly deflecting, diverting, and dodging all the kunai. "Typical trash move from a trash enemy, what else is new." The Kaguya taunted. When he heard the soft sizzling though, his eyes widened in shock before the explosion went off, it was so massive, and the initial shockwave tore the surrounding trees asunder before the flames ever reached them.

Naruto strolled out into the open, dusting his palms together with smirk on his face, yep he certainly loved big explosions, while he was going to come back at some point and ensure that life started back up here again it certainly didn't take away from his love of that big boom. "There's no way that bastard survived that explosion, he was all '_trash move from trash enemy_'. Tch I'm Uzumaki Naruto, you don't fuck with me." He jeered, mocking Kimimaro to himself as a mental pat on his back.

He wasn't expecting a sudden blast of killing intent to follow his statement, and it was coming from directly below him. Jumping backwards just in time to avoid being sliced in half. "There's just no fucking way you could have survived that! How the hell are you alive?!" Naruto accused with exasperation and pointing his forefinger at his enemy for emphasis.

"That was quite the trick, I admit. I'm not an average Shinobi and I'm no longer even a normal Kaguya. You see Orochimaru has gifted me with this power." Kimimaro stated his voice darker and huskier. Naruto could literally feel the taint of his chakra from there. His form had contorted even more making him look even more like a freaky Dinosaur human hybrid. With dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail completing his new creepy look.

Kimimaro had had enough of this little pest; he rushed forward but at a slower speed than before. It was still fast enough to close the three feet of distance between them and land a vicious slash across Naruto's chest and splitting the skin on his chin with his sword. Naruto's recovered from the shock and dodged the next strikes with ease and gaining sufficient ground retaliated with a piston kick to bone freaks abdomen only to have the ninja dodge by a hairs breathe. His reward was a slash on the abdomen due to Naruto's blades infused with wind chakra. Rushing forward Naruto began a brutal barrage of kicks, strikes and slashes. He made sure each attack flowed as a river into the next one; weaving together an acrobatic attack that had attacks coming in from all angles. Kimimaro however was infuriatingly good at dodging and any strikes he did land on the bony freak healed up too quick to really matter. Dodging Kimimaro's counterattack Naruto leapt forward with a war cry lashing out with a left uppercut with all the strength he could muster and pouring copious amounts of wind chakra into his blades causing a high pitched whirring noise. Kimimaro hopped back but not fast enough as Naruto's claw struck deep into his jaw bone and cut three deep trenches within the hardened bone. Causing Kimimaro's eyes to widen, and then narrow rapidly.

Naruto was now officially in the danger zone, and Kimimaro was quick to show it with a strong elbow to his chest, the spike coming off his elbow slipping into the blondes' body like a knife through hot butter. Kimimaro was not done however as he followed with a low quick that shattered the blondes' knee and crumpling to the ground a second later. Kimimaro followed him down and threw all of his weight into a hard downward strike with his right hand; his drill of a hand, the drill spinning so rapidly it was a blur. Naruto barely avoided it by throwing the teen off in a roll.

Kimimaro rolled to his feet to see Naruto, slowly trying to stand. "It's futile, you are defeated and you will die here and now. Do not be too disappointed though many have died in my wake." He tried consoling his enemy before his final rest.

"Hey mother fucker, take a look at your chest." Looking down Kimimaro to see a seal tag attached to him and it had just started glowing signaling activation. So where was the explosion? Wasn't it an explosive tag? When he tried to remove it he came to a frightening discovery, he couldn't move at all, save for his mouth and eyes it seemed. Now he saw Naruto's vengeful grin, he'd countered his flurry without him even being aware.

"How?"

"When you threw that hard right you were so focused on your attack you missed it when I threw you off me, I slapped it on and activated as soon as I could." The seal was actually very simple in design, the seal was took its strength from the chakra of the wearer. The more chakra they had the harder it was to escape. Kimimaro didn't need to know that though, Naruto now had him in checkmate, and the teen was at his mercy.

"Ah, as an Uzumaki I should have known you were knowledgeable with seals" Kimimaro conceded, looking very pissed at his predicament and trying to figure out how to escape, the more chakra he seemed to put out trying to break this damn seal the more it seemed to take out of him.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Naruto queried a look of surprise on his face.

Kimimaro looked at Naruto as if he were retarded. "The Uzumaki, close allies of Konoha's before being wiped out in one fell swoop because of their power with seals. How can you not know that? You're an Uzumaki!"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto growled, at any rate he'd learned what he wanted it was time to finish this. "I'm done here, you're worse than useless in your condition and the next patrol will find you and deal with you. I'm going to check on my friends." When he turned to leave however he came face to face with the resident snake Sannin himself.

"Fuck." Naruto stated, before killing intent the likes he'd never felt before fell onto his shoulders. His mind simply could not handle it and he crumpled to the ground out cold before he even hit the ground. Orochimaru swiftly kicked him aside sending Naruto flying into a tree, causing the monster of a man to smirk sadistically.

Time seemed to slow down at the blonde then, his body was bleeding heavily from serious injuries, he couldn't breathe right after his lung being punctured and he couldn't really hear much after that kick. The strength behind it rattled his brain and probably gave him a concussion. On top of all that he couldn't move his body, he tried commanding it to move but his body was refusing to pick up the signal. '_Is this how I'm going to die?_ _Heh and I didn't even survive to become chunin_' he thought to himself as his spirit started giving in.

'_Naruto, use our power!_' a voice that carried the sound of primal beauty commanded him. Looking up his eyes fell upon a woman. Her long hair fell down in waves, constantly shifting in a plethora of colors. Her skin was the color of Brazilian cherry wood and she wore a dark green, velvet looking dress.

"Who are you?" He asked weakly, his strength fading fast.

'_It doesn't matter, pour all of your chakra into the tree your resting against and use our power! Do it quickly or you will die!_' Her voice was urgent and pleading. For some reason Naruto didn't want to hear her voice carrying such a sadness to it. He nodded mumbling "Sure thing lady, just don't cry." Nodding as best as he could, whether it worked or not he did not know but he shut his eyes and focused, turning his attention inwards he immersed himself within the vast pool of chakra that lie within him and he rushed it outwards into the tree behind him. Instantly things started coming into focus, he could feel his legs and arms again and he could hear the Sannin's gasp of surprise at whatever was happening.

The Sannin had thought that one kick had killed the blonde or at least knocked him out, so he had gone to free Kimimaro from the blonde's seal which was quite well done but a minor inconvenience to him. However when he felt an enormous outpouring of chakra erupt from where the blonde had hit he looked too see a giant wave like writhing mass of branches rushing towards him with large wooden heads of many different sharp toothed animals, all snapping ferociously, there were even large snake heads, ironic really. Still he had to move lest he be engulfed in that attack; grabbing Kimimaro he put on a full sprint trying to get out of the way, he felt one beast graze and pierce his sandal and almost catch his foot but his speed pushed him ahead just a little faster.

Looking back his eyes widened, the forest was alive, what looked to be moving mass of sharpened trees rapidly sweeping over everything and swallowing the land. "Dear god." He whispered; this kid wasn't even chunin he had only just gotten out of the academy for Kami's sake! Regardless he summoned a giant snake and it sped forward with all the haste it could muster due to the wooden avalanche of sorts rushing towards them.

Naruto's conscious was currently one with the forest. He _was_ the rushing mass of nature's wrath! He was unstoppable, but he could also feel his body and as weird as it was he felt it quickly becoming exhausted with the effort of will it took to create this. While he had more than enough chakra it was straining his mental capacity to the limit. It was time to stop; '_You did it Naruto_' the ladies voice seemed to whisper in his mind. Opening his eyes he gasped. He sat at the base of the tree completely healed, and encased in a wooden shell, with the light peeking in here and there. The place was roomy at about ten in diameter and dome like. "I did this?" He asked to no one.

"Yes you did Naruto." Naruto whirled to find his sensei standing there, surveying whatever Naruto had created. Than his gaze turned to the boy himself and for the look in his eyes seemed to be trying to discern just how much he was truly capable of. It was slightly unnerving if he were honest. "This is amazing; none since the first have ever displayed such powerful techniques. Especially mokuton," he talked as if he were mystified, dazed and shocked. Than his gaze became sharp and calculating again, turning it once more, on Naruto. "Where is everyone else?"

Naruto blushed and looked nervously at the ground. "Well I… I, uh, I kinda tricked them into going on ahead because we had a pursuer. Sooooo…. I don't know." All he did to justify himself was smile innocently and shrug.

"Oh you are so dead when we get back to the village, you know that don't you?" Sarutobi said through ground teeth. He'd drilled teamwork into all three of their heads and on their first outside mission he throws it all away with careless bravado. "I'm so pissed off at you right now I am currently forbidding you from speaking for the duration of the mission. Follow me while we head towards Konoha. HOPEFULLY they made it home safe. Now find them and lead on _silently._" Naruto whimpered but did as requested he found them. He whimpered again, he found them alright, and they were in a tight spot. He sped off the Hokage hot on his heels. "They're in trouble aren't they?" Sarutobi asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "Then speed the fuck up, let's hope Yugao can sufficiently protect them." Naruto tried hard not gulp, he only felt three signatures in that area, so unless she could hide her chakra perfectly than Yugao was not there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugao was currently looking down on a very interesting fight, Shikamaru and Tenten had been stopped in their head long rush by the traitor she had only just now caught up too. Having come upon this fight she felt she would see if the two gennin even needed her help. So far they seemed to be a good job at keeping him at a distance, somehow knowing he didn't have many rangy techniques while both of them were distance fighters, to a point. Shikamaru kept Kabuto constantly moving around via his Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow imitation technique), Meanwhile Tenten kept him distracted and dodging via throwing an entire armies' worth of weapons his way.

"Is that the best you two can do? Ha! How long can you keep this up?" His smirk never once twitched, this was good dodging practice sure but he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. His job was to test the abilities of Orochimaru's ex-sensei's new crop. It seemed as though the jinchuuriki had played hero and stayed behind to fight Kimimaro, a noble sentiment but a fool move. The boy would die for sure. "Come on I want to see what you two can really do. I know students of Sarutobi Hiruzen are better than this!" He taunted.

To say Shikamaru was pissed would be an understatement, as they had been running He thought Naruto had been all to quiet, than when Kabuto had arrived and they found out at the worst possible time that it was a shadow clone of Naruto they had no choice but to distract him while the clone made thousands of other copies just to get away. However now they had no way of knowing whether or not he had actually gotten to Konoha safely, even the slightest mistake could dispel the clone and leave Anko completely unguarded. They all had heard that recent explosion and now that they knew it was Naruto he was officially worried. To top it all off their supposed stand in leader was missing in action and nowhere to be found. Catching eyes with Tenten he signaled her with a few hand signals they had developed as a way of communicating on the battlefield without giving away what their planning. Right now Shikamaru needed an outlet and killing this son of a bitch was the perfect tool

"I'm really bored now children. It seems this is all you can do, how disappointing." Kabuto groaned, feigning sorrow.

"You're an idiot who needs to shut his mouth." Tenten said right behind him right before she slammed the butt of her staff into his back following with a swipe to the head that made a 'crack' she followed up by pivoting and sent a strong sweeping strike to his midsection, doubling him over she swiftly bent low and kicked his feet out from under him but he caught himself on one hand and shoved forward with a knee to her face that almost broke his knee-cap, her skin was like iron! She had a wolfish grin on her face as she rushed forward and lashed out with strikes only for the slimy bastard to weave expertly out of the way.

He would most certainly have counter attacked by now as his chakra scalpels could easily bypass the Rock Armour jutsu, it was high class move to be certain as it was completely transparent made you physically stronger and nigh untouchable with blunt trauma, it had its weakness however. Ones that he would have exploited were it not for Shikamaru's shadow closing in so he had to disengage and jump back, only to see another. He dodged it and this time more came at him only it was five shadow's not just one. He jumped on top of one of the many weapons. "Smart move, littering the battle field with weapons to create more shadow's to use against me. Sadly an amateur move to one such as me." He was about to boast even more but he wound up having thousands and thousands of volts shoved into him via the field of weapons turn into an electrical field. At this point Tenten had long vacated the area so as not to get tangled in the electrical jutsu.

"That was only phase one jack-ass you just experienced phase two, taste phase three fucker." A spear shot forward out of the shadow's and pierced his heart electricity arcing up in a fantastical display of lights and Kabuto's scream of agony was music to his ears.

"Wow that would have been painful, sadly this is where you die." Kabuto's voice whispered behind Shikamaru, who was pretty well hidden. Just as he was about to strike Shikamaru on the neck, however his danger senses went off and thanks to a timely Kawarimi was saved from being cut in half. A third opponent had entered the field now, a purple haired Anbu with a cat mask, "Ah Neko-san what a pleasant surprise." He greeted amicably.

She said nothing except to rush forward faster than even he could follow before slashing him from shoulder to hip. Only for the blade to pass rather through his ethereal image, she stood still awaiting his counter. Sending out a pulse of chakra to see where he was she found he had run. Seemed he didn't really want to take on two powerful kids and an Anbu. Moments later Naruto and Sarutobi dropped down. She nodded their way as he did theirs. "Tell me something Neko-san how can you hide you're chakra completely?" Naruto asked confusion written on his face. He still couldn't sense her and it disturbed him greatly.

He could swear she was smiling under her mask as he heard amusement in her voice as she told him "Maybe I'll teach you someday." Implying that day was far far far off. She was shocked when the Hokage punched the blonde on the back of the head hard enough to face plant.

"What did I tell you about talking during the remainder of the mission?" Hiruzen commanded. He turned away and addressed his team. "Good job, all of you for staying alive, Naruto's clone has yet to dispel or else he would receive its memories so we know Anko is still safe, mission accomplished! On a side note Naruto is not allowed to speak for the duration of the mission for abandoning his teammates in faux bravado and stand against an unknown enemy by himself."

They all nodded and the Hokage smiled. "Let's go home guys."


	11. To save a friend

**A/N Hey there my friends here is my latest chapter and for fans of Maelstrom of Alageasia that chapter will be out soon it's in the works I wanna do right by the book's quality so i'm going a little bit slower on that. I just finished this so let me know what you think ya'll I need your reviews to know if im doing right by you.**

* * *

><p>Today was just not her day. To start with, the moment Tsunade entered the hospital she was swarmed by nurses asking for assistance and needing this or that. Anyone that knew her knew Tsunade hated to be bombarded with work upon entering a building. To further the shit storm that her day was several ninja's died under her care due to the nature of their wounds. Wounds the likes of which she'd never seen. Those same Shinobi had all been babbling about seeing some form of demon, from the description and the similar wounds it seemed to be just one being, demon or otherwise, herself believing it to be a high level Ninja. They all sported deep slash marks on their person all over. What was strange about them was that they were festering and oozing small amounts of black liquid that she could not identify them. The other strange fact was that they were all stationed far apart from one another in remote areas of the forest that were literally many many leagues apart. They had all come back around the same time and it seemed simply impossible for just one person to have done this and covered that amount of ground in such a short time. Which led her to believe it was some sort of group or force of Shinobi. Which begged the question of who would be stupid enough to launch an attack against Konoha the strongest of the five great shinobi villages?<p>

As if that wasn't bad enough her sensei and his team had come back with Anko, and she had only just finished working to stabilize the woman. It had taken many hours and a lot of chakra, she had suffered internal wounds that only a chakra scalpel could cause and the seal on her neck was still attacking her life force. She couldn't heal that, it was impossible and only a seal master of Minato's caliber could ever hope to repair that. If something wasn't done soon than Anko would die, which put her in her current predicament, having to tell this to her Hokage. With a deep breath she walked into the waiting room, all five Shinobi standing those Shinobi being Hiruzen, Yugao, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tenten. All of them wearing pensive faces wondering the same thing, she truly hated these moments. In these moments she was the Harbinger of death letting them know that anything they could do was ultimately useless. With a heavy sigh she shook her head. "I've done all I can and she's stable but if something isn't done she will die. The seal is attacking her very soul in the absence of Orochimaru's soul fragment. That sick freak really knew how to design a truly wicked seal. Only someone with knowledge of seals that hasn't been seen since Minato could hope to save her now."

Dead silence followed her statement. All of their eyes were sent towards the floor, all except Naruto who had proceeded to pull out his ever present black book and started flipping through the pages of his black book. She shrugged everyone had their ways to cope she supposed. As she turned to leave she was stopped by what the blonde shinobi stated next. "I can do it. I know how to save her" he said calmly his eyes currently holding a sense of awe about them. Probably due to the fact that he realized that he could indeed save the woman's life. She had felt something similar before, that pivotal moment when your brain searches desperately for an answer only to find you already have it in front of you. She knew that look and knew he was speaking the truth. "I will need Jiraiya's help of course, but trust me when I say this will work." The conviction in his voice loud and clear everyone in the room had their eyes on him with a look that seemed to convey a shaky trust. Almost as if an answer this fast was almost too good to be true.

"Naruto, are saying that you are on par with Minato Namekaze when it comes to seals?" Sarutobi asked not quite ready to believe Naruto's proclamation. There simply no way that a Gennin could decipher, break, and repair the seal currently affixing the tokubetsu jounin currently in the ICU.

At this point a small blush appeared on the blondes face and he scratched the back of his head, Tsunade read his body language to see that he was nervous and embarrassed, like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar. "Remember how I graduated old man? Well I learned more than the Kage Bunshin no jutsu; I also acquired this book on seals. It was way too advanced for me to read at the time but after studying from the beginning and learning from there I can now read this book with ease." He admitted sheepishly, his right foot swiveling on his toes back and forth and his eyes cast on the ground.

Sarutobi was in shock, he realized he knew that book. It was the book of seals Minato had sealed in to the forbidden scroll as his contribution. It was one of the most coveted literary pieces across the elemental Nations and Naruto had it all along and shoving it in his face the entire time. Not only that but he had hid this knowledge from everyone. He was damn proud of the boy, not that he was going to say that of course he was pissed at not having caught it sooner. "Do you know what that book actually is Naruto?"

Naruto tilted his head and stared directly into the Hokage's eyes a fiery determination in them that reminded him all too much of his father. "Yes, I know exactly what and whose book this was. That's why I took it. It belongs to me." the challenging tone in his voice dared anyone in the room to defy that statement.

A pregnant pause followed his statement, meanwhile Sensei and student never broke eye contact. Simply by stating what he did he knew Sarutobi had caught the implications of what he said. He knew who is father was, and while Minato had told him that it was a book of seals but it's exact contents he did not know. Somehow the blonde had figured that much out on his own and he never uttered a word to anyone about it. This was not Hiruzen's day he was going to be having a long conversation with the blonde after this was done.

Shikamaru for his part was wracking his brain trying to figure out just what the hell was going on. Naruto had been holding out on a lot of knowledge that the Hokage was unaware he had. That much was clear to the boy. Apparently that book was not a piece of ordinary literature nor was it written by some nobody. No this book apparently had weight and importance right up there with what seemed to be S ranked secrets if he had to guess. That begged the question of who the hell owned and wrote the book. It was a seal master and they were somehow related to Naruto somehow. Yet that didn't make sense seeing as how Naruto was an orphan and he had always said he never knew of any family growing up. Well that made sense as he seemed to have only recently acquired the info. So who wrote that book, maybe he could find out. "Hey Naruto mind if I have a look at that book?"

Naruto smiled and looked over at his teammate "Sure bud." And tossed the book his way. This action had Sarutobi wide eyed and those who knew body language could tell a slow fiery anger started to build in the Hokage. It seemed as though Naruto was bandying about Information that he should have never known or been privy to and he was flaunting it about with reckless abandon. However Shikamaru looked confused.

"I thought you said this was a book of seals? All I see are blank pages. Did you put some sort seal on it or something?" The Nara asked tossing the book back to Naruto who sported a grin.

"Blood seal actually, one that I didn't put there. It prevents anyone not meant to read it from viewing its contents. Luckily I'm a person who was meant to read it. Regardless with the help of this book Jiraiya sensei's oversight and my ingenuity I have figured out a way to save our favorite snake lady." Naruto proclaimed with gusto posing and thrusting his fist in the air like an impromptu captain thrusting his sword in the air signaling a charge.

The Hokage almost chuckled, almost. He was still going to have words with the young shit head blonde that dare to not reveal such information to him. He was right however there were more pressing matters and he best focus on the task at hand than ghosts of the past coming back to bitch slap him. "I have already sent a message to Jiraiya via Anbu knowing his expertise would be needed before you piped up, but humor an old man and tell us your idea." He asked contritely.

"Sorry but I wanna check a few things with Jiraiya first, just as a failsafe before I go ahead and just spout it out." Naruto retorted. Obviously enjoying the fact that he was the one with all the cards in his hand. If Naruto ever gambled world beware because he would be a mean card shark.

"I'm already here brat, so let's hear this already." Jiraiya announced casually from the window behind them. "I've been here since your little revealing and I must say you got some balls to do what you did. You're lucky I don't kick the shit out of you right now for being so pompously arrogant. Regardless I'm curious and if it's actually feasible will rescind my earlier statement." With his piece said he climbed in fully and walked over to the blonde.

Naruto seemed unfazed by the threat and simply beckoned that tall man to bend over so he could whisper in his ear. Doing so Naruto started sharing with the toad hermit exactly what his plan was, the room watched as Jiraiya's eyes got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, finally they looked to be about to pop out of his eye sockets. Backing away Naruto asked "So do I have everything correct? Think it will work?" Despite being so confident it was clear that even he realized it was a good idea to call in the resident expert to make sure what he was proposing wasn't in the land of ludicrous.

"Well brat I have to hand it to you, it's definitely seems to be insane enough to be on par with my old student." Turning to everyone at this point he delved into the finer workings of the plan. "The kid plans to use a high level summoning seal to grab a soul from a different dimension to replace Orochimaru's missing fragment, of course that's not all no he intends to modify much like a jinchuuriki only housing a creature that is not a Bijuu and in such a way that Anko would have full control of it and there wouldn't be any pain from using the chakra as he's going to apply a fusion seal to merge the two chakra's. This will stabilize her, on top of that we're going to dissemble and re-write the existing seal on her so that way it will boost her capabilities instead of constricting them. It's insane and brilliant, crazy but sound, beautiful in its design. Something that even I can't do, for it requires blood seals and a vast amount of chakra. I'm handling the blood seals and Naruto's supplying the chakra. He was right he found the answer and only he can do it." Jiraiya laughed boisterously. This kid was out of his rocker in the best way possible. He wasn't as good as Minato or himself in all areas of the art but he was their equal in theory and understanding. He had a long way to go to become master, something he was going to help cultivate.

Everyone had their jaws on their floor, everyone except Yugao though only Jiraiya noticed which sparked an interest, she seemed to understand and accept exactly what they were going to try to do. She knew more than she let on about seals, or was a really damn good poker player. Having played poker with her before he was going with the latter. Which led him to wonder where she got such training without him? He knew damn near everything that was worth knowing across the elemental nations due to his spy network and his natural charisma and travelling ways. If there was a seal master on par with him under his nose he should damn well know about it. "However with the level of seals were talking about we're going to need more than just ink, blood, and chakra, we're going to need certain ingredients luckily I have most of them except for some of the rarer plants. Those are going to be bit harder to obtain-"

"Actually, I already have all of those rare plants at my house. I grew them." Naruto chimed in, his sheepish look returning at stealing Jiraiya's thunder.

"Kid..." Jiraiya growled. "Learn when to shut the fuck up! That's not cool; first lesson, seal apprentice" He announced standing ramrod straight and putting his left arm behind his back and raising his right extending his index finger to the sky and continuing in a slow, lecturing tone of utmost seriousness. "Always ALWAYS let the master have the thunder." Then swiftly knocked the blonde upside the head with a swift right hook.

"OW! You're not a master of anything besides perverseness!" Naruto shot back rubbing his now bruised head.

Yugao giggled and chimed in her two cents for the first time. "He's right about that last part ya know."

Jiraiya shot her a hurt look while holding on to his chest. "You would say such awful things about a great man such as me?"

She grinned nodding she replied. "Definitely."

The banter caused the tension in the room to disappear, but duty returned full force and all shinobi went about their respective duties. Anko would be saved Naruto wouldn't let it be any other way. He even dared the Shinigami to try and stop him. Shikamaru and Tenten left the hospital with him because he was going to help harvesting what they needed. "So what the hell was with keeping all these secrets from us? Who the hell wrote that book anyway? And why the hell did you take on that opponent alone! Deceiving us as you did! I thought we we're supposed to be a team!" Tenten demanded speaking up for the first time since returning to Konoha. Shikamaru looked towards Naruto as well wanting to know those very things himself.

Naruto knew he was going to have to come clean eventually and while they would want finer details they didn't have the time. Anko's life still hung in the balance. "I'll explain everything later I promise, I'll tell you the same time I tell sensei. To keep you from exploding on me the book was written by Minato Namekaze, the fourth Hokage. The reason I have it was because when I didn't graduate I was lied to and long story short ended up stealing the forbidden scroll and ended up routing out a traitor in the process. The reason I stayed behind was because there was not time to devise a plan and I knew someone had to stall for time. I was the best choice out of all us I can fight the longest. I'm the meat shield I know that. I didn't expect that another bastard would show up and fight you guys. I'm sorry alright?"

"Baka." Shikamaru called from behind in a bored voice. "We're you're teammates, yeah you can fight the longest but tactically you're the dumbest except for extreme cases where you manage to pull something brilliant out of your ass. Not only that we're a _TEAM _damnit. Don't be that stupid again or I'll hold you down with my Kagemane no jutsu and shove thousands of volts of lighting through your body while I let Tenten here beat the living piss out of you."

Tenten nodded. "Right what he said!" fully comfortable with Shikamaru's increased sadistic tendencies. At least he wasn't lazy anymore and she felt sorry for any idiot dumb enough to fight the Nara. He could obviously control the blood lust that the sentient weapon had because he was still the same Shikamaru just with a slightly more sarcastic and brutal vocabulary.

Naruto couldn't even feel mad at them. Instead all he felt was overwhelming warmth spread in his heart. It was a good thing he was leading them because a lone tear escaped his face. It was damn good to have friends. He relished that feeling and treasured it more than any monetary object. So long as he could have bonds as strong as this he would be more than happy to weather whatever shit storm his life was going to throw at him. Arriving at his apartment rather quickly the two teens went to search around his home they quickly found that there seemed to be no plants what so ever. "Umm Naruto there are no plants of any sort in your apartment." Tenten announced as she and Shikamaru came back to the living room area after searching different sections.

Naruto smiled all the while, having patiently waited for them to come back telling him just such a thing. "Well I said there at my home but this apartment is really just a front, has been for a long time." With that he smiled and kneeled down on the hardwood floor. If one looked close enough they would notice one board out of the many thousands that his floor was made up of, was sticking up about a few centimeters. Naruto pulled on this revealing a hole that went down farther than the eye could see. There was a strong rope ladder going down seemingly all the way. Grinning like a fool and hopping down and climbing down with practiced ease he quickly descended past their view. Both Gennin shared a look, this one day they were learning so much about their teammate. What else was he hiding? The only way to find out was to follow him thus they descended too. It wasn't just a short descent either they continued their descent for what seemed like forever. Finally as they were descending they saw a small beacon of light. Naruto had already disappeared down the ladder taking the rungs eight at a time, by bending his back so far he grabbed the fourth lower rung and then flipped his legs backwards down the other four and continued that pattern looking for all the world like a blonde headed human monkey. The other two had shaken their heads at that. When they finally broke through the bright light Tenten gasped.

Below them was a giant cave with a large river running through the eastern half of the cave, coming out in a waterfall on the north side cascading down and flowing through a tunnel on the south side. On the western side, the side they were descending on, a grassy field spread below them rising several feet above the water, the water having already carved downwards over the period of many years. They saw wooden posts set up in a tight grid to the north and a small tent shortly beside it, apparently Naruto had done a little remodeling from the first time he had visited the cave. Shortly south on the wall was the strangest natural rock shelf she had ever seen. Small depressions that slowly dripped water into the plants Naruto housed in them, for a light source they saw giant crystalline stalactites glowing and even providing a moderate amount of warmth. Indeed it felt like a fine spring day down there and was as bright as one too via the natural but odd light source. Further south Naruto had set up what seemed to be an obstacle course consisting a climbing wall, several steep ramps some hurdles, pit falls with swinging ropes, monkey bars over a rather large pit, several metal barbed wire crawling pits and at the very end a rather intriguing work of ingenuity, a raised circle that had giant wooden flaps that with a strong enough gust of wind wood would easily rotate. They were thin enough to rotate at optimal speeds but thick enough to smack a human body around with ease. This is where Naruto trained? It looked like a freaking boot camp. The results seemed to show though as Naruto had been progressing at rather scary speeds.

When they finally reached solid ground Naruto led them to the shelf of plants and he picked out the ones he needed, he then had them remove the rare and sometimes beautiful plants and crush them into a fine powder, producing wooden bowls and crusher pieces. Explaining how to do such a process and showing them at the same time. After working for a few minutes chatter once more started again. "So Naruto since when did you become an expert on plants?" Tenten asked blown away by the depth of knowledge Naruto had begun to show.

He chuckled at the question. "I've always loved plants; after I found this place I started buying various plants I saw that I thought looked cool or were unique in some way. To my surprise I found that this place is the perfect cultivator for almost any sort of plant, given that I set things up right. It has a moderate amount of moisture but not enough to drown some plants and enough to satisfy the plants that need a fair amount of it. At first I took care of them because it passed the time after I got done at the academy, then after finding this book I began to stock some of the rarer plants because I knew I might have need of them in the future. Such as now, it really spurred my growth of knowledge in that area." This book really had been a godsend, having discovered it and now able to fully understand everything written in it truly lit a fire in his veins, that and the message at the beginning of the book. His father had loved him and was proud of him. He now knew that and now knew who his father was something he had wished for with all his heart. To find out it was the Yondaime Hokage was a shock to his system that he still hadn't quite gotten over.

"So… You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage and that book is your inheritance. Damn who would've thought it? It makes sense though I mean look at you; you're practically his clone aside from the fact that you're loud and obnoxious and from what I understand he was a cool and collected individual." Shikamaru stated humorously though a little shocked.

"Yeah I still don't know exactly what to think of that one. You have to keep quiet about it though. It's apparently an S ranked secret to protect me. How effective that will be with how I look I don't know. I just thought you should know in case enemies come after me." He answered honestly. Being shinobi meant when you were told information that was extremely sensitive you knew to keep your mouth shut. Besides being a clan Ninja himself Shikamaru understood perfectly. "Alright seems as though we're done here." He announced producing containers for the now powdered foliage. "We should hurry back don't want snake lady berating me for taking too long." He chuckled smoothly changing the subject. While they might have a right to know he wasn't quite sure he was ready to openly talk about it or his subsequent feeling about the subject. Not yet, he still had to come to terms with it himself. After all though he loved his father the same individual also stuck the worlds' most dangerous natural force right into his belly and shoved the responsibility of learning to control and harness its power on to his shoulders. Meanwhile also ensuring that his life would never be an easy one, though even if he didn't have the fur ball in his stomach he would still be a ninja and their lives were never easy.

While the teens had run off to Naruto's apartment the adults were doing their own job, Jiraiya's job being drawing the seals. Meanwhile Tsunade returned to the tower to get some paperwork done, a rather relaxing prospect after the hellish day she had, meanwhile the other two helped Jiraiya set up the necessary seals. Paving the way for the seal specialist to do a little digging, "So Yugao-san tell me how is it you weren't shocked about the insanity of what we're trying to do? Sorry but even our lord Hokage was shocked even _I_ was." He inquired politely, and Yugao gave him a calculating gaze, seeming to try and decipher just how persistent he was going to be. She must have realized that he was in fact quite stubborn.

"Well knowing the power of seals I delved into it myself and have reached a point on my own that I fully realize the power of sealing, unlike you blundering males." She bluffed, feigning an ice cold bitchy approach. As if she thought herself above men. While she was nice and caring to her friends and her those things she thought precious, such as her boyfriend. However anything or anyone she thought of as an annoyance would get her brutal and wrathful side. Much like the animal her Anbu name portrayed. After all cats held grudges for seven years.

"You can't bull shit a bull shitter my dear, and you my dear are so full of shit it's up to your eyes, look at them their shit brown!" He shot back grinning madly at his ingenuous come back. He knew when someone was lying, cheating, or being only half truth. It came with being a spy and having traveled almost the entirety of the Elemental Nations, having to go undercover retrieving vital information and having to deal in a world of masks, illusions, lies and misleads coming from you at all angles you learn to pick out when ones being swindled. Unlucky for her Jiraiya happened to be a master at it. It came with being a legendary ninja after all.

She smirked, not responding to the rise. "I will say no more on the subject. Let's continue with the task at hand. This conversation is over." she returned to her work. Focusing on the task at hand and ignoring Jiraiya's indignant aura. The truth of course could never be revealed. Not yet the timing wasn't right. There was still much to be done before the truth could even begin to come to light. Not even the Hokage could know. Until that time she would due her duty and watch over the blonde no matter what her personal feelings were for him.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the conscious purple haired Kunoichi in the room. He would find out one way or another. Jiraiya was a damn good spy for a reason and she had just landed herself the ire of the undisputed master of espionage. While he wasn't the strongest shinobi alive he was pretty damn close, due to his variety of skills, he would have his answers, one way or another.

Hiruzen had decided to amusedly watch the two go back and forth, knowing just how stubborn his student was he knew that with such a blunt and forceful stop to the conversation he would now go to know ends to discover her secrets. Then he would of course tell them to his lord Hokage. He was a very good student in that way, while he had made many mistakes in his teams teachings he had instilled some sense of loyalty into Jiraiya. He truly appreciated the man. Knowing his student would do the job for him Sarutobi had no need to press the girl for information that he too was curious about. All things in good time as they say, speaking of they were just about finished and they could all sense the teens returning. Knowing just how destructive this could turn out they had moved Anko to the Hokage tower, specifically the med room hidden behind his bookcase in the office. Meant for emergencies, in this case it was for privacy. No one that didn't already know needed to know what was going down. Instructing the kids where to return to they had quickly changed locales and proceeded to get to work on the large amount of seals that were going to be needed along with Jiraiya storing some blood in a mixing bowl adding in a plethora of different vegetation.

The room now looked like the room of a patient in a mental instate. Full of strange runic designs that all seemed too surreal to actually do anything, yet here was Fuuin jutsu, a lost art, saving the life of woman whose life hung the balance due to Fuuin jutsu in the first place. There was an old saying that Fuuin jutsu was the first and oldest Ninja art descended from Kami and the gods alike. It was mostly folk lore but the versatility and insane power of Fuuin jutsu definitely made him wonder at times.

The door opened and the three walked in wearing varied looks. Naruto seemed to range from being happy one moment to being aloof the next. Tenten looked to be slightly hurt, angry, yet somehow understood whatever was making her feel that way. Shikamaru though looking bored seemed to have an irate posture something all three noticed. The kids must have had a heart to heart Jiraiya thought. After all his team had to have had questions for Naruto after what had just transpired. Just what he told them he could guess but not the depth of what their conversation was. "Alright now to mix the ingredients, at this point everyone but Naruto can go. There are more important things you should be doing right now anyway." While his statement was certainly true Jiraiya had said it mostly because he wanted to talk to the blonde in private. Understanding dismissal the teens an Yugao left immediately, Sarutobi however stopped and stared pointedly at Jiraiya, obviously leaving only out of courtesy, he was not dismissed by any one and it was his choice to leave. Yeah message read loud and clear. The over bearing jack ass, though he cared about his sensei he really wanted to punch him in the jaw sometimes. "So kid you really sure about this? Once I'm done mixing these ingredients and putting the finishing touches its just gonna be you in here. What you're about to do is take everything you know about reality and smash your beliefs into a thousand pieces. What we're attempting here is on par with the Shiki Fuuin. Without a doubt, beyond that who knows what you're going to end up summoning, are you absolutely sure?" He had to make sure the kid had no reservations about going into this. It was highly risky and not assured but it was the best they had. If Naruto even hesitated for an instant, not even a millisecond everything could go horribly wrong. Resulting in both their deaths and possibly worse unleashing something that would doom them all. Finished with the mixing he started spreading the mixture in only the necessary seals. Making sure not to make a single miss stroke, if he was even a centimeter off everything would blow up in their faces.

His activity gave Naruto who was already seated in the position he was to be in looked on calmly as he thought about his answer. It was true, what he was doing was stretching the very bounds of reality, time, dimension, and everything the logic of Nature decreed. Laws that weren't made to be broken, yet here they were about to break them. Was he capable of accepting such a fact, casting aside the shackles of the earthly realm and delve into the unknown with absolute resoluteness. "Yes, I know what must be done and I know I can do it. Anko is a comrade and I don't abandon anyone, that's part of my nindo, my Ninja code of honor." He replied evenly making eye contact with the old sage; said sage seeing the confidence and the fiery will that only truly great ninja's ever have shone brightly in his eyes.

"Heh alright kid, kick some ass then. I'm done here. Good luck. I'll see you on the flip side." He grinned and winked before exiting the room, shutting the door, and sealing the room completely behind him. No chakra could escape this room. Explosions could happen in here and the outside world would be none the wiser. He truly was all on his own right now. His resolve hardened and his focus sharpened. He could do this. With a deep breath he searched inwardly for his chakra. Feeling the warmth that made up the empowering substance, he placed his hands upon the seal and ushered it forth. Around him a bright blue light came to life and sped across the seal as if devouring the ink growing rapidly in size. When the chakra trail reached the blood seals it changed from blue to purple and then back to blue. The room became brighter once all the seals lit up. Naruto started feeling his chakra rush rapidly out of him, there was no stopping it. like a rushing waterfall that couldn't be stunted it sped from his body making him start to sweat yet he started feeling colder for some reason, his hearing became dulled and his vision started to blur. He saw some sort of distortion happening in the center of the room, right where the rift should open. Taking a few deep breaths and blinking cleared the fog around his senses.

A distortion really was being created and he could feel something coming through, but it was fighting, and fiercely, if the drain on his chakra was any indication. He had heard about what happened when one ran out of chakra but he had never seemed to feel drained before, besides in his previous battle after Orochimaru showed up. This was likely to be a time as difficult as that he surmised. "COME ON YOU PUNY GODS! THIS ALL YOU GOT! I CAN DO THIS SHIT ALL DAY!" He roared being stubbornly defiant. Pouring more and more chakra actually increasing the drain on his tank, the rift grew in size and suddenly grew chaotic whipping about and lashing outwards, lightning lancing around one even striking Naruto.

As the volts hit him Naruto grit his teeth. "Mother fucker that the best you got! Some puny sparks! Let's dance!" He couldn't fail Anko's life depended on him. Slowly a form started coming out, it was covered in bright light so he couldn't make out the features but it was there. With newfound strength he dug deeper into his chakra pool and pushed even more outwards. With a deafening boom the rift closed and a gust of wind slammed into him as smoke drifted about the room from the closing. He could sense the presence of what he had summoned, it was powerful. VERY powerful by what he could sense. It had a vast amount of power residing within it. Now came the hard part, sealing it's soul into Anko and hopefully doing it amicably. That thought was shattered when out of the smoke a clawed hand grasped his neck and had enough forward momentum to propel them forwards slamming Naruto into the wall. He saw the form of a what looked to be a human female. Only her claws had punctured his neck but not his jugular, he counted himself lucky for that, her eyes were the next feature to signify she was no human for her eyes were slit like a feline. Then there was the animalistic growl coupled with the fangs. Her mahogany colored skin rippled with muscle and she was covered in leather making her look like an ancient hunter. This thought was supported by the necklaces of teeth that hung around her neck framed by her wild, mane like, brown hair. "Who dares to summon the Goddess of the hunt, Ayane?!" The now identified Ayane hissed flexing her grip on Naruto's neck causing him too seethe in pain.

"Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki bitch. Now step off!" he growled and double heel stomped her in the chest causing her to go flying though not before leaving a nice little gash across the teens neck. Naruto dropped to the floor but rolled onto his feet immediately. Blood freely flowed down his form. He had royally fucked up, there was now a loose creature that he had to somehow contain. '_YO FUZZ BALL! If there was ever a time I needed you now would be it! Don't be a bloody coward help me out here!_' He saw Ayane leap forward changing mid air into a giant white tiger roaring loudly and by the look in her eye about to have dinner and Naruto was the main course. The world suddenly became grey around him as everything froze, than in front of his eyes everything melted away to engulf him in utter darkness. Something about her chakra had stirred Naruto's more primal side and awoken a certain red eyed friend of his. A deep hateful chuckle rang out as Naruto fell eternally before landing in a sewer splashing down in the water flowing through it.

Popping back up and standing on top of the water he surveyed his new surroundings, somehow his injuries were gone and now he was in a sewer? Pipes ran along the very straight sewer with doors appearing every so often. Yet a small red light at the edge of his vision drew him closer. With his course set he started forward, '_Come boy face me if you have the guts! I would like to see you call me a coward to my face_' a deep malevolent voice echoed causing all the pipes to shudder and the water to splash around violently.

The red light grew larger and brighter as he walked forward until finally it engulfed him and he found himself in front a large wooden gate that went onward and upward eternally, caging what looked to be infinite darkness. As he approached a massive claw clashed out one giant claw stopping just inches from his face. A pair of giant red eyes glared hatefully down at the boy. "_I would spill your blood across this entire sewer if I could. Lucky for you this damn seal prevents me from doing just that._'

"Tch that's all you have to say. No wonder you were so easily captured you're nothing but a hateful creature full of malice and spite. Regardless I need your help fox. I cannot defeat this enemy alone and if I die you die. So what's it going to be?" He shot back not intimidated in the least. He knew where he was now. he was in his own mind so to speak though it was strange he thought his subconscious would look different.

"_Heh you're bold kid. I like that. Fine I'll help you but just remember you're nothing without me! Now get out of here I tire of our conversation_'

For some reason Naruto thought his first meeting with the beast would be different but it was done now and the sewer and cage melted around him as he came to reality once more. Naruto's form was engulfed in blood red chakra a two tails shooting out and grasping around the tiger pulling it forward towards a snarling Naruto whose wounds had healed, his hand reared back as he struck forward a giant chakra hand shooting forward and smashing the creature in the face sending it sprawling across the floor. Naruto's tails shot forward once more and drug the tiger towards the center once more. This power was amazing, his veins were on fire with untamed energy and he could easily lose himself in the glorious rush of power he was granted. He thought it would hurt drawing upon the foxes energy instead it was like being gifted with immortality and the promise of unmatched power. He felt as if he could do anything conquer anyone and he wanted to prove it.

He focused on the thought of saving Anko, that was all that mattered this moment. That was what he had come here to do, if he crushed this being all this preparation would be useless. "**You will submit and merge with Anko! I have to save her!**" Naruto roared his voice deeper and more gravely. The roaring tiger than shifted to a bear out growing it's bonds and steaming forward only to run smack dab into the sealing circle that Naruto needed her at. Wasting no time his tails once more tangled the bear up as the seals now glowed orange and red lightning cackled around the circle. "**YOU WILL YIELD!**" Naruto roared his voice sending out a shockwave and once more the woman shape shifted into a viper and struck out at the circle only to be electrified. She morphed into her human like form once again and a golden energy surrounded her.

"BOY I AM THE GODDESS AYANE YOU CANNOT HOLD ME!" She screeched before rushing forward turning into a golden dragon serpentine dragon, the kind that snaked through the air and came in a rainbow of colors. Naruto dug deeper into the Kyuubi's chakra submersing himself even deeper into the tainted power. A third tail bubbled to life and the ground beneath him cracked as the seals turned red and the red lightning barely constraining the goddess bled too black and blasted her back. She roared and golden ball of energy shot forth from her jaws breaking the seal and blasting Naruto in the chest shooting him outside of his circle and his chakra shroud.

He slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. In that moment his connection to the Kyuubi had been cut off. He was now severely at a disadvantage as he could hear the growling dragon above him. he had to do something, foolish though it was Naruto sprung upwards with an upper cut just as the dragons maw opened to engulf him. Naruto's spring propelled him forward in time to strike home in the back of the creatures' throat making it recoil rapidly, choking stumbling back into position. Naruto quickly leapt back into his circle ushering his chakra into it once more, ignoring his now heavily bleeding body. Dragon's teeth were fucking sharp! The seal grew brighter once more and once more chakra constrained the roaring self proclaimed goddess. He could tell he didn't have much left in the tank.

This had to work, it HAD too. Once more the world grew still and he saw the same woman he had seen only hours before. She smiled "_Naruto you forget the power within you once more. Awaken yourself to the force of nature and tame this creature of nature. You have it within you_." She strode forward and bent down pressing her lips against Naruto's forehead. The seal that had been etched there by her long ago blazed to life and a glowing green ring appeared outlining his black pupils. Chakra poured into Naruto at an unbelievable rate. Revitalizing him and strengthening his resolve.

The seals changed color once more from blue to a deep emerald green. Glowing white chains of chakra reached up and bound the dragon completely and when it tried to morph into other creatures to try and escape they changed with her until finally she returned once more to her original form. It was then Naruto, with the power of nature coursing through him and sensing her thoughts smiled at her. "Do not worry child of nature. It will be alright. Somehow I think you'll get along with Anko." His voice was calm and soothing something that was a wonder even to him.

The Goddess leveled a piercing gaze on him. "You have won human, no you are touched by several forces of nature. You are no longer truly human." She smirked "But a force of Naruto and a handsome one at that. Very well Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki, I will save this woman precious to you, she who you would go to such bounds for. One who you feel a kinship with due to somewhat similar troubled pasts. Hmph, I will be watching you fierce one." Her form began to glow golden until it became ethereal and drifted into the seal merging with the green and creating a spectacular surge of energy. The very tip of the seal, at the base of Anko's neck, began to glow brightly before the entire seal lifted off the ground and coiled inward. Anko's form, tied down just in case, began to writhe and shake as the seal was compressed itself. It was over quickly however leaving a golden seal in the shape of spiral, an exact copy to the spiral that found itself on Naruto's outfit. With his job complete Naruto's chakra faded and with the vast amount of power that had danced across his palms gone it left a very drained teenager who wearily got up to push open the door only to stumble backwards somehow spinning and tripping on Anko's bed. The teen passed out crashed forward his head landing face first right between her legs.


	12. Battle of wills and games of politics

**A/N Well this story just wont leave me alone and its a blast to write, so for fans of me other stories i do apologies but right now im have inspiration for this story so i have to go with my gut and which story to focus on. It will come though I promise. Anyways for all of those with questions if you really want to know pm me and I will share some of the hidden plot pieces im trying incorporate into this story. I'm going to be going big with this one, so hopefully I will do right by you all.**

**updated: 3/25/13**

**I would like to say thank you to griffin blackwood and chazman. Unfortunately i do not have a beta so sometimes my eyes do not catch all the grammar mistakes. I have tweaked a few things and for the most part made it flow better. So to fresh readers Enjoy! and please review!**

* * *

><p>Her first thought, coming through like an ancient memory from far away, was that whatever she currently lay on, it was soft. Than her mind started churning and thoughts and memories came faster until they reached a feverish pitch and simply would not be stopped. A scream tore itself from her lips as her brain throbbed with the pain of so much knowledge hitting her at once. She sat there, curled up in a ball gripping her head, eyes clamped shut for what seemed an eternity. Slowly, oh so slowly, the pain started to ebb away until it finally dissipated, even more slowly she eased her eyes open, flinching when the light slammed into her retina with force. When her vision cleared she found that she lay on the soft grass of a glade, surrounded on all sides by jungle with the sounds of nature providing musical cadence.<p>

"Thou survived the merging, I'm a little impressed. Thou're still pathetic, just a fraction less so." Anko whipped around, laying there behind her was a white tiger the size of a Clydesdale, its deep emerald eyes boring directly in to hers.

After her brain registered the message her old self kicked back in full force. "Tch, I wouldn't waste a breathe trying to impress the likes of you. Kicking your ass couldn't even be called practice, it'd just be slaughter." Sticking her tongue out was just for her own childish entertainment. The jeer worked though, maybe a little too well. The tiger leaped forward with a swipe of her claws. Anko jumped up, curling her legs up above the swipe She retaliated with a hard kick that hit home directly on the creatures nose, subsequently launching her away from the reach of said predator. With a smirk she threw out a withering hail of kunai.

With a roar the tiger morphed, becoming longer and scalier until she was a golden dragon once more. The kunai bounced harmlessly off her now thick and armor like skin, the golden creature let fly a projectile of her own. The hyper powerful raw energy tearing up the landscape as it whizzed by, yeah Anko wasn't stupid enough to get hit by something like that. She sprang out of the way and into the trees where she would have more cover.

Ayane morphed back into her human form, a smirk adorning her exotically beautiful features. "She dare think that my jungle is safe? Well we just can't have that." The goddess mumbled to herself. In a louder voice that projected throughout the entirety of their shared spirit realm. "RUN AND HIDE AS MUCH AS THOU WANT PEASANT! THOU AREN'T SAFE ANYWHERE!"

"How fucking old are you hag! Besides learn to sense your enemies than fucking call me a coward!" Anko returned, her voice also echoing everywhere. To add emphasis to her statement about twelve, twenty foot long snakes, charged out of the jungle like a living wave of water about to crash down on the goddess. There at the head of the largest snake stood Anko flipping her off with one hand and the other in a one handed seal. When she was about ten feet away the Kunoichi opened her mouth and spat out a giant fireball easily capable of destroying a small house that was on a one way ticket to Ayane's face.

"Fire and snakes? Real original." The goddess chided, clicking her tongue. She would weather the fireball just to show this bitch of a woman what was what. The fireball exploded and as the flames wrapped around her body, she just smiled. Fire could not harm her. The large smoky cloud left in the fireballs wake made for the perfect getaway smokescreen. Only she couldn't move her legs, looking down she found a pair hands gripping her ankle with the strength of iron. Before she knew what was going on she was buried head deep in the earth with Anko now standing where she had been.

"Big attacks like that are always a diversion, that's ninja 101. Word to the wise when dealing with Ninja's don't fucking underestimate us. Especially me, or you'll wind up dead. Now talk, what the fuck is this merging you spoke of? Where the hell are we? And finally who the fuck are you?" Anko demanded, her tone no nonsense. The smoke having cleared showed that the goddess was surrounded on all sides by those same snakes, their hissing and spitting filling the air and putting Ayane slightly on edge.

To the goddesses confusion Anko seemed to be in two places at once, one being directly in front of her whilst the second was still on top of the snake flipping her off. "Yeah answer bosses question bitch, or else you'll get the evil side! The side we use for interrogation of enemy ninja's, believe me you REAAAALLLLYYYY don't want that." The purple haired woman said gleefully seeming to want to watch said torture.

With a roll of her eyes Anko looked back to her shadow clone, "Dispel yourself already, or ill come do it my fucking self."

"Go fuck yourself bitch! I was just helping!" The clone huffed before obeying dispelling with a puff of smoke. Anko mumbled something about disobedient bitches but returned her attention to the buried advisory at her feet. "So start talking, because I just went through hell recently and am not in a particularly friendly mood." The glint in her eye adding a slight edge to her statement.

"We are in your subconscious mind, honestly how stupid do you have to be to not realize that?" it seemed that she had learned modern lingo in the time of their battle. Intrigued Anko let the insult slide as the woman was not done yet. "I go by many names; filth such as yourself may call me Ayane Goddess of the hunt. The merging I spoke of is the effort your blonde friend Naruto Uzu-fucking-maki took endeavoring to save your life. Which he did, by merging our souls, your spirit being fractured in the absence of whoever's spirit rested here before me. You really should mate him, though you are not worthy of him. He shall become king of this world." The goddess explained as if she were talking to a child.

Anko bent at the knees till she was only a foot or two off the ground. "Listen here, I run this show, remind me again whose in the ground? Secondly, Its Uzumaki not Uzu-fucking-maki, bloody moron, and thirdly I wouldn't molest a fucking teenager you creep."

The goddess scoffed, "Pure idiocy, age means nothing, especially to the two of you. Power like his has not been seen in the mortal realm for centuries, he may currently use it as well as a baby holds a sword but in time, with the right training, he could be unstoppable; for you to pass that up simply because of age is no excuse, and just adds to my loathing of being merged with one so weak minded."

If possible Anko's eyebrows would have flown off due to the height they reached following the goddess little speech. "You have a fucking crush on a teenager, oh my god that is just ridiculous!" She couldn't help it she burst out laughing, she laughed so hard she fell right on her ass and started to roll. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Ayane merely shook her head. Yes she did, throughout all of history the gods had mated with many humans. All of them being the best examples of humanity in some fashion, whether it be beauty, strength, wisdom, courage, wealth, charisma, or strength of character. Age was a boundary set up by mortals. Gods and Goddess had no need to shackle themselves with mortal laws. This woman would clearly not understand, not yet. Ayane was both patient and subtle when she had need of it. The Kunoichi may have won the battle but the war was on and in a battle of wills Ayane would not be denied.

After Anko got a hold of herself she had one more answer to extract from the goddess. "So Ayane how the hell do I wake up?"

Ayane grinned. "You already know the answer, all you need to do is access it. That head ache you had when you first became conscious was our minds linking and our memories bleeding into each other. Surely you figured this out by now?" She enjoyed the satisfaction of at least being thousands of times more knowledgeable about a vast range of subjects Anko had no clue about.

Rather than fire back any of the handful of comebacks that hopped into the forefront of her mind, she closed her eyes and focused on trying to wake up. Taking a few calming breaths and clearing her mind. Shortly after she felt a strange pull and the ground gave way beneath her, she plunged downward until suddenly with a jerk it stopped and she could feel her stomach churning after experiencing such a fall. The second thing she sensed were her eyelids. After that came the bed, than the sheets, followed by the pillow her head rested on. The sound of birds chirping outside, _a window must be open_, Anko thought. Lastly as she tried to move she realized she was bound, there was something weighing in at roughly eight pounds on top of her hip.

Wait…. The human head weighed about eight pounds. Her eyes couldn't have flown open faster they took in the sight of a mop of blonde hair that was using her as a pillow in a most intimate place. "Why Naruto I didn't know you were such a pervert." She called loudly a dangerous grin playing across her lips.

Naruto stirred, yawning and stretching, eyes still not open as his pillow squirmed. Naruto clamped down on the pesky pillow only to be confused at the texture. It felt soft and smooth but hard, the pillow bucked again and Naruto, finally realizing his pillow was alive, his hazy mind clearing instantly as if splashed by cold water, Sprang backwards as Anko's statement registered. "I-I-I'm not a pervert I swear! I don't know how I got there!"

She didn't believe him judging by the expression she was displaying. "Uh-huh" She drawled slowly, "tell ya what. I'll forgive you and mention nary a word of your perverseness _if_ you get me out of these fucking binds. Seriously do you know how fucking uncomfortable these are?" She queried annoyance paramount in her voice. Naruto rushed forward quickly undoing the bindings. Big mistake, with lightning speed she clamped down on the collar of his jumpsuit with a grip that would make even the Shinigami cringe and with such speed Naruto wouldn't even have time to shout for ramen, he was slammed onto the bed, Anko straddling him and the cold steel of a kunai pressed against his neck. "So you think violating a woman's sanctity is such a small think you can just brush it off by calling it a mistake?" Okay maybe it was unnecessary but damn it she enjoyed fucking with people's mind. "Now bring your extremely sexy friend Anko up to speed on just what the fuck you've done to her before I castrate you and hang you up by the skin of your balls. Oh and if your thinking about getting a hard on, I warn you for every inch I feel another inch this kunai is going to go into your throat. MMMKAY?" Her voice being sadistic and crazy topping out at the end with a fake, creepy cheerfulness that promised nothing good.

Yeah while he had brought her back from the brink of death, saved her life and made her soul whole again, he really didn't think about what would happen to her conscious and subconscious mind when he had merged them together. With a deep breath to steady his nerves he launched into an explanation of the past twenty four hours hoping that she just might spare his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had been a long one for the four adults that had stayed up waiting for Naruto or Anko to come through that door. Jiraiya had struck a conversation with Hiruzen, an urgent matter needed attention. It was Akatsuki, they were on the move and apparently didn't care how big a city they targeted. There had been sighting of their trademark cloaks in almost every major shinobi village. It was significantly worrying; Tsunade had also had something to report on. Apparently more and more of their Shinobi were getting injuries that were unlike anything they had ever come across and what was worse was that the wounds simply would not heal.

Their conversation had lasted well into the night, Yugao had hung around stating that she would wait until her friend came out of that door alive and still herself. So she was a silent witness occasionally putting forth her opinion on a few topics. It was a waiting game really, all four of them were waiting for that door to open and none of them were going anywhere till it did. With nothing left to do but sit around the option had easily been to hunker down and talk about what needed to be done and just what was going on.

flash forward to the current conversation, Jiraiya trying to convince Sarutobi to let him take Naruto on a training trip, the reasons being many fold, to help give the citizens a chance for their passive aggressive attitude towards Naruto a chance to cool, for Naruto's safety against Akatsuki, to give him uncounted miles of space to train him in the art of handling the Kyuubi's power, as well as to give him travel experience while simultaneously trying too warn the other Jinchuuriki what the S ranked criminal organizations' actual goal was. Only a very very select few outside the Akatsuki knew they were after the Bijuu, to most of the world they were the best mercenary team out there, in terms of skill and skill only, coming extremely high priced but getting whatever job you need done no questions asked.

"Think about it sensei, if Naruto stays here he'll be a target and no one would be able to keep him safe. We wouldn't even know they had captured him before we became aware of their presence. They're that good. This way we'll keep Naruto and the village safe from their wrath and put a monkey wrench in their plan." Jiraiya coaxed. Hiruzen was not keen on letting Naruto roam around the Elemental Nations for a number of reasons. Especially when all these omens of war seemed to be creeping up. Sarutobi could almost smell it hovering in the air like an unwanted companion.

"If it is not too bold Hokage-sama I happen to agree with Jiraiya, under a number of conditions of course." Yugao popped in. Leaving a stunned Jiraiya, throughout their talks and as long as he'd known the purple haired woman she had never once agreed with him on anything. While Kurenai may hold the title of ice queen, it was Yugao that was the queen of scathing remarks. Purely among certain individuals of course, but it was also mighty hard to get on her good side. To most people she just seemed a bit stand offish.

Hearing her actually concur with Jiraiya sparked the curiosity of Hiruzen, "Very well Yugao present to me your reasons and conditions as to why I should allow Naruto, a teenager with more power than he knows what to do with at his fingertips, to leave the safety and subsequent font of knowledge this village provides him?" He queried more than just a little bit of edge coming out of his voice. It had been a trying few days. Now it seemed like two of his shinobi were trying to tell him how to run his village and how to direct his shinobi. Needless to say the reason had better be good or his patience would soon come to an end.

"Well my liege, Naruto does need training, and Jiraiya is right that these people, Akatsuki, seem to be very skilled at getting in, getting what they need, and getting out, before anyone is aware. Thus if he were to constantly move around he'd be even harder to track." She had to spin this just right. While it was true that it might just be safer for Naruto to travel she had other reasons as to why he specifically needed to travel across the world. Besides she didn't have a choice in the matter, she was under orders and despite what she believed it wasn't her decision in the end. "As to my conditions well, Jiraiya is a well known prevent, gamble, and drunk across the nations, to say nothing of his skills as a Ninja of course." She explained ignoring Jiraiya's shout of complaint and causing the Hokage to smile slightly, good her plan was working, now for the hard part. "It is my belief that he will need a good role model, as well as someone who could teach him the more... subtle... ways of the Shinobi, someone to show him finesse over the barbaric and far too straightforward way he currently uses what he's been taught. While Jiraiya is a great teacher, I can teach him when and where and in what manner to use his powers." Now for the finishing touches. "Besides if left entirely up to Jiraiya he'll just abandon the kid every few months and tell him to fend for himself, leaving nothing but a scroll saying, have guts!" Yugao finished offhandedly. While Jiraiya cried out in grievance, the Hokage thought about what to do with the blonde.

She did indeed pitch her idea in a well thought out manner and he could see the merits in what she proposed, insults to Jiraiya notwithstanding of course, Yugao's push seemed to be the straw the broke the camels' back, with a heavy sigh the Sandaime Hokage made a decision. "Very well after the chunin exams, whether he makes Chunin or not, he shall leave with both of you ." He concluded continuing before Jiraiya had a chance to comment for the man looked about to protest. "No Jiraiya you don't have a choice, Her help will only make Naruto stronger in the end and give you a chance to still maintain your spy network, or do some spying yourself if the need arises and you must leave to gather information. It will ease this old man's heart, so please work together, for me. Oh and try not to fight." The wryly Hiruzen finished, a pipe somehow finding itself in the clutches of the old Hokage, doing a wonderful job of calming the situation while providing merits to both parties. Such was his skill with people.

Jiraiya was now furious though he knew better than to be vocal about it. Somehow this 'CU Next Tuesday' found a way to tag along on the training trip. That wasn't in his plans at all, not only that but even though she had declared the idea, Jiraiya knew body language enough to know there was more than she was letting on about why she wanted to come too. Beyond that she didn't seem to like the blonde much to begin with so what her reasoning was he sure as hell didn't know. Come hell or high water he was gonna find out though.

Before any other words could be spoken the door flew open, and Anko strode out laughing heartily, with what seemed to be a brain dead Naruto following her, literally, his eyes were glassy as hell. Either he just had sex, or got totally mind fuck and was so far gone he was more of a shell than anything. With Anko it could go either way. "So Anko, did you rape the brat or just fuck his mind so hard he's mentally insane?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

Anko grinned at the Sanning as she put a finger to her lips, "If you really want to know want I could show you." She cooed as she licked the edge of a kunai.

"You know that shit only turns me on right?" The old sage retorted.

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that for long if I got a hold of you." The way Anko said it made a shiver crawl up every male's spine in the room, and not in a good way. If there was even the tiniest bit of good intent in that statement it was only a dark intent hidden in a mockery of kindness.

~a few minutes earlier~

Naruto had just finished with his explanation, nervously waiting for a reaction from the very hot but very scary Kunoichi currently mounted on top of him. Speaking of said Kunoichi, Anko was currently a little dumbstruck after all that had happened to her. Orochimaru, that fuck bag, had left a soul fragment in her that Kabuto had used to revive him, and probably would have killed her right then and there had Naruto's team not saved her ass. Than hearing about exactly what they did with the seal that she never even asked for but was slowly killing, she was forced yet again to deal with her body and mind being forcefully invaded and changed without her consent. Only this time it was only to try and repair the damage that was already done.

She already knew about the fight between him and Ayane and just how hard he had fought for the victory that she now bore on her person, the memory having come to her as if she had been the one fighting Naruto, she figured it must be part of the merging process. Naruto had gone above and beyond to do all he could to save her. For what reason? He didn't want anything from her as far as she could tell. He did it purely because she was in trouble and he had to the power to save her, he had done more for her than anyone had done before. This was something she couldn't just brush off, no matter how much she may have wanted too. Appearances were everything after all, and her personality just would not let her be all mushy gushy about her thank you. So Instead of saying thank you and have a big long heart to heart that would only be agony for her, she chose to raise the kunai high overhead, obviously making naruto think he was about to die, and slammed it down right next to his ear.

In one fluid motion her hand slid off the handle and grabbed a handful of Naruto's shirt and pulled him toward her, locking lips with the blonde and giving him her best steamy kiss. Ten seconds passed, and Naruto slowly started relaxing into it, twenty seconds and his arms were around her waist, thirty seconds, and she used her hands, still gripping his shirt, to push him down forcefully. "Thanks shit-head. That was your one." She said not even breathing heavily. quickly snaking her way off him before laughing to herself at the dumbstruck look on the boys face. He numbly got off the bed and they exited the room.

~back to the present~

"Well I'm glad to see your still with us Anko-san." Sarutobi smiled, as Yugao rushed over and hugged Anko fiercely, much too said Kunoichi's displeasure.

After, the YAY your better time, as Anko called it, she turned on the Kage in the room, "No need to worry sir, I've been brought up to speed and am still entirely the one and only me. If it pleases you however may I have something to wear other than this fucking hospital gown! it's just not lady like!" Sarcasm coating the end of her sentence.

The Hokage chuckled and signaled for one of the hidden Anbu to take care of it. Within moments plain white pants and t shirt were provided. "I'm sure you are tired as it is late. Or early as it is four in the morning. You are all dismissed. It's high time me and my bed had a reunion."

With bows they all left, leaving a very weary Hiruzen Sarutobi behind. Things were getting worse and the unnatural more common. Overall things did not bode well for Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

While sleep would be more than welcome to Jiraiya he had more important things to do, like tail Yugao. There were too many questions she had arisen in his mind; and he was going to get the answers to them. While she was an incredibly skilled Ninja, being one of the best in the great city of Konoha, she was just not in his league. So when she arrived home she was none the wiser that Jiraiya currently had eyes honed in on her every move.

She lived in a rather large estate, on the outside far western corner of Konoha. The portion closest to the forest of death, not too many citizens wanted to live near that place so the price of the property must have been lower than normal. It was truly an elegant home branching out in a formation reminiscent of a large tree with water carving through the center of every walkway all meeting together in a large pool in the middle, housing what looked to be quite a number of different fish, from coy fish to gold fish, it was truly a colorful array to be certain. This all gave information to the observant man. Despite the lower pricing a place like this was still too much for one person, she had to live here with someone or as more likely the case, in his mind anyway, a few someone's. One of them probably being the one issuing orders to the others in this complex. Staying well hidden he silently and invisibly followed the young woman.

Yugao walked to the southern end of the complex, what would have been the trunk of the tree that her home slightly resembled. Here lay the largest house in what could have been a church, or a council chamber, which one Jiraiya could not say. She went in though and that meant he had to find some way in as well. If he was caught it would look really bad, an old man spying on a hot young woman. That thought gave the old man an idea, he might make that into one of his books, only it being a young man and the woman gets flattered instead of angry. from there well... you know... let nature take its course.

After some searching, to his annoyance he found there really was no way in but there was a window on the backside of the house and he could see what looked to be a man, the age he could not tell due to the lack of good lighting, and he seemed to be sitting lotus style with his back to him. In front of him Yugao leaned against the wall talking to him. Again he cursed the lack of lighting for he could not see sufficiently enough to be able to read her lips. Whatever the case he was certain he had found the ring leader.

~Inside the building~

"- lastly it seems I am to be accompanying Jiraiya and Naruto on a training trip for an extended period of time." Yugao uttered, anger coloring her words, finished reporting to her personal leader.

The leader took his time in responding; thinking on the news he had just finished receiving. "Hmmm things are stirring quicker than I expected. It seems that the prediction by the ancient text was true, the seal is slowly weakening and things are escaping. It will be more difficult with Jiraiya accompanying you but his tendencies and some of his contacts meeting places will make it possible. We must unite once more if we are ever to have even the slightest chance. Do not be so bitter about teaching the lad. He has true potential and it would not due to squander it."

"Why the fuck do I have to it though? Why do we even need him! He doesn't even appreciate the power he's gifted with!" She snarled. Obviously deep seeded anger resided in this woman's heart.

The shadowed man sighed. "I truly thought you had forgotten your anger Yugao. It is up to him to change you as well I see. We need him because he's the only one that can! He was born to greatness. Not only being the son of Minato Namekaze but also Kushina Uzumaki! That boy has senju _and_ Uzumaki blood coursing through his veins! He's going to change the face of the bloody world, and you sit there, holding a petty grudge because you don't see him as worthy yet!" At this point the man slammed his fist down making Yugao flinch. Making this man angry truly wasn't what she wanted and she never found pleasure in arising that particular emotion out of him. It meant she had failed and she hated failure above all else. "I have tried the best I can to set your mind at ease. Just wait and see, he will unburden you as he will the rest. Remember when making contact, make sure your not overheard. When taking the trials, and there will be many, let no one follow him. They must be done by him and only him."

Yugao rolled her eyes unconvinced. "Alright alright. It's not like I can back out now anyway. Before you bark at me more yes I will teach him to the best of my ability. I won't fail you Kai-sama."

Kai smiled, "You never have Yugao, and you'll have more fun than I think you will. For now rest you'll need it."

She chuckled and waved him off saying good night on her way out, yawning loudly as well. Kai stayed seated there amidst his own thoughts. '_Naruto's growing faster than I expected, sly fox, keeping the knowledge of that book a secret till now. Well that can only mean good things for our future. Less teaching to be done, more time to focus on other subjects. Though all the training and preparation in the world would not help if his will is not up to it. That boy could save the world, or grip its throat in his menacing claws. I wonder Naruto, what path will this world turn you on? In time we will meet, and on that day the face of the world will change as you know it.'_

Outside Jiraiya had discerned a few things from watching that meeting, The first was, whoever he was the two of them close very close. If he had to hazard a guess he'd say the man had not been intimate with her, but had cared for her. He seemed to be a fatherly or grandfatherly figure to her. Which could bode well or very bad, if he was more inclined with Sarutobi's way of thinking it could be good, if he was more inclined with his ex teammate a bastard who treated people well only to get their undying loyalty than sent them off on suicide missions with a smile, enjoying the fact that you were going to die for his goals. It could bode very very bad. He was going to have to visit the Konoha property sales bureau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While more than a few members of Team ten would have loved to have slept in that morning, the village still called, therefore their sensei did too. Currently on their way to receive their mission for the day. It was a bright morning with fluffy white clouds dotting the sky contrasting the bright blue of the sky and the golden blaze of the sun. The sun beaming down on the world spreading warmth and revitalizing the plants with its energy. They walked in comfortable silence not really feeling the need for conversation.

This was not to last though, as once arriving at the tower, they ran into Sasuke's team who was just leaving, and what appeared to be an old drunk following them. At seeing them Naruto called a greeting "Yo Teme!" his voice loud and obnoxious causing several to flinch.

"What dobe? I just received what promises to be one hellishly annoying C rank mission so it better be damn good." Sasuke called in a bored tone, with a heavy undercurrent of annoyance flowing through his voice as well. They were on what promised to be the most boring assignment of all assignments. A drunken old bridge builder who needed protecting from bandits.

"Awww don't be like that Teme, be happy joyful Teme!" At this point Naruto ignored Sasuke's glare that if looks could kill, he would have burst into flames, preferably the black variety if Sasuke had anything to say about it, and continued undisturbed as if it were entirely normal. "Remember our bet! And ill add a little something extra too, a challenge if you will. If you do a good deed while on your mission I'll teach you a jutsu that made many Ninja famous. People such as the legendary Sannin, or Salamander Hanzo, or any number of high quality shinobi. Don't think you can just lie and say you did it either. I think Neji or Lee here wouldn't mind being my eyes." He asked looking at the two, and receiving nods from both of them, having met those two when Tenten had drug Shikamaru and him to meet her old teammates on what used to be her teams day to get together and just hang out. Coincidentally they hung out at the same spot every week thus they had run into them along with Sasuke, much to said boys chagrin.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Whatever dobe, just be ready to teach me that damn jutsu. It better be as good as you say. Let's go."

"So just to make sure what types of things should we be looking for Naruto-san?" Lee clarified eager to help his friend out and eager to help his teammate learn a jutsu.

Naruto smiled, "To put it in your lingo lee, just tell me if Sasuke does anything extremely youthfully splendid!" that hit home as the light went on in lee's mind and the team and builder, now glaring at the Uchiha, went on their way with Lee exclaiming how his eyes were going to catch all the youthful things Sasuke would do on their mission. Describing more and more wild and imaginative youthful things Sasuke could end up doing over the course of their mission. Naruto swore he heard his rival groan in agony. What sweet vengeance for Sasuke always calling him a dobe. As if in an idiot could set up that kind of wonderfully embarrassing agony for the duration of a mission he wasn't even going to go on. '_He'll learn. Or he won't. either way I'm so going to enjoy every moment of torturous embarrassment._'

"What jutsu are you going to teach him Naruto?" Tenten asked, all three teammates looking at him as well as they headed in side. Hiruzen had an idea as to what it could be especially after he named Hanzo. If so he could only have gotten the idea from his book unless he was holding out more information. After today's mission he was going to pry every single iota of information that shit head had stuffed in his monkey addled brain.

Naruto just smiled, "Well it's one that I learned from my book. I haven't practiced this jutsu yet but when I learn it my bad ass level is going to rise through the roof. Letting Sasuke learn it won't be a problem because the end result will be different for him." he knew he was being cryptic but he figured since adults did why the hell shouldn't he? He had quickly found that he thoroughly enjoyed it and decided to keep with it and label all information as a need to know.

"Not good enough Naruto, if you're teaching one of my shinobi a high level jutsu you're going explain it to me." Sarutobi was not going to have his team keeping secrets from him. Especially not ones that had the potential to kill them.

Naruto's pout was obvious but he fessed up. "Alright alright, I was going to teach him the summoning jutsu, and yeah maybe I was gonna draw the seal for him too." His lost enthusiasm making him look more gloomy than anything as they walked into the Hiruzen's office, currently being headed by two loyal Sannin.

"Naruto, you realize how dangerous that is? Sasuke could get himself killed or he might never return did you think of that?" Did teenagers these days really not think about the consequences of their actions?

"Sensei I don't understand I thought that in order to summon you had to have already signed a contract. I didn't think it could be taught." Tenten spoke up again, confused, Shikamaru likewise confused listened on silently.

"Very well, time for a quick lesson, tell them Naruto just how you were planning on doing this and what happens when you do." He said with a slight smile. Enjoying Naruto's grumble of annoyance, ah the blessing of rank.

Naruto rolling his eyes at the antics of an old man explained. "That's one way to achieve a summon, you're correct there. There is another, more ancient, way. First you draw the seal of summoning with ink that has a drop of your own personal blood and then activate the jutsu, which summons you to the realm of the summons, a land shared by all the sentient creatures we know as summons today. From the slug, toad, and snake summons that the three Sannin use respectively, the salamander contract being owned by Hanzo, considered one of the most dangerous men on the planet. For each and every person that uses it they are sent to the part of the summon world containing creatures that they're connected to spiritually. From what I can tell at least." Tenten seemed a little awed by that statement while Shikamaru just shook his head and grumbled about troublesome blondes and their damn air headed ideas.

"I like the idea quite frankly. That's how we achieved ours sensei, plus it'll be humbling for the Uchiha shithead. I don't like that kid, he's too freaking cocky." Jiraiya idly commented, standing and heading to the door, continuing to talk on his way. "Anyway let me call in your next mission that is… if you accept. I'll let her do the talking herself." He finished right as he opened the door. leaning his head out he shouted "LET HER IN" his voice echoing down the hall. Closing the door he went back to the desk as the woman entered.

She wore a simple blue cloak that covered whatever she wore underneath, but her face was extremely beautiful with ruby red lips and dark auburn hair too accent her emerald eyes that added a touch from heaven and ensured that she stand out amongst her peersl. Tsunade idly wondered how Jiraiya wasn't slobbering over the desk. She curtsied to Hiruzen introducing herself in the process. "Mei Terumi lord Hokage, I see the rumors were true about your reduction of physical age." If he seemed to care about her comment he did not show it, still she came here with a purpose and she would fulfill that purpose. "The reason I am here is because I am in dire need of your help, if you don't I fear my nation shall be lost. You aware of the state that Kirigakure finds itself in currently. I am the leader of the resistance, at one time the Mizukage was once my best friend. However with his declaration of the mass man hunt for those with bloodlines, an atrocity your village would understand better than any other, he then became my worst enemy. My forces have pushed far into the heart of the enemy but for the final push we need more than we currently have. If we lose, Kirigakure will lose what made it one of the five great villages. Hiruzen Sarutobi, God of Shinobi I beseech thee Help me in my time of need and you shall most certainly be rewarded once the Mizukage is overthrown." She stayed curtsied, bent low, staring into the eyes of Hiruzen, as well as showing her more than generous bust.

"Come on Ji-ji we have to do this." Of course it was Naruto that had to speak up. The blonde idiot had a very large hero complex.

"Naruto, you're a moron. You don't know what your agreeing to do you?" Shikamaru fired back.

"Yes I do asshole, if we accept, we'll be plunged into a chaotic land far away from home in the midst of one of history's bloodiest civil wars and she's asking for our help to end it, which, if we accept, we are than in a very strong position in regards to Kirigakure, in other words they'll owe us. She knows it but has no choice, regardless of the fact that it's the right thing to do, there's the fact that whoever goes on that mission will take part in actual history and be remembered for it eternally. Lastly it's not very smart to refuse just in case she manages to find some way to end the war on her own or worse help from a rival village and risk her holding a grudge in the future." Honestly Naruto was extremely observant and made sure to keep up to date as best he could on current information. Spying in on gossiping Ninja was one of Naruto's favorite past times after all.

Sarutobi glanced over at his blonde student, that boy was too damn smart for his own good. Even if he had a point and he was going to accept anyway, his team had proven that they were ready for this but he wasn't stupid enough to go without back up. This would be a great chance for his team to grow as ninja. "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Send for Anko and Tenzo, tell them to meet me at the gate in an hour." Turning to his blonde student he gave him a calculating glare, before turning back to Mei, a kind smile adorning his face. "Well my student has volunteered his team for this mission and we accept. We'll help you. We'll talk reward once we've won. Along the way you'll brief me on the situation and the capabilities of the men under your command and the capabilities of the enemy we're up against." The way he talked it was as if they had already won. Such confidence inspired the travel worn woman. It was not an easy trek to Konoha.

With their path set before them, each member of the team wondered just what this mission had in store for them. "Naruto if I ever fucking hear you say 'it's the right thing to do' again so help me Kami I'll strangle you myself. You always get us knee deep in shit!" Shikimaru growled,

Naruto just laughed, "Whatever Shika' that demented spear you have will probably enjoy all the violence."

Tenten sighed and shook her head, "Idiot boys."

Sarutobi smiled, "Give them time, give them time."

Tenten chuckled "Yeah but how _much_ time is what I wanna know!"


	13. The setting stage

**A/N well here is the newest chapter i hope you all enjoy again, if you see any grammar errors feel free to let me know, and please tell me your opinions on how i'm doing thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Man I'm always the first one here! This blows." Naruto grumbled to himself, having arrived at the gate only a few minutes ago and sensed no one in the immediate area. He sighed heavily; he knew the reasons why he was always first. He didn't have anyone to say goodbye too. The only people that even remotely cared about him were going on this mission. He couldn't begrudge anyone for it; it was his problem, not theirs.<p>

"Hmmm I don't know about that young man I've been here quite some time already. I actually saw you arrive." A strong male voice said directly behind him, causing Naruto to jump and scream like a girl, much to said man's pleasure obviously. "My name is Tenzo, no surname; it looks like I am to accompany you on this mission. Well met young friend." He introduced himself holding his hand out.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the new comer. He still couldn't sense the guy in front of him. That pissed him off, after getting that hang of the sensing jutsu he'd found he could always sense just about everyone, this man being one of two people he couldn't sense. "Naruto Uzumaki, best remember that name two, because you're going to be taking orders from me soon enough. So mind telling me why the hell can't I sense you?" The blonde demanded taking the man's offered hand in a strong grip.

Tenzo chuckled, "Well you see, one thing you learn as an Anbu is how to mask your presence completely. We're not meant to be seen heard or even thought of. We're the underground force, we take on the missions others won't. Most of them require us to completely hide the fact that we're ninja, so we learn how to be 'invisible' by sensor types such as you." The grin on his face showed that he very much enjoyed the benefits his training gave him.

Naruto, learning the secret so to speak, resolved to find a way to be able to sense them. One of the things he was proud of was that ability and he'd be damned if he'd let a bunch of people bypass that. Still this man had knowledge he was keen on. Mustering his courage he humbled himself before the stronger Ninja. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Tenzo was shocked when Naruto got on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

Tenzo, unused to dealing with situations like this, agreed rather quickly to get passed the currently embarrassing situation, "Of course I can its not really that hard. Really all it requires is to focus on restraining your chakra until you need it. All it requires is mental focus and will power. As you are right now the closest comparison I can think of is a running faucet, your chakra is literally expelling itself in the air around you. You must learn to keep it inside of you first, than learn to make it smaller and smaller until it becomes as nothing until you open the door and all of it comes rushing back out." He lectured and to emphasize his final part he released his chakra from his mental bindings and Naruto, having reached the point where he was always absentmindedly using the sensor jutsu, flinched at the sudden flare that came from the man before him. Tenzo was quick to rein his chakra back in, becoming invisible to Naruto's senses once more.

Naruto looked at the man in wonder, "Holy shit you have some powerful chakra." For the few moments Tenzo had allowed it freedom, the strength flowing through his energy had made Naruto take a few steps back. His chakra was on par with his Sensei's and he wouldn't say that lightly.

The older shinobi chuckled, "well thank you Naruto, but my chakra is nothing compared to yours. You have the most potent chakra of anyone currently residing within Konoha. This might be a problem when learning to constrain your chakra, but I know you can do it." He gave the teenage a final smile and thumbs up, doing a thorough job of making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"Jeeze Tenzo, you are so awkward sometimes, unlike me, the great and powerful Anko!" Said woman announced exorbitantly, sitting leisurely atop the roof of the gate. How and when she got there neither of them knew. "So brat looks like we get to work together, and so soon after our last encounter." She cooed, giving the blonde a bloodthirsty look. Naruto shivered, that woman was more than a little disturbed. "You best hold your fucking weight on this mission, I aint in to babysitting." She jibed trying to get a rise out of him.

Just as the blonde was about to retaliate another voice cut him off. "Yeah that's because it's you who will need babysitting, I mean didn't we save your ass last time around?" That lazy, sarcastic voice could only belong to Shikamaru, and there he appeared; coming around the corner of the street up ahead. "What no witty comeback? That's what I thought." Shikamaru smugly continued having one upped Anko.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the Nara, she was about to send a scathing retort but yet again a rather nasty reply was cut off by a new arrival. "Oh for Kami's sake Shikamaru leave it to you to try and make enemies out of one of our teammates. Do I need to call your mom?" Tenten threatened as she arrived hopping down from the roof of a nearby home. Her statement caused all shinobi present to snigger at the Nara.

"All right that's enough out of all you. Are we shinobi or are we children?" That stern voice announced the arrival of Hiruzen Sarutobi, accompanied by Mei who had spent the last hour briefing the Hokage and just what they were getting into. Looking around at the assembled Ninja Hiruzen amended his statement "You know what don't answer that, what in Kami was I thinking teaming up the most childish shinobi I have on staff."

Naruto, by whatever possessed him, answered the Hokage's rhetorical question "Haha because it's more fun that way! Duh Ji-ji" the way the boy said it made it seem like it were the most Natural thing in the world. Placing his hands behind his head he beamed at the old but now younger man. "Come on lets go kick some ass and save a Nation! Fuck that's even better than saving a princess!" This caused all of them to start laughing. Maybe it was his way of trying to get a few jokes in while he could. He knew that all too soon jokes would be at an end and they would open the gates of hell. The team of six plus Mei embarked on their mission with smiles on their faces and confidence in their eyes. They would not fall.

~Meanwhile in Nami no Kuni~

Gato looked out at the city he had made his home, and he loved seeing the homeless begging for food, all the riches this town offered belonged to him. Everything belonged to him, he would have the world. Turning around he addressed his newly hired ninja's "I hope you four are up to the task" these Ninja's had come extremely high priced and Gato would ensure he got his money's worth from them before they departed.

"Hmm, our scouts did not come back; we will deal with the bridge builder and his guards ourselves." The leader explained he was a very tall man probably the largest man Gato had ever seen. He had armour very reminiscent of a samurai, covering his entire body, it was red plated and shingled with black mesh underneath additionally he wore a conical hat of what seemed to be the same red armour plating with a white cloth underneath that and a black cloth wearing a headband with the symbol for Iwagakure on it. What really offset the armor was the furnace that rested on the man's back. Han rather loathed humanity in general, but his village required him to take several missions a year or else they would kill him. He couldn't leave, so he had no choice in the matter.

This was one such mission they had shoved onto him because no one wanted to take it, thus it was shoved onto him. Of course he couldn't be trusted to leave the country alone either, so a guard had been enlisted. They were there more to watch for signs of betrayal than to fight the enemy. All of them hated the man before them and none of them would willingly help him. Such was the life of Jinchuuriki. It's not like he would need their help however, he loathed his job but he did it well.

"Good be sure that you do, now leave me. I tire of your presence." Gato had already resumed greedily looking down on the wasteland he had created. Han wanted nothing more than to drown the man in his searing steam. See how tough the comically short man really was.

He said nothing, merely turned and walked out, his teammates following glaring three separate holes into his back. He wished he could strike them down too. It would be only so easy. Unfortunately the Tsuchikage had given them seal tags that would completely shut off his power were he to get out of hand. Damn that old bastard, why did it seem he was cursed to a life of servitude by men who didn't even reach his knee? It seemed to be life's cruel joke for the burden he was born to carry.

~With Team Gai~

After dealing with those two Ninja the whole team was on high alert. Meanwhile Gai had sternly requested that the old drunk had better confess what they were really up against. Tazuna had meekly obliged. What was dangerous was that it was Iwa Ninja, long time hated rivals of Konoha. Their operations were equally powerful but like night and day where priorities lie. Konoha was a place for peace and teamwork, Iwa was a place of war and individual skill. While this was true, where there was one Iwa shinobi there were bound to be more.

Arriving at the shoreline where the boatman was supposed to be waiting produced another problem for the team. He hadn't shown. Whether it was nerves or because he was killed they did not know. "Oh looking for him?" A deep baritone voice queried to their left. All of them having turned gave them the sight of a man hung upside down in bindings. He didn't appear to be dead but he didn't seem responsive either. The boat was currently being hefted by a giant armored man's right hand, yup just one hand. "You can have this though." He told them in a very amicable voice. His actions were quite to the contrary however as he reared back and hurled the boat at them, the boat was easily sent sailing through the air at over a hundred miles per hour.

Gai leapt forward with a battle cry and spun around and unleashed a kick that shattered the incoming boat into a thousand pieces, only for Han to be right in his face, a fist covered in hot steam cocked back. With devastating force Han punched Gai in the jaw sending the green clad warrior flying backwards. However before Han could fallow up a giant fireball was hurtling toward him. Han shot his left hand out, a giant steam hand launching out grabbed a nearby tree and yanked himself out of the way of the fireball only for a mini version of the man he had just punched to come flying at him lashing out with a kick to the giants chest, the power in it jolting Han off course and on a one way ticket to the ground, Lee followed with a front flip and using his heel to drop kick the giant in the stomach. Cracking a few pieces the man's armor in the process, he wasn't quick enough to dodge retaliatory jab to his face, sending lee stumbling backwards with bloody and broken nose.

Rolling back to his feet, he found Gai was back up as well and in his face, the two traded a fierce series of blows, Gai got even with a punch to the man's jaw, but received a vicious blow to the stomach, Gai retaliated with a low kick that almost crumpled the gain shinobi, it had turned out he was just bending down for a head butt that sent Gai stumbling back a few paces before the Konoha ninja lashed out with a high kick that hit home square in Han's bent low forehead. The strength of the kick launched the very heavy and weighted warrior in the air where Gai followed up with a jumping uppercut that sent him higher in the air where Neji was already dropping down. "You are in range of my Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" With a roar Neji descended raining blow after blow on the man's tenketsu points. To finish the combo Neji used a double palm strike with every ounce of power he could muster to the man's chest blowing a few chunks off his chest armor.

Han fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Neji landing next to Gai, "He is finished sensei, and no shinobi could stand after that assault." His words held the tone of finality, but Gai being a veteran of war knew better. He knew who their opponent was the moment he laid eyes on him.

"I would not be so sure, Neji-san…" Gai trailed off as the other members of the team cautiously made their way over. "This man is no normal Shinobi." As the statement left the jounin's lips; a deep, booming, laugh erupted from Han, causing all three of the junior shinobi to tense up in preparation for battle.

"That was some mighty good teamwork you displayed." The armored giant complimented as he stood, seeming to be perfectly fine after those attacks. "You will provide me a great challenge, when the time is right." He turned then leaving with one last statement. "Sadly you all will die than. So train hard, for if you don't you will die by my searing bite." He announced with what seemed like melancholy. In a display of defiance of Neji's brutal final assault, chakra burst from Han as he slowly transformed into a giant made of steam, it had the head of a dolphin with two pointed horns in the back and three slender horns in front of those, followed by the body of a horse and five tails swishing angrily behind it. "**I am Han! Jinchuuriki of the five tailed ****Kokuō****! This is what you face champions of Konoha! I hope you still have the guts to face me after I repair my damaged armor!** **It is then I shall come, and we shall do battle for real!**" After his shouted announcement the creature galloped away and surged into the sea, diving far downwards at amazing speeds.

Han had no need of subterfuge or lying. He could be honest with the enemy about what he was doing for if they came at him it would only hasten their deaths. He was a walking juggernaut ready to grip the world by its throat and stare into its eyes shining with fear. It would take about a week to fix the damage they had done to it. He would eagerly wait the day he could once more meet those worthy foes in battle.

Gai sighed, releasing some anxiety he didn't know he had been holding on to. "Han was also an honorable man, despite the loathing that shines in his eye. Or so I've been told by those that had seen him fighting or have fought him and lived to tell the tale." He explained to his three students. Gai turned looking out towards the channel "We still need to cross to the other side. It looks like two of you will have to carry the men on their backs. It's the youthful thing to do after all, any volunteers?" He queried with his nice guy pose and thumbs up. Lee, always eager to please his father like Sensei, immediately volunteered the two sharing a sickening moment of embrace, the sun setting behind the two as the waves rolled up on the beaches. The other two boys looked like they were about to throw up.

"I say the newbie carries the Tazuna." Neji chimed in smugly, throwing Sasuke under the bus, obviously enjoying his way out of doing the labor. If Tenten had been there it would undoubtedly fall to him. Now that Sasuke was here he could ride the easy street.

"What a great suggestion Neji, very well Sasuke show us your springtime of youth and carry Tazuna for us. Lee go get that man down and carry him would you. Of course we can't leave you out either Neji, you need something to show off you're spring time of youth as well. Let's see now…" The jounin sensei said ponderously, tapping his finger on his chin as he tried to think of something.

Neji frantically shook his head waving his hands back and forth as well. "N-No no that's-"

It was too late however Gai had found the perfect thing judging by his expression. "Ah I know you can carry _me_! Yes a splendid idea! And it will be a race between the three of you! Whoever wins I will mentor one one with you on any skill or jutsu of your choice you wish to improve." The man literally patted himself on the back, congratulating himself on such a grand idea. With a grin he hopped on a very irritated Neji's back and the boy almost crumpled to the floor. Gai wore a ton of weights. The man Lee was carrying was probably the lightest of their carries, with Tazuna being heavier than him, and Gai topping the charts. Neji hated fate at that moment, for deciding to gift Gai with such a bull shit idea. "What are you waiting for? Run my youthful students!" Gai called exuberantly as the three ninja rushed forward, with only Lee smiling at the challenge. Sasuke was smirking because Neji was now stuck carrying someone as well. It was sweet revenge. This was going to be one hell of dash, it was about two miles to the shore on the opposite shore, hence the need for a bridge.

~With Team Sarutobi~

After hours of travel they had found a fairly well hidden spot, close to a river, and far off the main path. Not many could find their way there. They sat around the night fire eating a dinner that Tenten had cooked for them, it was rabbit soup and she had done a fine job of making it. They all complemented her and the girl blushed waving off them off. Naruto had caught the rabbit and Shikamaru had gathered the various greens and berries he had found that were edible, having knowledge of these things from his time tending deer with his father.

After the bellies were full and the light conversation passed Sarutobi thought it was time to get to the grit of their battle plan. "Alright here's how this is going to work, Mei along with the escorts we are too meet up with will be leaving us at a certain point and rush the enemy in a frontal assault drawing their attention. That leaves us as the hit squad; all of us are to stay close because we're going through a backdoor that was supposed to be used as an emergency exit for the Mizukage in times of trouble. If we meet resistance here it won't be low level chump, it'll be the highest caliber shinobi the Mizukage has. So watch yourselves. In the event that we come in entirely unnoticed Anko, Tenzo and I will handle the assassination while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Tenten will guard the back door making sure we have an exit." At this point he stopped and made eye contact with each shinobi, making sure they understood their roles. He then turned to the three Gennin, "This is the first time you'll be without back up of a senior shinobi, I'm giving you a lot of responsibility, I do this because I know you can. I believe you." He received sharp nods from all three. Determination a burning fire in their eyes, the Hokage knew they had the will of fire within them. He was not worried in the slightest.

Naruto only had one question, "So when are we going to meet up with Mei's escort?" As if to answer his question the sound of metal cutting the air became constant in their hearing until a large sword came spinning through air lodging itself two feet above Naruto's head in the tree he was leaning against.

"Right now, some one want to tell me why there are toddlers accompanying us on a mission to save a fucking country?" A man with spiky black hair, pale skin and a tall muscular frame rested atop of the overly large blade lodged in the tree, glaring at the three youngsters beneath him. Bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face and disappeared beneath the hidden mist headband that he wore sideways; they took note of the slash mark scored horizontally across the symbol adorned by all hidden mist Shinobi. The wraps went downward covering his neck and disappearing again beneath the black muscle shirt that he wore with matching black shinobi pants. Light blue arm and leg warmers finished the look.

In response a spear appeared at the man's throat while Naruto idle sharpened his claws returning the glare that the new arrival was sending his way. "I hate you already. By the way I wouldn't talk too much shit, Shikamaru kind of has a spear that makes him really blood thirsty and he would really love himself a kill right about now I think." None of the students would take being called weak. They worked their asses off to reach new heights and Sarutobi was making sure they got there.

"You know I normally don't agree with you Naruto but I'm inclined to now. Please say something stupid. Give me a reason to make me a missing nin-kebob." Shikamaru threatened, his eyes glinting with a dangerous light. The shadow warrior had already connected the man's shadow, effectively making him a puppet.

"The name is Momochi Zabuza kid and you don't scare me." With ease Zabuza broke Shikamaru's hold over him and in one fluid motion, removed the sword with one hand and leapt beside Mei Terumi. Sheathing his giant sword and leaning up against the three. "I will admit you have _some_ skill though. Hopefully the Hokage here will pick up your slack." He complemented back handedly. "I see you got yourself a makeover gramps. Well done, I know of plenty old bastards that wish they could do the same." It was obvious that while he had no restrain he did have respect for the leader of the strongest village in the elemental nations.

While the gennin sat back and glared at Zabuza, who did a great job of ignoring them all together, Hiruzen Sarutobi addressed the newcomer. "So this is where you went after your failed coup de grace Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist. A wise move backing a woman as sharp as this, she will lead your nation to greatness." His words were honest and the man in wraps nodded his head agreeing with her.

"Zabuza really is useless on his own. I swear you're so bull headed and rash. Had you asked for my help we could have ended it together than, but noooooo, you had to be all impatient and shit. See where that led you? Now I rule your bitch ass and you best not forget that." Mei spoke up. Her fiery personality and humbling remarks putting smiles on all three gennin's faces. It was clear just who was bad ass around here. "Really you are all just so damn silly!" She huffed, annoyed at the childish antics of those around her. "You strut around here, peacocking like primitives trying to bully one another. You're on the same side, save your antics for the enemy." She finished matter-of-factly, leaving a thoroughly chastised Zabuza in its wake.

"Awww come on Terumi-san, we do it for fun. I bet you do it for fun too. You're a closet silly person, one of those I'm too cool types aren't you! We're ninja and we're proud of it. So we always try and one-up another. It's what we do" Mei looked at Naruto with an uncertain look. "I mean haven't you ever used your skills for your own personal entertainment? It's awesome!" the enthusiasm Naruto was exuding seemed to have an effect on just about everyone being heartened by his warm spirit.

"I suppose I have." Mei amended with a smirk. "And yes I do happen to be one of those cool collected types. So shove off brat." The sting of her words were lessened by the jovially expression in her eyes. Konoha shinobi were vastly different ethically than most of the world. It was certainly a refreshing change in her opinion. Naruto just smiled and nodded understanding her nature. That's what he did, whether he realized it or not he connected with just about every person he came across that would actually give him the time of day.

Zabuza was in slight awe, Mei was a very fiery woman, in fact she often told many a shinobi under her to shut up or die. This kid had made her admit to something, no one before him had achieved this. Maybe these kids did have something to him. His respect went up for the blonde kid a tiny bit. Not much, after all he probably had yet to kill a shinobi and you don't get much respect until your first kill.

Tenten yawned, getting several others to do the same. "Well I'm sleepy so I'm going to turn in for the night." She blinked away tears that had come forth cause by her yawn.

"Sounds like a great idea." Naruto agreed about to get up but a slender yet strong hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Nuh uh, you've got night watch with me tonight shit break." Anko grinned viciously at him. Naruto groaned but let himself be led to the outer edges of camp to start the watch. Meanwhile the rest crew set up sleeping quarters and prepared to rest. They would reach the border tomorrow and then that night they would arrive at their destination.

Naruto followed Anko toward the outer range of the camp, far enough away to not be seen or heard but close enough to see the glow of the camp on the very fringe of their vision. "Well this is where we post up. Find a comfy spot because we're gonna be here awhile, and be sure to do that sensing thing you always do. That'll come in real handy if someone or something tries to sneak by us." Anko herself swiftly climbed a nearby tree and rested atop a limb much like a feline predator would. Only her back leaned against the trunk and legs hung down off either side of the limb. The blonde chose a tree not far away and perched himself atop limb at around the same height as hers. Standing and leaning himself against the trunk of the tree and submersing himself inside of his ever present black book.

"So why'd you do it?" Anko wondered aloud.

"Do what?" Naruto fired back.

"Don't play stupid shit break." She quipped giving him a stern look.

"Fine but stop calling me shit break!" Naruto demanded if he was to be open he wanted something in return.

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Because it annoys you now quit stalling and talk."

Naruto sighed it appeared he had no choice. He had one last option. "Alright, the reason is because a Ninja always has his secrets and I aint telling you shit." He stated with finality choosing to burry himself once more into his book.

Of course he could feel the glare she was currently giving him. "Shit break you better tell Anko what she wants to know or you're world is going to get far more unpleasant." The threat was not idle either, and Naruto knew it.

"I don't even get why it matters. I did because I was the only one that could do it. No one else has the chakra capacity to bend the laws of physics and I don't leave a comrade to die. It's just not my style. Given the information I have acquired by means I will not say I knew you had a rough past due to that mark. I was sharp enough to know who put it there and I could figure the rest of the puzzle from there." All he wanted was to save her life and maybe give her an edge against opponents in the future. He knew how beneficial being a jinchuuriki could be, it gave you great power. In the note his father had left him he had said that with great power comes great responsibility. He was inclined to agree with him. "I couldn't just leave you to die Anko-san, it wouldn't be right." He had nothing more to say that just about summed up the reasoning behind just why he went to such extremes to save her.

Anko knowing better than to say anything, just continued to stare at him for awhile, she could tell when a person was lying and when they were not. Naruto had always been truthful with her, something she respected. "You did good shit break." She announced suddenly while looking away pointedly. '_Hmph are you sure your not into the blonde? Sure seems like it to me._' The goddess voice chided in her mind. '_Shut it you' _Anko replied receiving only silence as an answer.

Naruto smiled at her compliment and continued reading while the two of them settled in to a comfortable silence, they had a long night ahead of them.

~With Team Gai~

After an exhausting marathon run they had seen the boatman home safely and then Tazuna had directed them too his modest two story western style home. By the grace of Kami Terumi had announced dinner upon their arrival. Dinner was mostly a quiet affair while the exhausted teens ate and Tazuna explained the reason he had brought guests home. Having finished his explanation they had resumed eating and were nearing the end of their meal.

"This whole thing's stupid, you're all dead." Tazuna's nephew Inari claimed angrily.

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed shocked by the way her son was acting. Before she could say more the young boy continued his little rant.

"No mom! Gato's just going to kill them too! It's pointless to fight back!" The anger in his eyes and the annoyingly high pitch he was reaching was really starting to grate on Sasuke's nerves, well time to shut the brat.

"Hey kid." Sasuke cut in causing the young child to cast his angry glare the Uchiha's way. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once, you sit there angry about what happened in the past. Oh yes I can see it in your eyes, I used to be angry like that once. You see my brother murdered my entire clan in a single night, to top it off he used a jutsu that showed me exactly how he did it too. I got to see it a thousand times before I was finally allowed the bliss of unconsciousness. You know what the difference between you and I is? I have the heart to grow stronger and rise above those who stand in my way. Whereas you sit there cowering in misery because you don't have the guts. Do yourself a favor and keep your cowardice to yourself, or muster your courage and do something about your situation instead of just crying about it like a baby." His words may have stung, but they shut the boy up and left him stunned, hell it left the room stunned. Yeah the Konoha shinobi had known that Itachi had killed the clan but he had also made Sasuke witness it a thousand times over? Itachi was one fucked up individual apparently.

The rest of the evening progressed even quieter than it had been previously with a much more somber air about. Sasuke shook his head '_Kami I actually wish Naruto were here, at least he wouldn't be all mopey'_. While he was glad the brat had shut up he didn't like the somber quiet that had settled over the table either. Sasuke sighed, he had to fix this somehow. "Look act normal, you can't change the past, and I'm not wallowing in self pity either, so I definitely don't need any pity from any of you. Okay?" He stated with exasperation, and rolling his eyes to emphasize his current level of annoyance.

Gai had tears in his eyes. "My youthful student, telling us in your own way not to worry." He sniffled leaping forward and giving the boy a bone crushing hug. "I always knew you had a heart!"

"GAH! GAI SENSEI let go! I do not need your worry! I'm perfectly fine!" He growled trying to push away from the hug with no such luck. Gai was insanely strong. Everyone in the room smiled, even little Inari.

Lee tapped Neji's shoulder and when the teen leaned toward him he whispered, "Do my eyes deceive me or did Sasuke just do a good deed?" He queried indicating Inari.

Neji smiled, "Well Lee I believe you may be on to something. This should be sufficient enough for Naruto." They nodded to each other and looked proudly at their teammate. He was developing as a person as well as a ninja. This was good for him despite what the Uchiha may believe. They would always support their teammates no matter what, that was their nin-do.

~With Han and his team~

In the late evening Han continued to work on making new armor, with Gato's vast recourses scattered throughout the city of wave he easily found the necessary materials. His team watched him as he sat in front of a forge in one of the many warehouses Gato owned.

The team that accompanied Han had watched that fight, and the leader of them, a female with shoulder length brown done up in two ponytails that went down the back of her neck side by side, did not look too happy. "There was an Uchiha among that team. When the real fight starts he's mine understood?" the two males nodded silently. Knowing better than to answer out loud. Iris was as vicious as they came. If you said anything that bugged her in the slightest she would lash out physically and brutally. She was equally prideful too. It just so happened that in terms of skill she was considered one of the better up and coming shinobi with much potential.

Iris had a fierce drive to be the best and she was going to do anything she had to to get there. It's why she agreed to be part of the guard that went with Han, it got her in the good graces of those that could teach her something useful. The other two were spineless cowards that had to come because they had failed their last mission. She hadn't even bothered to remember their names. "Have fun with that one young cat, that eagle is stronger than he seems." Han replied giving the younger girl a calculating eye.

"He still can't best me in battle. He will die by my hands, besides we'll actually be helping you this time, you should be honored." She sneered, she had no love for the Jinchuuriki, sadly it was bred into her from an early age.

"Ha if it weren't for those seal tags you carry you wouldn't talk so big." Han replied going back to his work his mind on the battle ahead of him. His chakra blazed to life, hands of steam gathering various ores and placing them in the fiery inferno that was contained within the steel forge. '_I haven't been this excited in awhile. I cannot wait to face that green clad warrior again. He was skilled._'

~Elsewhere near the outskirts of Kirigakure~

"Master Orochimaru I have finished setting up camp, and am set to wait until it is time. Are you sure you can do this so soon after your revival master?" A young woman asked. She wore a green dress with a white flower adorning the bottom half and a fur collar, under that she wore a red one piece with black gloves and light brown knee high boots. Her light blue hair was done up in a spiky, fan like ponytail.

"Of course I am Guren, though it is sweet of you to worry about me so. Soon I will have myself more power than you can imagine." He looked on at Kirigakure where his prize lay. Orochimaru, in the weeks following his death had grown in knowledge and power while he had lain dormant as a shattered fragments. Now it was time to test his prowess once more and achieve a higher level of power. He would have the world on its knees, and destroy Konoha while he was at it. a sadistic smile grew on the snake sannin's pale face, it was now just a waiting game, and he was good at that.


	14. Ye olde glass ceiling

**A/N here ya go folks, the next chapter of WoF I hope and eagerly await you're thoughts on my work and see what you think. i've looked over it as best i could but if you catch any grammer mistakes please feel free to let me know so it's of high quality. **

* * *

><p>A new moon created a black world for Hiruzen and his team who were now deep within the heavy mist that housed the city of Kirigakure buried at the heart of its vast depths. Many small islands compromised the land, some tall with rocky cliffs, others much closer to sea level, being only ten feet above it. Many of the islands had vastly different ecosystem as well. If they hadn't been on a mission Naruto would have loved to spend some time investigating all the different species that made their home in the series of islands. With their guide Mei Terumi and her Escort Zabuza Momochi, they were headed straight for the embattled heart of the nation.<p>

The team of seven was currently running atop the water, passing through two islands that rose high above the sea sitting so close to each other that they created a natural tunnel of grand proportions. At the end of the natural formation was a fork in the channel. Mei and Zabuza stopped here and motioned for the others to do the same. Mei turned to the Konoha shinobi and curtsied saying, "This is where I must take my leave and meet up with my troops, Zabuza will show you the rest of the way." Zabuza looked outraged but one look from Mei and however he felt about being made the delivery man died right then. With one final curtsey and a last look towards Zabuza that lingered for just a moment Mei shot off down the western channel disappearing all together.

"Come on then we still have some distance left between us and the entrance, we don't want to waste the darkness the new moon provides." Zabuza led them down the eastern channel sticking close to the high cliff faces the others following suit. While Zabuza was not happy about his role he knew he was the man for the job. It was the very same back door entrance that had allowed Zabuza to escape in his last battle with the Mizukage. The memory of that battle haunting him every time he closed his eyes. His iron resolve was not going to let this rebellion fail. With two of the seven swordsmen on their side, it heartened the rebelling Kirigakure shinobi. Of course with Mei as their charismatic and powerful leader nothing could stop them anyway. She was going to be the Kage that put Kirigakure back on the map and it was his job to ensure she got there. He held the team up and hugged the wall tightly signaling the others to be utterly silent.

They stayed there in the shadow of a cliff face for several minutes, when out of the mist a group of ten shinobi, judging by the number of foot pattering, was heard passing by in a blur not fifteen feet away. After a few more tense minutes, that seemed like hours, Zabuza once again started forward. They were officially behind enemy lines, for Naruto reality hit home. This was the point of no return. They really were going to assassinate a Kage. The only saving grace the boy had was that he wasn't alone and his sensei believed in him. '_I can do this, my teammates have our back and I have theirs, I'll be able to sense any enemies coming and we'll be able to deal with them accordingly. We have the element of surprise. For a ninja, that's an extreme advantage._' His thoughts were interrupted when Zabuza once again signaled them to stop and hide, just as Naruto felt another group of shinobi rushing their direction but not their direct position on the fringes of his senses. After a few tense minutes they heard those very same shinobi pass them by.

"This is troubling." Zabuza muttered, "Patrols aren't that close together. That's too many shinobi covering the same area. Something's happening." He told the rest of the crew. He motioned them forward once more only this time he was full on sprinting, and they had no choice but to keep up. Zabuza was unsettled, things weren't adding up, there was no way Mei had started the attack yet, and the patrols seemed to be heading towards the seat of the Kage. There was absolutely no way Mei could have breached the heart already. Something was gravely wrong and Zabuza wanted answers to his arising questions.

Sarutobi caught up with the missing ninja having put on a slight burst of speed. "Talk to me Zabuza, things don't seem quite right here do they?" He asked he too knew that it was simply not a prudent use of shinobi to cover the same area with that amount of shinobi in that short amount of time. He would venture to guess they had been called back to the Mizukage.

"I don't know Sarutobi, Those weren't patrols those were rushing shinobi, and those guys weren't even checking the area as they went by. In civilian terms those guys were in a head long dash to get back to Kirigakure. This couldn't be Mei's work. The timing isn't right, you're not even close to being in position and I haven't even joined up with the group I'm to be leading into battle. Something's going on though." Zabuza said dubiously. It was clear he had no idea what was going on.

"Well than the game just changed, we'll still act according to plan, this could work to our favor. As soon as we've arrived get Mei to start the advanc P. If the enemy is already distracted with another force, than it will be easier for us to swoop in and take out both parties." It was at times like this that the actual age of the Sarutobi clan head shone through. He was calm and collected, didn't even flinch in the face of an unknown. Rolling with the punches and keeping his eye on the prize. Hiruzen fell back to update his shinobi. Zabuza was slightly impressed with the readiness with which they adapted to unforeseen circumstances. '_We just might have a shot at this._' Zabuza thought. The demon of the mist could feel a stirring in his blood, as he always did when about to enter a great conflict. '_This is gonna be fun!_' a feral grin played across his lips.

The team traveled for several more hours at a rushed pace, albeit having stop more than several times due to enemy ninja rushing past them oblivious of their presence entirely. Shikamaru just shook his head and muttered idiots each and every time they passed by. To completely ignore one's surrounding was a big no no in the shinobi worlds. It seems that in times of panic even trained shinobi sometimes forget the basics. Well Shikamaru happened to be hyperaware of everything more than usual. His brainwaves were already in full battle mode. His spear that was slung across his back was constantly berating him for not felling every idiotic enemy that dare not take notice of them. Shikamaru mentally sighed for the umpteenth time as they started forward once more, it was a good thing their sensei had been ruthless in training their bodies to be up to snuff. They had been running for hours on top of water, something that required chakra, however small. Over time even small amounts could turn into a large amount. As it was Shikamaru was only feeling a slight strain, and they were nearing the end of what seemed to be a mad dash towards Kirigakure.

"You nervous Shikamaru?" Tenten called quietly, running alongside the dark haired teenage. Truth be told she felt this mission was a bit over their heads. Gennin weren't meant to be sent to assassinate Kage's. Still she wouldn't let her team down, this was just how they rolled. After months of having to fight against one of the toughest ninja in history alongside her teammates they had become quite close. All three of them sharing laughs and cries of outrage at what they endured in the name of training. She was stronger than she had ever been before and she wasn't going to stop growing anytime soon. She would face this head on in her pursuit to prove to herself she was capable of achieving her dream.

"Hell yes I'm nervous, I'd be an idiot not be." Shikamaru replied, the entire time they'd been running Shikamaru's hands had been connected at the tips making a sphere like shape with his fingers. From their time together she knew it to be his thinking pose, he only did that when he needed to draw out his best.

Naruto, running on the other side, grinned like a fool. "Ah Shika don't be nervous we've got this in the bag." Naruto too was extremely nervous but he was damn sure he wasn't going to let it sure. He always had nerves before a fight, but once the fight started all his nerves were crushed when the adrenaline hit his mind. From there on in his only thought was his next move and the one after that and so on.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked towards Tenten; "Like I said I'd have to be an idiot-" He then motioned at Naruto, getting the girl to hold in a giggle at the now indignant looking blonde's direction "-to not be nervous right now." Of course they kept their voices low enough to where only the three of them could hear. The adults weren't masters for nothing though and they too wanted to laugh at the bickering of the younger ninja, it brought what the adults were fighting for home in their minds, cementing their resolve. Youth had a way of doing that. Zabuza stopped them once more, this time in front of a massively tall and wide cliff face and the island stretching beyond their field of vision. This island was probably the largest one in the misty sea. "You ready to climb? There's a cave about halfway up there that will lead us inside the compound that houses the Hall of the Mizukage, where his seat of power is located and where the man himself will most certainly be." After finishing his statement Zabuza wasted no time in leaping as high as he could before sprinting vertically along the cliff, using chakra to stick to the places where no outcropping could be used as a foot rests. He smiled; the others were easily keeping up with him, albeit he was only really judging the young ones. They seemed capable enough but would they have the necessary resolve to face death head on and tell it to back the fuck up. Only time could tell. Even putting on the afterburners so to speak it still took quite a number of minutes just to reach the mouth of the cave. Only becoming visible at the last second due to the extremely heavy fog. It was getting hard to see the hands in front of their faces let alone each other.

"Be careful here, the fog here is artificially created and won't go away, you can blow it any way you like but you'll just blow it around. It's used as a last defense so to speak. No shinobi is better equipped to battle in the fog than a hidden mist shinobi. From here on in be prepared for anything." Their guide warned ominously as he started forward at a more reserved pace than their current head long rush. Dawn would arrive in a few short hours and they wanted to finish the whole operation before the sun came up. They traveled deeper into the cave, which seemed more like they were heading deeper into the belly of the beast, which eventually started to narrow until they were walking single file in a tightly packed passageway. It was truly only meant for one person and they were a group of seven.

The craggy, jagged, tunnel was about six feet in total height in the lowest places and peaking out at seven feet in the tallest. Water dripped from thousands of teeth like stalactites that were barely visible through the heavy fog that enshrouded the fog. The team stayed dead silent as they tread cautiously along the tunnel, though the enemy could only ambush them from two directions, and the lead was a native to the land and the rear guard was Naruto, a vicious fighter to be sure, not to mention his Jinchuuriki status. Eventually they reached the end, where a rope latter led up and out of what looked to be a large bamboo stalking. As they climbed they found it was indeed a freakishly large hollowed and cut piece of bamboo, one of hundreds in the vast courtyard that lay in front of them.

Behind them was a wall that rose ten feet high with spikes jutting outward preventing any Ninja fool enough to try and scale the wall by running up the side of it. "This is where I take my leave. Farewell Konoha shinobi may your blades be sharp and your kills many." Zabuza saluted them and took off in the bamboo field, obviously eager to get back to Mei, whether it was to hurry and start the battle or it was to hurry and get back to the beautiful red head they could not say.

Hiruzen turned to the Gennin he had brought along on this extremely high ranked mission, "You three know what you need to do. Stay here and guard this entrance, when the fighting breaks out don't come help us no matter what. If we're not back by dawn get yourselves out of here." The steely gaze he settled upon each them was returned with equal amount of determination. They were just as mentally prepared as he or any of the other two adults were. "All right then, Anko, Tenzo, Let's go." He turned and smirked at the wall before him, as if such a thing could stop him. With the nimbleness of a predator Sarutobi used a chakra enhanced leap to flip over the wall with seeming ease.

Anko rolled her eyes muttering "show off" before she slowly sunk into the ground via one of her favorite earth jutsu.

Tenzo just grinned and used his chakra to grow a large, thick, wooden vine that wrapped around his torso and stretched up and over the wall depositing him safely and neatly on the other side where his other companions waited. The three nodded silently and crept from shadow to shadow finding their way due to the maps of the compound and surrounding terrain they had memorized last night. The compound was spread out in a veritable maze of buildings and streets that came to an abrupt dead end, with the Hall of the Kage being nestled within the heart. However as they traveled deeper into the heart, it became apparent that all was not well within. The scent of blood hung in the air, leaving a bad taste in all their mouths. They looked at one another and nodded, all thinking the same thought. Something had definitely preemptively struck at the Mizukage and the battle was more than likely still waging. They only had to travel slightly farther inward before they came upon a sight that stopped them dead in their tracks. It was a merciless slaughter, shinobi and shinobi body parts were strewn everywhere. There were so many dead; the ground ran red with blood the entire length of the street branching out farther away and creating still growing rivers of the life giving liquid. Even the mist had a reddish hue, bodies hung of walls, others were burned, others seemed to have been stabbed and slashed, some had pink crystals sticking out in every direction, and still more looked like they had been doused in acid.

It was a horrid sight to see, but one they had all witnessed before. This was the world they lived in and it had a side that had not a single shred of mercy. That was the side the Shinobi lived in and dealt with on a day to day basis. "Be very careful, we don't know who or what caused this." Sarutobi whispered as they started forward once more, moving into the inner sanctum, with the largest building being in the center with a ring of buildings forming the shape of a diamond with what they knew to be the grand hall at its peak. The inner sanctum held even more bloodied and desecrated corpses of shinobi, all of them wearing hidden mist head band. As they reached the center of the courtyard the main door to the inner sanctum opened.

"Welcome to Kirigakure, Hokage-san and his rather pathetic looking guard." The man they were looking for walked out. Standing there with an amiable smile on his face was the Mizukage, his steel grey hair in a messy crop, his pink pupiless eyes held a steely malice that wasn't hidden in the least, a stitched scar running down his left eye a permanent reminder of a battle long past. He was adorned in a green poncho wrapped with a steel grey belt, under his poncho he wore mesh armor, and grey pants the bottoms of which were hidden inside the brown boots he chose as foot wear. His actions and his aura thoroughly confused the Konoha shinobi, why in the hell was the Mizukage smiling when by all rights he should be either dead or battle worn. He looked completely fresh and ready for a fight. The Mizukage walked forward slowly, descending the stairs that led down to the courtyard. a rather sadistic and crazy grin slowly made its way onto his face. "Tell me did you come here to kill me? Three on one should be a good test of my powers." His voice held a slight slither at the end of it that made Anko's skin crawl.

Anko inhaled sharply when his gaze turned on her, it was then that she knew, without a shadow of a doubt what had happened. She knew that fire of hatred all too well, and that kind creepy smile only belonged to one man, no matter what face he currently wore.

"No no it can't be….Orochimaru! Is that you!?" Sarutobi asked incredulously. The instant he heard that slight slither in his speech it seemed to explain the mutilated bodies. He realized he knew those pink crystals, there were reports that a woman utilizing such jutsu ran with Orochimaru.

The Mizukage chuckled darkly, a sinister sound that made the hair of all three Konoha shinobi stand on end. "Figured it out so soon? Such a pity what gave me away? Was it my smile?" Orochimaru always did get a sick pleasure out of toying with his opponents.

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed, "Your stench was all over the place. How could you have fallen so far that you would slaughter in such a manner never mind the atrocity of stealing another mans body." His fists clenched in rage, Orochimaru had somehow taken the body of a jinchuuriki. "So tell me, where's the help?" He knew Orochimaru couldn't storm a hidden village alone and live to tell the tale.

"Well if you must know, my forces have currently taken the fortress and are awaiting the rebels to start there charge, the fools will be all be slaughtered and I will become Mizukage. So you see, you and you're sniveling brats are invading my territory, that simply won't do at all." His grin darkened as Orochimaru unleashed his chakra, a three tailed chakra shroud formed in less than instant. "You will not escape with your lives! I have perfected my body transfer jutsu! Hahaha and don't worry about the children I sent them a play mate that will be more than adequate to handle the job." He cackled insanely as he three tails lashed out with ridiculous speed.

The three Konoha shinobi evaded having only milliseconds to react to Orochimaru's new abilities. Hiruzen dodged at the last minute leaping forward to attack as well, "You haven't learned anything my foolish student. You still underestimate the will of fire!" while in the air the Hokage blurred through a series of hand seals so fast it seemed as if he had only made one or two. Right when he was mere meters from Orochimaru he shoved his hands out "Raiton: Jibashi!" A literal wave of lighting shot out in a spider web pattern from Sarutobi's hands; ripping through the chakra shroud and lancing through Orochimaru who howled in pain until the jutsu came to an abrupt and explosive end as his former student was sent flying backwards skipping across the ground like a rock atop water until he crashed into the stairs, whereupon they came to life and encircled him. Tenzo manipulating the wood to bind the body snatching Sannin.

Anko had already tossed several different poison tipped air borne tools. Many punctured into the man, who turned to water with a splash. A chakra tail snaked through the mist and wrapped itself around Anko's waist yanking her off her feet and slamming her into a wall, too bad she turned into a log. At that point Orochimaru showed himself dead center of the courtyard, a mad glint in his eyes, his tails swishing back and forth like living creatures. "Come on, is this the best the three of you can do?" That lightning jutsu the Hokage used had done some damage, but it was already healed thanks to the Bijuu under his command. All three opponents were currently hidden within the mist and shadows of the night. "Hahaha didn't you call me a coward last time we fought sensei? My how the tables have turned, and as for my two failed experiments don't you want revenge? Here I am! Come take my life if you dare!" He called out laughing, drunk with the power now at his fingertips.

It was this they were going to take advantage of, unfortunately Orochimaru wasn't stupid and drunk on power as he was; the man was still an extremely formidable opponent even before he stole the body of Jinchuuriki. Sarutobi knew his student though and knew which buttons to push. Using a technique to project his voice from all directions he taunted his opponent from the shadows. "What you couldn't body snatch Naruto so you settled for a second rate substitute?" His taunt seemed to work as Orochimaru's face twitched.

Anko chimed in at this point too, also projecting her voice. "Please Hokage-san, Orochimaru has failed in everything he ever did, he couldn't become Kage, couldn't beat Minato, couldn't body snatch the nine tails. He's a second rate shinobi without a true goal anymore."

"SHUT UP!" Orochimaru snarled his tails lashing the ground. "You won't come out I'll make you come out!" Orochimaru inhaled deeply before lurching forward, his mouth snapping open, poisonous miasma spewed forth coupled with a crushing sonic wave that completely destroyed the buildings in the immediate vicinity. The snake Sannin caught movement from various locations out of the corner of his eyes. He grinned as his three tails shot forth once more and latched onto all three. "You can't escape me!" The tails yanked the withdrawing Shinobi back into the field of miasma and slamming all three mercilessly together. He laughed as he jumped carrying his three prisoners and flipped causing his tails to fling them forward and slam into the ground once more, this time however; they retaliated as two giant trees erupted out of the ground, branches reaching out to ensnare him. A roaring dragon composed of blue flames raced towards Orochimaru who just smiled, inhaled once more and bellowed again, this time gale force winds spewed from his mouth ripping the tree to shreds and sending the dragon of fire back towards its creator. It was then he felt the tug of wires around his midsection. When had they managed that? Well it didn't matter as he was yanked towards the ground as wooden spikes sprouted from the ground, racing to reach the sky and impale him.

All they ended up impaling was a wooden log. "Still can't touch me with all three of you combined, face it your fighting a losing battle." Orochimaru boasted.

Sarutobi's voice sounded out in the now inky black mist that covered the area, "Orochimaru, I taught you better than this." His shroud was penetrated as the butt of Sarutobi's staff, which happened to be coursing with electricity, slammed into his temple sending volts of lighting arcing off the staff and singeing Orochimaru, causing him to stumble backwards; this time sharp the wooden spine speared him straight through the gut, Anko followed up by burying one of her many poison kunai straight into his back, right around where his heart wouls be, despite the burns she garnered for such an action.

Orochimaru grinned, his hair shrouding his face from view. Even now he could feel his chakra being absorbed by the mokuton and every cut tissue the kunai had left inside of him. Yet it was nothing to him, such flesh wounds couldn't faze him any longer. With a burst of chakra his wooden binds shattered and the kunai flung itself out of his body, the wounds he had sustained closing not moments later. He leapt forward lashing out a vicious combo at Hiruzen while his three tails went after the other two. Sarutobi was only barely dodging or blocking each blow, a few of them getting through. Jesus his punches were as strong as Tsunade's.

Damn it where was a good seal master when you needed one. Jiraiya would have been much better equipped for this battle. Sarutobi dodged a sharp jab and retaliated with a swipe of his bo-staff only for Orochimaru to duck and a tail to jab forward intending to impale Sarutobi. Just before it reached him Orochimaru was yanked back by a tendril of wood. "You're not the only one who can use extending appendages bastard." Tenzo taunted "Mokuton:sanjaku no seikei ki" eight wooden tendrils of wood snaked back and forth their bases connected a wooden belt around his waist the tips of the tendrils having mouths with sharp wooden teeth, he mentally commanded the tendrils forward and they engaged in battle with Orochimaru's chakra tails.

Meanwhile Anko kept an ongoing barrage of Kunai, senbon, and shuriken to keep him occupied. '_You know you're being utterly useless in this fight right?_' Ayane commented idly. '_Shut up I'm not meant to fight head on against a fucking Jinchuuriki,_ _my skills are meant for people that don't have a shroud of energy and a super immune system!'_ She quipped in the midst of sending a boulder sized fireball to give Sarutobi time to break off from Orochimaru's assault and simultaneously for Tenzo to move in. They were just holding him off, and he wasn't even fighting seriously.

How much of a fucking power jump did snatching the fourth Mizukage's body give him? Beyond that he seemed to already have perfect control of his new body. That just didn't seem possible. '_Instead of being afraid of the man before you like prey why don't you use my power? This _was_ the man that ultimately led to my capture and subsequent sealing. So I suppose I could help you this once._' Ayane said off handedly. As if helping Anko was something beneath her.

Anko seethed the goddess was not helping her focus on the battle. Not to mention she could start to feel the numbing affects of the poisonous miasma that now coated the very air. Her vision blurred slightly for an instant before coming clear again. She didn't have to time to worry about her health as Orochimaru was keeping her busy having to dodge just one tail. One had to admit Orochimaru's mental focus was extremely sharp to keep three highly capable Ninja on the ropes. '_How do I even channel your damn chakra?_' Anko asked in her mind. She still hadn't tried tapping into the goddess energy for various reasons. The major one being she didn't know what would happen. '_Ugh like teaching a freaking toddler.' _The goddess grumbled before continuing _'Alright I'll keep it simple stupid, just hold your hand out and your palm open, and I'll force my energy through your body._' Anko did as instructed albeit with more than a few doubts.

She then felt an alien energy enter her chakra stream, only it wasn't painful in anyway like Orochimaru's had been, indeed it felt gloriously freeing and a rush of energy coupled with a feeling of major power. Her vision sharpened and shifted, what was before almost an inky darkness became just a light mist, any movement her eyes took in and registered to her brain. Every sound sharpened and clarified, she could now easily hear all three of the men's breathing patterns, the soft pitter patter of their sandals as the light footed warriors danced around the battlefield, somehow staying alive in the wake of Orochimaru's onslaught. Whatever this energy was made her feel warm and empowered; the energy rushed down her arm and out into the palm of her hand and a golden light shone brightly before it grew taking the shape of a golden recurve bow.

'_Okay neat trick but I don't have any arrows and how is this supposed to do anything_?' Her mental tone may have held more than a bit of sarcasm. Ayane did the equivalent of mentally rolling her eyes, _'Just pull on the damn string and fire at this Orochimaru character._' Anko took a careful view of the progressing fight waiting for the opportune moment from her new place on the battle field a little ways off from the main fight, whilst Orochimaru engaged Tenzo and Sarutobi neither two men seemed to be affected by the poisonous air; bastards must have different methods of neutralizing themselves from poison.

When the moment presented itself Anko snaked the tips of her forefinger and middle finger and drew the string back, a corporeal arrow appearing between her digits. She drew it back to her cheek and then let fly the arrow. It cut through the air before slicing through Orochimaru's chakra shroud and pierced from the back of his Achilles tendon to the front of his foot and anchoring itself in the ground, not a moment later did six arrows follow, one for each limb including Orochimaru's tails. "Aghhh! What the hell is this." The monster of a man cried as he was now pinned in the dirt. Wood also spearing through each joint on the Sannin's body, all three cautiously approached a very angry and very pained looking lunatic.

Anko walked up a little smugly, blow shining prominently in her hands. "A gift from a friend of mine, you like?" She asked in an obviously fake chipper tone. The cheerfulness ran away from her person not a moment later. "You thought I was as good as dead when you were revived. Just like ten years ago when you placed your sick hickey on me. Well I survived then and I survived now only this time I got someone better than you to give the damn mark an upgraded." She sneered drawing her bow back once more an arrow aimed straight at Orochimaru's head.

Orochimaru coughed/laughed out blood at Anko's statement. "You're talking about the Kyuubi I assume, ha I'm sure they botched the job and messed _something_ up with that seal." A smile adorned his bloodied and marred features, his chakra shroud doing all it could to keep the captured snake alive.

Tenzo shook his head at the man that had created him. "You're done Orochimaru, what hope do you have now?" His mokuton was doing its job of suppressing the power of Orochimaru's tailed beast.

Again Orochimaru just smiled, "You fools just don't get it do you. When I take over a body I inherit all their memories, thoughts and abilities. EVERYTHING!" He let out what they thought had been a howl of pain, and it was, but only because he shed his human shell and transformed, breaking all of his bindings, into a giant chakra creature resembling a turtle mixed with a shrimp. It had a large hill like spiky shell and a low pot belly. Two beefy arms protruded from its chest, for a jaw the creature had a large clamp like protrusion. The chakra beast roared mightily the resulting shockwave further tearing up the landscape, and had the three shinobi not used chakra to keep them anchored would have been sent airborne several hundred feet high.

Sarutobi only had one thing to say about all this. "Tenzo, this is why you don't ever fucking taunt a lunatic. You just kill them."

Tenzo looked gloomy at his declaration. "Says the man that let his student escape many a time..." He mumbled to himself.

Anko shook her head, "Boy's are such fucking cowards, I swear. This is going to be a great hunt!" her enthusiasm in the face of such incredible odds somehow heartened the two men. It could also have been the fact that at the same time she arched her back and took aim with her bow, an action which caused her to puff out her chest, a great source of eye candy for the men. She let loose another hail of the celestial arrows only for them to sink harmlessly into the shell before dissipating. '_You really thought that was going to work?_' Ayane quipped almost incredulous. '_Not at all, just testing the waters now sit back, watch and let me do my shit!_' Anko mentally commanded. The three engaged Orochimaru, the giant shrimp turtle. There was something oddly contradictory and equal parts wrong about that.

~Meanwhile on the outskirts of Kirigakure~

After Zabuza had separated from the foreigners he had hauled ass as fast as he could to meet up with Mei. Needless to say he made it there in record time, seeing many allied shinobi and calling them back. It was time to end the very long and bloody civil war. As he walked towards where Mei was giving orders he looked back and forth between the many soldiers that were in preparations for the battle ahead. For some their eyes were lit with an inner fire of determination, for others a grim acceptance at the atrocities that awaited them on the battlefield, and still others looked sad, probably wishing they never had to fight someone who was supposed to be an ally. He arrived to find Mei conversing with two men, her usual body guards. Ao the older and sterner of the two was currently chewing out his meeker compatriot Chojuro, the second swordsman of the mist in their ranks, for not being manly enough. Of the two swordsman Zabuza of course thought of himself as the stronger of the two, but without a battle to the death they'd never find out. When Mei had heard the words need and man come from Ao's lips she smiled at the man though her words were not friendly by any stretch of the means. "Ao, shut up, or I'll kill you." Ao grumbled but nodded anyway knowing better than to defy her.

"Ah home sweet home. Either way we need to move out something's going on down at Kirigakure that has nothing to do with us. It could be someone else attacking them but I just don't know. The foreigners are already inside the Hall most likely and could already be fighting." Zabuza announced butting in and getting right down to the point.

Mei flicked her eyes over to the man, "Very well. Ao get the word out to start the advance-"before she could finish a dark heavy chakra fell over them like a wave of oppression. "-That felt like Yagura's chakra, but different somehow." Mei could feel a dark taint that was different from anything she'd felt before. It was new and very unwelcome. "Hold that order Ao, tell the men to charge and fire at will. Chojuro I need you to be at the head of that charge along with Ao, let him issue the orders and defend him and yourself. Now go help give the order would you?" She asked with a kind smile, obviously having taken a shine to the boy.

She turned to the new arrival, "Alright we're going scouting, try to stay hidden but if we hit enemies, cut them down. Her eyes were glinting with a steely determination.

Zabuza grinned, "I was already planning on it; tell me where did you place Haku for this battle?" He was curious to know what she was going to be doing with Haku's unique skill set.

Mei smiled up at the man, "Curious about your adopted daughter are you? Well she'll be with the ranged fighters in the back so she'll be away from what I presume would be the thickest fighting." She retorted in a placating manner as they started heading out.

Zabuza rolled his eyes easily keeping pace with the powerful woman. "Stupidity, First of all she's my tool not my daughter secondly she should be where the fighting is thickest. Steel sharpens steel after all. She could have used the experience." Zabuza did not coddle the people he trained, at all. In fact he was probably more brutal on his trainee's than on his enemies. That way he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they could hack it in the real word.

Mei shook her head. "Men." Was all that she had to to say about that, they were now outside the camp and they increased their pace, Kirigakure a light twinkle in the dark of night. "So tell me Zabuza what has you spooked? You're usually so eager to fight and yet you look like you're nervous." Zabuza had always been a bit blood thirsty, but that was because of his fucked up teachers. Granted he certainly didn't seem to mind, but the man still cared about Haku whether he admitted it or not.

"Something's not right here. The smell of blood already tinges the air. There are no shinobi of any sort anywhere to be seen." Zabuza's instincts were screaming at him to run and flee the village, something was there that his instincts didn't want to fuck with. Once at the village gate they easily jumped over in a single running leap, not many people could do that. As they landed Mei became horrified at the sight of the ground cover with corpses and body parts, Zabuza inspected the headbands, and there were two factions, hidden mist shinobi, and another head band with the symbol of musical note on it. "Well there was a battle here but it looks like everyone left alive was murdered. Look some of them appeared to have been shredded. Others are melted into bone meal. I don't know who can do shit like that but I have seen those shred marks before. That is the work of Samehada; I'll bet you a hundred ryo that shark face is here." Zabuza growled, and unsheathed his Kubikiribocho, things just got a lot more complicated, and personal.

"Well I suppose it was too much to hope for that my partners trademark weapon wouldn't give us away." An emotionless male voice called amicably, their heads shot shot up to see a man in a black cloak with red clouds adorning it and a straw travelers hat standing down the edge of the street. "The wounds they leave are far too distinctive I suppose, especially in Kiri too." He walked forward slowly, his head lowered slightly so it was impossible to see his eyes.

Mei was in no mood to play though and this man had just admitted he was partners with Kisame. Thus when he started forward she shot a ball of searing hot magma his way. "You should learn to play nice Mei, my name is Itachi Uchiha, just so you know who it is that killed you." He said from a roof top not too far away, his straw hat missing and his Sharingan blazing. Zabuza was already mid leap to his location ready to chop his head off, however, before he reached the halfway mark Samehada came flying down from the sky Kisame riding on its base, holding on to its handle. The force generated from his sky fall caved the entire building in, Itachi and jumping off at the last second, flipping above Zabuza directly towards Me lashing out with a kick that she dodged and retaliated with a high kick that grazed Itachi's chin. "Good reflexes" The Uchiha commented off handedly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mei demanded, the two of them trading a series of blows, each strike blocking the others. Despite appearing rather young Itachi was an extremely capable shinobi, but her Sensei had fought some of the strongest Uchiha to have graced the earth. He had taught her how to fight without getting caught in their damnable gen jutsu. Making sure to never make eye contact with him, only looking down at his feet, and used her other senses help figure out the rest, it also helped that with the new moon, and the dense mist that prevailed this area allowed her an easier time avoiding his eyes but it also made it harder to see his feet.

"We were sent to check on the status of the Mizukage, but it seems as though he's become Orochimaru's new host, I wonder how your little hit squad is handling that. It's certainly not going to be an easy victory." Itachi answered honestly dodging several lunging jabs and a powerful thrusting kick, blocking the kick with one of his own his right leg Itachi shot out in a series of rapid fire kicks all of which Mei dodged with grace. The young man let fly a speedy right hook that Mei twirled around the outside of and lashed out a reverse elbow, Itachi dodged by jumping forward into a roll and coming back to his feet with a single hop. He had no need to lie as it was beneath him. It wasn't as if there was anything she could do to stop them anyway.

Mei's eyes grew icy cold, "You're going to wish you had never come here." Glacial blue chakra outlined Mei and started wisping off of her, her bright green eyes growing a soft blue glow in them.

Zabuza, his original target having flipped over him, changed direction mid air and with a spinning strike lashed out at Kisame who blocked with Samehada. "Hey shark face! I don't know what prompted you to come back here but im going to enjoy gutting you!" Zabuza lunged forward, Kisame swatted his sword out of the way and went in with a hard kick, Zabuza caught it with elbow and with one hand swept his sword aiming to decapitate Kisame, but the shark man was equally as physically powerful as he was, blocking him with Samehada, the power behind Zabuza's blow skidding him sideways a few feet.

Kisame grinned as he flipped backwards lashing out with his free leg and getting Zabuza to get some distance, "What not happy to see the only swordsman capable of keeping up with you?" He taunted as the sound of steel clashing against steel crashed out through the village.

Zabuza attacked with a heaving downward slash that Kisame had to block with both hands, however he used that momentum to swing down and kick Kisame in the chest causing him to stumble backwards, Zabuza twirled coming down with a diagonal slash, Kisame hopped to the left but Zabuza changed direction of swipe mid swing only for the shark like man to cartwheel over it. "Yeah fucking right you're nothing but a traitor to Kirigakure!" He shouted heatedly as the two went back and forth between attacking and defending, neither one gaining an advantage.

Kisame laughed heartily at Zabuza's anger, "That's the pot calling the kettle black don't you agree Nuke-nin?" He taunted with a grin.

"I'm only a nuke Nin because I failed trying to make this country right again, you're a Nuke-nin because you freely slaughtered your allies just for fun. It's funny though; do you know why I was given what everyone assumes to be the weakest of the seven swords?" Zabuza asked, a grin forming underneath his mask. "I'll tell you, it was because my Ken-jutsu was already so powerful they were afraid to give me even more power!" Zabuza's eyes gained a bluish glint in his eyes that had nothing to do with chakra, and everything to do with pure martial fighting spirit. He dashed forward at incredible speed, lowering his sword close to the ground edge point towards the sky, "Shinjinbukai Kata: koku nami!" Zabuza let loose an uppercut slash with enough energy behind it that the emanating shockwave left a cleft in the ground that ran too deep to see the bottom; luckily Kisame had already vacated himself from the danger zone. "What's wrong? Samehade can't absorb my attacks? it's because their pure fighting essence! Not chakra!"

The shark warrior dashed in with a lunge Zabuza ducked it and took a swipe at Kisame's mid section, the tall man jumped backwards out of reach but Zabuza followed leaping forward following through with his swipe. The attack left Kisame with a nasty gash across his torso. Kisame growled"Alright that's it you're a fucking dead man!" Rushing forward before Zabuza could stop him he gripped the cloth of his foes shirt and yanked him closer where Kisame viciously head butted Zabuza, following up with a knee to the stomach and finishing with throwing him away and trying to stab him but Zabuza blocked with the flat of his sword. The strength of Kisame's jab sent the more humanoid of the two swordsman flying back a few feet.

Zabuza landed on his feet digging his heels in as he continued skidding back another foot or so. Kisame was already in hot pursuit but Zabuza was ready this time, when Kisame was too close to abandon his attack Zabuza raised his blade high over head and brought it down, "shinjinbukai Kata: maruchi koku nami" This time five slicing crescent waves issued forth at high velocity, Kisame didn't have to time to dodge but he did his best to shield himself behind Samehada, he still received numerous gashes on the parts he couldn't cover however. "Out of all seven of us, I'm the only one who can use ranged sword strikes without the help of a special blade! It's why I was the bloody fucking leader. You murdered the previous wielder of Samehada and won it by right even though you slew him without a sword, and you still don't know the hilt from the pointy end of a sword." Zabuza taunted of course that wasn't true in the slightest but when you looked at just their respective swordsmanship prowess; Zabuza was obviously putting Kisame on the ropes.

With a roar the two swordsman clashed hidden within the mist, just as they clashed an echoing roar shook the ground, it seemed Orochimaru had become pissed enough to transform into the Sanbi.

~Meanwhile with Naruto's team~

After the adults had left, the teens had started setting up various traps, snares, and detection triggers around the area, they wanted to make sure that anyone coming through from anywhere but the escape tunnel was going to have a bitch of a time getting where they were going to bunker down. They finished that task within the first few minutes, all three of them being masters of setting up traps after being tutored by Sarutobi. Then they each picked a piece of bamboo to hide in and wait. That's all they could do at this point. Their task was to stay put and make sure no one blocked their escape. It wasn't long before Naruto felt a presence on the fringes of his vision, heading there way and it was a signature that was foreign to him. Naruto imitated the sound of a cricket as best he could. Not doing badly either, it was their signal that an enemy was closing in. This way they stayed as inconspicuous as possible and could hopefully get the jump on their enemy.

For Naruto things took a slightly surreal edge as his brain acknowledged the fact that he was about to face another enemy, of considerable skill as well, if the potency of their chakra were anything to go by. Moments later a feminine voice announced the arrival of their enemy. "Awww look at the rookie ninja setting up traps and hiding pathetically. It looks like I'm going have an easy time of this." The woman stood atop the wall, her tone speaking of nothing but maliciousness. Each syllable promising pain, she lazily flicked three shuriken at the teens only for them to go up in smoke. "Wha-?" She started to say but was cut off when Naruto's heel slammed into the back of her head sending her toppling of the top of the wall. Naruto didn't escape unscathed though as her booted heel slammed into the underside of his chin, lifting him and pulling him through the air as the Kunoichi rotated and threw Naruto with a kick towards the ground, a sword flew through the air piercing Naruto's clothing and pinning him harmlessly in a wall. Tenten was now in the woman's face Bo-staff in hand as she flew into a barrage of strikes that the woman blocked or dodged finally catching the bo staff in her hand after Tenten's last strike and rolling backwards through the air as they rapidly approached the ground and heel stomped the bun haired teen right as they hit the ground. Rolling off Tenten, she had to dodge a series of rapid punches and kicks that Naruto sent her way having removed himself from the wall. Naruto overextended a punch and paid for it receiving a harsh kick to his knee that crumpled him to the floor, the woman then formed a pink crystal gauntlet on her right hand and punched Naruto hard enough to send him crashing back.

"The names Guren punks I hope you're ready to meet your maker." She almost didn't notice the shadow creeping up on her, but she was an elite for a reason, "Ha you'll have to do better than that Nara." Guren taunted leaping forward and unleashing a dithering hail of crystal shards in the direction Shikamaru was currently hiding.

"That was just a diversion bitch." Tenten whispered behind her as her Bo staff crashed into Guren's side followed by a jab to the face to get her summer salting through the air and finally ending the combo with a downward strike that hit dead center along her face, torso, and hips sending the dark haired woman crashing towards the ground. Tenten followed her, the two boys rushing in for a tri-pronged attack, only for the woman to encase herself in pink crystalline armor and expel it violently from her body, shrapnel tearing chunks of skin, and creating deep gashes on all three of the rushing shinobi.

"And no matter how much training you've had I'm out of your league." Guren fired back after wounding all three so well. Naruto, an orange blur of motion, shoulder checked Guren, leaping forward to make sure his shoulder slammed her in the face, causing the older woman too stumble backwards, Naruto landed bending his knees and leaping forward once more burying his knee into her stomach, doubling her over. Naruto followed through with an elbow to the back of her head; however Guren caught it in the palm of her hand and then flipped backwards, twisting and breaking Naruto's arm with a vicious twist. His cry of agony alighting her eyes with joy. She gripped his wrist with vice like strength breaking that too, ushering forth another cry from Naruto before kneeing him viciously in the abdomen the strength of the blow enhanced by chakra and sending the boy flying away. Tenten tried to counter attack after Naruto's devastating beating but Guren sent the bun haired girl packing with a spinning jump kick enhanced by crystalline high heel boots. She spun in the air and punched the ground "Shōton: shounyuuseki hara!" Giant pink stalactites started jutting out of the ground in random places creating a field of giant sharp and jagged boulders, effectively destroying any type of traps and possibly injuring one of the brats in the process. She perched herself atop her stalactites and issued forth a challenge, "Come forth young shinobi and see if you have what it takes to bring me down! You're lives are forfeit either way so try to entertain me!" Two small crystalline blades forming at the end of her fists. Tonight she was going hunting, and she had heard these brats were good, so far she wasn't impressed. A roar echoed through the valley followed by a small tremor caused by the powerful sonic blast.

~ Jutsu list ~

Raiton: Jibashi: Lightning wave

Mokuton:sanjaku no seikei ki : Belt of the living tree

Shinjinbukai Kata: koku nami: Heaven style: slashing wave

shinjinbukai Kata: maruchi koku nami: Heaven style; multi slashing waves

Shōton: shounyuuseki hara: Crystal release: Stalactite field

Translator sourse.: Online English to Japanese dictioniary,


	15. Battles in the black mist

Mei stood still as a statue in the midst of a dense poisonous fog she herself created. Her head band was currently being used as a breath mask, the fabric a special type that allowed only oxygen through it. Her eyes were shut and her other senses in a hyper focused state, thus she could easily hear Itachi dashing towards her she whipped around to the sound of his pattering feet and sent a hail of senbon his way. She heard him dodge to the left, the Mizukage smirked, he had come within striking distance she leapt forward with a sharp strike to where she could sense him, she felt Itachi dodge by a hairs breathe as he retaliated with a reverse spin kick, Mei felt the disruption in the air currents and leapt forward with a roll, just in time too as Itachi's leg hit the tail end of her ponytail. She came out of the roll facing him, having done a string of hand seals set her hands on the ground, Itachi's eyes saw a swelling of chakra directly beneath him as a pillar of lava shot out where he had just been standing. He then had to dodge another, escaping only just as the bottom of his cloak was now frayed. When he landed he had to roll to narrowly avoid a third pillar, Mei was a fighter adept at fighting with a lack of vision, not the best match up for Itachi, still he relished the challenge. Mei was listed as a Kage level ninja for a reason. He then felt the ground beneath him crumble into nothingness creating a deep ravine in less than an instant. Itachi was shocked inwardly, but his face was as composed as ever as he threw a single kunai with wire attached to a tree with the precision of pro. The line came taught and swung him to the far edge of the ravine where he sprang with a chakra enhanced leap up and out; cutting the string with a kunai before he tossed another kunai straight in the air. When it peaked and fell down he finished a string of hand seals that multiplied the single kunai into thousands all poised to rain down on the ground. The smirk Mei still wore suggested that his tactic would fail; and fail it did as acid rain started pouring down around them disintegrating all the kunai before they could do any sort of damage.

Itachi was now in bad straights as he tried his best to dodge the acid rain that came down, looking up he noticed the black cloud that hung above them. '_She set that up with the lava pillars, this woman certainly knows what she's doing. I can't afford any mistakes here or it will end badly.' _The missing Nin thought to himself as he had to leap aside as Mei came down with an axe kick that would have easily crushed his collar bone had it connected. She spun in the air, lashing out with a kick the caught him in the chin, when she landed she opened her mouth wide and spewed forth an acidic cloud that raced outward like a roaring flame. Itachi's speed was the only thing that saved his hide but to his surprise Mei was now in front of him attempting a backwards bicycle kick, Itachi's stopped on a dime and with inhuman agility leaned back to avoid the strike, the heel of her sandal still caught his chin and scraped off a layer of skin. He almost grimaced as he unleashed his tanto and with a quick flurry sent Mei on the defensive, what irked him the most is that she was able to dodge his attacks with her eyes closed. That pissed him off more than mere words could express, he was a very prideful shinobi and this was huge slap in his ego's face.

Mei could feel the aggravation coming off of Itachi, "If you thought I was going to be easy prey Uchiha-san you were sadly mistaken. I happen to have been trained very well how to neutralize the threat your eyes pose. You were better off fighting Zabuza than me. As I have skills that you can't copy no matter how badly you want to. Shall I show you the true power under my command?" She asked politely as she suddenly dropped down into one of the holes she had created earlier.

"Uh oh, whatever she's about to do can't be conducive to my health." As the words left his lips the ground once more started to rumble, only nothing crumbled or fell away instead a giant volcano rose out of the ground even after it was fully formed the rumble of the ground didn't stop causing Itachi to say one word "Fuck". When the smoke started coming out of the top Itachi started running as far away as he could. The eruption of the volcano was so strong the blast made Itachi's ears start to bleed. He could feel the heat of the blast from as far away as he was. He didn't need to look back to know how big the eruption was, the fact that it was now as bright as if it were mid day was all he needed to know. He felt the ash wave he knew was coming gaining on him despite his speed, she left him with no other choice then, Itachi's pupils became a three point shuriken, "Susanoo" The black flamed warrior burst forth from Itachi shielding him just as the ash wave struck him and he was lost in the fiery storm.

`xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx`

Kisame and Zabuza clashed steel against steel just as the volcano erupted. Zabuza smirked, "Seems your partner pissed Mei off. That was a mistake on his part." He taunted as he jabbed forward, Kisame turned so it passed by mere inches from his waist. The blue skinned man retaliated with a horizontal strike, aiming to decapitate his opponent, only for Zabuza to bend backwards at the waist while sliding forward on his knees. Hopping back up as soon as he was out of danger he arched his zanbatou over head "Shinjinbukai Kata: Raijaru gachan!" his blade whistled through the air Kisame bringing his blade up to block, "Big mistake shark face!" Zabuza chided, when their blades collided a shockwave was sent through Kisame which left several of his muscles ruptured, worse the shockwave travelled through him to the ground to encircle him where it shot upwards in a cylindrical prison, sufficiently cutting Kisame rather nastily. Kisame tried to retreat backwards but Zabuza wasn't about to give him any room shooting forward and stabbing forward in a blurred fury. "Shinjinbukai Kata: Mugen tsupari!" The taller of the two swordsmen tried his best to block the combo but his opponent was the better of the two in close range combat and managed to get a number of strikes in leaving Kisame sporting even more new gashes.

Zabuza came forward once more with a horizontal slash that Kisame blocked and retaliated as he kicked the man hard in the chest. "Quite the climactic battle we're having wouldn't ya say Zabu? Let's raise the stakes shall we" With a maniacal grin Kisame started spewing out a torrent of water that quickly engulfed the area creating a ninja made lake. To further raise the stakes Kisame became one with the sentient sword, growing a large tail and sharp fins at the ends of his elbows shredding his cloak and leaving him in nothing but his shinobi pants. His head morphed becoming elongated and ending a point all of his hair disappearing making him look very much like an alien from outer space. Even his hands changed becoming webbed and more fin like than finger like. Kisame's new form came with bonuses it seemed as he rocketed forward with speeds no human could achieve underwater, the blue blur that was Kisame swam blurred circles around the now severely hampered Zabuza who was trying desperately to reach the top of the water but Kisame easily kept him pinned, taking his pound of flesh back for the numerous wounds he had received earlier. "Heh heh what's up Zabuza? Can't keep up with me underwater?" Kisame taunted, his voice severely distorted due to his now animalistic form.

Zabuza said nothing but his eyes steeled as a blue glow sheathed his body; he then suddenly started spinning before lashing out with Kubikiribocho in a circular pattern, a cyclone of pure spiritual energy ushered forth slicing the water like a tornado with enough force to allow Zabuza some breathing room. He quickly leapt upwards while twirling like a buzz saw. Crescent after crescent of slashing compressed spirit energy kept Kisame on the defensive and unable to stop his ascent. While he reached the top safely, Kisame was not going to let up on his assault as he had summoned so many sharks the lake was now teeming with them, one of them leaping out to engulf Zabuza just as he landed on the surface. "Tch" Was all Zabuza had time to say before he was engulfed whole, not a moment later did the shark erupt in a spray of blood as He hacked his way out of its insides. Kisame was right in front him his fist already in full speed to crash against his cranium. The elder swordsman didn't even have time to block before he was sent skipping across the lake, Kisame landed in the water and somehow swam faster than his flight because he appeared above Zabuza and punched him once more only this time down into the lake. Zabuza spat out blood as he was sent rocketing downwards his body traveling fast enough to cut through the water like a knife. Kisame's strength in his transformed state was absurd. His body finally slowed before being swallowed by water once more. He gritted his teeth as he had to defend himself from a surge of sharks looking to capitalize on his disoriented state. They were butchered easily like cannon fodder for the master swordsman. Kisame tried to take advantage of the distraction once, more but Zabuza was ready this time and Kisame narrowly escaped becoming a shark-man on a stick.

Zabuza grinned beneath his mask as his will took hold of the lake and bade the water to start churning and twisting. Transforming the lake into a hurricane with a blood thirsty Zabuza at Its epicenter. The demon of the mists' eyes glinted red as he manipulated the water Kisame had created into natures' blender effectively silencing the threat his summons had created. Kisame shot like a bullet from behind bee lining it towards his fellow missing nin who dodged while his opponent dashed back into the water, only for Kisame to pop out again, and again and again shooting in and out like a blur. Zabuza narrowly blocked and avoided the guerilla style tactics. "What's wrong Kisame, not so happy that I turned your own lake into my own mini hurricane?" He challenged. Seeing as the epicenter was the only relatively safe place at the moment the shark man emerged once more from the waters and engaged him in a brutal but quick taijutsu match. Closing the gap between them too fast for him to keep his opponent at bay, still Zabuza was quick enough to dodge the swift deadly strikes even if he couldn't use his sword to counter at the moment. Waiting for his chance he knew would come, Zabuza kept dodging the flurry of punches elbows knees and kicks as best he could while still keeping the hurricane going. It finally came about when the Akatsuki member left himself open after committing himself too much to a full powered kick he thought would catch Zabuza off guard. As it was Zabuza jumped over the kick and donkey kicked Kisame in the chest with enough force to send him flying back in to the hurricane where he manipulated it to compress and explode outward violently. Subsequently sending Kisame several hundred yards away, Zabuza knew the abilities of Samehada better than anyone having been taught Kenjutsu by the previous wielders predecessor. While in that form Samehada couldn't absorb chakra like it normally could instead infusing its stored chakra with the user to give them enhanced physical attributes. Thus the reason he could safely manipulate the lake without worrying about Kisame sapping his chakra, and he was about to show the monster of the hidden mist just who was scarier. "I hope you're prepared Kisame, **Because shit just got real**!" Zabuza's voice grew huskier and scratchier as dark, cherry colored chakra poured out from Zabuza the face of a smiling demon appearing for a brief instant before Zabuza disappeared in a blur.

Just as Kisame was getting up after that rather brutal assault his breathe was taken from him via a strong kick that was fueled to the brim with chakra it was followed by a second even stronger kick that sent Kisame twirling into the skies. Zabuza, encased in chakra, leapt after him leaving after images in his wake. Once he was overhead Kisame he tried to axe kick him but Kisame latched onto him. He wasn't about to let the bastard do anything however, slamming the butt end of his giant butcher knife against Kisame's back. The strength of the blow forced the shark man to let got but now they were both falling down and Kisame was positioned above him. Which was perfect for Zabuza as once more he used the blunt end of Kubikiribocho to strike at Kisame, managing to connect against the side of the still disoriented missing nin, which switched their aerial positions, Zabuza somersaulted mid-air to gain swinging power and with a two handed grip he unleashed a powerful chakra enhanced vertical swipe, Kisame curling like a ball to try and shield some of the damage he was going to be receiving. He took devastating wounds as the strike unleashed an explosion of chakra that tore into the shark mans arms and legs leaving deep gashes, his life blood flowing out of him in rivers. "**Tenma Kata: Makai no houfuku**" Zabuza roared as he chucked his chakra infused blade straight towards the downed Kisame. He wasn't a legendary ninja for naught however and had enough drive to live to rollout of the way of the impact and try and get out of Its impact radius. What he wasn't expecting was for the strength of the impact to cause spider web cracking throughout the battle field in a pretty extensive radius, the second thing he hadn't counted on was for Zabuza's chakra to shoot out of said cracks bathing the area in reddish were light and further shredding his body.

Kisame did his best to shield the damage but he came out looking like shark that had been through the blender. The fact he was still able to stand was a testament to the man's stamina and strength of will. with nimble fingers despite being webbed Kisame strung a rather long string of hand seals together just as Zabuza's feet touched the ground "Suiton: Senshokuko" Kisame summoned a tidal wave that could flatten a small island, and it was teeming with rather hunger and blood thirsty sharks constructed of water there glowing red eyes honed in on dinner A.K.A Zabuza.

"**Do better**!" Zabuza shouted "**Tenma Kata: Oni kirite" **as he shunted chakra through his sword and thrust forward with his sword releasing the stored energy in a vertical crescent that cleaved the tidal wave half so it passed harmlessly on either side of Zabuza. He immediately flowed into an upward strike countering Kisame's overhead slash having defused with Samehada who was just waiting to bite into Zabuza's flesh.

As soon as Zabuza cancelled his connection to his chakra to avoid having it eaten by the Samehada he noticed the disadvantage he was at. Defusing had somehow healed Kisame of his wounds, and a full strength Kisame is something Zabuza couldn't compete with at the moment. "What's wrong Zabu? Don't have a neat little quick regeneration like I do?" The larger man cackled, he pressed his advantage and slowly but surely his blade was closing in on his opponent. Until Zabuza rolled backwards causing Kisame to stumble forward right where the man wanted him to be as he leapt upwards with a second uppercut slash only this time it cut deep into Kisame's chest as he tried to back pedal. Blood ran away from the wound splashing in heavy drops on the ground. Once again Zabuza had evened the odds somehow someway. "This is the most fun I've had in awhile! I hope you can keep it up! HAHAHA!" Kisame laughed as he sped forward and clashed steel on steel once more. Just as a Giant chakra bomb exploded creating a black white pictures the two master swordsman two shadows against the white pane.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Orochimaru was toying with them and all three of the Konoha ninja knew it. He was easily keeping all three occupied and he hadn't even used any of his serious landscape altering jutsu they all knew the bijuu and the subsequent Jinchuuriki were capable of. "Just because he can regenerate himself doesn't mean he can take a shot to the cranium and still be kosher, Tenzo help me rip a whole in his god damn shell! Anko get some distance and when you see a shot take it! And whatever you do don't miss!" Sarutobi ordered as he simultaneously dodged a jabbing chakra tail while making it look easy. Just to piss the snake off. And piss him off it did indeed as now all three tails were focused on Hiruzen and set on kill as they jabbed forward trying to impale him. The veteran of three ninja wars was used to dealing with opponents that no one in their right minds would take on. It was what he did. '_Time to put my old student through his paces and remind him whose boss around here' _Sarutobi thought to himself, dashing forward as one of the tails erupted from beneath him and trying to grip his ankle, Hiruzen front flipped over it and kept bounding forward. The Kage then suddenly hopped to the right avoiding another tail that he almost seemed to know was coming. Needless to say Hiruzen was making Orochimaru suddenly look like a rookie; of course the smirk he was putting on was for show, he was fucking nervous here! He then fell into a slide as one of Orochimaru's giant crab like claws tried to decapitate him. right when he was underneath the belly of the beast and could actually see Orochimaru's true form did he start doing hand signs and they were so fast not even your run of the mill Uchiha could copy them. "Doton: Kishou no Ken Danmaku!" Not one, or two, or even a hundred but _hundreds_ of giant stone fists rose out of the ground and sucker punched the bestialized Orochimaru with enough force to launch him in the air. "I'm not done yet!" He called ending another string of hand seals '_come on where are you guys! This is the best shot we'll get!_' "Raiton: Denkou arashi!" the dark clouds that form above them sometime during the fight were laden with moisture and a perfect set up for the jutsu as arc after arc of lightning struck the beast, the stone fists having metallic compounds in it acting as a lightning rod. The roar of anguish Orochimaru loosed was music to the Kage's ears.

It seemed the punishment wasn't over yet, as a giant boulder smashed into him after the lightning faded away and giant eight armed wooden golem came wading into the fray, to compare sizes he was twice the size of Orochimaru in his unleashed form, Tenzo was lucky to find a huge tree that suited his needs perfectly. Shaping pre-existing wood cost a lot less than growing wood from a small piece. The tips of each finger had sharp wooden teeth and acted like animals chomping at the to get a taste of the beasts flesh as the golem quickly latched onto his three tails and two claws, a sixth and restraining his head and pointing at the sky so he couldn't hit them with breath attacks and the final two were jabbed into the beasts' stomach, all of the places of contact were draining Orochimaru's reserves, at a significant rate. His chakra body was now littered with wholes and that was taken advantage when all each and every single one of them was filled with a dithering hail of golden arrows.

Orochimaru was now bleeding heavily and severely injured, but still a smile stood on his face. "**You fools I am IMMORTAL!**" He shouted collapsing the shroud once more into his stage 1 activation before unleashing a chakra pulse that sent the arrows his body was still riddled with back at his attackers much a like a porcupine releasing its deadly needle spray. One of his tails had managed to sneak into the ground during that time and Caught Anko unawares as it wrapped around her ankle, he commanded it mentally to rise and slam her into the ground taking immense personal pleasure in the pain it caused her. He then chucked her with said tail as far as he could, which sent the now heavily injured Anko sailing through the skies at a break neck pace.

The other two tried to help but Orochimaru was too fast to keep up with as he back flipped away, while lashing out with a foot that hit home right underneath Hiruzen's chin and sent the Kage skipping backwards across the ground, he then curled around a giant straight fingered jab by the Giant construct in an entirely inhuman and snake like fashion. With a savage grin on his face Orochimaru shot upwards on the wooden construct his image but blur. Within an instant he reached the top of the giant's forehead and disgorged his sword the Kusanagi. In one fluid motion he decapitated the golem with a single swipe and then leapt upwards and coated his blade with wind chakra before releasing it an arc that split the giant in half vertically, again in one swing. Orochimaru then used his tails as support beams to let him hover in the air. "**You see, none of you can touch me at all! I'm going to prove to you right here how pathetic you are to me now.**" With a twisted smile on his face he launched into a string of hand seals, "**F utōn: Kamekaze**!" five massive tornados struck down in a pentagonal shape creating a vortex of colliding winds in the center of the prism, it tore up chunks of earth sent pieces of rock flying through air and causing craters from the impact where they landed. The reach of the jutsu caused even the vast stretching sky of dark clouds to start swirling and churning violently. Orochimaru was far from done as he ended yet another string of hand seals a maniacal gleam in his eye. "**Katon: Hibashiri**" a circle of fire sprang to life at ground zero and with all the churning air currents quickly accelerated the fires to become a firestorm that engulfed the night the flames reaching heights beyond counting. That combo they had unleashed against him had hurt like hell and he felt like getting pay back, what he had just done he felt still wasn't enough he wanted to make it even more personal. "**I know your still alive sensei! I can sense you! I wonder how your little kiddies are doing. If they're alive they won't be in a second HAHAHAHAHA!**" He started cackling madly as once more he transformed right back into his full beast mode. Opening his jaw a giant chakra bomb was created using the perfect mix of yin and yang chakra before firing it straight to the area he knew the teens would be fighting. The explosion was so massive it split the giant island at the point of contact and pushed the two new islands further away from each other.

"NOOOOO!" Hiruzen roared as he watched it sail over head. He had only just gotten back up after that horrible jutsu Orochimaru had unleashed. His eyes hardened and a cold steely gaze fixed itself upon Orochimaru. He didn't have much gas left after he pulled out the last few jutsu. He had one more ace up his sleeve however, he didn't know where the other two were or if they had lived through Orochimaru's onslaught. He hoped they were okay and not dead, as it was he was on his own behind enemy lines and staring the devil in the face. He did the only thing he could do. Defy the laughing devil and tell it to fuck off, Hiruzen slammed his palms down. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" three plumes of smoke the size of sky scrapers appeared before the smoke was blown away in the remnants of wind. What stood there were three gorillas that looked more like body builders than apes. Dual katana proportionate to their size were strapped across their back. All three wore Konoha bandanas, "Meet Ro, Ko, and Bo also known as the bash brothers." Hiruzen said with an emotionless voice their arms were thicker than the than the damned Hokage tower. "Bash brothers meet my traitorous student. Shred him limb from limb" Unsheathing their Katana's the trio leapt into fray with fierce howls.

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

Guren prowled the tops of her crystalline graveyard searching for her prey. They had escaped her in the shockwave of her attack. They were better than average she'd give them that much, with good tactics too. She was going to enjoy watching their eyes at the moment when all hope drained from their precious viewing lenses. How dare they try and interfere with the great Orochimaru's plans. "Where are you little kiddies? You're not scared of little old me are you?" She called in falsetto.

"Nope just wondering how many S.T.D's you have after Orochimaru got through with you." Naruto retorted hopping into plain view a few yards away. The Cheshire grin adding insult to injury with his comment showing just how much he enjoyed being a smart mouth.

"Ooh you got some fire to say that to me kid. I think I'll cut out your tongue you little shit." Her eyes were as vicious as her words; she crossed the distance between them in one leap, the blondes eyes widened as she jabbed forward with her fingers straight set to impale him thanks to her crystalline armor, only for Naruto to go up in smoke.

"Ha! You mad chic?" Naruto's voice called several yards behind her. Seeing her face turning red he knew he was getting under her skin. "So what was he like in the sack anyway? Was his one eyed snake all scaly and gross or was it dry and flaky did he even have one? Is he a hermy and just can't accept it?" Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how easy it was to rile her up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PERVERT!" crystalline shuriken tried to embed themselves into the blondes' forehead only for it also to go up in smoke.

"Ok so maybe that was little crass. I'm sorry, oh wait no I'm not Fuck you you broke my arm you selfish twa-" poof another clone.

"UZUMAKI I'M GOING TO FLAY YOU ALIVE!" Guren's eyes were hazed with rage and set on one thing, the death of a certain blonde loudmouth.

"Yeah I hear that all the time, but it's usually from your father for sleeping with your mother!" Another Naruto called hopping up; this one had his hands set into a seal. "Fūton: Diatoppa!" his jutsu packed enough power behind it to send her on a collision course with one of the stalactites she had created.

Guren rolled backwards through the air to land against the stalactite with her feet and hands palm downwards gracefully. "You already fixed your arm huh? Resetting it hurt like a bitch I take it? How 'bout I take them off!" She rocketed towards naruto and pulling two crystalline swords from the stalactites when she launched only to run smack dab into a cabled net she had been unable to see because of the dark night, her swords clattering off in the distance. That wasn't the end of things either; lightning then raced across the cables like spiders across a web and swarmed on the enemy Kunoichi.

When Guren wasn't screaming in pain the teens felt their hearts drop. "Yeah that's right kiddies. I know how to conduct lightning through my body safely. Thanks for the boost." And there it was; she saw the light of fear brighten in the blondes' eyes. She easily tore her way through the cable to once more resume her attack on Naruto sending a barrage of crystal projectiles at him. Naruto easily dodged but she followed his movements in a pincer attack. "We'll start the ass kicking with you." She said gleefully as she proceeded to beat the piss out of the real Naruto. Clearly he thought that trap would work. Her first punch crashed against Naruto's face and sent him falling down to the ground. She followed gripping his shirt and repeatedly slamming her knee into his torso, a strike to the gut, then to the ribs; she was sure she heard a rib crack, before finishing the combo by twirling in the air to throw him to the ground making him bounce just in time to receive her fully cocked back twirl enhanced punch. Only for Naruto to burst into splinters. Saved himself from the finishing blow, smart kid, she thought. Once again all was still in the night.

Guerilla tactics hadn't worked for them either. They were finally realizing just how outclassed they were against this opponent. "You can't take me head on and you can't take me with guerilla warfare what hope have you against me?"

"You sure talk big, but in reality you're just a disillusioned little girl. Orochimaru spoiled you; we are those who have no choice but to kick your ass. So that's what we're gonna do, I'll give you this one chance at unconditional surrender." Naruto's face held a confident smirk and his eyes held a certain inner light them.

"Is it stupidity or bravery that compels you I wonder?" Guren threw a few shuriken his way to test if it was just a clone or the real deal as well check for further wiring. There was none and Naruto nimbly dodged all the shuriken with no trouble. "I'm going to tear out your heart, still beating, and make you eat it." She growled. Dashing along the ground darting in a zigzag pattern keeping her advanced hidden behind the crystalline structure. When she was within range she pounced. Attacking the blonde from behind who ducked below the attack and open palmed her in the chest, inconsequently copping a feel. Guren, her face turning purple at the injustice done to her femininity, growled low in her throat. She tried to go at her attacker full force but found she couldn't move, "What the fuck?" She raged struggling to fight her paralysis. Her eyes tried boring holes at the shock of blonde hair, wait why was it slowly bleeding to black, and then Naruto became Shikamaru grinning rather smugly at her.

"Surprise, I'm not Naruto. First move is always a faint lady, Jeeze you'd think that being one of Orochimaru's elite he'd teach you that but apparently he's a poor ass teacher." The teen rambled walking them through the torn up battle field. It seemed as though he had no clear direction as to where he was going. "You know I really despise people like you, given this great power of Kekkei Genkai and you abuse it so needlessly. Whatever happened to chivalry and honor? Well I suppose I'm a hypocrite because I'm a Ninja and we lie, cheat, and steal like it's going out of style. Sorry am I boring you?" He inquired flatly.

"Nara you can't keep this up forever, I _will _get out of this and then you have to know I'm not going to let things end well for you." She threatened icily.

The young teen just chuckled, "Yeah nice rack by the way, shame you're an enemy really." He paused for effect, and because she suddenly started resisting a lot harder, "You think I don't know I can't keep this up, I'm a genius lady, as in G. E. N. I. U. S. Go ahead take your time and spell out. Know what that means? I'm smarter than you, way smarter and your intelligence doesn't hold a candle to mine." To prove his point he stopped them in their tracks and threw a kunai in the air, at the crescent of its flight it let loose a burst of light over the immediate area and the contrast allowed her to see the wires on the ground.

"Wires again? That didn't work before what makes you think it will work again?" Guren taunted, not afraid in the slightest of whatever they had cooked up

Shikamaru grinned, "Because those wires and these wires serve entirely different purposes." She felt his connection on her break just as the wires glowed blue and revealed their true form, a very very large seal array. "Wanna know the benefits of working with a team? We all have a unique skill set, like Naruto for instance, whose going to be remembered in the history books as one of the best seal masters the world will ever know." The woman howled in agony as the wire leapt onto her back and coiled in on itself imbedding inside her flesh at searing hot temperature. After it attached itself Guren laid there twitching slightly, a whole was burned the back of her garment where the steel wire now appeared as a small spiral in the middle of her back.

All three gennin walked up to the now defenseless woman, two of them limping because of their injuries, and stared down at the elite they had captured alive. "Heh, never underestimate an opponent, that's rule number two." Naruto taunted a smile playing across his bloody lips.

"I. Hate. You. All." Guren ground out behind clenched teeth. Trying her best to move but finding it far too difficult.

"You should be playing demure right now lady, I cut off access to your chakra and motor skills. Trust me if you play nice we'll be a lot more lenient I-" He paused mid sentence because he felt a huge upwelling of chakra, his head snapped towards where their sensei was fighting only for a giant chakra bomb to be front and center. There was no time for thought or spoken word only action. He reacted on instinct really. He saw Shikamaru and Tenten turn their heads and realize what was on a collision course set to right where they were standing. Naruto took in a deep breath; He had gone to Shikamaru in the weeks of their training with an idea for a jutsu of his own. The Nara teen had helped but at the cost of training him in the knowledge of seals that he wouldn't otherwise be privy to just yet. The only problem was he hadn't worked out all the kinks yet. It was do or die time and Naruto lurched forward firing off a ball of condensed shining blue chakra that contained nearly all of his reserves, he poured everything he had into it. The shockwave of that much chakra backlashed Naruto backwards a few feet. Naruto's jutsu while a thousand times smaller than Orochimaru's attack held enough potency to upset the careful balance of the mixture and caused a cataclysmic explosion that tore Kirigakure in half and pushed the two lesser but still massive pieces of land away from each other.

The shockwave from _that _blasted the entire team and Guren sailing into the air, Naruto somehow caught Guren but blacked out almost immediately after as a second more forceful shockwave hit them.

`XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

When Orochimaru fired off a Bijuudama Itachi knew it was time to turn tail and run, he'd wasted to much chakra dealing with Mei anyway and he still hadn't finished fighting her. His Susanoo was still active and a serious drain on his chakra reserve, he had maybe a minute left at best before he was completely out of chakra. Besides the rest of the group had to know of this development. "Until we meet again, Mizukage-sama. Good fight" He intoned flatly as he disappeared in a flock crows.

Mei appeared out of the ground a few feet away severely out of breathe. "Damn that Uchiha was certainly no slouch on his skills. Ha and I survived it, I have to keep moving forward." She slowly rose to hear thunderous roars and applause, her shinobi were splayed out behind her, seems they had watched her fight, a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. '_Well would you look at that?_' One crisis averted another one to go. Still she couldn't show her exertion in the face of the public so she waved and proceeded to go find Zabuza,

She found him a few minutes later bleeding from many small wounds but nothing major. "He got away." The man's voice was obviously constrained; she knew how much he hated the rogue swordsman. He'd butchered one of Zabuza's only friends.

"We have to go, the battle against Sanbi still rampages about, we have to stop it before it gets out of hand." Zabuza could easily hear the weariness voice. It didn't take a genius to guess how much chakra she'd used in her battle against it Itachi.

"We have nothing left in the tank how are we going to battle a fully charged Jinchuuriki." The weapon master questioned.

"With the help of the strongest Jinchuuriki!" a familiar voice butted in. Two tiny cockroaches crawled out of their pants and in a puff of smoke two Naruto's stood before them. "Heh I'm adept at giving my chakra to others, I do it all the time with my teammates when we spar with Sarutobi, it's the only way we could possibly last." He proudly announced, as he placed a hand on each of their backs and closed his eyes pouring his chakra into theirs. It didn't take long for them to feel the effects.

"Holy shit kid, you're not as useless as I thought you were." Zabuza complimented, while he still had a lot of minor scratches his chakra felt more powerful than ever. With a dark grin his dark cherry aura appeared once more and he rushed off towards the battle field.

"Sigh that man is such a child sometimes I swear." Mei chided humorously, chuckling at his eager attitude. "Thank you young man your help came as a miracle today." She smiled and gently kissed him on forehead. And pressed something into his hand. Take that medallion as a sign of kinship with Kirigakure. Being that my family possessed lava and acid release I think you'll find that medallion capable of remarkable things." She gave him a wink before dashing off towards the Sanbi as well.

The shadow clone was left completely stunned. "Dude how come that couldn't be me?" The second clone said. Seriously did he look uglier than that clone or something, this was a total insult. "Oh hell no, we just perfected our new ranged jutsu I'm gonna go show that bastard why you don't fuck with Uzumaki Naruto, and then Mei will wanna kiss me on the forehead or even better make out with me. WHOOOO! HERE I COME OROCHIMARU!" the second clone stampeded off towards the battle front.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko knew she was dead to rights. She should be dead, but it seems that the gods defied Orochimaru yet again, as she hit something soft and squishy which she bounced harmlessly off of and landed gracefully on the ground. "So out of the fryer…" Anko said to herself trying to survey the area. She'd landed in a pit somewhere, somewhere that had greenish glinting walls. She tried to stick her foot to it via chakra only for the wall to _move_. "Okay…That can't be good. Stay calm Anko, you got this." When the wall moved a second time it was accompanied by a loud '_thud_' followed closely by a second, than a short pause and two more '_thud's _shook the ground.

"**Who dares wake me?**" The voice that reached her ears sounded like rocks in a blender, very scratchy and elongating the end of each word transitioning into a hiss. It was as if speech was a secondary skill learned rather than one that was born with.

"Anko Mitarashi, whose asking?" She queried her bow cackling in her palms.

"**I sense great power within you. Hmmmmmmmm**," The creature hissed.

"Uh yeah that's right I'm really powerful so you best be wary of me!" She bragged/threatened.

It chuckled, or at least she hoped it was, because if it wasn't she might be in serious trouble.

"**I smell snakes on you, such puny reptiles, I am not match for you but there are plenty of my kin who could devour you as nothing more than a morsel.**" The creature fired back slowly circling Anko keeping her trapped inside the circumference of the creature's body.

"I'd take em all at once and still make it look effortless." Anko replied heatedly. One did not goad Anko, for she had extreme pride in her skills. She heard a fifth much smaller thud right behind her. Twirling behind her she saw a scroll.

"**You're the most fun I've had in centuries. I'll give you this opportunity to prove you have what takes to put your money where your mouth is. There's a reason my kin are called Komodo dragons.**" True to its word the giant Komodo dragon uncurled itself and stood to its full height. He was just as large as the Sanbi was, and she just boasted that she could take on all of his betters at once. She gulped and looked down at the scroll. "**Go ahead and sign it if you have the guts. I can sense the rampaging Sanbi; I **_**could**_** be of help, if I felt so inclined.**"

"Why allow me to sign?"

"**Because I'm bored, and have been for a century, I'm tasked with sitting here until I find a suitable summoner, you've lasted longer than five minutes against an opponent much stronger than yourself. So you've shown you have **_**some**_** skill enough to warrant the signing. You'd better hurry up before your friends are dust and I decide to eat you instead of bow to you.**" Who said animals were dumb? Typical human egoism was that was. Anko made a split second decision casting away the last of her ties with Orochimaru and signing her name away in blood on the scroll. "**Good, my kin are going to love their new toy. Now hop on**" Anko did as instructed and leapt on top of the creature and held on via chakra. "**Dagaraaaaaaaaaa**"

"What?"

"**That's my name idiot**"

"Ah well walk on dagaraaaaaaaaaaaa" She fired back mockingly. Dagara moved with a slow but steady pace. He knew better than to bum rush a rampaging Jinchuuriki that kind of shit got you killed. Still those three giant gorillas were doing a marvelous job keeping it busy. '_I've only got a little energy left; I hope this guy can fight.'_

'_**Ugh honestly are humans always this useless? No wonder Uzumaki sealed something much stronger than a mere human soul inside of the seal. Here is a bloody boost don't waste it you harlot.**_**' **Ayane chided within her mind, not a seconds later did Anko feel a rush of energy surge through her veins her mind sharpening and receiving a refreshing second wind.

Armed with her brand new summons she set course for her ex sensei, a murderous shine in her eye.

'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Tenzo breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up again, that was not the most pleasant experience he had ever endured, creating a triple layer shield the outermost being rock the second being water and the third being comprised of wood was the only reason he was still alive and he knew it. "Damn I'm out of commission, heh sorry Sarutobi-san I'd just be in the way if I re-entered the battle."

"Now seriously is that any way to be Tenzo-san. Seriously when the going gets tough you spit in goings face and drop a deuce on its lawn." Another cockroach crawled out of his clothing and poofed into a Naruto clone.

"You know I should be surprised that you managed to hitch a ride on me and somehow manage not to take damage to stay alive and be here right now, but I'm not. Well done Naruto, someday I'll have to teach you how to properly control the wood release." He chuckled

"I'll hold you to that. The boss is currently blacked out after Orochimaru tried to toast our ass but the teams all fine. Let's get you up to fighting strength, If I remember my history lesson right your wood release will be extremely helpful in this fight." The Naruto clone put his hand on Tenzo's back like he'd done Mei and Zabuza filling him with all the chakra he could until he popped out of existence.

Tenzo stood up and looked at the palm of his hand, He didn't know if Naruto realized just how much chakra he had. Tenzo had never felt this much chakra at his command. A smile slowly grew on Tenzo's face. "Payback time. Mokūton: Ga-goiru Guntai!" Tenzo summoned thousands of wooden gargoyles, complete with fangs, talons, and wings stood awaiting his command thanks to the chakra Naruto had bestowed him with. Each gargoyle was roughly the size of a small house, Tenzo hopped onto to one as they all took flight with the mighty beating of wooden wings. "TO BATTLE!" he bellowed. Screw assassination this was survival now and when fighting a jinchuuriki subtlety was simply not an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite having extremely skilled summons, Hiruzen was losing and he knew it; every time he had Orochimaru cornered the man would shift from full beast mode to the chakra cloak and would engage Hiruzen directly. Hiruzen didn't escape those skirmishes unscathed either, Orochimaru did. '_God damnit if I don't do something fast this is game over for us all._' Orochimaru was currently in his fully transformed state easily keeping the bash brothers at bay.

"Need a chakra boost sensei?" an all too familiar voice called.

"Naruto how the he-? You know what never mind I don't even want to know. Yes I'm in dire need of that, right now."

"One Uzumaki special coming up Ji-Ji!" The clone didn't even bother removing his henge instead simply channeled all of its available chakra into Hiruzen before poofing out of existence it had one last comment, using voice projection to do it. "HEY YOU, YEAH YOU THE SNAKE WITH CRABS! DON'T FUCK WITH UZUMAKI!"

Hiruzen stood tall once more as he Naruto had given him so much chakra his body couldn't hold that much for long. That meant he had to expel some chakra, and fast. '_Thank you Naruto_' He thought silently stringing together a long string of hand seals. Before he was finished, a giant ball of liquid acid slammed into the side of Orochimaru, "Anko's here to save the day! Duh da da duh! Eat Komodo dragon acid you sick freak! OPEN FIRE DAGARA!" The giant reptile she rode atop of eagerly fired missile after missile of what looked like acidic spit, as it was slowly starting to create small holes in the chakra shroud.

At that point wooden Gargoyles descended from the sky with a mighty buzzing, and like an angry beehive started darting around popping shots at Orochimaru's bulky form. The snarling gargoyles would swoop down and tear a bit of 'skin/chakra' off each time they fed the Gargoyles grew slightly. Hiruzen saw Tenzo riding atop of one gargoyle's a look of concentration on his face. Hiruzen fingers landed on the final seal of his string, it was perhaps one of his most powerful and at the very least certainly one of his flashiest. "Raiton: Denkou no Doki" He whispered, the very air started to vibrate as lightning started sparking around Orochimaru until it erupted in a cyclone to become a maelstrom of electricity centered solely on Orochimaru.

Large wooden chains, riddled with barbed points, erupted from the ground that entrapped the large construct and ate away at its shell, this time large holes started to appear over one of them leading straight to Orochimaru, a shining golden arrow was already through the whole, when it got a few inches from the jinchuuriki it detonated in a brilliant display of light. As well as blinding damn near everyone. The force of the explosion shattered the wooden bindings and caused quite a decent size crater in its wake. It wasn't island splitting or anything but it was certainly powerful. There was just one problem. Orochimaru had disappeared in that flash. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt that he was still alive.

"We arrived too late it seems. Well done Hiruzen, you have won us Kirigakure this day." Mei's soothing voice called as she arrived on the scene.

"He got away, Tenzo put those Gargoyles to use and send them out to look for him immediately if he's still in the area I want to know about it. Anko I need you to go find my team, I need to speak with Mei briefly. I'll be along shortly." Hiruzen was not about to let Orochimaru escape his grasp again. By all rights that man shouldn't even be alive He'd killed the man _personally_. '_This is far from over Orochimaru_'

Tenzo immediately went to do as he was told, personally hopping on one of his Gargoyles as they all took off creating a huge gust of wind. "Man wood release is so cheap, eh so is poison I guess, so who am I to hate. How am I supposed to find the bratsicles anyway?" Anko pouted.

"HEY! Did I get here too late? Where's snake face with the STD's? I got a new jutsu to take back my pound of flesh on. AND THEN GET MEI TO KISS ME WHOOOO!" The Naruto clone that had given chakra to Zabuza arrived steam snorting out his nose as he shouted.

"Shit head you're aware everyone heard that yeah?" Zabuza said a murderous gleam in his eye.

"Ahem' I believe your prayers were answered Anko take Naruto and find the rest of the crew and _quickly_ before something unfortunate happens to that clone." Hiruzen wanted to laugh, he really did, but composure must be held during meetings with other nations. Naruto's idiocy was just so ridiculous.

"Come on lover boy, come _chat_ with good ol' Anko" The reptile mistress threw her arm around the blondes shoulder. The steely glint in her eye made Naruto's clone very uneasy. "So, shit stain…What's that twat got that I don't? Huh? Or did you forget about our time alone already?" Her tone a mocking melancholy. Naruto was so red everyone thought the clone might dispel itself out of pure embarrassment.

The clone wisely said nothing and pointed, "This way." He quickly took off a cackling Anko following him.

The merriment gone Hiruzen addressed Mei, "Don't worry we were never even here." He winked, "However, if you should feel so inclined an alliance with us could be worked out for the mutual benefit of both of us." His smile was extremely disarming by design.

Mei giggled, "Of course, we'll be in touch Hiruzen." With a hand shake the foreign Kage turned to catch up to his team.

"So Mizukage how's the future for Kirigakure looking?" Zabuza asked as he watched the 'God' of shinobi fade in the distance.

"We've gained some powerful allies Zabu." She paused for effect, and to hear him shout his aggravation. "The future seems trouble however; still I will ensure Kirigakure earns its rank as one of the big contenders. As it should be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the adults arrived, they found the Tenten and Shikimaru awake and tending to their wounds. They were surprised, however to see a seething Guren, who lay trapped in an unconscious Naruto's arms, her body having occasional spasms, Shikamaru finding it hilarious since it looked like they were spooning. The Nara had been taunting her ruthlessly the whole time; obviously smug about the fact that they captured an elite of Orochimaru's.

"Well done you three, so why is Naruto passed out still and you two or should I say three awake?" Hiruzen asked, "And for the love of god why is that woman twitching and why are you not making her more comfortable?!"

"Naruto's passed out because, he used all of his chakra to detonate Orochimaru's ball of death and clonked his head when the shockwave hit us but not before catching Guren, probably to make sure she didn't die. She's twitching because her body just had a dual restrictor and chakra restraining seal placed on her back with white hot metal wire. I'd be twitching too if I were her. I haven't made the bitch more comfortable because she's done nothing but threaten and spit at us. I was tempted to strip her and Naruto and take pictures. Instead I chose to mock her for my own personal amusement. You got anything against that you can send it to me in a memo and label it under shit I don't care about." Shikamaru responded dryly. He'd had an EXTREMELY stressful day and it was over now, in essence he didn't give a flying monkey ass about anything… well that wasn't entirely accurate, what he didn't tell everyone was that he had woken up before his other teammates and HAD taken those pictures, for future black mail only of course, he almost sniggered before he remembered it would look strange. Which would lead to questions, questions he just wasn't going to answer them, ever, as in even on his death bed. It was just far too troublesome.

"Well just for that guess who gets to carry her home?" It was a rather rueful grin he sported when Hiruzen said that.

" Too Troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned.

"I. Really. Hate. You. All." Guren groaned out. Seriously talking about her as if she weren't there, if she wasn't restricted she would throttle all of them.

"Shut it you. You can have relations with little Naru later. You're in the presence of Sarutobi Hiruzen, show some respect!" Anko chimed in.

"ENOUGH! Pack up and move out were headed for home since there is no need for a headlong sprint we'll be taking our sweet time about it. It's been to long since I've been out about in the world." Hiruzen barked, slinging the unconscious Naruto over his shoulders, within minutes the team left their extra cargo trying her best to choke Shikamaru but to no avail, Naruto knew what he was doing when it came to seals it seemed. She would bide her time until her chance to escape came, until then it looked like she was to remain prisoner.

~Chapter END~

Jutsu list~

Shinjinbukai Kata: Raijaru gachan: Heaven style: Radial crash

Description: a Technique in Ken-jutsu . it sends a shockwave that travels through the user damaging them internally before encircling them in a prison before releasing the stored spiritual energy upwards slicing whatever it touches.

Shinjinbukai Kata: Mugen tsupari: Heaven style Infinite thrust,

Description: As it's name suggests The user thrust his sword at a speed that can't be seen by the naked eye shooting an uncountable number of spiritual bullets that pierce through whatever's in their path. the size of the sword determines the size of the bullet, the larger the sword the larger the bullet.

Tenma Kata: Makai no houfuku : Demon style: Hells wrath

The user chucks his chakra laced sword at the ground creating a crater that causes spider web cracking throughout the battle field whereupon the chakra erupts out of the ground

Tenma Kata: Oni kirite: Demon style: Hell cutter

The user coats his blade chakra and sends it out and a sing large vertical crescent that travels at bullet like velocity and cuts anything in it's path.

Futōn**: **Kamekaze: Wind release: divine wind

The user releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes

Futōn: Daitoppa: Wind release: Great break through

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree.

Katon: Hibashiri: Fire release: running fire jusu

This technique creates a stream of fire that can be manipulated into several forms (so far, rings of fire that runs on the ground or a circle of fire flying through the air) before striking the target

**Whew what a tough write. Sorry about the really long delay I've had to move around a lot recently so I haven't really had time to unpack my computer nor do I have ready access to the internet. So I bought myself an ironman usb storage device. Its dope really dope haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, some of the fights I really enjoyed others were really difficult because it's hard to describe the vastness of what it is I'm trying to paint a picture of without putting too much unnecessary descriptors in there and run the risk of bogging down the tempo of the fight. Some were supposed to be sporadic and chaotic other's more planned and calculated. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. The Steam Juggernaut

**A/N Hey there sorry ive been so long since the last update but life as always interferes and this is recreation only. sometimes life takes precedent. But regardless heres the next installment of Will of Fire i hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The dinner table was a rather somber affair as most evenings in Tazuna's home tended to be. On team Gai's end it was because most of them were worn out from the days training. On Tazuna's and his family's end it was because they had a lot of things to be somber about. Tazuna at least was trying to do something about the hopelessness his land was suffering. It was the seventh night after team Gai's run in with the monster of a man that was Han. The young men were quite this evening because they were too focused on eating, trying not so subtly to out eat each other. Gai's thoughts were solely focused on inward contemplation of their previous encounter. He was going to have to take on one Iwa's most powerful fighters. The jounin knew he was going to have to face the giant alone in their next skirmish. There were going to be more enemies next time, of that, he was certain. His body supplied itself the sustenance that was laid before him without needing his mind to tell it to. The machine was on, but there was nobody at the controls. Tazuna and his family were too sullen being slapped in the face with such a hard mountain to climb if the bridge was to be completed.<p>

"You're all going to die!" Inari, Tazuna's son, declared angrily. The boy was always wearing the same ragged green T-shirt, beige shorts, and matching fisherman's hat that he always wore forward to shadow his eyes. In their short amount of time together the young lad had done nothing but pronounce declarations of doom trying to fight against Gato. The reason the Team figured was because his father figure had been executed in front of the entire town for trying to rebel against Gato and his corporation built on drugs human trafficking and gambling. The Team had learned all of this after Inari's initial outburst the first night they had arrived.

Sasuke was seriously fed up at this point. He growled as he slammed his bowl on the table. "This again?" he snorted with exasperation "Humph your cowardice has made me lose my appetite." Standing He started walking to the door. He turned slightly without breaking stride. "I'll be back later. I'm going to train." The door closed behind him before a reply could even attempt to be made. Sasuke was NOT going to go train, it had been a lie one he'd used every single night against his trusting comrade's. He'd been Tsunami's guard, aka glorified grocery bag holder, when she went shopping. In the time he'd spent here he'd spied several key locations that Gato's men were stationed and up to _something_. So what had Sasuke done, scouted out each locations during the previous week nights. His team believed his training lie each time, seriously he couldn't see how they could trust words so easily. Putting that much faith in anyone was just downright stupid, he knew from personal experience.

Putting those thoughts behind him he slipped through the shadow's and put his game face on, not that it showed outwardly of course. Oh no showing emotion beyond anger and stone cold frigidity was forbidden for the last bastion that was the Uchiha teen. His feet swiftly carried him to the ghostly street that was the town of wave during the evening hours. All was silent save for the one or two random thugs looking for any foolish citizens to beat down and give a hard time.

It was child's play for the young man to glide past them silently and escape their notice. '_Fools, if I had wanted to I could have killed them both in less time than it took to blink._' Sasuke thought as he continued onward. Lucky for those two they weren't in the area he was targeting, yet anyway. Within a few short minutes he'd found the building he was looking for. It wasn't any different on the outside; the inside however, hid a lavished second floor which was where Gato chose to spend his evenings.

Sasuke was on the roof top adjacent to his targets as he had been for few minutes just watching the place. Bursting into a full out sprint he leapt off the edge and dove for the window on the bottom floor, at the last second he rotated forward so his heel shattered the window and connected with the back of a thugs head. Thug's head proceeded to meet with the ground, and between the cold steel floor and the pressure of Sasuke leaping off of him his ocular blood vessels popped causing blood to spurt out of his eyes and his ears.

Now in the air Sasuke caught sight of a few guards rushing towards him, with a flick of his wrist they fell, kunai buried in each of their throats. More men came out of the shadows like wolves in the night; only Sasuke was no gazelle. As soon as his feet touched the floor he became a blur of motion and flashes of steel. In seconds the men that had come forward were cut down with wicked precision leaving Sasuke in the middle of the room with only slightly labored breathing. The kunai in his hand dripping blood, which in the darkness looked inky black, the sound of metal cutting the air alerted him to move as arrow after arrow rained down at Sasuke. It was all for naught though, as Sasuke was on a level the archers simply couldn't compete with, speeding forward and running up one of the walls he leapt off of it and threw five different kunai in a star like formation. Five soft' thumps' followed shortly thereafter. Five more thugs came forward, this time dressed in black samurai armor. They rushed Sasuke, the leading member swinging his katana in attempt to behead the ninja. The young man bent backwards low enough that the swing went over his head; Sasuke's kunai hand was quick to bury his current weapon deep in the man's throat, a weak point in the armor. His gurgle letting Sasuke know he was put down as he stepped forward and outward simultaneously dodging another attacker.

Sasuke now had his back, capitalizing on it and gutting the second samurai. Then, kunai still lodged in his enemy's backside, the young ninja twirled causing the dead man to take a blow from a very spiky mace that would surely have put him down. Too bad he was now open to Sasuke's retaliatory flying knee which had enough force to snap his opponents' neck backwards like a broken twig. The last samurai charged forward with a spear striking at Sasuke like cornered snake. His response was to chuckle as he effortlessly dodged his frantic strikes. "Is this the best Gato's got? Ha!" Sasuke challenged suddenly lunging forward, grabbing hold of the man's' spear with one hand and elbowing him in the throat with his other. The disorienting blow allowed Sasuke the control to shove the butt end of the staff into his gut causing him to double over just in time to crash into Sasuke's knee which caved the samurai's helmet in and effectively silenced his last attacker. "That was such a waste of my time." He said to himself. "I was hoping for a little bit of a challenge. Perhaps I should have taken them all on at once?"

Bam'! The back of Sasuke's head erupted in pain as the his head bounced off the floor only to receive another rattling kick this time to the chest. He tried to roll onto his feet but before he could a small foot pressed mightily into his back despite its demure size. "Request granted Uchiha." A feminine voice whispered in the young man's ear.

Without hesitation Sasuke's elbow snapped backwards and just as he'd thought she dodged by bending backwards, that was all to plan though, as his legs snapped forward closing around her neck like a pincer and using his leg muscles to throw her to the ground neck first with a heavy '_crack_' causing his attacker to land on her back and this time she couldn't dodge Sasuke's elbow as it crashed into the center of her chest. A punch to his face in retaliation made him back off enough to give her the time to get back on her feet. "Well played Uchiha you won't get another lucky shot like that!" She hissed.

Now that he too was on his feet he could see she was young woman most likely in her twenties. Her brown hair was done up in two pony tails and she wore a non-descript brown traditional ninja garb. A head band with the symbol for Iwagakure the land hidden in the rocks was slung across her hips. She was about a foot taller than he was with most of it being legs. '_I'll have to watch out for those'_ Sasuke thought to himself. The two predators circling and watching each other like a pair of lions about to battle for dominance. "The name's Sasuke just so you know who it is that killed you." He sprang forward and faked a right kick then suddenly shot out with his left. Only for it to hit thin air, she was already in his face and, with extreme prejudice, dealt him a powerful double palm strike to his chest. He staggered backwards, receiving a fierce kick to his temple, the strength of it sending him careening to the floor for the second time in his career and to skid a few feet further. Sasuke had never been hit so hard in his life, not to such a full degree like that. He could always dodge duck dive or somehow avoid taking full damage from a blow.

His return to upright position took entirely too long and his vision was blurry, he groaned, finally standing up. His vision was blurred to, causing Sasuke to squint as he saw the rapidly approaching Iwa girl. The color brown started quickly filling his blurred field of vision, on instinct he shot forward going into a slide onto his knees, miraculously dodging a kick that would have broken at least a few of his ribs if not more. He leapt back up onto his feet, twisting to come up facing down his enemy.

She chuckled seeing the glassy look in his black eyes that signaled he was dazed. "My name is Chihara… so you know the name of your destruction." Chihara sprang into action closing the gap in less than a second. Sasuke began to back pedal as fast as his feet would carry him but the Iwa ninja was simply that much faster in his eyes. It was too hard for him to focus, so when Chihara's leg snapped forward his eyes couldn't pick it up quick enough and her heel crashed so splendidly flush into his face. Sasuke crumpled like a house of cards. "This battle shall be your last." She hissed viciously. Raising her leg intending to crush the last Uchiha's skull beneath her heel, "Enjoy oblivion!" she roared as her leg came down. Only for Sasuke to bring up a kunai that pierced her foot all the way through, her howling screech of agony was music to Sasuke's ears. He didn't have the luxury of staying put though, so he sprang up with a spin kick that knocked Chihara a few paces away.

He had to end this fast or he was going to die. This in mind he'd already begun an all too familiar hand seal sequence, after all it was his first jutsu. "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" A blazing fire ball that lit up the factory like a miniature sun issued from Sasuke's mouth and engulfed the girl completely.

"AAAAGHHHH!" Her haunted screech of agony pierced the otherwise still night. Exhausted, Sasuke watched as she burned, writhing in excruciating agony. A second later a kunai buried itself in her skull ending her tortured screams. He couldn't keep watching that. the mere thought of it sickened him; in a sudden and intense burst of pure revulsion, as well as the smell of burnt flesh hitting his nose, caused Sasuke to bend over and churn up the nights' dinner.

He had to shake it off though, she wouldn't be the last death at his hands; she wasn't even the first. Gulping back another wave of nausea he looked up, he still had something to finish. Finding the door that led upwards in the back corner, he tried to open it only to find it locked. Sasuke snorted and in a few short seconds had the lock picked, using only a senbon needle. Creeping up the stairs with the silence of leopard he found that Gato was also a drunk in the evening hours as he was fast asleep wearing nothing but his skivvies with females, most likely slaves, asleep and nude next him.

'_What a fool. This is the man that holds a country in his grubby filth covered hands._' Sasuke thought bitterly. "The time has come for you to answer for your crimes. Gato." The Uchiha intoned ominously, his last kunai gripped firmly in his palm, his dark eyes glinting with anger and malice.

His words, light as they had been spoken, woke the servant girls upon seeing the battle worn Sasuke they were about to speak but his next words silenced any words that had even dare thinking of passing their lips. "You will leave silently or I will kill you in an instant." His voice held such an air of certainty to them that the women fled their feet padding along the floor with as much as haste as they could, which left Sasuke alone with his sleeping target. The wretch of man couldn't even detect the killing intent literally oozing out of Sasuke at the moment. Moon light flashed across his eyes with a steely glint.

The only sound at the moment was the slow '_drip_' of blood from his kunai. How blood had survived the heat of his jutsu was a mystery to him but at the moment he was so numb emotionally he simply didn't care. He was in mission mode he didn't have time for things like _emotions_ still there was lingering twist in his stomach that he simply couldn't shake. He gripped his Kunai a little harder. Sasuke took a deep breath he could do this; he raised his kunai prepared to plunge it into the man's heart when a thought stopped him. '_Killing him here will not solve the root of the problem. God damn it Gato you little wretch..._.' Sucking in a breath through clenched teeth Sasuke stomped on the small mans chest _hard_.

'ARGH!" Gato cried as spittle flew from his mouth and started wheezing as Sasuke's sanded foot was still putting an intense amount of pressure on his portly chest. His whole body started to shake when he realized that he was in mortal danger. So bad was his fear and so strong was Sasuke's killing intent that he wet himself, causing Sasuke to snarl in displeasure.

"Good evening Gato, Having a nice night yea? Well consider your dream turned into Nightmare. You shouldn't have sicced your pet Jinchuriki on us. You'll pay for that." Without another word Sasuke knocked the rich bastard out cold with one well aimed strike, coincidentally breaking his nose, Sasuke didn't mind one bit. Looking around the rooms he saw that the curtains of his four poster bed were lined with thick rope at the top from where they hung, in a short amount of time he had the rope stripped and used it to tie him up hog style with enough rope left over to heft him up. Yes he was heavy, but carrying Tazuna across the river had been much more difficult.

He held the portly man out a little bit further due to the stench of his little _accident_. '_You'll pay for what you've done Gato_, _I'll make sure of it_'. If he were being completely honest with himself a part of him simply would not and _could_ not kill another person that night, his emotions were far too unbalanced and he still had work to do. With his prey in hand Sasuke started what was sure to be an annoyingly long trek back to his team, and he couldn't wait to sleep. He was ready for the night to be _over_.

~elsewhere~

"We're here." Han announced in deep voice laced as always with anger simmering just beneath the surface. The two teammates behind him were nothing but mere annoyances to him but yet they were given tags to suppress his power if he tried to kill them. He hoped they died in the attack on the enemy.

His teammates shifted anxiously. "Well? What are you waiting for?" they demanded haughtily as if the idea that they would be the ones to initiate battle was laughable, no that was Han's duty, he was their meat shield while they picked off the weaker one A.K.A the children.

'Humph_ pathetic fools like them should be destroyed'_ Han thought killing children was beneath him, despite this his homeland had ordered he destroy entire towns before, one could see why Han could have reasons for being so angry. Han looked upwards, they were quite a distance below the house that belonged to the man his contractor wanted him to kill. It was guarded by a team of Ninja he'd fought before, they'd done alright and he was quite eager to fight them again. This time he could take his team and enjoy killing the elder ninja. Without warning Han shot up like cannon, being from the Iwagakure he naturally had a jutsu for manipulating his way underneath the earth. As did all good ninja of Iwa. In a matter of seconds he was mere feet from the foundation of the house. Tapping into his biju a chakra shroud of steam enshrouded him coming from the furnace across his back. Bursting through wood as easily as a shark would break water he burst into the house in what used to be the dining room. Chaos then erupted, Immediately he was besieged upon by a green blur blasting into him, but one strike right before impact sent the younger green clad ninja crashing through the dining room wall and out into the backyard where his team mates were emerging. He noticed them advancing toward the downed boy when a white blur from the roof descended from the sky a flash of steel letting him know the boy had thrown kunai causing his teammates to leap away.

The young man in white was quicker though, besieging one of them and swiftly downing him with a series of quick and brutal strikes to vital areas. When the other one tried to help the young ninja spun creating a barrier of pure chakra. this sent the man crashing away before he rolled back to his feet quickly. He started hand sealing but Han had to stop watching the fight as a bigger green blur then first that also happened to be glowing completely blue sent a high kick attempting to destroy his furnace. Han whipped around with lightning speed turned and lashed out with spinning back fist that was coated with a giant steam fist.

The green clad warrior somehow managed to avoid it mid air and lashed out with another kick that actually connect and packed enough power to send the chakra empowered Han crashing out the house but Gai wasn't done he followed and peppered him with lightning quick fists that were so fast his hands became enshrouded in flames. "MORNING PEACOCK!" the green warrior cried, then with a slight hop and twist he lashed out with a rotating kick "Leaf Hurricane!" it literally created a miniature hurricane that caught Han in its vortex spun him once and threw him careening though an uncountable number of trees.

When Gai was upon him again Han was ready to go on the offensive having new cracks and burns on his armor. Three tails of steam grew out of his shroud swishing angrily before brutally tossing Gai about in the worlds' worst game of hot potato. Gai had more resolve than that though and he summoned pure ki and burst it outwards in a sphere allowing him to drop to the surface and rush the armored giant once more, only this time he shouted something Han had only ever heard rumors about. "Gate of wonder: OPEN!" a giant blast of blue energy blasted of the martial artist.

"Good! Show me your might Konoha ninja! Show me why you dare claim the title of strongest!" Han replied, two more steaming tails taking form behind him. He rushed straight for his enemy. He couldn't deny he enjoyed a good straight up fight, so few could provide him a good slug match. This time when the two close ranged fighters clashed their blows and blocks caused resounding booms.

`Meanwhile~

"Fuck. This. Night." Sasuke spoke aloud to himself as he stood in the ruins of the house. He could hear a voice sobbing upstairs along with two others a male and a female and better yet he could recognize them. Taking a moment to inhale deeply he opened the door seeing Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari whip their heads around eyes full of fear, whether it be from him possibly being an attacker, worry about his teammates or even fear of him and how he appeared. They relaxed once they recognized but their expressions changed to one of worry.

"Where you been kid? We just got attacked!" Tazuna roared. He was angry, at so many things. He was angry at being helpless, he was angry at Gato for striking at his family, he was angry at the fact that someone he had paid good money for was _gone_ when he was supposed to be guarding him.

Wordlessly Sasuke dumped the knocked out disgraced looking Gato, who looked liked he'd had better days. Dried blood had crusted under his broken nose, his normally greased back hair now completely disheveled and looking more like a bird's nest, what with sticks sticking out of it and all. Then there was the fact that his entire body was stained with scratches bruises and dirt. "Found this too. Thought it might help, at least it a little." He produced a picture from his pocket. It was the picture of Kaiza. Tazuna took it silently a tear falling across his cheek. "Your family and this city have suffered under this man's influence for long enough. It wasn't… right for me to be absent… I'm sorry, but I have to go my teams in danger." Without waiting for a response Sasuke bounded out the door heading towards the sounds of destruction and jutsu.

Tazuna stood there staring down at the picture. The man the entire city had admired and the true hero of the town of wave. That boy, was he crazy? Gato was always guarded, ALWAYS. The boy had looked like hell when he came in and he was going to go fight against that scary steam man. Tazuna steeled his resolve. "Inari I need you go out and gather everyone from the town and tell them to bring what they can find to arm themselves with." He slipped the picture in his pocket, if his home was going to be destroyed by this giant steam guy than he would go down fighting. He looked down at his daughter who was tending to Rock Lee, the miniature Gai. That one blow from the armored giant had done severe damage to the boy. His arm had been broken and probably several ribs, there were also probably other issues as well but that was the extent they were able to make out. He hadn't even hesitated in leaping to defend them despite the fact that he knew how powerful the guy was.

Then his eyes glanced at Gato and he snorted, oh how the mighty had fallen, the elderly man silently thanked the team of ninja's for doing so much for him even though he'd lied slightly to get a cheaper and by all rights they could have abandoned his town to the fate of this cruel mans whims. Instead that kid had probably faced an army of goons and who knows what else to get to Gato then instead of taking what would be a much earned rest he chose to go fight with his friends. Somewhere deep within Tazuna a deep fire of determination flooded through his veins. He kicked Gato awake, who choked and sputtered, before squirming extremely uncomfortably. "Hey there Gato long time no see." His voice was not kind.

~With Neji~

Neji despite getting the initial upper hand was now on the defensive, having to constantly stay on the move. This guy was annoying he was chucking giant boulders at him wherever he moved. The Iwa ninja laughed cruelly as he bent down and jabbed his hand into the earth then flinging his arm forward, and utilizing earth element chakra that he had become more than adept at using, chucked a boulder the size of small house towards the direction Neji was heading. The young ninja surprised him when his boulder phased through him. "Wha-?" Was all he had time to say before he heard Neji's voice behind him?

"It's over." Before the man had time to do anything he was demolished by rapid fire strikes from an angry Neji, he would never say it allowed but Lee was his friend and the fact that they had tried to attack him while downed filled him with rage. The man's body crumpled after Neji's retaliation. Taking a deep breath his eyes widened and he turned around. "Sasuke? Where the hell have you been?" Having the byakugan helped when people arrived behind you. 360 degree vision was simply unfair in some people's opinion but Neji never paid any attention to the minds of simpletons. A.K.A Naruto.

As Sasuke arrived he surveyed Neji's work with a smirk. "And you didn't even take a scratch. They must have been really weak, I was dealing with Gato and he had his own host of guards along with an Iwa Ninja that was a quite few grades higher than these fools. I saw what happened to the house and to Lee. Where's Gai sensei and Han?" Sasuke inquired looking around, he could see evidence of a battle that was clearly on a level his or Neji's battles could hope to achieve.

Neji was surprised to say the least. "You mean you took on Gato's headquarters all by yourself? That was foolish Sasuke, what if Han the Jinchuriki had been your opponent? You would not have survived. What if they had all been there? What's more you lied to us! That was certainly not training"

Sasuke kept his smirk, he really didn't care. "Look he wasn't there and it was training to me. I have to test my limits, I can't stop improving, and I have to grow stronger. If I don't I'll never be able defeat _him_. I don't expect you to understand but right now Gai is in a fight against a monster he needs our help." Despite his own personal feelings he knew that without Gai there would be no hope of survival and Jinchuriki were nightmare stories told to scare little children. In reality they were basically unstoppable killing machines, a real life nightmare, not just a story.

"Agreed, their battle took them eastward." Neji directed as they headed east. Not even a few steps and a giant shining blue light burst to life for brief instant, followed by an eruption of steam, and then a wave of crippling killing intent literally brought the teens to their knees.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued onward, he would not be scared. He was Uchiha and they were known to able to control biju. That was with the sharingan and he didn't have one but it didn't matter Sasuke would have to improvise. His secondary element was pretty effective against earth and water. Neji was next him both of them determined to do their part to fight their rather hopeless destiny.

"Sasuke, if it is our fight to die this battle, it has been an honor fighting beside you." His tone was reflective as if they were about to head into Armageddon.

"Neji… Shut up. We're not going to die. If we do though yea sure it's been an honor." Sasuke admitted grudgingly "If we live and you tell anyone I said that I _will _kill you"

"Likewise"

"Good"

With their emotions settled the boys rushed towards the missions' and perhaps their own final battle.

~ Gai's Pov~

The two men came together in a furry of blows with the sound of repeated cannon fire. Gai was landing more blows than his opponent but Han was able to regenerate at an extreme rate. Gai's body couldn't afford to take too many blows though; because if he did than he would most certainly be destroyed.

Han was a powerhouse no doubt about it. Every blow he _had_ landed was easily to par with Gai in his current state. The beautiful green beast of Konoha was currently putting out all he had and he could only stall Han. Gai was able to read this battle out to its end and he foresaw his end at the hands of this man. "Heh you're the strongest person I've ever faced before. That is certain; I praise your springtime of youth!" The green clad Jounin complimented wearily. He had never before kept the gates open for this long before. To say that it was starting to drain him was drastically underselling it.

Han nodded; the chakra shrouded warrior was missing the entire top half of his armor, his armored legs had several large chunks of both the metal and the cloth underneath torn out. "You've proven to be quite the challenge. One of the toughest I've ever had to face in fact, it's a shame I have to end your life." His voice was touched by true remorse. He truly despised killing for his father. He would give anything to kill his own damn father. That goal would forever be out of his reach his father had assured to that.

Gai smiled "Don't think I'll make it easy on you. I haven't pulled out all my tricks!" the ninja bulleted towards his opponent. Han's head snapped backwards an instant later than another phantom blow sent him rocketing away but another fraction of a second later his body was sent sky ward, the force of the blows so strong that Han felt his bones break, crack and fracture. He would have screamed out in pain but the wind ripped any air that could possibly think of entering his lungs away from him the instant he opened his mouth.

Gai appeared above him then his fists ablaze "MORNING PEAKOCK!" more than hundreds; thousands of blows landed on Han's now unprotected chest save for his cloak of steam. Still those blows were excruciatingly painful. The green beast flipped through the air and lashed out with his heel a sonic boom erupted from the force of his kick. He rotated enough to where he was falling face towards the ground and He jutted a palm outward with his other hand intertwined with the other in a unique hand sign entirely to him. "DAYTIME TIGER!" extremely concentrated air pressure rushed from Gai in the shape of a roaring tigers head. As it traveled towards its opponent it focused itself into a single point. 'BOOOOOOOOM!' When it collided with Han the explosion it created shot Gai far and away from his opponent. As for Han his cloak was torn from his body, the force of that much concentrated air pressure buried him in a twenty foot deep impression of the man with quite a wide crater that was entirely the force of Gai's attack.

~Back with Sasuke and Neji a few clicks south~

Gai's fight with Han had taken the two monster class fighters far away from Tazuna's home which was an extremely good thing considering the destructiveness of fights that tended to happen around high ranking shinobi. The two teenagers were rapidly approaching battle field when a tremor ran through the ground with enough force to uproot a numerous amount of trees, both young and old. The younger ones were thrown entirely from the ground and the older ones were about halfway uprooted. The two lads looked at each other before heading towards the fight at an even faster pace. Whatever was happening they had to be there before Gai was overwhelmed.

It wasn't long after that, while traveling through the densely wooded area, Neji thrust his hand out and stopped Sasuke as they were about to hop to the next branch. Sasuke was going to ask what was up but he noticed that the normally pale boy was now blue and his knees were shaky. His lips were about to move but a third voice answered the unasked question. "So my teammates were weaker than a bunch of teenagers? Typical. Hopefully you will prove as challenging as the last one." The bushes rustled and Neji grasped Sasuke by the front of his blue shirt and proceeded to throw the man as far as he could. His next move was to spin rapidly on the branch as a sphere of chakra erupted around him swirling destructively, ripping apart the tree he was standing on "Hakkeshō Kaiten!" That didn't matter though for his activation of the Kaiten was to save himself from the hulking figure of man that appeared before him with a heavy kick that was barely repelled.

As Han landed on a tree not too far away with a smirk that couldn't be seen under his face mask which had somehow miraculously made it through his heavy battle. "You left yourself open boy." He was about to rush forward but Neji was wearing a smirk of his own.

"You forget I didn't come here alone." As the words left the Hyuuga's lips two kunai whizzed past him at terminal velocity.

Han laughed as he snatched them out of the air. "You just gave me tools to attack you with!" but the boys smirk only increased; it became apparent why not a moment later as a snarling form of a dragon composed of flames raced towards him on a string that he hadn't seen connected to the kunai he was currently holding, his next thought was to throw it away but before he could Han felt the sting of thousands of volts shooting through his body. '_Utilizing two elements at once!? Konoha truly does train their shinobi well._' The dragon roared opening its flaming maw before the flames engulfed Han.

'BOOOOM' for the second time in the span of thirty minutes the red giant had been victim too two explosions of two varieties. Yet as he slammed against a tree, his broken body bouncing off it and falling towards the ground, he still felt he had energy and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The Iwa Jinchuriki hadn't had this good of a fight since the last great shinobi war.

The giant landed on his feet his burns already healing themselves. "Is this the best you've got!?" In answer to challenging call the Hyuuga teen appeared behind him too noisy to fool Han. Neji struck forward anyways despite the man turning and weaving out of his attacks. The ferocity of Neji's frontal attack caught the man by surprise, a few his blows getting through. One to his kidney, one to a lung and another to his right shoulder. Han stumbled backwards and lashed out with a left kick that connected with Neji's temple and sent the white clad teen spiraling through the air. He didn't have time for much else as Sasuke had descend from the trees with a howl of rage "NO!" The teen buried kunai in the man's shoulders, once more volts of electricity shot through the giants body, eliciting a growl out of the man but the Uchiha wasn't done and kneed Han not once but twice in the back of his head before rolling backwards down his enemies back shoving off of him when his heels connected with Hans back. This allowed Sasuke to gain distance and throw Han off balance; Sasuke twisted in the air rushing through the hand signs he knew best and could complete the fastest. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Han was just getting his footing back in time to turn into the giant fire as yet another explosion rocked the forest that day.

Sasuke landed a few yards away panting and out of breath. If he had any chakra left he would be extremely surprised. He definitely had not been thinking when he had retaliated against Han. That was both stupid and reckless but when the beast of a man had kicked Neji time seemed to have slowed down for Sasuke and he had literally seen red. It was happening again one man was taking away everything he knew. Rage welled up inside of him a second time this time with much more fire, the raven haired teens fist clenched as he snarled when a voice called out too him. "Truly boy that was quite the attack, I will honor you with a quick death." Killing intent the likes of which Sasuke had been suspect too only once before flooded over him and paralyzed him to his core. This man's intent was far darker and far stronger than Itachi's and no one Sasuke knew had ever matched him. Until now.

Han rushed forward out of the smoke Sasuke's jutsu had created, and for an instant it was Itachi rushing him instead and he was seven once more and nothing but a scared little boy. Than an immense fire rushed through his veins; Sasuke snarled as his father's voice echoed in his head. '_Are you an Uchiha or a sheep good for nothing but slaughter?_' Fugaku, his very own father, had once asked the boy when he had caught him practicing his Gokakyu no jutsu when he was younger. At the time all he could manage was few flicks of fire, not even a true fireball. Rage over took the boy once more curing him of his paralysis as he spoke the words that activated the results of his latest torturous training methods, "Gate of life: Open" Sasuke's skin bled to red as blue strips of energy swirled around him in a vortex of concentrated power.

Han grinned as he rushed towards his opponent. "So the Uchiha can do it too! With those red eyes of yours and your power up you may provide a nice challenge!" The giant was thoroughly burned in just about every place you could think of. Many of his bones were broken and he knew those strikes the Hyuuga boy had landed on him were severely affecting his performance. How else could Sasuke dodge his onslaught assault, the boy leapt wove and danced around each attack as if it were nothing. Those bloody eyes were annoying; at least this one's weren't fully matured. Han had fought and killed many Uchiha in his time; while they were difficult to kill he had learned some things. For instance fully matured Sharingan's had three tomoe on the ring around the iris while this boy only had two.

Sasuke was in amazement; While his body was screaming at him for opening the gates with his body in such a battered shape, The teen had never felt more joy, he could literally _see_ what Han was going to do before he did it, The giant was a blaze of chakra to his eyes but the man's shadow betrayed him to Sasuke's sharingan eyes. Showing the boy what Han was going to do before he actually did it, and did he forget to mention that everything was slowed down. Han's punches used to be invisible to him; now he could see and read them as clearly as if the man were a fresh recruit. "My turn." Sasuke's husked voice gritted angrily. The boy lashed out with the speed of lightning, he lashed out at various points on his enemies frame. Having torn through the Uchiha's Tai jutsu library after being demolished for months by his team mates Sasuke had come across a unique style of hand to hand combat unlike most.

Ironically enough the overarching style was called Tai chi, an ancient style that had been long practiced and been developed by the first Uchiha ancestors. The style emphasized on flowing, smooth, sweeping and jabbing motions all centered on attacking the opponent's vitals and pressure points. There were many separate forms of tai chi and the two he had chosen to focus on had been then Chen and yeng forms. Sasuke ducked around a sweeping right from Han before stepping out and behind him, striking out with all the tips of his fingers bundled together making his hands look like snake heads. He targeted the kidneys, the flesh of his stomach caving inward at the enhanced strength the third gate granted him. He wasn't done though as he flowed from that attack to a barrage of strikes that led a path from the kidneys up his side and down the length of the underside of Han's arm. Hitting each and every pressure point along the way, the boy jumped away at the last second avoiding being demolished by Han's retaliatory attack. The arm he had hit however was hanging limply at the monsters side. Sasuke smirked; his form worked on a Jinchuriki that was a sweet victory he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

Han growled; "You think you've won child? I can see the state your body's in. How long do you think you can last? I still have gas in the tank I venture to guess your time's just about up. You have maybe one last attack left in you so let's make this interesting eh? Give me your best shot and I'll give you mine!" blue chakra erupted out of the man; his own chakra not that of his tailed beast Sasuke noted. His enemy wasn't far off Sasuke was running on empty when he had activate the third gate. He was pretty sure he was dead so the least he could do was take this man with him.

"Hn, wish granted." Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets and pulled them out with plate backed gloves giving his hands a skeletal look. That wasn't the most dangerous part of it though as lightning started sparking of the metal. The two warriors roared as they charged each other, clashing together in an eruption of chakra. Sasuke pelted Han with strike after strike, each time hitting a vital soft part on his body, whether it be is kidney his armpit his larynx his liver in between his ribs and various points on his arms shoulders and neck. Han howled in agony but all of his chakra rushed along his still working right arm and planted it in Sasuke's gullet with all the force he could muster before dragging it upwards slamming into Sasuke's chin at the same time Sasuke blasted him with his last strike. Both fighters were sent sprawling away from each other with an echoing '_crack_' that sounded out across the entire forest. Despite the strength under their command they landed only a few yards away from one another. Both of them had landed spread eagle.

"What makes you fight so hard young one?" Han wondered aloud, knowing full well the boy heard him despite his wheezing broken voice.

All energy drained from Sasuke even his sharingan had left him, he somehow mustered enough to respond. "I once lost everything I loved and knew at the hands of the person I admired most. I vowed never to let that happen again, and to never be weak enough to be helpless again." Every single muscle, bone, vein, and organ in his body felt as if it were on fire. He wondered if this is what it felt like to die. "Ha, it was my goal to revive my clan but that's not going to happen now." Sasuke smiled weakly as his eyes started to slowly close.

A rustle in the bushes to the left caused his eyes to snap open head turning towards the sound only to watch as the entire town of wave emerged from the bushes, a beaming Inari at the front of the small army and his family behind him, Tazuna dragging a thoroughly black and blue Gato behind him. "You saved us Uchiha-san!" Inari cried happily. "We came just as you requested! Don't worry about your friends! Lee's patched up and just needs rest, we also just picked up Neji but our town doc says with some hers and rest he'll survive!" A sullen look crossed his face. "We couldn't find your sensei though. I'm sorry."

Sasuke's weak smile grew a little bigger and stronger. "You did good kid, real kid. At least those two idiots-"he would have kept talking but he was interrupted as a voice that would forever be cauterized onto his memory spoke up.

"HO! THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST HAS RETURNED FOR THE FIGHT FIEND!" Gai appeared in whirlwind of leaves. Only too look around and see an exhausted Han, having somehow finally been immobilized for the moment. "Sasuke? How?" and then he saw the state of the boy's body. He knew that _specific_ injury type. His body was constantly shaking from having been pushed far beyond what it was normally meant for. The man smiled and did his nice guy pose. "Your fires of youth burn greater than I realize. Truly I am proud to call you my pupil." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Sasuke could see Gai was about to hug him and swiftly cut him off. "Don't even _THINK_ about hugging me you bushy eyed monster of a sensei! HEY STOP THAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN!" The reason for Sasuke's protesting was because Gai had come over and picked the teen up anyway.

"Sasuke be quiet that's an order. Your might tear your lungs screaming like that after opening the gates. You need rest and medical attention. A.S.A.P. When did you learn it." His voice was quite and deadly serious.

The boy groaned, why was he mad? "About a month and a half ago." That wasn't necessarily true, that was simply when he'd learned to unlock the gate of life. It'd been about five months since he'd unlocked the first gate. Four months after he'd been downright savage to his body after witnessing Gai _and_ Lee use them. He knew the kinds of work outs the two would do and he pushed himself just as hard and was rewarded.

Gai smiled, he knew it was a lie, the severity of his injuries were caused by the third gate. So the boy was going to be forever secretive? Well at least he was learning _some_ teamwork and coming along as an individual. As a shinobi he was the finest example one could ask for. He needed only time and experience to become truly great. "We'll talk about this later." He turned to his downed foe that had stayed silent through the new arrivals. "So what about you my honorable foe? We have your employer in custody and your team is dead. Were at an impasse; what will you do?" He queried.

Han laughed, actually laughed. So this is what constituted the will of fire eh? It wasn't as weak as everyone else made it out to be in his opinion. There was something to be said for friendship and camaraderie. Not that he would ever receive such in his homeland, but perhaps… yes he could do that. "I think I shall venture home and tell my father the employer refused to pay after the loss of my teammates. Leave me here and I shall leave as soon as I am able to move. I need to repair my armor." Besides he wouldn't mind pissing off his father, who couldn't just up and kill his only living son for failure like he did some of his other less tolerated shinobi. Not that it was due to any love on his fathers' part, it was necessity pure and simple. He'd made that perfectly clear to Han everyday of his life.

In the months that followed the construction of the bridge sped along at a rate that had never before been achieved due to the crumbling of Gato's empire, the criminal having been forced to sign over all of his wealth to the town of wave for repairs and reparations of the damage both to property and to spirit. The man had been publicly executed the same day as the opening of the bridge, the celebration of the town that night was one of such proportions that future generations of Wave folk would forever judge their parties by that nights. Han had left the very next day howling in the morning as he surged into the sea in the ethereal form of his tailed beast. Team Gai took a long time to recover from their wounds; save for Gai who always healed at a freaky fast rate. Sasuke took the longest to recover by far, having been bed ridden for one month and in a wheel chair for two more. He was fully recovered the night of the party though and they were set to head home the next night. For Sasuke though he wasn't sure he was the same person he was coming into this mission, and he wasn't entirely certain it was for the better either. This is what led him to sitting on the roof staring up at the moon.

"So you killed your first enemy, and it still haunts you." Neji's voice floated into his ear as the boy came and sat next to him. Neji didn't need to look to see the displeasure on Sasuke's face at the mention of the topic he chose. He could feel it coming off of him in waves. "Don't try to deny it to me either. I'm the most observant one on the team and every one of us has noticed you've woken screaming quite a number of nights these past few months. You've become more closed off and spiteful than usual. A stark contrast to the lessening of such behavior over the past year. We are your team Sasuke and I'm not going to say that it'll get better. I still remember my first kill and it still haunts me too. Just remember that you are not alone and the fact that you're so off emotionally means that you regret taking a life. Never lose that feeling." Neji's tone was as always, but somehow his words reached a little bit of Sasuke and the words resonated with him. He didn't understand why but a felt a little more calm despite not having to say anything. Maybe that was one of the reasons? He was unsure of a lot these days.

"Neji. Shut up." Was all Sasuke replied, with absolutely no malice to his voice, which was probably why Neji was wearing that god forsaken I'm better than thou smirk. Just looking at it made Sasuke's blood boil. He didn't feel like fighting right after getting better so he turned his attention back to the moon. "Tomorrow we head home. That seems like forever ago."

Neji nodded. "I'm going to get some sleep. You should too. We have a long day of travelling tomorrow."

~ One week later~

Sarutobi and company docked in the city of wave, their last stop on the Hokage's personally joy walk around the lands bordering Hi no kuni in his efforts to stretch his legs while he was able before he was stuck in that godforsaken chair again. They were shocked to discover a new bridge had just opened and it was all thanks to one of his teams. Naruto was positively fuming because of what the bridge's named just so happened to be.

"The great Sasuke bridge! REALLY?! As if he bloody needed a monument to his damn ego!" The blonde stomped his foot and glared at the sign as if it would burst into flames under his dithering glare.

"Oh shove off it Naruto, when will you get it that _everyone_ is going to put Sasuke on a pedestal he's the last bastion of the Uchiha and as such will be given much recognition for even the smallest of deeds he does. So stop bitching about what the fates decreed eons ago." Shikamaru scathingly replied. He'd been forced to suffer close proximity to the blonde ball of energy for far too long and his nerves were begging to thin.

"Fuck you Shikamaru! I dare you to say that to my fist!" Naruto shot back.

"mmm I would but I think I'll just cut it off from six feet away with my spear."

"Alright children that's enough out of _both_ of you" Hiruzen cut in before the words could escalate into a spar. Shikamaru was gaining a rather nasty verbal streak, but if that was the only side effect of wielding a spear that devoured the souls of the weak willed the Third Hokage could and would work with that. The team continued along their journey the teenagers bickering trying their hardest to push the adults to breaking point.


	17. Movement on the chess board

**A/N hey there all hope you enjoy the latest installment of Will of Fire. i slaved over it for weeks, re wrote it more times than i could count. tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>It was going to be a bright day for Otogakure. Orochimaru's own secret village, situated strategically between fire lightning and earth with a few smaller neighbors, was going to be gaining taking a few advantages moves on the grand chess board that encompassed the elemental nations. If one controlled the center of the board they had a sizable advantage, but only if one had the power to hold such a location. He had placed himself neatly in the center of his personal chess board. Complete with access to the sea. The master of said village had secured that power on his last outing though he had lost one of his highest ranking operatives. Something that the snake that every sane person rightly feared was going to rectify. A smile encroached upon the sadistic mans lips as his keen ears picked up on his approaching subordinates. Kabuto entered the scene, wearing his usual attire consisting of dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. In tow he brought the person Orochimaru had asked him to summon, this person was deemed tactically worthless they had acquired him on his men's last raid and once put through the paces, had come to realize he was useless except as fodder. This is exactly what Orochimaru's latest scheme called for.<p>

The room they stood in was coated with thick black ink that trademarked the use of Fuuin jutsu. The art of sealing, which held untold potential, but many frowned upon the fortitude it took to advance in the knowledge and the science behind it. To stay ignorant of its capabilities was like not using a limb or a vital organ. Orochimaru had a scientists mind first and foremost, he understood knowledge held true power and he intended to extend his will on some rather powerful knowledge he had acquired days long past.

"Come sit, Hisho was it? Forgive me for it's been a long few nights. I have a very important mission for you my son." The man's silver tongue oozed the words out like gilded gold, Hisho did as instructed and sat in the only part of the room that wasn't covered in ink. Hisho was no fool he knew he was weak; he had tried to fight the men when they had raided his village but was subdued with a single punch. That was six months ago and they had tried to train him with little result. So to be told he had an important mission was a little bit disconcerting and confusing. "You look worried Hisho; I assure you that it is entirely within your capabilities to complete this mission." At this point he placed his hands on the man's shoulders, Kabuto slipping out seeing that his part was done. He knew what was going down and he knew his master was expecting him prepare for their next step. "You my son have been tasked with saving Guren from the evil clutches of the wolves that call themselves Konoha. You are going to be their destruction, their executioner, and their pure unadulterated terror for generations to come." His smile was nothing less than evil and predatory.

"How? I'm utterly useless no matter how hard I try." Hiso's brown hair shadowed his coal black eyes as he looked down unable to believe that he could do such a thing. "There is no way I could fight against even a low level ninja much less a Kage." He was a realist and he was not a fighter that much had been made abundantly clear in his twenty years of life.

"I will give you the strength my son. That's why I have specially prepared this room just for you. You will be born anew just as I was, and you will be as strong as the most famous and strongest of ninja's to ever walk the earth." To Hisho's ears it sounded like a dream come true. Finally a chance to mean something, to be remembered in history, his eyes shone with belief in his Kage, who had only treated him with kindness since coming here.

"What must I do master?" He was ready for whatever it took to become strong. The weak did not survive this world.

"Just stand there my son and I will do the rest. It will burn and you will feel like your entire body is on fire but do not resist! It is just you ascending to your full potential." Orochimaru started a string of hand seals as the ink started to glow and energy buzzed in the room Hisho started screaming as the jutsu hit him. "Kuchiyose no jutsu: EDO TENSEI!" Orochimaru's voice echoed with conviction and chakra as a coffin appeared from the shadows to engulf Hisho completely. With a deafening boom the energy faded, leaving only smoke and the coffin. "Ah welcome back to the world. My once most hated of enemies." Orochimaru whispered as the door creaked open.

A black boot emerged followed by a white robe with flames licking at the bottom and the kanji for four written on the back. The man's shaggy blonde hair extended to shadow his blue eyes naturally. His trade mark Konoha bandana and jounin gear, looking as sharp and as fierce as he ever did in life. Orochimaru's grin couldn't possibly get any wider even if someone were to try and pull at his cheeks. "Wipe that smirk off your face Orochimaru, because I'm about to kill you for bringing me back." The Yondaime stepped forward and whipped out one of his trade mark tri pronged shuriken only to come up short an inch from his throat. No matter how hard he struggled to his body simply wouldn't let him follow through with his course of action.

"Put your weapon away. Now Minato. Be a good little pawn and maybe I'll let you see your son who may just want to punch you in the gut for leaving him in a village with no friends save for a decrepit old man." With a look of fury in the blonde's eyes his body did as instructed. "You must be wondering how come you can't break free of my will despite knowing the secrets of this jutsu. Ah what a glorious day this is, to see you here now with utter control over you brings me no small amount of satisfaction." Minato's only response was to growl coinciding with his very strong desire to tear the man in front him in to pieces. "You see, I have grown in power and wisdom since you were last alive." As a display of power Orochimaru flared his biju's chakra. The extraordinary power boost that was a Biju adding to Orochimaru's already expansive reserves flooded the room with its oppressive force. "I, like you, also tasted the knowledge of death but unlike you had a contingency plan." His smirk made its way onto his face. "Now I control not one but two biju. Mine and your portion of the Kyuubi's power, the most powerful biju in existence and you are helpless against my will." He strolled right up to Minato Namikaze, whom he had summoned into a live, willing host. Meaning he had his full strength and more so in death; with the majority of the fox's power inside of him. Now he had his queen on the chess board. "The best part, Konoha's golden savoir will now be their destroyer! Aren't I nice? First things first though. I have a message for an old friend of yours that I'd like you to pass on for me." Orochimaru's cackling could almost be heard echoing throughout the entirety of Kusagakure, which had hidden passages to every city within its vast tunnels.

~North gates of Konoha just before dawn~

Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself. He was turned towards the Hokage mountain and due to his positioning might clue a casual observer to the fact that he was about to go full on sprint mode. This was due to the fact that he was bent on all fours with his lead leg positioned slightly in front of his other. His crystalline blue eyes snapped open and he shot forward like a coiled spring.

"Damn that kids freaky fast." Izumo said offhandedly to his ever present best friend and partner Kotetsu. The two of them were always guarding the north gates when they wanted a day to relax when not on heavy duty missions or heavy duty training.

"Tch who cares how fast he is. Why do we have to be stuck here basically being the thirds wiper?" Kotetsu groaned, of the two he was always the more lackadaisical one to Izumo's responsible and overly sensible attitude.

"Yeah well if you're laziness requires that we do nothing all day we should at least get paid for it. DESPITE this being the best bloody job as a shinobi. We are tasked with guarding the youth and the weak from those with ill intent and we get the joys of meeting those- and you're not even bloody listening to me Kotetsu! KOTETU!" Halfway through his grand explanation he had looked over to find his friend with his head face down on the table.

The only response Kotetsu gave was to snore loudly. Causing Izumo to start ranting at his already asleep partner, which is why they both missed the blue blur that shot passed them with enough speed to cause a dust devil in its wake.

Naruto shot across the dirt weaving in out up, under, over and around the buildings in his way, the only thing he saw was the track laid before him. The music in his ears was the sound of his blood pumping through his veins as oxygen was delivered from his deep breaths On the ground for the moment Naruto was speeding forward on a direct path to a three story home and beyond that the river. It was at least a twenty foot jump not including the height of house. Naruto bee lined it, putting on an extra boost of speed. Right before the house as his next foot impacted the ground Naruto coiled low shunting chakra to his system before leaping with all of his might and expelling all the chakra out of his lead foot like a shotgun blast. With a sonic boom Naruto flipped acrobatically over the house shouting with exuberance as he landed safely on the grass of the park that sat on the other side of bridge. One that he used to play in at night when he was lonely and he pretended he had imaginary friends. Without breaking stride he shook off those memories speeding on his way towards the ever looming mountain holding the four faces that always cast a shadow over him.

Soon he was paces away from the mountain. Then he was and he shot up that too using chakra to stick to the surface and leap upwards with almost unnatural agility and acrobatics. Halfway up the mountain the golden line that marked the rise of the sun appeared a few paces below him and started rapidly trying to outpace him. Or was it he who was trying to outpace the sun? "Fine it's game time!" Naruto called challengingly to the sun as he pushed himself even harder blood and adrenaline pumping in his. The golden line not to be outdone was creepingly gaining on him. Three quarters up he felt the heat of the sun on his head being perpendicular to the mountain and all. With a growl Naruto shunted a little extra chakra to his muscles and left a dust ball. He broke the top just in time leaping over the edge and flipping towards the horizon just in time to see the sun gloriously break the surface. "Took you long enough dobe." Sasuke's jibing tone called from behind him. Having beaten Naruto by a minute, though the way he worded it making Naruto believe it to be far longer. This was all part of the plan.

"Humph didn't even realize you were following me, or believe me it wouldn't have." Naruto challenged back, far to prideful to admit or show that he was actually a little bit rattled. He hadn't been using the echo location jutsu like he normally did and was completely ignorant of Sasuke's presence until he had spoken up. If it had been an enemy they could have potentially killed him right then and there. He would never EVER admit to the person in front of him however.

"Ha! Good one dobe, you were following me the whole time you just couldn't see me because I don't wear kill me Orange." Sasuke smoothly fired back. "You owe me a jutsu and you've been back for a day. I've come to collect." The Uchiha waited expectantly.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Just because I got back didn't mean you were, though I did see your new bridge. Very cute, your fandom grows and knows no limits I see. Don't ever expect me to be one of them, you'll have to chill those too small of shorts and be patient. It'll take time to set up for what I'm going to show you. It's not a normal jutsu, it's part Fuuin jutsu part Nature manipulation and part blood. Beyond that learning it the way I intend to will either kill you or pull you to the next plateau." The blonde explained with exasperation as if he were reproaching a child. "Oh you'll also need quite a bit of time off too. Because you'll be gone for at least a month, though if you're not back by then you'll probably be dead."

Sasuke smirked; he liked the sound of this jutsu more and more. The two of them had known each other since they were children if Naruto said he had a jutsu to show him he did. So wait he would it was no matter if he had to wait. "Well lucky for you I was just approved for a month of vacation after my last c ranked mission turned into an s rank." He boasted clearly trying to achieve the shock and awe factor.

"Oh really? Great I just got a month off as well after my scheduled S ranked mission. I also got a nice bonus too for being instrumental in the capture of a high ranking operative" Naruto said nonchalantly as if were an everyday thing.

"Care to back that up behind a spar?" Sasuke challenged. He was certain that in a straight up fight he would emerge the victor between the two of them. Classic Uchiha mindset. Though his ego was boosted now with a fully matured sharingan and the ability to unlock the third gate. Neither of the achievements were something to sneeze at.

"Much as I'd love to tear you asunder and drag that over inflated ego of yours all the way from here to Kumogakure, you're going to need to be at full strength tomorrow morning. I'll have everything set up by then. Besides fighting you would be a bore." Naruto jibed, though it wasn't hard to tell he was chomping at the bit to show Sasuke that not even the might of the Uchiha clan could stand against him.

"When I get done learning this jutsu, if learning it hasn't killed you, I'm going to make you eat those words; and then kill you myself in the finals of the Chunin exams." Sasuke stated to his not-friend and rival, hopping off the mountain top and disappearing from Naruto's view.

Naruto smiled, Sasuke may not have realized it but he just stated in that sentence that he believed Naruto could make it to the finals. Going even deeper to what would always be left unsaid was the one simple truth which was the true reason Naruto was smiling to himself. Sasuke believed in him, which was one more person than he had before. The number was small, almost frighteningly slow but it was also slowly growing and that made him happy.

"See Sakura I told you I heard his voice up here. Hey Naruto!" A familiar voice called to the blonde, it seemed he was popular today. Ino and Sakura approached with waves and smiles.

'They're here for Sasuke I'll bet.' Naruto thought to himself. Much as he adored the pink haired Sakura he knew that when those two were involved it was never about him. They always needed something _from _him sure but in the end it always led back to them trying to garner Sasuke's attention. "Hey Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan! How are you guys doing?" He asked beaming them a smile like he always did for them.

Ino ever the bossy one spoke before Sakura could even form a thought to be spoken. "We're good! The reason we're here is because Sakura and I and all the girls of the rookie twelve are throwing a reunion today and we wanted to make sure all the boys showed up. We've already decided the venue will be Choji's family restaurant. The food there is best in the city and you can't ask for anything more homey feeling. It starts at seven so don't you dare be late or kami herself won't be able to save you from my wrath. Also have you seen Sasuke around I could have sworn I saw him racing this way."

'Ha knew it! And by girls of the rookie nine and Sakura you mean that you brow beat them all till they said yes meekly." Naruto laughed inwardly to himself. Outwardly his smile widened. "Thank you guys for inviting me! I'll definitely be there. As for Sasuke you just missed him." Cure dual groans from both females. He could almost hear them complaining about an entirely wasted trip up the mountain. "See ya on the flip side ladies." Naruto flashed them one final smile before taking a page out of Sasuke's book, and walked to the edge of the cliff face. Curling to his toes on the edge he crouched slight before pushing off ward and downward and expelling as much chakra as he possibly could at the moment his moment of launching. The effect? Another supersonic jump, the wind left in his wake blowing the girls hair out of it's too perfectstate leaving a much funnier and more naturally looking wild tangled mess of hair closer resembling a mane.

~Wilderness surrounding Konohagakure. ~

"You sure this the right place Kai-sama?" Yugao queried, uncertainty coloring her words. She was currently dressed for all things that dealt in war. Outwardly all one could see was a plain long sleeved, gloved, completely non-descript Anbu attire. Her Konoha headband resting comfortably on her forehead. Beneath that hid mesh the likes of which could save her from even a senbon trying to pierce its way into her stomach. Plating underneath her bracers allowing it defenses enough to withstand even wind chakra empowered swords. Over that but underneath the loose shinobi's top she wore a plated vest that protected her with even better material than on her bracers. Kai-sama had demanded she prepare as thus, so naturally she was confused when he had brought her what appeared to be nothing more than a normal cave.

The trip itself had taken them two weeks to traverse the jungles and forests of Konoha. They had cut a pretty rapid pace as well. Their long trek hadn't been on some kindly road either. Oh no they had had to hack their way through some rather thick vegetation at certain points. They had put it some last minute training during the nights when they had camped just to ensure their skills stayed as sharp as a blade and that they were ready to leap into action at a moments' notice. The spars never lasted for more than fifteen minutes but by the end of it both parties were rather exhausted for various reasons. So to have gone all this way prepared so much in advance, to be led here felt kind of melodramatic in her opinion.

Kai, Yugao's patron and the one that held her true and ultimate loyalties, nodded. "Yes I am sure, have I ever been wrong before?" He chided her with exasperation clearly evident in his reproach. A conversation that he seemed to feel he'd had with her on more than just a couple occasions. His still very vibrant red hair, even in his advanced age, was tied into a traditional samurai's knot, with long bangs framing his face and making his golden yellow eyes even more striking. The man was dressed in layered plate armor of the samurai and ninja's of days long past. Like those of Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju. The white coloring making it look like marble with golden trim lining. A swirl pattern of gold prominently displaying on the back of the armor. At his hip res t the sword that had carved more than a fair share of hearts out and today it would taste blood again. Much blood.

With steely determination flickering in his eyes Kai strode forward, flicking his straight double edged, hand and a half sword slightly out of the hilt. His armored hand gripping the Y shaped pommel consisting of cherry wood with steel accenting lattice work with an iron grip. "Be on your guard Yugao. We're about to wade into war." His tone was deadly serious has his form was engulfed by the inky blackness of the cave.

Yugao scoffed as she too was enshrouded, keeping stride with him. "As if the dark could scare me. I've seen devils in the light of day and in the dark of night. They all end up the same. Dead" she declared haughtily.

Kai smirked at her bravado. "Keep that courage about you then, because company has arrived. Just remember I want one alive. As for the rest well… good luck." He said as much to his companion as he did to those that had now surrounded them.

A growling Hiss issued forth around them from more mouths than one count as pairs upon pairs of glowing yellow, red, green, white, blue, eyes opened and honed in on the pairs. One was even bold enough to speak. The sound of its voice like rocks in a blender. "You sayyyy you have seen demonsss…. Childddd… but Iii think that you neeeeed a lesssoonnnn." The demon started laughing sickly. The other demons starting to howl unnaturally their screeching at such a high pitch that it was starting to seriously hurt the pair of human ears in the room. "The red dawn has begun once more. Soon this entire world will be engulfed by chaos." His statement was emphasized by the demons collectively stomping on the ground, the amount of feet pounding with unnatural might causing the entire cave to start shuddering. The stalactites above started shaking. "ATTACK MY BROTHERS!" the voice howled. The demons needed no further encouraging as the glowing eyes disappeared becoming blurs of shadow.

"MOVE!" Kai commanded as he leapt into action.

Yugao smiled, her brown eyes gaining the bluish glow that indicated chakra. "I'm going to kill more than you Kai-sama." She declared before she became a flash of steel and a blur of cloth.

~At the Hyuuga compound. ~

Hinata Hyuuga, many things could be said about the young heiress to the prestigious clan. She was kind, humble, smart, and was one of the few in the world that was truly genuinely good hearted. She wanted to be strong yes, so she could defend her friends. She wanted to be wise yes, so she was not only able but also knew how to help. She was a determined one and saw things through. As accounted for on the numerous occasions her teammates had dropped her off at home because she had trained so hard she fainted. She always trying to please her father, to no end sadly. Many of her friends told her to stop trying to impress her father whom only seemed to care about family image and was constantly berating and undercutting her abilities.

The outwardly cold man never offered a kind word to his daughter, only words on how she needed to improve and be better than she was. That a clan head could not be weak in mind or in body. They had to be strong and stern. Like him, like she wasn't. She didn't honestly desire to be clan head but her life would never be her own because she was born into the noble house of the Hyuuga. While many thought it a privilege, for he it was a prison. She could not be whom she truly was and she could never express her true self, or be who she truly wished to be for the heads of the family would always be guiding A.K.A controlling her actions. That was the opinion of many outsiders that looked upon the Hyuuga clan.

They were not the Hyuuga though and they could never fully understand their culture without complete immersion. Hinata had that boon; she was not a drone to the elders. She DID have some power over her own fate but she could not radically change the fundamental belief system and daily operations systems of the whole clan without the support of the elders and the majority as a whole. They were Democratic like that. While yes it was a caste system the voices of each caste was heard by their representatives and their situations regarded and decided over by the council of elders who then brought it to the attention of the head to be approved or disapproved. While her father never said a word of encouragement to her she didn't need him to.

She understood fully that he cared about her. It's why he pushed her so hard, why he constantly critiqued her abilities and told her to be better. She was not only a clan heiress but also a female future head. While she was young one attempt had already been made to kidnap her for breeding purposes. She shuddered at the thought. No she understood fully why he drove at her day and night. Especially after the death of mother. Which many believed was no accident. Her among them which only drove her to train herself even harder. Today was happy though, after all those of them that had passed their Gennin exams were going to be having a celebration for making it six months in. Naruto was going to be there.

Ah her heart's desire. She had loved Naruto more than the entirety of the world and yet he would never know it because she was far too shy. She couldn't even say a word to him without fainting. Stupid, silly, imbecilic, and most definitely embarrassing. Yet he had that affect on her and she simply could not help it. She followed him many a days just to absorb his form. She was compelled beyond reason to. She couldn't possibly go say hi, oh no that would require actual interaction and he would find her far too weird.

Then there was the fact that, when she was still in the process of learning to control her Byakugan, she had seen his member and sparked an already over active and impressionable young mind into hyper drive. She could never un-see that nor did she want too. It was her secret that she would take to the grave, and he would always be her obsession that she simply could not and would not part with. She even had a homemade doll that she modeled after him. A Chibi-Naruto giving a peace sign and beaming the way he always did to melt her heart to a puddle.

She shook her head as her feet peddled her along the Hyuuga compound; she was currently passing the gardens. Her favorite place in the entire compound. Flowers, sculpted trees and all sorts of other rare plants and trees abounded displaying the beauty of Nature in its highest and purest art form. Beyond lay the Hyuuga house; a two tiered house-compound. The main house was at the center, and it was a two story ornate almost castle like structure. The base made of perfectly shaped stones so they fit together without needing any kind of mortar. Something their architects specialized in. Above lay the wooden beams with lattice like shutters on the windows leading up to the pyramid shingled roofs. No nails were needed as all the wood was cut and shaped and put together in such a manner that the need for nails and glue and other such construction were rendered meaningless. Truly it was a work of art, a project that had taken an entire generation of Hyuuga clan members. The house itself was surrounded by an octagonal garden and wall. This ornate house was the home of the entire main house and council chamber. The mansions was huge consisting of at least fifty bedrooms and ten bathrooms. Nobles and their penchant for luxury was seemingly a never ending cliché. Outside the inner wall lay the branch houses compound. It was a single story octagonal shaped building, surrounding that was a floating garden on top a moat. Beyond that another wall that led into Konoha.

She personally hated the inner wall. There was no need for the main house to close themselves off from the branch house. It was simply a cruel reminder daily to those of the branch family that they were supposedly lesser than their noble brethren. An idea that honestly sickened the heiress. Something she was going to rectify as head, elders be damned. Those that wouldn't bow would break. She didn't care, she'd had just about enough of the cruelty she knew to be true in the past and even today though it happened out of her sight. She knew it existed. She was going to ensure that it didn't stay that way. She was thinking again too much, but that was what she did since she didn't really have anyone to talk to.

Which brought her thoughts again to her father, only this time to why he had sent a summons to her, it seemed odd to her. There was no pressing issues that she could think of coming up that her father would require her to be at his side. There were no ceremonies that she could remember taking place that needed her to prepare for. So she had to admit she was a bit curios as to what her old man wanted. She smiled and waved to the branch guard stationed just outside the entrance to the main house. He smiled back and opened the door for with a sincere thank you.

The sad truth was most Noble house members simply ignored the existence of their branch brethren. She sighed as she ascended the lavish spiral stairs that led up to the second story of the main house, where her Fathers office was which was where he had requested her. That meant whatever it was pertained to business or the welfare of the clan. Which meant her father was not going to be in a pleasant mood. No matter, nothing her father could burden her with today was going to bring her down. Today was going to be the day she finally broke her shy streak and finally talked to Naruto.

She took a steadying breath just before her fathers' study. She always had to steel her nerves around him now. For he was all business these days and that meant when in his presence she had to act like her station demanded. Straightening her posture she opened the door and strode in. Hiashi Hyuuga's study was not very decorated with personal items. More like an cell in a building of cubicles. In one corner was a shelf containing various documents a work desk in the center and in the north portion of the room. Where the man himself sat behind said desk in his high back bamboo chair with ornate carvings on it. The left corner held a fern and the only window to the outside world in the office.

Hiashi was dressed as he always was in his light blue outfit with white accenting. His face might has well have been carved marble for the amount of movement it did throughout the year these days. His ever present almost scowl tattooed onto his face. His uncaring pale eyes turning to her in admission of her presence. To her surprise none other Than Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on one of the two cushions currently placed for the company of this meeting. Hinata glided into her cushion adjacent to the Uchiha. She suddenly had a very, very bad feeling in her gut.

"Okay what's the deal Hiashi, I came like you asked, now stop stalling. What did you call me here for?" Sasuke barked impatiently. He had better things to do than pander to the needs of a clan he deemed lesser than his.

Hiashi returned him a dithering glare. He didn't speak, didn't move, he merely sat there staring unnervingly at the Uchiha. Hiashi was no babe when it came to addressing royalty and those with self inflated egos. Hiashi was and always would be a pragmatist. "You would do well to hold your tongue and open your mind to the lessons your betters and elders have to teach you young clan heir. I brought you here not because I _desired_ to deal with the likes of a spoiled Uchiha whelp to green to know the pointy end of a kunai with an imbecilic need for revenge against a far superior opponent." His jab at the Uchiha worked marvelously. Hiashi couldn't help himself, he didn't have the patience he once did in dealing with insufferable people, Sasuke Uchiha being chief among them at the moment.

Before more jabs could be traded and have the meeting degenerate into a pissing contest that her father would surely win Hinata smoothly and calmly interjected, distracting and refocusing the both of them with masterful tact. "Pleas father, enlighten me as to why I was needed at this meeting as well. Especially one with another clan head, surely this meeting should be conducted in private." Did she seem anxious to leave? That's because she was, her eyes had flicked to the clock and she was losing precious time to prepare herself. One beast at a time, however, her father demanded utmost focus from her and should she wane from it she would be brutally rebuked for it.

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Yes as I was saying, this has everything to do with the both of you actually. I did not call you here on my behalf but on behalf of both of your late mothers." His tone was completely void of all emotion when he said this. Like he had taken whatever emotion was supposed to be there about whatever he was talking and thrown it so far into the recesses of his subconscious not even a Yamanaka could find it. Wordlessly he hand them both a copy of an official looking document complete with signed signatures of both of their mothers written clearly at the bottom. Hiashi's mastery of his emotions was all that kept him in check as he told these two very young children something neither of them wished to hear.

He saw their eyes scanning through the leaf of paper that was going to forever change their destiny from this day forth. Despite what all, even his daughter, believed the father of the beautiful young Heiress was very sensitive to his daughter's emotional states and needs. He was also aware of far more than she gave him credit for. He knew about her crush on the Uzumaki boy. He also knew what kind of trouble that could cause their family if chose to actually act on those feelings. This wasn't to say he didn't feel for her. He wanted nothing more than to tell her to go to him and be who she desired to be. He loved her all the same and wanted her to blossom into the flower she desired to be. Not one she was forced to bloom into, with her colors and shape predetermined and forcibly grown. Nature wasn't designed for control and mass replication. Neither was human growth. He knew each person was unique and had seen firsthand the strengths diversity could bring. It's why he stopped personally training her and allowed her to study through the ninja program despite the elders cries of disagreement. Fuck them she was his daughter and he would do certain things for her. Unfortunately this was something that his late wife had promised he would see through on her death bed. She said that it would heal clans, as well as his daughter and the Uchiha. He would never admit that such a thing could ever heal him even if she did claim such a thing.

Seeing Sasuke's eyes go wide before Hinata's he chose that moment to give his very unsavory news. The words sticking in his throat like paste and sand paper. "From this day forth the two of you are betrothed. You have come of age and the time has come for the two of you to honor your duties as members of your respective clans." His words came out colder sounding then he had meant but he couldn't help it. If he let out his true emotions he would rip his daughter's latest source of misery to shreds. He could see it on her very well schooled features. Alas you couldn't hide Hyuuga emotion from the head Hyuuga. He'd seen it too much on his daughters face lately.

Sasuke was in shock, but soon that shock faded into something else, unbridled fury at the man before him for trying to control his fate with what could very well be a forgery in his mind. "You dare joke with this old man. I should kill you where you stand! How dare you try and bribe my loyalties through my dead mother!" He never realized in his hot headedness that he had risen to his feet and was now standing in front of the desk snarling at the advisory before him.

Hinata's world had now officially crashed down around her. The one thing she had, her father had found a way to strip away from her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right and damn it all she couldn't believe that such a thing could have ever possibly occurred. '_Let's go on a rampage!_' a dark whisper in her head cooed seductively. '_How dare they try and take our right to love and marry whom we choose. That is our kami given right!_' the whispers of more dark things arose in her mind and she was dangerously close to listening to them, completely unaware of the world around her, so absorbed in her broken thoughts was she.

Hiashi slammed his hands down on the table in retaliation of Sasuke's outburst and he stood looming over the teen with a snarl of his own. "Boy how dare you question my integrity! You're not the only one who lost family to tragedy! The ONLY reason I am putting up with your filth marrying my daughter is because it was my wife's dying wish, and this document was signed when you were both babes in the womb to attempt to strengthen our families. If I had my way you would never have even touched foot in this compound much less around my _daughter_ without my fists buried in your chest." Hiashi took a steadying breath. The Uchiha had always had a way of getting under his skin. "You are a clan head now! Start acting like one. You have responsibilities that are now falling upon your shoulders so start acting like the man you pretend to be and accept your station in all its entirety. You say you want to revive your clan one day but I have yet to see you pursue that goal instead you grab at power like a babe grasping around in the dark for something to stick in its mouth and suck on. I'm offering you an entire clans worth of support and you dare mock me as such!?" Hiashi's arguments left no room for reproach. Something in the way he spoke registered with the raven haired teen.

Sasuke sat back down as things started to really sink in for him. Hiashi, despite being a bigot, had been right. For all Sasuke's posturing about reviving his clan and taking revenge. He hadn't been making alliances or strengthen ties to his family to secure their support and loyalty. In short he hadn't been thinking like a clan head and instead had been thinking like every other person in Konoha. He needed to remember he was not them, his status burdened him with far more responsibilities than he could have ever foreseen. It was truly up to him to carry on the Uchiha legacy. If he died, that would be the end of the line for his clan. He had truly never put much thought about that until just this very moment and the revelation was hitting him hard.

"I hate you. How dare you call me _your_ daughter when you treat me like property. This deal is a farce! I will neve-" Hinata started to rage but then Hiashi's dithering stare turned on her and all of her built up rage vanished replaced by the stronger beast inside of her that was fear.

"You would dare disrespect the wishes of your mom?" His words were spoken ever so softly, yet they carried the weight of world upon them. Ice settled in the room after his statement.

A single tear ran down the heiress's cheek, she sniffle once, before she stood and straightened herself looking more regal and noble than either man had seen her before. "I stand behind my statement. I hate you. That is as decided as my fate." With her piece said she swept out of the room.

Sasuke watched in her leave in awe. It took balls to talk to your parent like that, and this was a side of Hinata he had never before seen. Maybe she wasn't as demure as she seemed in public. "Can't say I blame her." Sasuke muttered her feelings mirroring his own at the moment.

"That makes two of us young Uchiha. You need training in what it means to be a clan head and it falls to me to teach you. Once a month you will meet me here for instruction, unless you are otherwise preoccupied. Blow me off and it will be a BIG mistake for your clan's future, now leave me. I am weary of this meeting." Hiashi dismissed the raven haired boy with a wave. Turning his attention to a photo on his desk, a picture of Him, Hinata, and his late pregnant wife with their second child Hanabi, it was one of the happiest days of his life. What he would give to be back in the time with the woman who made him whole.

As Sasuke left the room he looked back for one last glace at the Hyuuga leader. His sharp eyes caught sight of the photo, and the moisture build up in the corner of the man's eyes. His keen ears heard the man's whispered admission meant only for the ears of the dead and the man himself. "My dearest love, what have I done to our baby girl?" The words a man broken beyond repair desperately trying to struggle on to some semblance of what his life once was.

It appeared to Sasuke the elder had a heart after all. Maybe he should go try and work things out with Hinata. He stopped in his tracks when his brain processed that thought. "God damn it Naruto. I'm going to kill you for infecting me with this disease." He cursed his budding conscious as he headed off to where he could sense his now fiancé. Man that concept felt so entirely alien to him. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." He grumbled as he trudged his way to go defend a man who had just engaged him to a woman who loathed his entire being and favored none other than his dobe of a best friend. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone,_ ever_.

~back in the main base of Otogakure. In another laboratory room~

Kimimaro stood looking at his palm with seeming awe written on his features. His master who had taken him in and sheltered him, taught him to be strong and to control his incredible power, had now done the impossible. He had cured the boy of his terminal disease, more accurately speaking, with Kabuto's mad doctor skills and vast medical knowledge and with the incredible power of a biju as a chakra battery Kabuto's limits to what he could do medically became vastly expanded. This was a trivial matter when one had possession of such incredible power.

Kimimaro's finger bones extended and retracted over and over again. He was still in wonder at how good he felt at this moment. He looked up at his master and commander who had a smile mile wide at the moment. "Master I will not fail you again. You have given me a rebirth and as always I am ready and eager to serve." He was almost moved to tears by how grateful he was but he knew his master hated such signs of weakness and would not tarnish the man in any way.

Orochimaru gleamed at his newly rejuvenated asset. The only reason he had lost to the Uzumaki was because of his failing conditions, now however he would be more than a match for the blonde boy. "Do not worry my champion. You have always been one of my generals and one of the greatest among them. I need you at you're full strength for the events I am shaping in the future. For now I want you to meet a friend of mine. He just so happens to your blonde rivals' father. You will be accompanying him as he completes the tasks I set for him to make sure he stays in line. Minato say hello and meet your new play mate!" he called jovially. From the shadows of the room Minato appeared looking totally grim. "Aww Minato where is that renowned wit you were so well known for in life?" His response was to flip the Sannin off. "Remind me when you two get back to regale you with the real reason why he was nick named the yellow flash Kimimaro. It is a rather fascinating story." His smile didn't waver despite the struggle he felt from Minato's will who desperately wanted to tear the man in front of him to shreds.

Kimimaro had heard stories of the man in front of him. Even _his_ clan had been scared of the man. "I thought you'd be bigger. Let's get going, our master's time is precious, and I don't know where were going but I am eager to be of use once more." He was also eager to test just how far he could push his newly rejuvenated body. "The next time I face your son he is going to die." Kimimaro declared to the blonde as his body forced him to lead the silver haired teen out of the complex.

Minato laughed whole heartedly at that concept. "Tell me when you fought my son last, how did he fight?" He was honestly curious about his son's development and the last one to be in a true pitched battle to the death was the man beside him. Thus his he would take the source provided to him.

Kimimaro glared at Minato's casual dismissal of his abilities. "He fought like every other weak shinobi out there. In the end the only reason he won was because he rooted me to the spot. He could not end me he could only hold me in place with Fuuin jutsu." He still remembered that defeat sourly and he was bloodthirsty for a chance to rectify himself in his own eyes in front of his master. If that meant escorting Minato across the country side to ensure that he didn't stray from his projected path then that was what he was going do and he was going to do it with utmost excellence.

Minato grinned. "Then you obviously weren't an opponent he felt he needed to go all out on because you would not be calling him weak if he did." The creature he had put into his sons gut was the king of king's when it came to pure unbridled power. He would know he had the other half of it in his own dead but alive body.

The pair were already outside the boundaries as they talked back and forth. "Humph believe me I didn't go all out on him either. He was nothing special. I've defeated far tougher opponents in number at the same time than that little whelp." Was there bitterness to his tone? Maybe because he felt that it was a coward's win Naruto had achieved against him on their last bout. "I gravely wounded him the last time we fought, and I was gravely ill than. Like I told you the next time we fight. He _will_ die. I will not allow his existence to mar this planet."

Minato simply shook his head. "You are a fool to underestimate my son, and to mock at Fuuin jutsu, which is the most ancient and most powerful, as well as the most diverse art of the ninja. Your boss constantly travels the globe looking for even the slightest sniffle of the stuff. You even are enhanced by Fuuin jutsu and it just saved your life and yet you still look down on it." There was simply no teaching some people.

Kimimaro nodded. "That's because it allows the unnatural to happen. It causes things that have no right to exist. It caused you, a dead man, to be revived. It healed me, a dying man. It gave birth to the human monsters that are the Jinchuriki. This world would be a lot better off and the balance of Nature much more fair if that damnable art was eradicated completely. Yet it is not for me to decide. I simply aid my master in furthering his goals and that is my purpose. As it is now yours. So shut up and keep walking. I tire of talking." Like father like son, Kimimaro decided he hated them both equally. They were both snobbish know it all's that defied that laws of the strong vs. the weak.

~Konoha, the Akimichi house hold. ~

No one could put on a dinner quite like the Akimichi family. They were master chefs for a reason, their culinary knowledge flat out trumped anyone else in the entirety of the elemental nations. They had contacts all over the known world and through trade and generations upon generations of cooking they had earned the rank and the title as the best. Period.

The meal itself that the rookie twelve were privileged to was nothing short of a feast. The main course was an entire roasted ham complete with the apple in the mouth. It was glazed with an absolutely delectable pineapple based sauce. It was not only cooked and browned to perfection but the ham was so juicy it literally needed nothing to wash it down. The side dishes too were nothing to be sneezed at. Potatoes au gratin that were like heaven and like nothing the group had tasted before. There was more than one loaf of bread present at the table and more than one variety as well.

The vegetables they serves were damnably fresh and outstandingly appetizing. As far as veggies were concerned these were the kinds Naruto could stomach and were decidedly delicious. If he could learn to cook like this he might even think of slowing down his ramen intake. _Slightly_. Nothing compared to that heaven.

Speaking of ramen, knowing Naruto's appetite for the simple dish the Akimichi had outdone themselves with what they called the Uzumaki special and Naruto had already devoured more bowls of that than anyone thought godly possible. Watching him eat was like a horror film when he was engulfing the stuff. Yet it was so disgustingly fascinating that they couldn't tear their eyes away.

For dessert there was cake, pies of every kind, blue berry, lemon Morang, apple, pumpkin, and a host of others that they had eagerly dug into with abandon. The coolest part of the meal, however, had been the company of the entirety of the Akimichi clan members dining and celebrating with them. Making all of them feel welcome and at home.

After the meal the group had broken into separate groups of chatter and everyone was honestly getting along, even the usually sour faced Uchiha. Though there was something going on between him and Hinata that had them both on edge for some reason, the group had come notice. Not only did they arrive together but Hinata's state of dress had shocked damn near everyone to the core.

Gone was her purple, fur lined jacket and matching pants. It seems she had had a teenage life crisis and decided to radically change her appearance. The only thing she didn't change was her hair. There was a brand new shiny stud on her right nostril, having obviously gotten pierced earlier. She was now wearing leather pant and a black vest with a black mesh long sleeve that had sewn in fingerless rings. She wore a single ring on her left middle finger that had a sculpted skull on it with black opal eye sockets, the only purple on left on her was on her fingers and toes, which was the color of the polish she had chosen.

Something had happened but she had acted like nothing was out of sorts so they hadn't approached the subject. Hinata had always been an odd one and maybe she was making a statement to her uptight family. They didn't know but they were there for her should she have need of them and she had seen that tonight with the simple acceptance of her radically changed appearance. She was grateful for them not pushing the question she knew they wanted to ask but she just needed a change in her life and this was one thing her father couldn't reproach her about and if he tried she wouldn't hear or heed him.

Sasuke kind of understood and simply let her alone after their talk following the meeting with her father. He still couldn't believe he had defended the man, but he had come to something of a mutual understanding with him. Either way his already occupied mind had even more to think about now, and things to plan for.

"So tomorrow be at the top of the Kage Mountain at dawn." Naruto's voice invaded his thoughts and annoyingly demanded his attention. Sasuke gave him a grunt of acknowledgement. Maybe that would get the dobe to go away? He had a lot of things on his plate and the last thing he needed was an intrusive blonde thrown into the mix. "So what's got your panties in a bunch and why have you and Hinata been on edge this entire evening?"

Sasuke involuntarily growled. "Back off Naruto, not tonight." The Uchiha never called him by his name. Thus, caught off guard by the change in there dynamic, he did back off. Whatever was irking Sasuke was obviously something big that he did not wish to share with others right now because he himself was still trying to figure out how to absorb and proceed through it all. "Ill be there. You have my word." He admonished gruffly. So maybe it was just a bad day for the guy after all.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. When music started to play and the Akimichi clan members began to laugh and cry with glee and anticipation as they rapidly cleared away the dirty plates and moved aside the tables and within minutes had a crowded dance floor. The songs were not complicated, simple hymns and harmonies that all could enjoy and dance to.

Dance they did, Chouji was dragged off by one of his younger cousins begging her cooler older cousin for a dance. The young lad could hardly resist. Of course Ino and Sakura both attempted in vain to try and dance with Sasuke who ignored their attempts completely. Instead he stood up and walked almost awkwardly over to the Hyuuga heiress who uncertainly took his hand. "Well, shall we do this?" He grit through clenched teeth.

She nodded, equally unsure about their future. For better or worse though she had to at least try and get to know her fiancé. What better opportunity than the dance floor. Close quarters, in an environment she was both comfortable and strong in. Dancing lessons having been forced on the young girl since a very young age.

The two of them walked on the dance floor with all eyes on them and several jaws on the floor as well. Being from clans that both had extremely powerful doujutsu they both picked up on the subtle satisfaction of the shock and awe they were receiving. Neither of them let it show outwardly unless you knew what visual tells to look for. They both did. "Well since their watching shall we give them a show?" Hinata asked in a hush a whisper. The ghost of a smirk playing upon her lips. Who knew the girl could be so sly. Regardless he was game if she was.

The music shifted to a more traditional waltz type rhythm as the two moved like a pair of matched blades. They glided across the floor with the grace of eagles soaring on the wind. Sasuke twirled her expertly and she smoothly moved from one step to another.

The freedom of dance and the heat of the beat entranced them, forgotten was the crowd that was watching utterly dumbstruck at what seemed to be a pair of professional dancers outclassing everyone in the room by leaps and bounds. No one else could claim to be able to move like they were moving on the dance for nor were they going to even try. They could simply stand there and absorb the sight with their ocular cameras.

Naruto was currently leaned against a pillar watching the two of them move across the floor like angels, when a massive head ache started pounding at his head. He shook his head to try and clear it. Than another wave of pain racked his brain, this time stronger than the first. "Argh!" Naruto growled as he doubled over in excruciating pain, his hands gripping at his temples. What no could see due to the fact that Naruto's eyes were clenched and he himself could not see due to the fact that they were his eyes was that a green rim of glowing energy appeared around his pupils. Naruto toppled over unconscious as he was spirited away.

"_Hurry you must see!_" the voices of thousands pounded in his ears as he visions of the forest around Konoha sped by. It felt like the voices were guiding him to somewhere, he gave up fighting and simply let the current take his conscious where it wanted.

Within seconds he arrived in a dark cave. He had a bird's eye view of the entire cave and despite the fact that it was pitch black in the cave he could make everything out perfectly.

Blood, organs, limbs, body parts were scattered all over the place. Yet they weren't human parts that was for sure, there were only two humans there and they were the only ones left standing at the moment. The only other living creature that had survived didn't seem long for this world. That being because its arms and legs had been cut off.

By none other than Yugao, but what was she doing here? What did this have to do with anything. Who was the guy in white armor? Where were they and what did this have to do with anything?

"_shhhh watch and see!_" The voices echoed in his head. Great he was definitely going crazy again. Yet he did wait because it was already hard enough to hear what they were talking about.

"Who is leading you?!" Kai growled, his broadsword pointed at the last living demons throat. All day he and Yugao had battled against the demons that had breached their way into the mortal realm. Something that was their clan's sworn duty since ancient times to take care of. Normally on the extremely rare occasions there _had_ been a breach before, the amount of demons that came out was drastically smaller. Usually limited to one or two. Yet this, this was something else entirely. The demon spit it's blood at him. The bluish substance staining his pristine white answer. "Wrong answer. Who is leading you and what did you mean by a red dawn is on the horizon?" He queried for unteenth time that night. When they had started questioning him, the demon had had all of his limbs. They only took an inch of him away at any given time.

"Do.. whhaattt you want with.. mee Uzumakiiiii filth. The sacrifice of blood has already been paid and it'sss too late. For youuuu." The demon chuckled through strained gasps, before falling limp as the life left his body.

Just as this occurred a red ware light came from the rock bed they stood on. Looking down Kai's eyes widened in horror. How could he not have noticed such a thing before. All long the floor was freshly carved Fuuin jutsu, the likes Naruto couldn't even comprehend. It was either really, really old or really, really advanced. Probably both considering the demon had mentioned something about a sacrifice being paid. Electricity started sparking off the carved lines in fantastical displays.

Immense power suddenly flooded the room, all the blood in the cave started to pool together at the center. Slowly it started working itself into the shape of something. No not something, _someone_. With a final deafening and echoing '_BOOM_' the power of the jutsu died leaving smoke and soot floating about the room, distorting even Naruto's spirit's view. A dark, menacing chuckle issued forth from the cloud of debris. "It has been too many centuries since I tasted the air of the mortal realm. It feels sooo good." It was mans voice that spoke carrying with it a strange accent Naruto had never heard before. Smooth like gilded silver and entirely too groomed in Naruto's personal opinion. In other words he thought the guy sounded too girly.

Kai and Yugao stood at the ready. Both of them could feel the unbridled power radiating off of their new found enemy. Kai took a step forward. "Yugao stay back and if things start to go south, get out of here as fast and as far as possible. Someone has to stay alive to train Naruto." His words were steady as his heartbeat at that moment. He wasn't entirely certain he could defeat this new advisory whoever he was.

Yugao shook her head. "Don't insult me like that and don't tike like this is going to be the end. Victory is never assured for either side. There is always a weakness." The woman had nerves of steel and as she had already said, she had seen the worst this world had to offer. Any demon that had stood before her ended up the same way.

"Dead right?" The man's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry, your minds an open book to me youngling. Allow me to educate you." His tone couldn't have been more friendly, yet the amount of blood lust in the room had tripled as the sound of his footsteps approaching them echoed through the cavern. Finally coming in sight of the dismally blind humans, in his humble opinion. His sleek black hair hung to his shoulders, draping to the black leather trench coat that hung off of him like a second skin. Underneath that he wore black denim clothing with a plethora of pockets with which to hide trinkets of war. At his belt hung a falchion with a blood red crystal adorning the base of the hilt and a skeletal hand holding it leading into the bone white hand and a half sized pommel. A smile slowly preyed its way across his shadowed face. "I have gone by many names over the centuries. Yet the best one is and always has been. Count Dracula one of the four generals of the lord of Chaos and herald of the apocalypse." He bowed formally, always the most civil of the four generals. It was why he was herald. He could stave off his blood lust long enough to awaken the others. He smiled seeing the fear of death in Yugao's eyes. "Do not fret younglings it is not your time to die. Yet. There are other matters that require my attention first. You have done your part for the night in providing the sacrifice of blood required to summon me to this realm. I sincerely thank you for that by the way." He declared nonchalantly. With a laugh like no other the man known as Dracula grabbed the edge of his cloak and with a swish turned himself into a bat that flew around screeching a few times before darting out into the night.

Kai let his sword drop from his hands. "I..can't. i.. don't." he was at a loss. He knew who that man was, the Uzumaki had carefully detailed the few occasions that demons had broken through, and _he._ He was perhaps the single most dangerous and deadly one that had ever walked across the elemental nations and Kai's blunder had just allowed him access into this realm. "It seems that Naruto, now more than ever, we need you, I need you. Desperately." Kai spoke to himself. Yugao's hand found itself on her leaders shoulder. It went unnoticed however as he was too absorbed in the horror that he had just unleashed. It had been a trap all along set by the demons and he had walked right into it. Something was going on in the realm of the nether and whatever it was promised nothing good for the mortal realm and its safety. "Come on Yugao, let's go home." His words solemn after the sting of the defeat after generations of peace among the world. Kai Uzumaki would see to it that Naruto reunited their clan and prevent the tragedy that was looming over the horizon or die trying.


End file.
